Legacy
by luis-kun
Summary: Capitulo 13 arriba, FINAL, Nuevas cartas aparecen, un legado en busca de ser proclamado y esta vez NO es sakura kinomoto quien tiene esa responsabilidad. Me harian un gran favor si dejan review. Gracias por leer.
1. prologo

THE MOON CARDS**  
Luis- Kun**

_**PROLOGO: **_

Sangre, era sangre lo que se habría paso a través de la tela de su vestido manchándolo de escarlata, ese sujeto era muy fuerte y el poder que poseía era bastante útil para hacer daño como ya lo había comprobado, la figura frente a ella lentamente empezó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba, la chica le miro con un poco de lastima, era increíble lo que pasaba por su culpa, si ella fuera mas fuerte eso jamás habría pasado  
- veo que la heredera del poder de la luna no es tan fuerte como su antecesora,- dijo la figura del hombre al tiempo que una extraña energía empezaba a acumularse en sus   
manos, - si no puedes vencerme a mi, como puedes aspirara a vencerlo a el-

_el- dijo la chica mientras posaba sus ojos en los de su atacante -a quien te refieres- le pregunto la joven mientras lograba reincorporarse y le miraba con sus enormes ojos negros

-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- dijo el hombre sin dejar de acercarse -bien ahora veamos como sales de esta- dijo mientras le lanzaba la energía a la chica la cual Salio disparada como una línea dorada que cortaba todo lo que tocaba, la chica observo atónita como la energía tocaba todo, sabia que no podía detenerla ya había cometido ese error antes, pero entones que podía hacer

-SHIELD - Se oyó la potente voz de una joven rompiendo el silencio al tiempo que una luz blanquecida se interponía entre la joven de ojos negros y la energía que atentaba contra su vida

-sakura-susurro la joven que se encontraba dentro del haz de luz - como me encontraste-

-no podía dejarte venir sola- respondió con una sonrisa la joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda al tiempo que se colocaba frente a la esfera de energía que envolvía a la otra, la cual al cumplir con su objetivo se convirtió en delgados hilos para cambiar su forma a la de una carta la cual voló a las manos de su dueña

-gracias, amiga, pero este es mi destino, y debo hacerme cargo de esto sola, ustedes ya me han ayudado mucho y yo no he podido hacer nada, así que esta vez debo hacerlo sola- dijo mientras avanzaba con dirección al hombre y dejaba atrás a su amiga

-bien has tomado el control de la situación, eso dice mucho de ti, mi querida heredera- dijo el hombre mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo a la mujer y le lanzaba de nueva cuenta una energía similar

-esta vez no te será tan fácil, ya he descubierto tu debilidad- dijo la chica - tu poder quizás sea muy eficaz pero no puedes golpear lo que no ves- dijo al tiempo que alzaba una extraña vara frente a ella y con esta tocar suavemente la carta que había lanzado con anterioridad  
- "the invisibility" ayúdame a ocultarme de mi enemigo- susurro la chica al tiempo que la hilos plateados procedentes de la carta la envolvían y al hacerlo la hacían desaparecer del lugar   
-donde esta- dijo el hombre mientras al ver como la joven desaparecía frente a sus ojos, y al hacerlo no sabia a donde dirigir la energía que había lanzado 

-aquí estoy- dijo la chica mientras aparecía frente al hombre - "the rope" dijo la chica mientras tocaba la carta y de esta salio una cuerda plateada que amarro al hombre con fuerza - bien con eso bastara- dijo la chica al ver que el hombre se encontraba inutilizado  
-ahora, abandona el alma de este ser, moon card!- dijo la chica con decisión, lo cual provoco que la esencia de la carta saliera del hombre y se convirtiera en una carta- bien Ryo- le dijo la chica al hombre que se encontraba desmayado frente a ella- ya estas bien- dijo mientras tomaba la carta que se había formado de la niebla que había salido de Ryo

-vaya te has hecho muy hábil amiga, nunca pensé que lograrías vencerlo tan fácilmente -dijo con su ya conocida sonrisa la chica de ojos verdes

-yo no diría tan fácil-dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros con una débil sonrisa al tiempo que se tocaba la herida provocada por la carta,-vaya nunca pensé que hubiera cartas tan agresivas- dijo mientras suspiraba

Para después posar sus hermosos ojos negros sobre la luna, la hermosa luna, nunca pensó que esta alguna vez tendría tanta influencia en su vida, pero ahora , ahora que sabia la verdad, no podía mas que tenerle un enorme respeto a ese astro, sentía como el viento nocturno jugaba con sus largos cabellos y los desordenaba, se dejo acariciar por la suave brisa al tiempo que miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, imágenes de un pasado recién aprendido, imágenes de un pasado que hasta hace solo algunos días no sabia que tenia y ahora al saberlo se encontraba tan confundida, tan perdida, en este inmenso mundo, ya no sabia que pensar ahora veía todo con ojos completamente diferentes, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un venda invisible sobre sus ojos que le impedían ver la realidad de las cosas

**_EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO LO INEBITABLE_**

Recordó la frase que muchas veces escucho y que parecían reinar la vida de su amiga, nunca le tomo mucha importancia a la misma, pensó que era imposible que alguien planeara su vida y la llevara a eventos increíbles como si fuera una marioneta, siempre pensó que era dueña de su destino, pero ahora ya no lo hacia, ahora se daba cuenta que su destino ya estaba trazado y nada de lo que hiciera la ayudaría a cambiarlo, ahora solo le quedaba la aceptación del mismo, y tratar de superarlo, quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, quizás ella no tendría que pasar por esto, quizás si su madre no hubiera ocultado tantos secretos todo seria diferente, ya no importaba ya nada lo hacia ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar su destino.

Miro nuevamente la luna y reflexiono unos instantes sobre los acontecimientos pasados, los personajes del pasado que habían regresado a su vida, las nuevas personas que había conocido, el peligro constante del que era victima, pero al final valía la pena si con eso se evitaba que gente inocente sufriera

-tomoyo- llamo suavemente una voz detrás de ella- creo que deberíamos irnos a que te curen esa herida- dijo la joven de hermosos ojos verdes

-tienes razón sakura- dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella - será mejor irnos- dijo al tiempo que observaba la carta de color morado en sus manos la cual mostraba la figura de un hombre portando una espada, "the cut" leyó en voz baja, vaya que me diste problemas

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_**Bueno este es el prologo de m fic de card captor sakura ya se esta extremadamente raro pero en los próximos capítulos quedaran claras muchas de sus dudas, si no puedes aguantar o quieren darme algún comentario o queja háganlo a mi mail  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com  
**_

Regresar"

Anterior"


	2. De muerte y otras cosas

_**CAPITULO 1:  
DE MUERTE Y OTRAS COSAS:**_

Quieres saber algo realmente importante, algo que yo solo acabo de aprender y que estoy segura que te servira para el resto de tu vida, bien te lo dire:  
Puedes predecir cuando esta a punto de pasar algo, simplemente puedes sentirlo, si eres algo como yo era antes simplemente lo ignoraras, simplemente no te daras cuenta de que las cosas estan a punto de cambiar, para siempre, no sabes como hubiera querido que alguien me hubiera hecho una advertencia como esta aquel dia, deseas saber por que, pues: para que me hubiera podido despedir, aun lo recuerdo, las imágenes de esos momentos han quedado grabadas en mi mente quizas para siempre, creo que fui muy tonta en ese tiempo, debi haber reconocido las pequeñas señales que la vida me ofrecio, debi haberlas leido, despues de todo esta se encontraban escritas tan claramente frente a mi, pero me deje cegar por la gran felicidad que vino con estas, quieres que te cuente la historia, bien lo hare, aunque no es bonita creo que es bueno que la sepas ya que ahí inicio todo, ahí fue donde todo cambio para siempre, ¿mi nombre? quieres saberlo, bien despues de todo es lo unico que no me ha sido arrebatado por mi nuevo y aun desconocido destino, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji

NOTAS:  
ESTE FIC SE LLEVA A CABO CUANDO SAKURA SE ENCUENTRA CURSANDO 2DO DE PREPARATORIA, POR QUE? LA RAZON ES SENCILLA EN PRIMERA ME PERMITE BASAR COSAS EN EL MANGA QUE TENGO PLANEADAS (COMO EL REGRESO DE LI QUE ES EN LO QUE ACABA EL MANGA DE SAKURA, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS) ADEMAS CREO QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON MUCHO MAS MADUROS A ESA EDAD 

  
La joven de cabellos ocres despertaba de sus hermosos sueños al oir el tintineo de su reloj despetador, habia tratado de ignorarlo por unos minutos para ver si podia volver a dormir cuando lo recordo, ese dia saldria con shaoran, rápidamente se levanto de la cama para empezar a vestirse, no sin antes tocar la ultima gabeta de su escritorio, ante lo cual una pequeña figura alada salio somnolienta de el

Kero: por que me despertaste sakura?- pregunto el ser mientras bostezaba- hoy es domingo y no tenemos que ir a entrenar recuerdas?

Sakura: si lo se- dijo la chica gritando desde dentro del closet que se encontraba- pero recuerdas que te dije que hoy iriamos de dia de campo con shaoran y tomoyo- y dijiste que querias ir

Kero: es cierto-dijo el pequeño leon alado mientras una gran sonrisa aparcería en su rostro al ver a su dueña tan feliz- oye sakura, te ves muy feliz desde que el mocoso regreso de honk-kong 

Sakura: //n//_//n// no es cierto- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba frente al espejo al hacerlo el rostro de una joven de 16 años le devolvio la mirada, la chica se contemplo durante unos segundos y reflexiono en las palabras de su guardian, en verdad se sentia mucho mas feliz con el a su lado, aun no podia creer que estuvieran juntos, tantas cosas habian pasado, tantos años pero su amor no se desvanecio, no se dejo vencer por los estragos del tiempo, las ultimas 2 semanas habian sido geniales a su lado, ahora que ya no habia obstáculos que les impedieran amarse, ahora podia sentirse tranquila de que todo estaria bien, todo estaria completamente bien, se observo en el espejo de nueva cuenta los 4 años transcurridos la habian cambiado un poco, ahora su cabello estaba mas largo a la altura de los hombros y sus facciones habian cambiado de los de una linda pequeña a los de una hermosa joven, solo sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes parecian no cambiar, aun seguian teniendo ese brillo que reflejaba su alma y su felicidad y desde que el volvio sabia ya nunca nada los llenaria de lagriamas como paso varias veces durante su ausencia- bien- dijo la chica mientras terminaba de peinarse que te parece kero- dijo la joven mientras se ponia frente al guardian para que esta observara su vestimenta que consistia en unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera roja

Kero: te ves bien- dijo el guardian - pero te falta algo- dijo al momento de empezar a brillar haciendo que el cajon del escritorio donde se encontraba sentado se abriera y de el saliera una pequeña llave en forma de estrella cubierta por un circulo rosado la cual se dirigio flotando hasta las manos de la joven - recuerda que no debes olvidarla-agrego el guardian con una sonrisa

Sakura: si lo se, pero es necesario que la lleve, recuerdas hoy no tenemos que entrenar ni nada y tu mismo me has dicho que me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para presindir del baculo- dijo al tiempo que se ponia la pequeña llave como un medallón sobre el cuello

Kero: si es cierto, pero nunca hemos entrenado como hacerlo y eso requiere de mas magia, canalizar las energias magicas de una persona a travez de un objeto magico como el baculo es sencillo pero cuando se trata de hacer sin el resulta difícil, especialmente si nunca lo has hecho antes

Sakura: bien- dijo la chica con un poco de pesar- pero aun no se por que lo llevo- dijo mientras salia de la habitación con el guardian siguiendola por detrás de ella

  
La figura elegante de Tomoyo Daidoji Salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja de la enorme mansión el pasar de los años la habian transformado en una hermosa joven y esto se reflejaba en los multiples pretendientes que la chica tenia pero ella no les prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos, de alguna forma esos chicos no le llamaban la atencion, la joven de negros cabellos ya se encontraba lista para partir a su dia de campo a pesar de que era temprano para el mismo ella tenia costumbre a llegar temprano a todos lados y no podia darse el lujo de perdese ese encuentro en el parque, despues de todo hacia solo 2 semanas que li habia llegado a japon y sakura y el no habian pasado mucho tiempo juntos, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en los labios de la elegante joven que aun conservaba el largo cabello oscuro como la noche, le resultaba gracioso que a pesar deque sakura y li habian revelado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro desde hacia ya tanto tiempo aun se sonrojoran al verse a los ojos, realmente ambos eran demasiado inocentes

-buenos dias señorita- dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - el auto ya esta listo para partir- 

tomoyo: muchas gracias Kyoko,- dijo la chica dirigiendole una amable sonrisa a su interlocutora- dime mi madre ya ha salido, queria despedirme de ella

kyoko: la señora sonomi aun no ha salido señorita, pero según me informo se encuentra en una labor muy importante en su oficina y no desea ser molestada

tomoyo: bien, entonces vamonos- dijo la joven un poco decepcionada- no quiero llegar tarde

  
sakura: aun no entiendo, por que te has levando tan temprano papa, dijo la joven mientras colocaba el almuerzo en diferentes cajas que ya tenia listas para el mismo- te dije que quería preparar yo misma el almuerzo para hoy después de todo quiero demostrarle a shaoran que he mejorado en la cocina- dijo sin evitar que su rostro se tornara escarlata por lo ultimo-

fujitaka: no te preocupes hija- dijo su padre mientras sonreía al ver como el rostro de su hija se sonrojaba- no me molesta ayudarte, además el pequeño kero me pidio que les ayudara a preparar el postre-

Sakura: esa es otra cosa, ya sabes que no debes de concederle todos sus caprichos a kero

kero: pero es que tu papa sigue cocinado esos postres que tanto me gustan- dijo con estrellas en los ojos el protector de las cartas- además el los prepara mucho mejor que tu

sakura. Que dijiste , solo por eso no te daré ninguno

kero: T_T no puedes hacerme eso, perdona por favor Sakura

el padre de sakura, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al guardián y a su hija pelear de aquella manera que la hacia ver tan infantil e inocente, aun no podía creer que ese ser llamado kerberos había habitado su hogar desde que sakura había sido pequeña, el solo llevaba un par de años sabiendo de su existencia además de la de las cartas, aun se preguntaba como era posible que su hija siendo una pequeña de 10 años se había encargado de capturar y cambiar con sus poderes aquellas cartas, el no entendía mucho de magia sin embargo siempre estuvo en contacto con ella desde que conoció a nadeshko, ya que según ella le dijo ella poseía el poder de ver espíritus* y cuando nacio touya el también manifestó esos poderes, pero su mas pequeña hija nunca dio muestras de tener esa clase de habilidades, le parecía increíble que durante sus niñez ella se convirtiera en toda una experta en magia, de alguna forma sabia que nadeshko se sentía muy orgullosa de ella desde donde estuviera.

Sakura: haaaaaayyyyyy se me hace tarde- dijo la joven al tiempo que se limpiaba las manos con su mandil para después quitárselo y empezar a guardar frenéticamente las cajas de almuerzos- no quiero hacer esperar a nadie

Fujitaka: no te preocupes hija aun tienes tiempo- dijo mientras ayudaba a su hija a guardar las cajas- pero será mejor que te vayas si es que aun quieres llegar a tiempo-

Sakura: si -dijo mientras tomaba a kero y lo metía dentro una mochila sin siquiera darle tiempo al guardián para prepararse- para después tomar los almuerzos y ponerse los patines tan rápidamente como su cuerpo le permitió- ya me voy- dijo la joven al tiempo que cerraba la puerta  
Fujitaka: adiós- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la rapidez con la que su hija se movía, para después volverse hacia la cocina y para limpiar todos los utensilios, fue cuando noto la pequeña llave color rosado con una estrella en el centro, sabia a la perfección que su hija la utilizaba para usar magia ella misma se lo había dicho, tomo la llave con rapidez y se dirigió hacia el jardín delantero tratando de dar alcance a su hija, pero esta ya había desaparecido de la vista-

  
La ágil figura de una chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda recorrían las calles de la ciudad ágilmente esquivando obstáculos con sus patines, sabia que podía usar el autobús o el subterráneo para transportarse al parque pero este no se encontraba tan lejos y siempre había preferido sus patines a cualquier otro medio de transporte, los pensamientos de la joven la situaron años atrás cuando de niña recorría esas mismas calles con su hermano al ir a la escuela, su hermano, hacia tiempo que no lo veía ni a el ni yukito, su hermano había dejado la ciudad de Tomoeda para dirigirse al distrito de juuban donde era policía, nunca entendió muy bien por que había decido volverse policía ya que cuando le pregunto el le respondió que era por que así podía proteger mejor una de las cosas que mas quería en el mundo, pero a un año de haber estado en la fuerza lo ascendieron a detective debido a que ayudo a resolver una gran infinidad de casos, en los personal ella sospechaba que su hermano había recuperado sus poderes y podía resolver esos casos preguntándole a los espíritus que estuvieran involucrados, pero su hermano siempre fue muy reservado sobre su trabajo, yukito también había estado con ella ayudándole en su entrenamiento en su forma de yue al menos hasta los últimos 6 meses cuando, la joven decidió que yukito fuera mas independiente de ella y viviera su propia vida lejos de su dueña, así pues yukito trabajaba en un periódico de la localidad como reportero grafico, era bueno, tan bueno que no tenia mucho tiempo para visitarla a ella o a kero. La única de sus amigas que seguía con ella era Tomoyo, todas las demás habían seguido otros caminos, claro estaba que aun las veía de vez en cuando por la ciudad pero esos encuentros eran tan esporádicos que sus lazos de amistad se habían debilitado, finalmente estaba azoran que después de 4 años de ausencia había regresado hacia 2 semanas, esperándola afuera de la escuela, con un oso de felpa en las manos que ella misma había confeccionado y regalado justo antes de su partida a Honk Kong después de sellar de la ultima de las cartas Clow que dormía en la antigua mansión Hiragizawa*.  
En lo personal también había experimentado varios cambios, después de la partida de shaoran había tomado la decisión de entrenarse mas para tener un mayor control sobre la magia y las cartas, se había dado cuenta de que otro enemigo mas fuerte podía aparecer y no permitiría que sus seres queridos volvieran a desaparecer de nuevo, así que se entrenaba con kero y hasta hace poco yue, 3 veces por semana en las madrugadas para que nadie los observara, según kero el entrenamiento había rendido buenos frutos y que sus poderes se habían desarrollado bastante, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de que digiera la verdad, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que esas salidas a entrenar habían dado como resultado que su padre se diera cuenta de la existencia de kero, ya que un día al llagar de este había olvidado que su padre se iría a una ciudad vecina a dar un clase publica y cuando ella llego volando a su cuarto y seguida por el guardián que se encontraba en su forma real su padre iba de salida, descubriendo asi la otra parte de la vida de su hija, sonrió al recordar el rostro de su padre al ver los videos de la captura de cartas que Tomoyo le había filmado siendo niñas, solo así su padre pudo entender bien de lo que le hablaba su hija y comprender que no había perdido la cordura, incluso después de eso le pidió los videos a Tomoyo para hacerse una copia personal y así tener el también grabados "los hermosos momentos de su hija" como el los había llamado, al recordar esto ultimo una pequeña gota surgió de su cabeza.  
Siguió patinando por unos momentos mas hasta visualizar el parque, entonces acelero su velocidad hasta el lugar, ansiosa de ver a shaoran, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente le busco con la mirada hasta encontrarlo, el y Tomoyo se encontraban debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo, la joven se quito los patines para calzarse los zapatos y después correr hacia ellos, al verla tanto su novio como su amiga le saludaron desde lejos, la joven corrió mas fuerte ante esto para después lanzarse a los brazos de shaoran quien la recibió sin ningún problema, para después atraerla hacia si y fundirse en un beso que duro unos segundos

Kero: ya se van a asfixiar - dijo el guardián al salir de la mochila de su dueña 

Sakura: kero ////// no salgas te van a ver  
  
Kero: deberías preocuparte mas por lo que pasaría si te vieran a ti haciendo ese tipo de cosas en publico* 

Tomoyo: ya kero déjalos, después de todo son novios

Kero: yo aun no autorizo que el mocoso es digno de Sakura- dijo mientras le miraba fulminantemente

Shaoran: como si ocupara de tu autorización- dijo el joven mientras le devolvía la mirada de odio al peluche

Tomoyo: ya kero ya, mira quieres un poco de pastel, yo misma lo hice- dijo la joven mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pastel al guardián

Kero: pastel y dices que tu lo preparaste- dijo el guardián con grandes corazones en los ojos- bien después me encargare de ti mocoso-dijo antes de darle una mordida al trozo de pastel

Sakura: muchas gracias Tomoyo- dijo la joven de cabellos ocres mientras se prendía del brazo de su novio- sabes shaoran te extrañe mucho- dijo al tiempo que se recargaba en el

Shaoran: pero si nos vimos ayer-dijo el joven con una mirada de ternura a su novia

Sakura: a mi me pareció una eternidad-dijo mientras le besaba nuevamente

La pareja caminaba sin prisa por entre la multitud de gente, al parecer el mundo no tenia mucha importancia para ambos, lo único que necesitaban era del otro, la joven de cabellos café y ojos como el jade se recostaba placidamente sobre el hombro de su novio, una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro una sonrisa llena de felicidad que hacia mucho no mostraba al mundo.

Shaoran: te gustaría comer un helado sakura- dijo el joven de cabellos alborotados, a pesar de los años aun seguía llevando el cabello de aquella forma tan infantil, pero su rostro había cambiado hasta convertirse en los de un joven de porte imponente y elegante

Sakura: me encantaría- le respondió la joven maestra de cartas, al tiempo que despegaba su cabeza de su hombro para mirarle con cariño

Shaoran: bien espera aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- no tardare- agrego mientras se alejaba por entre la gente y se perdía de la vista de su acompañante

Sakura se sentía feliz, completamente feliz, sin ningún tipo de preocupación en su mente, y sin nada que la molestara, desde que se había ido Eriol los sucesos extraños habían desaparecido y solo reinaba una paz increíble en la ciudad de Tomoeda, respiro profundamente aspirando el aire fresco de la ciudad (luis-kun: O.o aire fresco en la ciudad en que estoy pensando) y se sentó en una banca cercana, sabia que nada perturbaría su cita con shaoran incluso Tomoyo le había hecho el favor de llevarse a kero con ella a una cafetería cercana al parque para que ella pudiera estar a solas con el.

-OH Dios mío miren eso- 

la chica se quedo estática un momento al oír aquel grito desgarrador, era tan irreal, no podía ser verdad, no había podido oírlo, debió haber sido acto de su imaginación, si eso debió ser solo una broma de su inconsciente, que intentaba hacerla dudar de que toda estaba bien, lentamente volvió su rostro hacia donde creyó haber oído la voz, solo para asegurarse de que en realidad era su imaginación, sabia que voltearía y todo seguiría igual, pero lo que vio le helo la sangre, el grito había sido real, completamente real, atrás de ella un puente estaba a punto de colapsarse, por lo que pudo observar un auto había chocado contra el soporte principal y el puente no tardaría por venirse abajo, junto con la mayor parte de las personas que seguían en sus autos, pero eso no era lo peor, el autobús escolar pendía peligrosamente de la orilla, el conductor había perdido el control tras sentir la sacudida que el choque del auto con el soporte principal había provocado y ahora la mitad del autobús que estaba lleno de niños que regresaba de una excursión escolar amenazaba con caer, sin perder tiempo la joven busco entre sus ropas la llave de estrella que le permitiría invocar su magia para ayudar a los niños pero su corazón se partió del miedo al comprobar que su llave no estaba, el recuerdo paso por su mente como si fuera una ironía del destino cuando había empezado a cocinar se la había quitado de su cuello y había olvidado ponérsela de nuevo, sus ojos se posaron llenos de terror en el puente a punto de colapsar y en los pequeños del autobús que lloraban del miedo, no podría ayudarlos, o si podía? Lentamente recordó una de las ultimas lecciones que tomo de yue, el le dijo como podía utilizar su magia sin el bastón, según le contó el mago clow solía hacerlo de esta manera cuando no utilizaba mucha magia, pero estos conocimientos que le dio fueron solamente teóricos nunca antes intento ponerlo en practica, además estaba el otro problema según le dijo yue si utilizaba sus poderes demasiado corría el riesgo de acabar con toda su energía y quedarse sin ninguna reserva de magia para ella y si esto pasaba no lograría salvar a los niños, una sola mirada a la gente que trataba de huir asustada del puente a decidió rápidamente corrió hacia donde la gente no pudiera observarla, decidió refugiarse entre un grupo de arbustos, ahí tomo las cartas que ocultaba en su mochila y encontró las que buscaba, observo la primera de ella por un momento antes de lanzarla en el aire para que esta empezara a girar sobre su eje, la joven cerro sus ojos y se concentro, se concentro en su símbolo que apareció a sus pies, se concentro en la carta que giraba frente a ella pero sobre todo se concentro y en las indicaciones que yue le había dado, podía escuchar claramente la voz de yue en su cabeza, al principio como un pequeño susurro, la joven se concentro en el susurro y la voz aumento de intensidad, la escuchaba perfectamente, todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes a lo que la voz le decía:

yue: concéntrate en tu magia, solo en tu magia, deja que ella fluya por todo tu ser, ella y tu son una sola no existen a parte, son como el mar y sal si no estuvieran juntos los peces marinos morirían por no estar acostumbrados a otro ambiente así si tu magia y tu no fueran una las cartas morirían por no estar acostumbrados a otro, deja que tu magia salga, libérala, no la ates, déjala fluir, déjate llevar, que dice tu corazón

sakura: tengo miedo, que pasaría si no lo logro todas esas personas morirían

yue: ve mas halla de ese miedo te darás cuenta de que solo es algo que crees tener concéntrate y escucha lo que en verdad te dice tu corazón

sakura: mi corazón, mi corazón quiere ayudarlos, quiere protegerlos a todos ellos

yue: entonces ayúdales

la joven escucho el deseo de su corazón mientras las imágenes cruzaban por su mente, clow, kero yue, Tomoyo, una joven de ojos tristes, shaoran, todos sus rostros giraban por su mente rápidamente al final solo algo quedo una carta morada con la luna plateada brillando en su mas fino color en el centro, dejo que la imagen se disipara y que su magia surgiera de ella, sintió como se unía con la carta como su corazón y el de la carta se hacían uno

time: estas dispuesta a seguir el deseo de tu corazón

sakura: si, quiero ayudarlos, no importa que

time: soy una de las cartas que mas magia utilizan y seguro acabaras agotada, no te importa este sacrificio

sakura: me sacrificare, ninguno de ellos tiene esperanza sin mi

time: entonces me encargare de realizar el deseo de tu corazón

sakura abrió sus ojos solo para ver su símbolo brillar y girar bajo ella, la carta time había dejado de girar y ahora el hombre de la carta salía de esta para expandir su poder por todo el lugar, la joven sonrió al ver como su magia había paralizado todo lo que había a su alrededor, rápidamente tomo otra de las cartas y nuevamente la lanzo hacia el cielo

sakura: fly- susurro la joven al tiempo que hermosas alas de un tenue color rosado salían de sus espalda, levantándola del suelo y llevándola volando hacia el puente, sabia que lo principal era rescatar a los pequeños del autobús, así que se nuevamente deja que su magia fluyera, se sentía cansada, inmensamente cansada, pero aun no terminada, es mas ni siquiera había empezado, tomo la carta entre sus manos y dejo que su magia y la de ella se conectaran- power- susurro y sintió como la energía mágica de la carta se unía a la de ella, se sentía fuerte y capaz de lo que sea, se dirigió hacia la parte de abajo del autobús y sin ningún esfuerzo lo levanto con ambas manos, utilizando sus ultimas energías lo dejo en el suelo, acabando así con el peligro de los niños, volvió su rostro hacia el puente que seguía congelado en el tiempo, era el cansancio o en verdad todo este se movía con lentitud, sacudió su cabeza como tratndo de reaccionar y miro de nuevo al puente fue cuando lo vio, un pequeño del autobús de alguna forma había salido del mismo y si no hacia algo cuando los efectos de "time" pasaran este caería al vació  
sin pensarlo mas se lanzo hacia a el, sus alas se sentían cansadas, pero aun así se movió con rapidez hacia el pequeño, pero al tratar de tomarlo este se alejo de ella unos pocos centímetros, la joven lo miro confundida y miro a su alrededor con atención, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba no había sido una ilusión creer que todo se movía lentamente, en realidad lo hacia, al parecer los efectos de "time" Estaban por acabar y el poder de la carta hacia lo posible por hacer que todo siguiera congelado, sin embargo la debilidad de su dueña lo hacia imposible, rápidamente tomo la mano del niño justo en el instante en que todo volvía a la normalidad, las casadas alas de la joven hicieron lo posible por llevarla a un lugar seguro pero de nada le sirvieron sus intentos ya que su poder también se desvanecía, al sentir que sus alas ya no lograrían mantenerla en el aire la joven logro asirse de la orilla del puente con la mano que tenia en libertad, lo único que la mantenía ahí era la magia de la ultima de las cartas que había convocado "power" sin embargo sabia que no lograría salvarse el puente estaba en muy mal estado y este se colapsaría antes de que todos los que estaban en el lo abandonaran, sabia a la perfección que ni ella ni el pequeño que había salvado se salvarían, aun así mantenía su magia fluyendo hacia "power" como aferrándose a una ultima esperanza, de repente lo sintió ese poder, aquel que reconocía a la perfección, miro a todos lados buscando la procedencia del mismo, fue cuando vio a su novio concentrado en el hechizo que ahora mantenía el puente en pie, una débil sonrisa paso por su rostro aun había esperanza al menos, para el pequeño, se concentro nuevamente en su magia, dejo que sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar y estar abiertos para el mundo, se concentro en la carta que quería utilizar, la cual al sentir el deseo de su dueña voló hasta situarse frente a ella, la joven la miro y le sonrió dulcemente si todo salía como ella pensaba seria la ultima vez que utilizara alguna carta, lentamente dejo que sus energías se unieran con la carta:

windy: realmente estas dispuesta a este sacrificio

sakura: si, se que tu cumplirás con tu misión se que no debo preocuparme

windy: pero ama, usted sabe que si accedo a su petición usted se quedara sin energías

sakura: eso no importa, es mi decisión y se que la respetaras, solo quiero salvar al pequeño, yo he tenido una vida muy feliz al lado de todas ustedes, mis amigos, mi familia y shaoran, pero el no ha tenido oportunidad de sentir el amor o alguna otra verdadera emoción por eso quiero salvarlo, por favor cumple con tu misión

windy: pero ama, sus poderes no serán suficientes para salvarlos a ambos por favor recapacite

sakura: es mi decisión y se que la respetaras, adiós mi buena amiga, te extrañare- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

dicho esto la joven dejo que su magia fluyera libremente hacia windy, acabando así con sus energías separo su mano del puente y se dejo caer, la carta exploto en una ráfaga de viento que se dirigió al pequeño, evitando que se precipitara hacia el suelo, desobedeciendo a su dueña también trato de ayudarla pero los poderes de su ama ya se habían interrumpido al estar desmayada pronto ella volvería a ser una carta y sabia que al menos debería cumplir la ultima petición de su ama dirigiendo al niño hacia tierra firme, mientras el cuerpo de sakura se precipitaba al vació, la joven soñaba, soñaba con 2 hermosos seres de luz alados que le sonreían uno de ellos con un largo cabello rubio otro con una cabellera que parecía fuego, aun en sueños la joven sonrió, en verdad estos seres la hacían sentir mejor, le reconfortaban le hacían sentir como si ella fuera parte de ellos, se sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que fue salvada por kerberos antes de tocar el suelo.

Los olores del te llenaban la pequeña sala de la residencia de los kinomoto, ciertamente a pesar de las circunstancias fijitaka había demostrado ser un buen anfitrión para sus inesperados invitados, y el recuerdo de su hija siendo traída en brazos por su joven y aun no muy conocido novio no habían ayudado mucho a la situación, según le habían explicado al preocupado padre sakura solo se encontraba inconsciente debido al cansancio que fue usar las cartas sin su báculo, por lo demás estaba completamente bien, pero debía descansar para reponerse así que antes de explicar la situación debían llevar a sakura a su habitación, tiempo en el cual fujitaka aprovecho para preparar te.

Fujitaka: bien- dijo el padre de sakura llevando una bandeja con la jarra de te y varias tasas- listos para explicarme que paso- dijo con su sonrisa imborrable

Tomoyo: creo que será mejor que le expliques tu li- respondió la joven- eres el que estaba ahí cuando ocurrió

Shaoran: bien creo que tienes razón daidoji- dijo el joven bastante apenado al tener que explicar el por que no había podido proteger mejor a su novia al padre de esta- bueno lo que paso, fue que hum, por donde empezare

Fujitaka: tomate tu tiempo, no hay problema- dijo el padre de sakura sin dejar de sonreírle

Shaoran: bien pues, sakura y yo estábamos paseando por los alrededores del parque y pensé en comprarle un helado, así que me fui y la deje esperándome para que ella no tuviera que caminar, después de eso me dirigí hacia el puesto y cuando me disponía a comprar el helado sentí los poderes de Sakura explotar y salir de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y decidí ver que pasaba pero

Kero: se vio impedido ir a su lado debido a las influencias de la carta "time"

Tomoyo: pero como es eso si pensé que li no podía ser afectado por las carta, ya que solo las personas que no poseemos magia somos los influenciados por esta

Kero: eso es cierto, pero solo se aplica cuando la magia de las 2 personas es igual, cuando no lo es todos caen en el hechizo del hechicero.

Tomoyo: quieres decir que la magia de sakura sobrepasa a la li

Kero: eso no lo se, este mocoso demostró ser poseedor de un gran poder mágica en el puente y no mostró ningún tipo de cansancio, por lo cual sus poderes y los de sakura podrían ser los mismos, pero la diferencia fue que cuando sakura uso sus poderes lo hizo de una manera nueva y para la que el mocoso no estaba preparado, ella hizo explotar su poder de una sola vez para así conectarse con la carta de una manara que no fuera su báculo, y esta explosión de poder fue lo suficiente para que opacaran los poderes del mocoso aunque solo por un tiempo o me equivoco

Shaoran: así es, una ves que mi poder se hubo acostumbrado al de sakura yo pude salir del hechizo aunque no lo suficientemente rápido ya que no llegue a tiempo para detener al puente y a la ves ayudar a sakura al parecer no tome las precauciones necesarias por que pensé que a sakura le quedaban las suficientes energías para salvar al pequeño y a ella misma- dijo el joven con aflicción al recordar que tomo las cosas a la ligera y esto casi causaba la muerte de sakura

Tomoyo: no te deprimas li, a kero también le paso lo mismo que a ti, pero el pudo encontrar a sakura justo a tiempo y salvarla- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa 

Kero: lo que me preocupa mas es la presencia que sentí cuando sakura caía

Shaoran: que presencia- pregunto el joven chino bastante sorprendió de lo que oía

Kero: al tomar a sakura pude sentir como claramente 3 presencias le envolvían 2 de ellas se fueron al instante pero la ultima de ellas permaneció un poco mas, no me explico que podría ser - dijo el peluche bastante serio-

shaoran: crees que podría ser peligroso- le pregunto con seriedad

kero: no lo se, las presencias no se parecían a nada que hubiera sentido antes y cada una era diferente de la otra incluso hubo una con la que me sentí plenamente identificado pero como te dije antes se fueron y solo me dejaron preocupado

Tomoyo: entonces pudo haber sido algo peligroso

Kero: creo que lo averiguaremos después, la tercera presencia no se fue hasta que se hubo asegurado de que sakura estaba bien, eso no puede ser malo si me lo preguntas

Shaoran: entonces para que nos preocupas 

Kero: yo solo digo lo que siento 

Tomoyo: ya los 2 no se pelen n_n, no querrán despertar a sakura cierto?

Shaoran: pero el empezó

Tomoyo: no importa quien empezó, ahora lo mejor será que todos tomemos el te que el sr. Kinomoto nos preparo tan amablemente

  
La mujer de cabellos café oscuro se encontraba sentada en su gran escritorio, esperando solo esperando, sabia que no debía tardar sin duda alguna muy pronto "judge" llegaría a ella y sabia lo que le esperaba no le temía, solo esperaba que su plana diera resultado, lentamente se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a un estante de libros, ni siquiera se molesto en encender la luz o en ponerse a buscar a tientas por lo que buscaba, solamente estiro su mano hacia arriba y dejo que las energías fluyeran al hacerlo el libro que buscaba se ilumino con una tenue luz violeta y voló hacia ella con elegancia, sonrió al recibir el libro en sus manos, al parecer el tiempo no había borrado sus habilidades aunque debido al hechizo que había hecho años atrás le quedaban pocos aun eran los suficientes para unir la magia de aquel libro a la de ella, observo el libro que sostenía, de una blancura perfecta y con solo una inscripción en el centro "moon" la mujer miro el libro durante unos momentos para después dirigirse al pequeño candado que lo cerraba, sabia que sus poderes aunque insignificantes ahora aun podía liberar el contenido de ese libro lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el candado, ese era el ultimo paso de su plan, la tristeza la invadió al pesar todos los problemas que causaría y en todas las personas que involucraría para el bien de una sola persona, solo esperaba que ella entendiera sus motivos, lentamente abrió la tapa y el contenido del libro quedo al descubierto, eran cartas, cartas de un color morado con la luna brillando en su centro, al sentir la libertad de su sello las cartas salieron y rodearon a su benefactora como dándole un abrazo de agradecimiento por haberlas ayudado, fue cuando la mujer poso su atención en una carta, sabia perfectamente su uso y le seria perfecto para esta ocasión, la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro, para después hacer que una sola lagrima tocara su superficie al instante la carta brillo con intensidad para después volver a la normalidad, la mujer sonrió ahora mas tranquila, al tiempo que miraba esta carta la cual mostraba extrañamente a un libro abierto en el cual se podían leer el mensaje " a mi querida hija" con eso seria suficiente, pensó la mujer, después volvió su mirada hacia el ser que ahora se encontraba tras de ella, la mujer ni siquiera se sobresalto al verlo, sus facciones quedaban ocultas tras un velo de oscuridad y la mujer pensó que era mejor así, no quería conocer el rostro de su asesino.

-te esperaba- dijo la mujer con vos queda al individuo en la oscuridad, el cual solo apunto una espada a la mujer.

  
Tomoyo Daidoji se encontraba viajando tranquilamente en su auto deportivo, regalo de su madre en su ultimo cumpleaños, la joven sabia que no poseia permiso para conducir pero nunca la habían detenido debido a que a pesar de tener solo 16 años aparentaba mas edad y sus finos modales al volante hacían casi imposible que se merecieran alguna infracción, le encantaba conducir especialmente cuando quería relajarse un poco y esta vez no era para menos, el susto que se había llevado momentos antes le era suficiente razón para pasar unas horas conduciendo, después de todo no era tan tarde, miro con detenimiento la hermosa ciudad frente a ella iluminada ya por las luces de los múltiples edificios, al verlos recordó su vida pasada siempre había vivido en Tomoeda desde que tenia memoria y pasar por los antiguos lugares que solía visitar de niña le traía un poco de nostalgia, fue cuando lo sintió una energía que pasaba a través de ella parecía partir su cabeza en 2 y destrozar su alma, la joven perdió el control de su auto pero logro detenerse justo antes de estrellarse con un árbol, el dolor seguía ahí mas fuerte que nunca, extrañamente el dolor la hacia sentir bien, como si fuera una parte de ella que necesitaba recuperar con el dolor la sensación de sentirse completa venia mas fuerte que nunca y ese dolor de alguna manera la hacia sentirse poderosa, completa. Lentamente el dolor paso solo quedando como un eco su mente, era su imaginación o el eco era una voz, pero era una locura como el dolor podía hablare y si le hacia que le decía, que era lo que ese eco le decía, si ahora lo escuchaba mejor este le decía "siento mucho dejarte sola" pero esa voz, era, pero era una locura como podía ser de ella, ella estaba a salvo en casa, pero y si no era Así, olvidándose de todo la joven encendió de nuevo el auto para dirigirse a su casa esperando encontrarla ahí.

Los pasos de la joven eran rápidos tan pronto como hubo llegado a su casa noto que algo andaba mal, ya que esta se encontraba completamente en encerrada en la oscuridad como si alguien la hubiera abandonado hacia años atrás, Tomoyo busco frenéticamente la llave que le dejaría entrar en su hogar, después de unos momentos la encontró y abrió la puerta principal que le dejaría entrar, sabia que algo andaba mal, era como si un sexto sentido se lo indicase, además las señales que había por todos lados de que la casa estaba deshabitada no le gustaba nada, lentamente entro en la oscuridad y se dejo guiar por sus sentidos hacia donde sabia que estaba el apagador de luz, al encontrarlo y encenderlo la luz inundo la sala de la joven, todo esta en su lugar, perfecto como siempre, incluso había flores frescas en todos los floreros, entonces por que seguía percibiendo que algo estaba mal, algo, algo la llamaba le indicaba que siguiera, fue cuando la imagen de su madre cruzo de nueva su mente, y corrió hacia su dormitorio esperando encontrarla ahí, solo para encontrarlo vacíos, el miedo en su interior creció mas, primero escucho su voz en el auto, ahora no lograba encontrarla que significaba todo esto, volvió a correr esta vez para dirigirse a la oficina de su madre, abrió de una sola ves la puerta, y la penumbra le invadió de nuevo, con manos temblorosas busco el apagador de luz, al accionarlo, la luz inundo el cuarto solo para mostrarle el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en medio de un charco de sangre, este presentaba múltiples y profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo, a su lado un libro de purísimo color blanco que extrañamente no había sido manchado por la sangre, los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron ante tal escena, sintió el dolor de perder aquella persona que mas amaba luego solo oscuridad.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO SIENTO DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI PERO QUIERO UN POCO DE MISTERIO, ADEMAS NO ESPERABAN QUE LES DIERA TODA LA INFORMACION DE UNA VERDAD? COMO SEA SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O QUJA COMENTARIO O LO QUE SEA A MI MAIL:  
_Luismanuel119@hotmail.com_**

_* la ultima de las cartas Clow que dormía en la antigua mansión Hiragizawa, esto se ve e la segunda película de Sakura la carta sellada.  
* Kero: deberías preocuparte mas por lo que pasaría si te vieran a ti haciendo ese tipo de cosas en publico. En japon son mal vistas las demostraciones de afecto en publico _

  
**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
El dolor de perder a alguien que amas se vera opacado por el descubrimiento de un legado.  
El proximo capitulo sera:  
LA HEREDERA**

Regresar"

Anterior"


	3. La heredera

_**CAPITULO 2: **_

_**LA HEREDERA:**_

Los nítidos rayos de la luna se filtraban a través de la ventana iluminado las desnudas y frías paredes de la habitación, el silencio de la noche era constantemente roto debido a los pitidos procedentes de las maquinas conectadas a un joven postrado en una cama con la intención de medir sus signos vitales, el joven de cabellos rubios estaba inmerso en un sueño inducido por las drogas que se le habían dado, a pesar de ser una de las personas mas enfermas de aquel hospital ningún tipo de medicamento le era suministrado, desde hace tiempo los doctores habían perdido toda esperanza de que viviera y se habían resignado a cuando menos darle una muerte tranquila por lo cual llevaba varios días sin despertar de aquel sueño tranquilo, su respiración era lenta e iba acorde con la tranquila noche que cubría la ciudad de Tomoeda, fue entonces cuando una pequeña chispa de luz tan luminosa que parecía contener un sol en su interior entro a la habitación, silenciosa como si se tratase de una pluma al viento, la chispa se coloco frente al joven  
-despierta- dijo una voz precedente de la chispa, no era una petición era un mandato pero algo en esa voz la hacia sonar una manera amable y dulce  
al oír esta palabra los ojos ocres del joven se abrieron y se posaron en la pequeña chispa  
-dime- dijo la voz masculina procedente de la chispa, al ver que el joven lo miraba - que es lo que mas deseas -  
-lo que mas deseo- le dijo le contesto el joven sin ninguna extrañeza como si fuera de lo mas normal entablar una comunicación con un ser como el que se encontraba frente a el- es no morir-  
-yo puedo cumplirte ese deseo-le respondió la voz- pero solo bajo una condición  
-lo que sea- dijo sin pensar el joven  
-bien, entonces tienes un trato- respondió la voz al tiempo en que se dirigía hacia el para después introducirse en su interior y hacer que un aura dorara lo cubriera momentáneamente  
después como si nada hubiere ocurrido el chico se levanto, desconectando todos los aparatos que lo aprisionaban a su cama, para dirigirse hacia la ventana, la cual abrió para sentir el aire nocturno  
-muy pronto nos reuniremos heredera- dijo el joven en voz muy baja como si le hablara al viento que acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras posaba sus ahora hermosos ojos dorados en la luna. 

*****************************

Los parpados de la joven se abrieron completamente, solo para volverse a cerrar de inmediato al sentir la luz solar dar justamente sobre ellos, lentamente se incorporo sentándose a la orilla de la cama en los que hace unos momentos había estado descansando, sus ojos pasearon confundidos por la habitación.  
-como he llegado aquí?- se preguntaba la joven Tomoyo Daidoji al comprender que se encontraba en su habitación, repentinamente imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, imágenes que antes había presenciado, un charco de sangre, el cuerpo decapitado de su madre en el centro de este, y los ojos exánimes de esta viéndolas desde un apartado rincón, la joven sacudió su cabeza alejando así las imágenes, estas no podían ser ciertas, tenían que ser parte de un sueño, prueba de ello era que se encontraba en su alcoba y acababa de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, mas calmada se levanto y se dirigió hacia su tocador dispuesta a arreglarse para ir a desayunar, fue cuando lo vio, un libro de un purísimo color blanco con la palabra "the moon" escrita en el, su mente tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, ese libro lo había visto antes, la imagen de un río de sangre alrededor de ese mismo libro se hizo presente en su mente, la joven lanzo un grito de horror al darse cuenta de que todo era verdad, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos impidiéndole ver

-Tomoyo, te encuentras bien- dijo una joven de hermosos ojos verdes mientras entraba a la habitación-me pareció haberte oído gritar- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al notar la lastimosa condición de su amiga, rápidamente se dirigió a ella envolviéndola en un calido abrazo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor-

Tomoyo: Sakura- dijo la joven con una voz llena de dolor- dime que no es cierto, que todo esto es una horrible pesadilla, dímelo por favor, dime que no ha muerto- prosiguió la joven tratando de apresurar cada palabra para así terminarse de convencer de la verdad

Sakura: lo lamento mucho Tomoyo- respondió la joven al caer en cuenta de lo que hablaba su amiga- sucedió hace 2 noches, al día siguiente del asesinato te encontraron sin conocimiento en seguida del cuerpo de tu madre- prosiguió la joven con un nudo en la garganta y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas sintiendo el dolor de su amiga- has dormido desde entonces, nadie sabe que fue lo que paso- las lagrimas de sus ojos no podían parar de salir y acompaño los sollozos de su amiga con los suyos en un abrazo lleno de dolor

************************

Li shaoran se encontraba sentado en uno de los últimos peldaños de la escalera que usaban en su biblioteca privada, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la lectura de un grueso y antiguo libro lleno de caracteres chinos, extrañamente la tarea de descifrar cada antigua palabra escrita en aquel volumen no parecía molestar en lo mas mínimo al joven mago, es mas incluso parecía disfrutarlo

-joven li- se escucho una voz proveniente del otro lada de la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca -le traigo su desayuno-

Li: pasa wei- dijo el joven mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponia de vuelta en su lugar en el librero para después bajar de un salto los escalones que lo separan del suelo

Wei: veo que sigue investigando sobre la profecía joven li- dijo wei luego de entrar y ver la gran cantidad de libros del mismo aspecto viejo y polvoriento que estaban desparramados sobre la entera mesa de la biblioteca- es un trabajo muy cansado por que no descansa por hoy -comento mientras retiraba algunos de los libros para hacer espacio en la mesa y poner la charola con el desayuno que traía con el

Li: me gustaría wei, pero no puedo, no si quiero descifrar todo esto para antes del anochecer -le respondió para después tomar un largo sorbo al jugo de naranja recién exprimido que venia junto con el resto del desayuno-

Wei: sera imposible resolver todo para esta noche señor, si me permite decirlo, además por que el repentino interés, si mal no recuerdo el tiempo que ha pasado en la biblioteca desde que llegamos a Japón ha sido mínimo

Li no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa que wei esbozaba al decir lo anterior, sabia que wei era uno de los pocos que sabia que la razón mas importante de haber venido a japon era para ver a Sakura y que resolver lo de la profecía de Clow venia en segundo lugar - bueno es que - dijo tratando de disimular lo mas posible los nervios que wei le habia causado - hace 2 noches pude sentir como el poder de la luna se desencadenaba y cubria toda la ciudad -prosiguió en un tono mas serio -y esa es una de las señales de Clow, el despertar del poder de la luna que cubre a la ciudad de la joven del cerezo, pensé que la predicciones de Clow jamás se cumplirían, después de todo la mayoría de estas son para señalar la llegada de la oscuridad a este mundo y esto fue predicho por una mujer desconocida a la cual Clow solo menciona como la creadora

Wei: la creadora? -pregunto lleno de interés - la creadora de que?

Li: no lo se wei, clow hace mucha referencia a ella y también a una heredera, al principio pensé que por heredera se refería a Sakura, pero al revisar mas los textos que hablan de la predicción del fin del mundo encontré que a Sakura se le conoce como la elegida por kerberos e incluso a mi se me refiere como el poseedor de la magia antigua de clow, debido a la tabla Rashiban, así que lo mas seguro es que ni el mismo clow conociera la identidad de esta heredera, y lo mas seguro es que haya obtenido información sobre ella de la misma forma que lo hizo con las profecías

Wei: la creadora

Li: asi es, según entiendo la mayoría de las anotaciones de Clow fueron hechas debido a las predicciones de la creadora, y algunas otras fueron hechas debido a sus propias visones pero ambos sabemos que ver el futuro es un don muy raro y que no era de los fuertes de clow, es por eso que no hay ninguna carta Clow que sirva para ver el futuro con excepción de "dream" pero esa forma de ver el futuro resulta ser bastante molesta a menos que sepas descifrar a la perfección lo sueños quizás es por eso que las anotaciones son tan confusas

Wei: usted cree que en realidad el mundo vaya a llegar a su fin

Li: tendré que leer toda la profecía entes de estar seguro de eso wei, pero si una de las predicciones de Clow ya ha sido cumplida lo mas segura es que las otras también lo hagan, así que debemos prepararnos, se acabo el tiempo de divertirse, se que Sakura esta pasando por un momento difícil pero ahora no hay tiempo para el duelo, debemos prepararnos o morir.

*****************************

El lujoso automóvil de color negro se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, de la parte delantera una mujer vestida de negro bajo y abrió una de las puertas traseras para que sus ocupantes bajaran, 2 mujeres salieron del vehículo una de piel blanquísima con largos cabellos negros, la otra poseía hermosos ojos turquesa y cabello castaño, ambas tenían aun sus ojos enrojecidos y en sus mejillas podían verse el camino trazado por las tristes lagrimas que habían resbalado por ellas.

Sakura: estas segura Tomoyo- dijo la joven parada junto con su amiga a la entrada del cementerio -no deberías descansar, es lo mejor no crees?

Tomoyo: he descansado por 2 días enteros- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de Sakura para después avanzar hacia adentro del cementerio- me hubiera gustado verla por ultima vez sabes?-dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga -pero creo que esto es mejor que nada

Sakura: se que esto es muy duro para ti Tomoyo, pero no creo que ver el cuerpo de tu madre hubiera sido lo correcto debido -sakura detuvo las palabras unos momentos, no sabia como continuar la frase, Tomoyo experimentaba un dolor muy poco conocido por ella, claro su madre también había muerto pero eso había sido cuando ella era muy pequeña aun y a pesar de que la extrañaba profundamente nunca había experimentado el dolor que su amiga sentía ahora, pensó que lo ultimo que su amiga querría era salir de su hogar, pero por alguna razón después de que el impacto de la noticia se hubo pasado un poco ella insistió en ver el cuerpo de su madre, Sakura se vio en la dolorosa necesidad de contarle que este ya había sido enterrado debido a que la condición del cuerpo era muy deteriorada, a pesar de que solo llevaba sin vida unas pocos horas cuando fue encontrado la descomposición de este ya era bastante alta 

Tomoyo: no tienes que decir nada, se que el cuerpo de mi madre no estaba en las mejores condiciones -dijo mientras la imagen del cuerpo decapitado de su madre aparecía en su mente- pero me hubiera gustado ver su rostro una vez mas, bien aquí es -dijo al detenerse frente a una lapida hecha del mas fino mármol de color blanco, en el cual brillaban como la plata las palabras "Sonomi Daidouji, amada madre"

Sakura: toma- dijo al tiempo que entregaba a su amiga un ramo de flores de un hermoso color rosa- son flores de nadeshiko (flor de glicina) se que eran las flores favoritas de tu madre, así que hice que la carta "flower" las apareciera

Tomoyo: gracias Sakura- dijo sin poder evitar que una lagrima mas resbalara por sus mejillas- sabes aun no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando, hace 3 días lo tenia todo y ahora todo se ha desvanecido como si todo lo que viví no fuera mas que un sueño, un hermoso sueño que del que he despertado para ver la horrible realidad -continuo diciendo mientras colocaba delicadamente las flores frente a la lapida

Sakura: lo superaras, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase te prometo que todo estará bien

Ambas clavaron su vista en la fría lapida, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y las hojas caían a su alrededor.

*************************

  
-lo sentiste ¿verdad?- dijo el pequeño ser alado al hombre que tenia frente a el

-claro que si, pero te has tardado demasiado en contarme sobre esa fuga de poder, ha pasado hace 2 noches spinel- 

spi (así lo llamare en su identidad falsa): -_- y si lo sentiste desde que sucedió por que no has hecho nada al respecto, por que tuviste que esperar a que yo te lo dijera, Eriol

Eriol: por que aun no ha llegado nuestro momento para intervenir -dijo con una enigmática sonrisa

Spi: el poder que fue liberado era muy raro, si no me equivoco era energía de la luna, solo hay otros seres aparte de Rubi Moon y yue que poseen esa clase de poder, acaso se trata de ellos, me refiero a las moon cards de las que tanto nos has hablado

Eriol: así es, la primera de mis señales se ha manifestado, la luna ya ha cubierto la ciudad de la joven del cerezo, tengo curiosidad de ver como se desarrolla todo, después de todo nunca llegue a prever esto

Spi: y dígame amo Eriol, quien será la heredera

Eriol: no lo se, pero pronto lo averiguaremos, la parte divertida esta por empezar 

******************************

  
Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban inmersas en sus pensamientos cuando los escucharon, eran pasos que una persona daba en su dirección, ambas volvieron su rostro al mismo tiempo solo para que un hombre de edad avanzada les devolviera la mirada, era alto con grandes ojos negros y los cabellos que alguna vez fueron de un rojo encendido ahora presentaban varias partes blancas, sus cansadas piernas se detuvieron al ver que sin quererlo había llamado la atención de las jóvenes frente a la tumba

-siento haberlas distraído de sus oraciones- dijo el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia ante las jóvenes 

Sakura: no hay cuidado-contesto la maestra de cartas mientras devolvía el saludo con una inclinación -era usted amigo de la señora Sonomi señor..

-fujiwara- dijo el hombre completando la frase de Sakura -tamoe fujiwara

Tomoyo: un placer señor fujiwara, dígame que relación tenia con mi madre

Tamoe: su madre- dijo el hombre lleno de sorpresa- entonces es usted la señorita Daidoji, por Dios no tenia idea, disculpe mi intromisión señorita, entonces supongo que usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto Sakura -pregunto el joven a Sakura

Sakura: así es- contesto llena de expectación al ver que el hombre sabia sus nombres -pero aun no nos ha dicho quien es usted

Tamoe: por supuesto, por supuesto, -dijo el hombre en tono de disculpa -ustedes 2 señoritas deben de estar muy alteradas y lo único que hago es alterarlas mas, bien como ya dije mi nombre es Tamoe Fujiwara, no creo que me conozcan pero yo soy un abogado, o al menos solía hacerlo hace ya 3 años que estoy retirado, bien pues yo fui quien realizo el testamento de tu madre -dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza a Tomoyo- debo decir que a pesar de que han pasado 15 años recuerdo el día que vino a verme, era una mujer joven con todo el mundo por delante y una vida llena de comodidades pero en lugar de dedicarse a descansar ella prefería trabajar, el día que la conocí no pensé que en el mundo existiera alguien mas triste que ella y sin embargo a pesar de que las lagrimas empañaban su rostro ella mostraba un gran sonrisa, durante todo ese día nos dedicamos a planear su testamento, algo que me pareció poco común debido a su juventud, como fuera ella estaba decidida a no irse de ese lugar sin terminar sus últimos deseos así que ese mismo día todo fue hecho a su manera y todas sus peticiones serán cumplidas, así que deseo pedirle si no es molestia señorita Daidoji que me permita dar lectura al testamento de su madre.

Tomoyo: bien que le parece si lo dejamos para después, hoy no me apetece oírlo

Tomoe: oh no señorita, ella me lo pido de esa manera me dijo que llegaría el día de su muerte y que no debía perder tiempo que su testamento debía ser leído inmediatamente y sin espera

Tomoyo: bien, supongo que debo hacer caso a las ultimas peticiones de mi madre, después de todo ella lo quería así

Tomoe: bien, solo me falta ir por el resto de los implicados en esto, debo decir que fue una sorpresa encontrarlas a ustedes 2

Sakura: que quiere decir con eso

Tomoe: ah lo siento, no me explique correctamente, es solo que estoy muy emocionado-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- se es algo inapropiado en un momento como este, pero no puedo evitarlo eh estado esperando este día desde hace ya algún tiempo, vera el día en el que hice el testamento de su madre ella me lo contó todo, ella me dijo que encontraría a su hija y a otra jovencita llorando es su tumba, 2 días después de su entierro, me dijo que debía hacer caso a todas y cada una de sus peticiones y seria recompensado y hoy el día dicho por ella ha llegado y todo lo que me ha dicho se ha cumplido, es por eso que no puedo evitar sentir una gran emoción.

Sakura: pero como es posible que tu madre supiera todo eso Tomoyo

Tomoyo: no lo se, es extraño

Tomoe: bien entonces vamonos y resolvamos este misterio, que les parece solo me resta ir por el otro beneficiario del testamento, quizás lo conozcan su nombre es Kinomoto Fujitaka   
  
***************************

los ojos dorados del joven observaban la escena con gran interés, la tenue energía de la luna lo había traído hacia el cementerio, donde encontró a la Heredera, por unos segundos pensó en llevar cabo la misión para la que había sido creado pero el sentir la energía de la otra mujer que se encontraba a un lado de su heredera lo hicieron recapacitar y detenerse, era una energía poderosa, muy poderosa sabia que llevar la ceremonia en ese lugar no seria prudente si esa mujer llegara intervenir así que decidió esperar, ahora observaba a la joven de largos cabellos negros como una noche sin estrellas alejarse junto con el insignificante hombrecillo que había aparecido, -vaya- se dijo para si el hombre -y pensar que ese hombre y yo tenemos el mismo trabajo, obviamente las noticias son muy diferentes pero de cualquier modo me sorprende lo diferentes que los humanos pueden llegar a ser y lo iguales al mismo tiempo, bien supongo que tendré que esperar un poco mas- dijo mientras el mismo caminada fuera del cementerio -pero no mucho, a diferencia de "judge" la paciencia no es una de mis dones-

****************************

Los cortos cabellos de Sakura eran movidos por la suave brisa que se filtraba por la ventana de la sala, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomoda al estar en ese lugar, después de todo hacia solo 2 días una persona cercana a ella había muerto solo metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, pero sabia a la perfección que Tomoyo no se sentiría cómoda en ningún otro lugar que no fuese su casa y lo ultimo que quería era causarle alguna otra molestia, sentada en uno de los grandes sofás de la sala de su amiga, la joven tratada de posar toda su atención en las palabras que Tomoe Fujiwara recitaba desde un sillón frente a ella, pero de alguna forma cada vez que se disponía a poner atención sentía una pequeña energía que la hacia perder la compostura,-quizás es solo mi imaginación- se dijo la primera vez que la energía le había llamado la atención pero en su interior sabia que si era algo, esa energía ya la había sentido antes, había sido el día anterior cuando llego a casa de Tomoyo al enterarse de la muerte de su tía, le había costado todo un día recuperarse de las perdidas de energía que sufrió y al despertar su padre le contó la noticia, sin perder mas tiempo la joven se dirigió a la residencia de los Daidoji pero al dar un paso dentro la propiedad pudo sentir la misma energía que ahora le llamaba su atención, si ella no supiese que era imposible pensaría que esa energía provenía de…

-Sakura- 

Sakura: aaaaaaa un fantasma - la joven soltó un grito al sentir como alguien le tocaba gentilmente el hombro y la sacaba de sus pensamientos

-Sakura- dijo con sin sobresaltarse por el grito Fijitaka Kinomoto -ha llegado a la parte donde se nos menciona

sakura: o.o! e lo siento me asustaste papa- contesto la joven mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad 

tomoe: ejem- tosió el hombre para hacer notar que estaba interrumpiéndolo - puedo continuar 

sakura: n.n! si claro, lo siento, continué señor fujiwara

Tomoe: bien en que estaba, así- dijo el hombre mientras se aclaraba la garganta - … es así que yo Sonomi Daidoji en caso de no sobrevivirle a mi hija antes de que sea independiente la dejo al cuidado del señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, para que la cuide y la proteja tanto como lo hizo con mi sobrinos Toya y Sakura Kinomoto 

Sakura: Queeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- nuevamente el grito de Sakura pudo oírse sobre cualquier sonido en aquella casa

Tomoe: así como lo oyen-dijo el hombre con toda normalidad- la señora Sonomi fue muy clara en esto, aunque debo admitir que a mi me sorprendió también un día hace 5 años fue a mi oficina y pidió agregar esta parte especifica al testamento

Tomoyo: entonces mi madre me dejo a cargo del señor Kinomoto- pregunto la joven llena de confusión -pero como es posible que ella haya hecho eso, a ella no le agradaba mucho el señor Kinomoto

Fujitaka: quizás no lo hizo por mi Tomoyo- dijo el hombre con su amable voz -quizás lo hizo por ti, así si quedabas a mi cuidado ella sabia que era una forma segura de que tu y Sakura no perdieran el contacto y se apoyaran mutuamente

Tomoyo: eso tiene mucho sentido- dijo la joven mientras bajaba su cabeza y fijaba su vista en el suelo, el silencio reino por segundos que bien pudieron parecer horas para las personas ahí reunidas -señor fujiwara - dijo repentinamente Tomoyo mientras alzaba su rostro hacia el hombre -puedo pedirle que dejemos lo que resto para otro día- tomoe intento rechazar la idea pero antes de que replicara Tomoyo había hablado de nuevo - se que es importante para usted seguir las instrucciones de mi madre, pero estoy segura que lo que resta del testamento no es tan importante, ya se ha leído lo que nos trajo aquí y ahora realmente me gustaria descansar un poco, a sido un día muy difícil

Tomoe: será como usted diga, señorita Daidoji, solo dígame cuando desee terminar con la lectura del testamento de acuerdo?- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida - adiós a todos- dijo con una reverencia mientras salía del lugar 

Sakura: o.o vaya realmente es extraño, por un momento pensé que no se iría hasta terminar de leer el testamento, parecía como si el quisiera saber mas que nadie lo que dice.

Fujitaka: tal vez no te equivocas - respondió el padre de Sakura mientras veía preocupado como Tomoyo salía de la sala y se dirigía escaleras arriba

*************************

Tomoyo se encontraba acostada en su cama, se sentía tan cansada como si tuviera años sin dormir o sentarse, ese día había sido de lo peor para ella, había tantas cosas en su mente que deseaba olvidar, cerro sus ojos fuertemente pensando que si lo hacia al abrirlos se daría cuenta de que todo lo vivido era un mal sueño, pero no aun con los ojos cerrados se daba cuenta de la horrible realidad, imágenes pasaban por su mente, imágenes de días felices y sin preocupaciones, como deseaba ser niña de nuevo y vivir grandes aventuras al lado de Sakura, Li y Mei ling, como deseaba una vida sin responsabilidades o problemas, pero sabia que era imposible, aun con sus ojos cerrados añoro a sus madre y sintió como las lagrimas se formaron tras sus parpados, ya no quería sentirse así, tan vacía y sin vida, ya no quería estar cerca de nadie, no quería sufrir de nuevo este dolor cuando se marcharan de su lado, ya no quería nada, solo quería dormir, sin soñar y aun que fuera por ese lapso descansar de esa maldita tristeza que la aquejaba.

-al fin nos vemos, heredera-dijo una voz masculina hablando directo a su mente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -vamos levántate, deja de sentir pena por ti misma el trabajo esta a punto de comenzar- 

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sintiendo aun los ecos de la voz en su mente, busco por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz o al menos una respuesta a las múltiples dudas que ahora recorrían su mente, finalmente sus ojos negros encontraron la mirada de un joven con hermosos ojos dorados que la miraba desde la ventana.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Bien mi segundo capitulo de este realmente raro fic, bueno se que es poco y no aclara mucho pero si quería llegar a algo relevante en este capitulo tendría que haber escrito fácil unas 10 hojas mas y la verdad no me gustan los capítulos tan largos. Pero si tienen alguna duda o comentario (sin importar que fuese negativo o positivo) mandenlo a mi mail:  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com **

**_AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_  
Tomoyo descubrirá varios secretos que su madre escondió de ella, pero será suficiente conocer la verdad para creerla?  
EL LEGADO DE SONOMI**  


Regresar"

Anterior"


	4. El legado de sonomi

**_EL LEGADO DE SONOMI:_**

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la mirada que le dirigía el hombre de cabellos rubios, que se encontraba inexplicablemente flotando frente a su ventana, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y su cabeza esta llena de miles de preguntas sobre el joven, la mas importante era quien era el 

-te preguntas quien soy- dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la habitación de Tomoyo Daidoji- veo que no me equivocaba no sabes nada sobre nuestra existencia, bien entonces creo que lo mejor será empezar de inmediato- continuo mientras se posaba frente a la joven y la miraba intensamente- no vine a hacerte daño, si así lo fuera ya te hubiera matado, no crees?, así que no intentes escapar

Tomoyo se quedo perpleja al darse cuenta de que era la segunda vez que el hombre sabía lo que pensaba, contra toda lógica pensó que el hombre podía leer la mente

-no te equivocas, tengo ese don, pero no lo haré mas si te incomoda, después de todo te convertirás en mi dueña

Tomoyo: a que te refieres- dijo con voz vacilante la joven, pensando que si hablaba el hombre podía enfurecerse

-ya te dije que no debes temerme, en cuanto a tu pregunta muy pronto sabrás las respuestas, aunque no se si te agrade conocer todo lo que tu madre escondió de ti, pero solo te diré lo que se, yo mismo desconozco mucho de lo que se avecina y será tu deber averiguarlo, de esto depende el resultado de tu juicio, bien entonces empecemos, la dueña de las cartas ya se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y no deseo enfrentarme a ella- dijo justo antes de que todo su cuerpo brillara con una luz dorada, la cual se expandió y envolvió a Tomoyo, para después desaparecer, no dejando rastros de su presencia.

*************************

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba observando las estrellas desde la ventana de la sala donde momentos antes se llevo a cabo la lectura del testamento de su tía. La casa estaba en completo silencio, pues su padre momentos antes había salido a su casa para traer algunas de sus cosas así como a kero, el guardián estaba solo desde hacia algunos días ya, y Sakura pensó que lo mejor seria que el también viniera a esa casa, mientras las estrellas brillaban lejos en el cielo, Sakura pensaba en lo que momentos antes le había dicho su padre, era ese el momento donde mas debía apoyar a Tomoyo, según su padre la única forma de curar a un corazón herido era darle amor y protegerlo hasta que este sanara por completo, pero el problema era que ella no sabia como hacerlo, nunca había experimentado nada como lo que Tomoyo pasaba ahora, Tomoyo siempre la había apoyado y ayudado cada ves que sus lagrimas cubrían su rostro y ella no se sentía capaz de hacer lo mismo, además estaba el asunto de la extraña energía que ahora cubría a Tomoyo, se había dado cuenta al fin de que la magia había percibido durante todo el día debía provenir de su amiga por muy extraño que esto le pareciese pero no había otra explicación, pero si era así por que nunca antes sintió esa fuerza dentro de ella, en muchas ocasiones su amiga había estado en peligro debido a las aventuras que vivieron cuando niñas y esta nunca presente ningún tipo de magia para defenderse o ayudarla, por que hasta ahora sentía esa fuerza dentro de ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repiqueteo de un teléfono cercano, por un momento dudo en contestar pero luego se decidió pensando que Tomoyo no desearía hablar con nadie ahora y debido a la falta de servidumbre ella debía ser la que contestara

Sakura: hola, casa de la familia Daidoji, con quien desea hablar?

-Sakura, eres tu?- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea –soy shaoran, he estado tratando de localizarte todo el día donde habías estado?

Sakura: shaoran me da gusto oírte- dijo la joven completamente feliz al oír de nuevo la voz de su novio, desde que había despertado de su descanso luego de usar sus cartas sin su bastón no había sabido nada de el –siento no haber estado, es solo que debido a las circunstancias no creí oportuno llamarte, que sucede?

-Sakura, debo decirte algo, es importante, quería verte pero creo que lo mejor es decírtelo ahora, así estarás advertida, veras una de las razones por las que pude volver a Tokio es que algo se aproxima-

Sakura: de que hablas- pregunto al no entender mucho de lo que su novio trataba de decirle

-no lo se exactamente, pero Clow dejo ciertas profecías, y estas se están volviendo realidad, no pudiste sentirlo pues estabas dormida, pero la noche en que murió la mama de daidoji pude sentí una explosión de poder

Sakura: el poder de la luna- dijo sin pensar

-como lo supiste- pregunto completamente extrañado sharoan ya que sabía que su Sakura no podía estar al tanto de esta explosión de poder

Sakura: shaoran tengo que verte ahora mismo, apresúrate y ven a la casa de Tomoyo- la joven colgó y corrió escaleras arriba al cuarto de su amiga, se había dado cuenta de que la energía que percibía en Tomoyo era la de la luna, pero había algo mas, pudo sentir como es que una energía mágica se hacia presente en el cuarto de su amiga –este también es el poder de la luna- dijo mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de Tomoyo, y empezaba a golpear desesperadamente la superficie de esta- Tomoyo!! Ábreme!!- Grito al darse cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba sellada de alguna forma, el poder de la luna se intensifico dentro la habitación y la desesperación de la joven creció junto con esto- no!!- dijo Sakura para si mientras daba un paso atrás – esta ves no te la llevaras!!, no volveré a perder a nadie!! – grito al tiempo que sacaba una carta rosada de uno de sus bolsillos, kero se lo había dicho alguna vez, la única forma de romper la magia de otra persona es superando sus poderes, y ella solo sabia una forma en la cual sus poderes podrían superar ese sello, concentrándose tal y como lo había hecho la vez anterior logro entablar una total unión con su carta

-sword- dijo Sakura- por favor brindame tus poderes

-si tu así lo deseas sucederá- respondió una voz que parecía venir de la carta- recuerda que tu magia es poderosa, muy poderosa, pero hay cosas que ni tu misma puedes superar, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás y espero que encuentres el perdón para ti misma y para quienes te apoyaron- dijo la voz justo antes de que la carta explotara y tomara la forma de una espada en las manos de Sakura-

La joven se acerco a la puerta la magia que había liberado al unirse con la carta había sido suficiente para poder romper el sello que le impedía el paso, pero para estar mas segura la joven empuño su arma y corto con facilidad la puerta que la separaba de su objetivo, pero al entrar solo pudo ver como el cuerpo de Tomoyo caía inerte frente a ella.

*********************

Aun con los ojos cerrados, sabia que ya no estaba en su habitación, podía sentir su cuerpo flotando en aquel lugar, finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente flotaba en un enorme espacio totalmente incoloro, ¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunto al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en aquel lugar

-estas en una dimensión diferente a la tuya- respondió una voz directo a su cabeza

Tomoyo lejos de asustarse comprendió que el joven que había entrado a su habitación la había llevado a aquel lugar, ¿Quién eres? Pregunto a continuación

-mi nombre es oracle- contesto la voz- soy aquel que te guiara en tu lucha y tratara de que logres superar todas las pruebas que se avecinan, debo agregar que la verdadera razón de mi creación esta muy lejos de ser esta, pero se me ordeno cuidar siempre de ti y eso es lo que haré, ahora déjame contarte todo lo que yo se para que entiendas un poco mas sobre ti misma, sobre lo que eres, sobre el papel que jugaras cuando el final se aproxime

Tomoyo: no entiendo nada de lo que me dices- contesto la joven

-es natural que no lo hagas -respondió el hombre con dulzura- ahora déjame contarte, ni yo mismo muy bien como empezó todo, aun ahora cuando miro al pasado y trato de recordarlo, no logro mas que ver algunas imágenes y todas ellas siempre están llenas de una hermosa luz, la luz de la vida así es como la llamo, recuerdo como yo emergí de esa luz, a diferencia de ustedes los humanos nací con un conocimiento pleno de lo que era y cual era mi misión en este mundo, no me preguntes como solo lo sabia, pero quizás fue este mismo conocimiento por lo que no pude ni siquiera ver el rostro de mi creadora, pero si pude sentir su energía, su hermosa aura y sus calidos deseos de que esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado, sabes? Espere por mucho, mucho tiempo antes de poder transmitir todo esto que estoy contando, dentro de un sello junto con mis hermanas, espere pacientemente hasta que el día en que por fin podría ser libre llegara, cuando por fin paso, la libertad me fue arrebatada tan rápidamente que no la pude disfrutar del todo, veras mi creadora nos dejo a todos nosotros como parte de un legado a una mujer, pero ella no seria mi nueva dueña, ella solo me usaría a mi y a mis hermanas para fortalecerse y así algún día poder pasar los conocimientos que adquiera a la verdadera dueña, tu

Tomoyo: tu dueña? Como puedo ser tu dueña, yo no te entiendo, me has confundido, la dueña de las cartas es Sakura, tu lugar debe ser con ella

-no, no me confundo, veras mi creadora previo todo desde el principio, supo antes que nadie lo que venia, lo que se acercaba a este mundo y pensó en ayudar dejándome a mi y a mis hermanas en tu cuidado, ella sabia de tus poderes, de tu potencial, lo vio también, pero nunca pudo prever los sentimientos de los humanos que se interpondrían en el plan, veras, tu madre me tuvo mucho antes que tu, al principio nos uso como estaba predispuesto y hizo crecer sus poderes y habilidades, este tiempo fue de los mas felices para mi, pero luego paso, sin darnos explicaciones sello de nuevo nuestro poder, yo trate de advertirle de decirle lo que se acercaba, pero no quiso escuchar, lentamente fui quedando dormido junto con todas las demás, algunas veces podía despertar y era en esos momentos cuando podía de nuevo advertirla pero siempre fueron los mismo resultados, finalmente paso lo inevitable, ni siquiera tu madre podía huir de lo que ya estaba planeado desde hacia años atrás, pero de alguna forma ella lo supo, lo supo todo sin necesidad de que yo se lo contara, así que nos libero de nuestra prisión, solo para ti, para que tu nos capturaras y te fortalecieras, y ahora no hay tiempo que perder, es el momento para que te conviertas en nuestra dueña y para hacerlo debes capturarnos

Tomoyo: de que hablas, yo no puedo hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera tengo magia, además a que te refieres cuando dices que mi madre tenía magia, ella me lo hubiera dicho, por que me engañas de esta manera- le grito a la voz llena de furia

-sabes que es verdad- respondió apaciblemente la voz- lo sientes en tu interior, solo recuerda ese día, tu lo supiste antes que nadie ¿no es así?, te diste cuenta de que tu madre había muerto, no fue coincidencia que durmieras por tanto tiempo, al recibir el poder en ti, tu cuerpo se agoto debido a que no estaba acostumbrado, has dejado que el dolor te domine por tanto no has puesto atención a tus recién adquiridas habilidades, ahora solo ve en tu interior y te darás cuenta de la realidad- 

Tomoyo sintió la voz mas fuerte en su cabeza mientras el decía estas palabras las cuales parecieron hacerla unir todos y cada uno de los detalles que se habían suscitado, el dolor de cabeza que sintió y la hizo perder el control de su automóvil, el presentimiento de que algo le había pasado a su madre, la sensación de estar finalmente completa al dirigirse a casa, el poder que ahora podía sentir recorriendo en su interior, si todo era real, pudo ver como una pequeña luz azul apareció frente a ella, al verla instintivamente coloco sus manos bajo esta, la luz era calida y podía sentir como el poder dentro de ella ansiaba que la tocara, como si fuese una extensión de este

-esta es la llave que encierra los poderes del libro donde descanse por mucho tiempo, su única función es la de desatar los poderes que se escondían dentro del libro, ahora tu le darás otra función, se convertirá en la propia llave de tus poderes, es necesario que la uses en todo momento ya que te darás cuenta de que tus poderes se unirán con los de la llave haciendo posible que estos fluyan con mayor libertad-

Tomoyo: que debo hacer-

-yo te ayudare a crear lo que será tu compañera fiel de ahora en adelante, pero para hacerlo tendré que usar muchos de mis propios poderes, así que después de esto muchas de mis habilidades estarán reducidas, espero que lo entiendas – Tomoyo asintió positivamente y pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz en su cabeza- bien entonces déjame darte los conocimientos para que puedas usar tus poderes- Tomoyo se sintió invadida por una sensación de calor que recorría todos sus cuerpos, palabras empezaron a formarse en su mente y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar brotaron de sus labios

Tomoyo: cristal que escondes mi fuerza en su interior, conviértete en aquella que será mi aliada para usar mi poder, TRASNFORMATE!!!! –grito al final la joven haciendo que la luz azul creciera e inundara el lugar, sintió que el calor en su interior crecía tanto en su interior que la sofocaba pero no sentía miedo, ya que sabia lo que debía hacer, concentrar ese fuego interno en la pequeña luz que a pesar de haber crecido inmensamente aun podía sentir en sus manos, al hacerlo sintió como era que la luz empezaba a formar un remolino y este se concentraba en sus manos, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para protegerse de la potente luz azul eléctrico que seguía girando en sus manos, al abrirlos se encontró con que flotando sobre sus manos estaba una vara cubierta de luz, por un momento le recordó mucho a la de Sakura, pero luego cuando la luz ceso, pudo verla con claridad y noto que tenia muchas diferencias con la de esta, en principio era de un color azul profundo, en la parte inferior de esta terminaba con una especie de triangulo de cristal completamente transparente, la parte superior parecía ser un medio circulo al cual le faltaba la parte superior, el circulo era del mismo color que el resto de la vara y en el centro de este flotando sin que nada lo sujetara estaba un cristal en forma de un prisma también completamente transparente

-ese prisma en el centro de tu vara es la llave de tu poder, la vara seria inservible sin el, es con el que te das cuenta de los poderes que corren por tu cuerpo, pues estos son los que hacen que el prisma se mantenga flotando- dijo la voz de oracle son suavidad, Tomoyo se volvió al darse cuenta de que la voz ya no parecía hablar directamente a su cabeza si no que provenía de detrás de ella – que esperas- continuo oracle sin hacer caso a la mirada que Tomoyo le dirigía- tómala, no temas no te lastimara

Tomoyo: se que no lo hará- le contesto sin quitarle la mirada de encima a oracle- es solo que, hay tanto que no entiendo, me dices que tengo poderes pero no se de donde provienen y por que ahora se han despertado, siempre he captado las cosas muy rápido y he sido muy receptiva, pero ahora no logro entender nada, y si tomo esta vara siento que será como sellar mi destino, como si acepto ser lo que me dices que soy, aun cuando no lo crea así

Oracle: te prometo que todas tus dudas se resolverán

Tomoyo: tu las responderás para mi- pregunto y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que oracle en realidad tenia la apariencia de un humano normal, era mas alto que ella eso lo notaba aun cuando este estaba un poco lejos de ella, y sus cabellos rubios realmente lo hacían resaltar de cualquier persona que ella hubiera conocido, además estaba su ropa, la cual costaba de un pantalón y camisa de manga larga, todo esto incluyendo sus zapatos era de un purísimo color blanco, podría pasar como una persona común y corriente a no ser de esos dorados ojos que poseía 

Oracle: no- contesto el hombre más secamente que de costumbre – no se mas de lo que te he contado, solo tengo el presentimiento de que así será.

Tomoyo: bien , entonces confió en ti- dijo mientras se volvía y tomaba la vara que seguía flotando en su sitio con su mano derecha, al hacerlo sintió como algo fluía a través de su cuerpo, como si hubiera ansiado este momento por mucho tiempo, bajo ella un remolino de viento se empezó a formar y su poder era tal que a la joven no le quedo mas opción que tomar la vara con su mano libre por temor a salir disparada de ahí

Oracle: no te sueltes, tu poder y el de la vara se están uniendo si te sueltas tendremos que volver a empezar el rito y no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo

Tomoyo escucho las palabras como si se tratasen de un susurro lejano, el tornado que giraba ahora por alrededor de todo su cuerpo estaba ocupando toda su atención, pensó que no lo soportaría y que pronto la fuerza del remolino haría que saliera dispara de ahí, extrañamente la vara parecía estar fija a ese lugar y no se movía de su sitio, cuando sintió sus fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo, el torbellino se detuvo finalmente y con esto la vara que momentos antes parecía una viga de acero inmovible, se convirtió en una ligera pluma en sus manos, y con el mas simple movimiento de las manos de la joven el cristal que brillaba en lo alto de esta, parecía desprender miles de colores.

Oracle: el rito a terminada, yo oracle, me presento ante ti como el primero de tus ciervos, y prestare mis poderes a mi nueva dueña en todo momento- dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Tomoyo – ahora si mi ama así lo desea podemos volver a su mundo

Tomoyo lo miro por un largo rato sintiéndose completamente confundida por ser el centro de tanta atención y devoción de aquel hombre, no pudo mas que asentir lentamente, para después fijar sus ojos en la vara que tenia en sus manos y provocar así aun mas confusión en ella.

***************************

Estando ahí, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Tomoyo, se sintió mas sola que nunca, sabia que no había muerto, aun podía sentir su corazón latir en su pecho, pero por mas intentos que hizo no pudo despertar a su amiga –su alma a viajado a un plano astral diferente- recordó que le había dicho una voz que hablaba directo a su mente, justo después de que tomo el cuerpo de Tomoyo entre sus brazos –te prometo que no le haré daño, pero tu misma has sentido como es que en su interior han nacido nuevos poderes, poderes que es necesario entienda y utilice, solo así podrá cumplir su misión- dijo por ultimo la voz y después, sin importar las veces que la había llamado la volvió a escuchar, el problema no era que Tomoyo estuviese en ese estado, si no que ella no había podido protegerla, el día que encontró a su amiga dormida después de la muerte de su sonomi, se hizo la promesa de que siempre la protegería y ahora solamente horas después de ese juramento su amiga yacía en sus brazos y ella no tenia la plena certeza de cuando iba a despertar, solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero para ella le parecían horas, - shaoran- pensó al momento de sentir la energía de este acercándose a la propiedad con rapidez, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al pensar que el podría hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga, sin pensarlo mas coloco la cabeza de Tomoyo sobre una almohada que tomo de la cama y tomando la espada que momentos antes había colocado al lado del cuerpo de su amiga corrió escaleras abajo para recibir a shaoran, al abrir la puerta principal se dirigió corriendo a lo que era el portón de la casa, sin pensarlo mucho saco una de las cartas de si bolsillo pues de antemano sabia que el portón solo se podía abrir con una contraseña especial debido al sistema de seguridad que había en la casa, así que aun con la espada en mano concentro sus poderes en la carta "jump" la cual al sentir los deseos de su dueña la carta se convirtió en delicados hilos que se dirigieron a los pies de la joven e hicieron aparecer pequeñas alas a los costados de estos, al sentir el poder de la carta recorriendo su cuerpo salto sobre el portón, y se dirigió dando grandes saltos hacia donde podía sentir la energía de su novio, finalmente pudo ver el auto de shaoran en la lejanía, el cual se detuvo- al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y decidió esperarme- pensó Sakura dando un ultimo salto que la hizo llegar al lado del auto

-que sucede- pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado shaoran –por que colgaste de esa manera-

Sakura: shaoran, ese poder que sentiste era de Tomoyo, no se como explicarlo, pero durante toda el día pude sentir una extraña energía en ella y cuando me dijiste de la explosión de poder, me di cuenta de que era el poder de Tomoyo- dijo mientas daba un largo respiro ya que decía todo tan rápido como podía para así volver al lugar donde su amiga se encontraba – eso no es importante, pero mientras hablaba contigo pude sentir como el poder de la luna se desataba y al colgarte me dirigí al lugar donde lo sentí el poder pero solo encontré a Tomoyo desmayada, debes ir y traerla de donde sea que ese sujeto se la llevo-

Shaoran: Sakura, no entiendo lo que dices, explícame

Sakura: no hay tiempo, vamos – dijo mientras tomaba al joven por el brazo y saltaba junto con el en dirección a la casa de Tomoyo, a no ser por que durante gran parte de su vida shaoran había recibido entrenamiento de artes marciales se hubiera provocado un gran daño con todas las veces en que Sakura tocaba el suelo para impulsarse de nuevo, finalmente un ultimo salto de la joven maestra de cartas los hizo llegar al jardín de la mansión de amiga, sin darle tiempo a su novio para ponerse de pie, corrió hacia la casa mientras las delicadas alas en sus pies volvían a transformarse en hilos que se unieron para formar la carta que regreso directo a la bolsa de Sakura, quien ahora corría escaleras arriba

Shaoran: Sakura espera!!!- grito el joven al ver como era que Sakura corría a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras, pero antes de ponerse a correr tras de ella noto por vez primera la espada que Sakura traía entre las manos –pobre – pensó shaoran mientras iniciaba la carrera tras de ella –esta tan alterada que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que esta quemando sus poderes mágicos de una manera tan drástica, pronto se quedara sin energías-

************************

A pesar de ser la primera vez que ingresaba a la casa de la amiga de la infancia de Sakura, no tenia problemas para encontrar la dirección de donde se encontraba el cuarto de Tomoyo, claro estaba que todo esto se debía a que podía seguir el poder de Sakura y así llegar a donde esta se encontraba, pero a pesar de que utilizaba todos sus sentidos en tratar de encontrar una energía diferente a la que seguía y a la suya propia le era imposible, pero si podía sentir con claridad los ecos de un hechizo poderoso en dirección a donde se dirigía, finalmente llego al lugar donde Sakura se encontraba, extrañamente estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta de Tomoyo con su vista fija a lo que estaba dentro de la habitación, al llegar ahí, su curiosidad lo hizo mirar al mismo lugar, Tomoyo se encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación la mirada de esta estaba perdida es algún punto de la nada, y en sus manos sostenía firmemente una extraña vara de un profundo azul, solo al dar un paso dentro de la habitación shaoran pudo notar el poder de la joven – ya veo- pensó el joven –el hechizo que sellaba a esta habitación aun tenia la suficiente fuerza para impedir que la presencia de Tomoyo fuera perceptible, Sakura tenia razón ella posee una presencia mágica, por un instante el desconcierto para el joven fue total, luego recordó las viejas escrituras que había en su hogar, en ellas Clow hablaba de la elegida por la creadora para portar el poder de la luna –eras tu- dijo al final shaoran mientras se dirigía Tomoyo- tu eres la heredera – Tomoyo solo volvió la mirada por un segundo al sentir como el brazo del joven le tocaba el hombro, luego volvió su vista hacia el mismo punto de la nada –que te pasa, respondeme – grito lleno de confusión el hombre al ver la indiferencia de la mujer

Sakura: ella no sabe de lo que le hablas, para ella esto es tan extraño como lo es para ti shaoran –dijo la dueña de las cartas mientras llegaba junto a su novio 

Shaoran: tu como lo sabes- pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada

Sakura: el me lo dijo- contesto mientras señalaba a un hombre de ojos dorados que se encontraba de pie en un rincón de la habitación

Shaoran se sobresalto al ver al hombre y por un momento se pregunto como es que no había sentido su presencia antes, ahora que lo miraba podía sentir un aura mágica sobre el, se dio cuenta de que era casi imperceptible y noto como el cansancio del hombre daba explicación a esto 

-lamento haberte asustado, mi nombre es oracle, el primero de las cartas que ha entregado sus poderes a la heredera del poder de la luna- dijo con una voz infinitamente cansada el hombre de cabellos rubios 

Shaoran: ya veo entonces todas las profecías son verdad- contesto en un tono tranquilo, al darse cuenta de que no tenia nada de que temer, las profecías le habían dado suficiente conocimiento para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Sakura: Tomoyo estas bien?- Pregunto al darse cuenta de que su joven amiga no se había movido desde que ella había llegado a esa habitación

Tomoyo: no- contesto secamente mientras se volvía a ella – no entiendo que es lo que debo hacer ahora, debo salir a buscar a las cartas, o ellas vendrán a mi y me rendirán culto como lo hizo oracle, no entiendo nada- dijo llena de frustración y furia

Sakura se acerco hacia Tomoyo y le tomo las manos al tiempo que le sonreía, -Tomoyo- le dijo con voz suave –entiendo por lo que pasas, yo misma pase por lo mismo cuando me convertí en card captor, pero debes comprender que estos poderes que tienen son tuyos y siempre lo han sido, solo que antes dormían en tu interior, desconozco las razones del por que era así, pero recuerda que todo pasa por alguna razón y estoy segura de que al final todo saldrá bien

Oracle: heredera, debes darte cuenta de que ahora llego el momento de la preparación, de eso depende tu futuro

Shaoran: daidoji se que esto resulta muy difícil para ti, pero es necesario que continúes con todo esto, si lo que dicen las profecías son ciertas tus nuevos poderes serian muy útiles para enfrentar lo que viene

Sakura: que es lo que viene- pregunto mientras se volvía hacia el y lo miraba con confusión

Shaoran: de eso es de lo que quería hablarte, encontré ciertas profecías de Clow y en ellas decía- se detuvo en seco al notar la energía que sentía emerger de algún lugar bajo ellos, al mirar a Sakura noto como esta también se había dado cuenta de la presencia 

Tomoyo: que sucede- pregunto al darse cuenta de que todos habían adoptado un estado de alerta 

Sakura: Tomoyo, recuerdame enseñarte como sentir las presencias de las personas, ahora vamonos –dijo mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano obligándola así a correr junto con ella escaleras abajo seguida por shaoran y oracle, al llegar al recibidor noto como la energía se intensificaba –esta presencia, es igual a la tuya –le grito a oracle quien se había quedado atrás 

Oracle: pertenece a una de mis hermanas alguna de ellas debió quedarse en esta casa y ahora el sentir las diferentes presencias mágicas que han llegado ha salido 

Shaoran: pero por que no salio antes –le pregunto shaoran, finalmente habían llegado al jardín de la casa y al parecer la energía los estaba rodeando lentamente

Oracle: el símbolo que nos rige a todos nosotros es la luna, lo que significa que necesitamos de otro ser que nos de su energía para sobrevivir, al quedarse en esta casa sus reservas de energía se han agotado, lo mas seguro es que antes no necesito recargar su fuerza, ahora debe estar desesperada por que sabe que puede llegar a desaparecer sin no consigue energía y al sentir nuestras presencias ha salido para absorber algo de nuestra fuerza

después de esto las 4 personas se pusieron a la expectativa, ha sabiendas que la carta los rodeaba y que pronto empezaría su ataque, sin embargo sin tener un objetivo claro al cual atacar cualquier intento por derrotar al ser que los amenazaba seria imposible

Tomoyo: cuidado –grito al darse cuenta de que una cuerda plateada que parecía salir de la nada se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban, si el grito de Tomoyo hubiera sido antes quizás Sakura hubiera podido evitar que la cuerda la tomara de la muñeca y la elevara por los aires, al sentir la presión de la cuerda alrededor de su brazo Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que esta parecía hecha de hielo debido al frió que despedía, sin perder la calma utilizo la espada que aun llevaba en su mano y corto la cuerda con facilidad, al caer pudo constatar que en realidad esa cosa estaba hambrienta ya que al flaquear de sus rodillas se dio cuenta de la gran energía que esta había absorbido de ella en tan solo segundos

Shaoran: Sakura estas bien –le grito mientras corría a su lado y se ponía frente a ella para protegerla de otro posible ataque

Sakura: estoy bien shaoran, no es muy fuerte pero esa desesperación por energía que siente y esa habilidad para robarla no hacen nada fácil que la derrotemos

Shaoran: Sakura no puedes seguir peleando, has estado usando mucha magia este día, nuevamente estas utilizando tus poderes sin tu llave, y has estado utilizando la carta "sword" por mucho tiempo ya, estas al limite, pero tu desesperación por ayudar a Tomoyo no te deja verlo

Sakura intento persuadir de lo contrario a su novio, pero sabia que no tenia ningún argumento valido, el tenia razón sus poderes ya estaban al limite

Oracle: ama de las cartas, usted es la que mas llama la atención de la carta, pues es la que mas esta liberando sus energías de nosotros- le dijo hablando directo a su mente- este ser que nos ataca, se trata de la carta "rope" es una carta defensiva y por lo general muy dócil pero su desesperación la esta llevando a cometer esto, le aconsejo que deje de utilizar sus poderes de esta manera a menos que quiera que toda su energía sea absorbida por la criatura, lo cual le aseguro traerá mas problemas para nosotros 

Al escuchar a oracle Sakura termino de convencerse, y sin moverse de su sitio apago su energía mágica, al hacerlo la carta "sword" se desvaneció en cadenas de luz en sus propias manos y volvió a su forma de cara – bien y ahora que- pregunto en voz alta al darse cuenta de que con eso solo conseguiría dejar de llamar la atención de la carta, no así derrotarla

Shaoran: quizás si todos dejamos de hacer notar nuestras presencias como Sakura se aleje de nosotros- dijo el joven mientras se ponía en posición defensiva por si la carta los atacaba

Oracle: resultaría desastroso, la carta muestra interés en nosotros pues el aura mágica que despedimos resulta mas apetitoso para ella que cualquier otra cosa, pero así de hambrienta como esta, estoy seguro que no tardara mucho en sentirse desesperada y atacarnos de cualquier manera en busca de la energía que poseemos como seres humanos y en cuyo caso no nos asegura que la carta se conforme con nosotros y no vaya a buscar a otros con que alimentarse

Sakura: entonces que debemos hacer – pero antes de recibir respuesta la tierra se abrió bajo ella y la cuerda plateada salio de esta buscando desesperada a otro ser de quien alimentarse, al sentir la presencia de shaoran se dirigió hacia el, el cual lejos de sorprenderse, mantuvo la calma y esquivo con una serie de movimientos gimnásticos el curso de la cuerda en el intento por atraparlo como había hecho con Sakura 

Shaoran: no podré seguir haciendo esto por mucho tiempo –grito mientras evitaba una nueva estocada del ser

Sakura: tengo una idea- le respondió al joven mientras ella corría al lado de oracle y Tomoyo –ven hacia acá –le volvió a gritar ante lo cual shaoran corrió al lugar donde se encontraban siendo seguido por la carta, pero Sakura estaba preparada tan pronto como su novio estuvo cerca de ella, Sakura libero de nueva cuenta sus poderes y se unió con la carta que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos momentos antes –"shield" protegenos con tu poder –dijo la joven al tiempo que la carta explotaba y se trasformaba en una esfera blanquecina que los cubrió y protegió de la estocada de la cuerda color luna

Shaoran: estas loca- le grito al darse cuenta del atrevimiento que cometía – ya te dije que no te queda mucho fuerza mágica, la estas quemando demasiado rápido, además lo único que causaste con esto es que la carta se mostrara mas interesada en nosotros – le reprendió con una mirada llena de preocupación por ella, al notar como era que la cuerda ahora los rodeaba 

Sakura: no podía dejar que salieras lastimado –dijo con una suave sonrisa, la cual no hizo mas que demostrara el cansancio de la joven

Oracle: quizás yo tenga la solución 

Shaoran: bien te escucho

Oracle: así como yo, la carta sabe a la perfección cual es la energía de su ama, después de todo al ser parte del legado de nuestra creadora se nos dio la habilidad de reconocerlo sobre todas las demás presencias mágicas –dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a Tomoyo quien había estado sujetando su vara contra si desde que Sakura había sido atacada por "rope" por primera vez – quizás si siente la energía de su dueña se logre tranquilizar y así ella podrá sellarla de nuevo-

Tomoyo: me preguntaba cuando me pedirías intervenir oracle –dijo la joven de largos cabellos negros 

Sakura: pero es demasiado peligroso, Tomoyo no sabe como hacer que sus poderes se leven lo suficiente para hacer llamar la atención de la carta y si no funciona esta abservera su energía

Oracle: que no sepa como no significa que no pueda hacerlo –respondió el hombre con una voz sin sentimiento –tengo plena confianza en sus habilidades y se que podrá lograrlo

Sakura: pides demasiado, ella apenas ha descubierto sus habilidades 

Tomoyo: lo haré –dijo interrumpiendo la batalla verbal que estaba a punto de iniciar entre Sakura y oracle –solo necesito 2 cosas, la primera que Sakura deje de utilizar sus poderes y la segunda que me digas como debo hacerlo lee- 

Oracle: pero mi señora, yo soy quien debe enseñarle –intervino el hombre

Tomoyo: oracle estas muy débil y cansado, tu mismo me dijiste que el ritual te agotaría demasiado, es por eso que no has hecho ningún intento de ayudar a Sakura o a shaoran antes, Sakura al igual que tu esta muy cansada, el único que puede guiarme en esta prueba y en el que puedo confiar para que se defienda si algo sale mal es lee

Shaoran: estoy de acuerdo con daidoji, lo mejor será que ustedes 2 se mantengan alejados mientras le muestro a Tomoyo como puede exteriorizar sus poderes

Por segunda vez en ese noche Sakura se quedo sin palabras para debatir sobre lo que su novio decía, al tiempo que oracle solo mostraba una mueca de desagrado por no poder hacer nada

Tomoyo: bien entonces vamos lee 

Shaoran: si, Sakura por favor desvanece la barrera no queremos que nada mas llame la atención de la carta, ahora escúchame daidoji, en cuanto Sakura deje de usar su poder la carta nos atacara así que quiero que recuerdes esto bien, lo que hagamos debemos hacerlo rápido, Tomoyo solo asintió positivamente las palabras del joven y se preparo para lo que vendría en aquel momento

Sakura: bien aquí vamos –inmediatamente después de decir esto la cúpula de luz que los protegía se desvaneció y la desesperada carta que los había rodeado se dirigió con rapidez hacia ellos, Sakura cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentirse amenaza por el ser, pero al sentir una fuerte presencia frente a ella los abrió de nuevo, se trataba de su novio quien haciendo uso de su magia había provocado una fuerte corriente de aire la cual impedía el paso de la carta, en las manos de shaoran pudo notar como era que los caracteres escritos en un pequeño pergamino color blando brillaban con una luz roja –vaya-pensó la joven para si –el si que se ha hecho muy fuerte-

Shaoran: escucha daidoji –dijo en voz mas elevada para hacerse escuchar entre el viento –es tu turno ahora – la única forma de hacer salir tu poder de una sola vez, es que entiendas que el poder que tienes es tuyo para hacer lo que plazcas con el, no temas en dejarlo salir, si lo haces el poder te controlara a ti en lugar de tu controlarlo a el, debes recordar que si tienes magia es por una razón y que fuiste hecha para usarla no para desperdiciarla, ahora te aconsejo que empieces a concentrarte en sacara esos poderes de ti si no deseas que esta sea la ultima vez que intentes usarlos- al final con una sonrisa en su rostro le grito –confió en ti, se que lo lograras –

Tomoyo escucho esto ultimo y no pudo evitar sonreír también, cerrando sus ojos pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día y recordó que en cada paso, alguien estuvo junto a ella apoyándola y esto significaba que pasara lo que pasara nunca estaría sola, y si lo que le decían era verdad? Que ella siempre había sido capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que Sakura, entonces a que le temía, Sakura nunca sufrió ningún cambio por sus poderes, al menos ninguno negativo, eso quería decir que todo era para bien, que el cambio no era algo que ella debiera hacer, si no que era necesario para mejorar, y si era así estaba dispuesta a dejar que el cambio sucediese, sintió como el calo la invadía y fluía libremente por su cuerpo, aun con sus ojos cerrados pudo notar como la luz del cristal en su vara brillaba con intensidad, al pasar esto dejo de escuchar el sonido del viento provocado por lee, comprendió entonces que la carta se acercaba a ella, de pronto se sintió rodeada por algo y el frió de su tacto la invadió, abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos y observo que la cuerda color plata la había rodeado y ahora formaba ondas a su alrededor, entre los cuales ahora, flotaba misteriosamente, al parecer la misma carta lo había provocado para impedir así que alguien le arrebatase a su presa, al ser rodeada por el frió, pudo notar los deseos de la carta por vivir, su desesperación por no dejar ese mundo, fue entonces cuando supo sin lugar a dudas que esa carta era un ser completamente vivo, con sentimientos y temores, los cuales ahora se manifestaban, al descubrirlos pensó que quizás ella nunca podría curar todos sus tristezas, al instante las ondas que la rodeaban se acercaron mas a ella y algunos de estos la aprisionaron provocando que perdiera el aliento, el frió que sentía se intensifico, pero por alguna razón no se sintió mas débil como pensó que lo haría-no dudes de tu poder- escucho que le gritaba una voz bajo, al instante supo que se trataba de lee, -la carta solo te dañara si no siente que puedes ayudarla –escucho a continuación – oracle pensó la joven al darse cuenta de quien provenía esa voz –tu puedes lograrlo Tomoyo –escucho a una tercera voz sonrió al pensar que se trataba de Sakura –no puedo rendirme ahora –se dijo la joven para si misma –este es solo el comienzo y si me rindo ahora, decepcionare a toda la gente que confía en mi, YO NO ME RENDIRE!!!- grito con fuerza, al instante pudo notar como la cuerda se separo de su cuerpo y el cristal de su báculo brillaba con intensidad, pudo sentir como descendía lentamente por entre los aros trazados por la cuerda y llegar al suelo, acerco con suavidad el báculo a esta con lo cual la cuerda brillo con intensidad obligando a todos los presentes a cerrar sus ojos al abrirlos pudieron ver como una carta que giraba sobre su eje, estaba frente a Tomoyo, la cual solo estiro su mano a ella, con lo cual la carta descendió hasta la mujer, Tomoyo la observo por un largo rato, esta era de un color morado y el lado que sostenía hacia ella mostraba con claridad como es que la cerda plateada se encontraba dispersa por todo el interior de la carta, bajo esta se leía con claridad "the rope" al volver la carta a su lado opuesto pudo ver a la luna llena dibujada en su mas puro color plata

Sakura: n.n lo lograste –le dijo la maestra de cartas mientras corría hacia ella

Shaoran: lo hiciste muy bien daidoji- también dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Solo oracle permaneció donde estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro –a empezado todo- se dijo a si mismo – solo espero que al final logre superar el desafió de judge- 

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_Bien por fin se sabe algo del por que los poderes de Tomoyo, con esto creo que elfic sera mas fácil de entender y de seguir, bien espero que los que leen este fic entiendan todo lo que aquí se escribe si no es así o solo desean regañarme o saludarme mi mail es_**

****

**_Luismanuel119@hotmail.com_**

****

**_Avances del próximo capitulo:_**

****

**_No basta con obtener los poderes para hacer uso de ellos, como descubrirá Tomoyo_**

**_El próximo capitulo será:_**

****

**_APRENDIENDO EL TRABAJO_**

Regresar"

Anterior"


	5. Aprendiendo el trabajo

_Legacy 4:_

_Aprendiendo el trabajo:_

Tomoyo estaba tendida sobre el suave pasto de su jardín, con sus ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la inmensa paz que sentía, se dejo llevar por sus sentidos para apreciar el hermoso otoño que transcurría, los árboles casi desnudos, las hojas siendo arrastradas por el frió viento, las aves volando por parvadas alejándose del clima para buscar un lugar mas a su gusto, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no tuviera tantas preocupaciones en su cabeza.

Habían pasado solo 2 semanas desde que había descubierto que en su interior existían poderes mágicos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de seguir lamentando la muerte de su madre ya que según oracle y lee le habían dicho algo se acercaba, algo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir y ella debía estar lista para ese momento, así que al día siguiente en el que capturo la carta rope, había empezado un arduo y largo entrenamiento para aprender el uso correcto de sus poderes mágicos, con la ayuda de kero quien había llegado a su casa el día de la aparición de oracle y Sakura empezó a entrenar sus poderes, era muy difícil no entendía como Sakura siendo niña lo había aprendido todo tan fácil, pero según el mismo kero le dijo mientras mas joven se es con mas rapidez se desarrollan los poderes mágicos, así que no debía compararse con Sakura o lee, si no que debía aprender a usar sus poderes a su propio ritmo, hasta ahora lo único que había conseguido era poder manifestar sus poderes cuando ella lo deseara sin embargo generalmente no podía hacerlo con la intensidad requerida para lo que estaba llevando a cabo, y es que según le había dicho oracle las moon cards no eran tan fáciles de manejar como las cartas clow, ya que mientras estas contenían siempre el mismo nivel de poder y magia sin importar quien fuera el dueño las moon cards eran diferentes su poder residía en los de su dueño y si los poderes del usuario eran débiles también lo seria el poder de las moon cards de igual forma si el poder del que las usa era grande también lo seria el poder de la carta, Tomoyo sonrió al recordar lo ultimo ya que hacia solo unos días ella pudo constatar esto:

Flash back:

-Sakura esta a tu izquierda- se escucho la voz del joven shaoran lee gritándole a su novia que volaba gracias a un par de gráciles alas blancas en su espalda, había acudido ahí junto con daidoji y Sakura ya que habían sentido una presencia extraña a los alrededores de una vieja bodega así que guiados por los consejos de oracle y kero ahora luchaban contra la segunda de las cartas de Tomoyo, se trataba de "the invisibility" o la invisibilidad su poder consistía como lo decía su nombre en hacer que toco lo que tocara desapareciera de la vista hasta ahora en su afán de conseguir alimento había dejado en completa desolación aquel terreno baldío, o al menos era lo que parecía, ya que en realidad se trataba de un complejo industrial y la carta ya había desaparecido la mitad de los edificios y maquinaria con sus poderes, les era muy difícil pelear en ese lugar, la misma carta era imposible de ver y ya al hacer invisible los objetos del lugar era fácil chocar y tropezarse con cualquier cosa, aun así su novia hacia un estupendo trabajo evitando el poder de la carta siguiendo sus instrucciones, al ser entrenado en artes marciales tenia sus sentidos mucho mas desarrollados y podía darse cuanta de las corrientes de aire que eran partidas por la carta tratando de llegar a Sakura para robarle sus poderes, esta vez Tomoyo misma había dicho que tenia un plan en mente para así capturar a la criatura y la dueña de las cartas clow decidió ayudarla, así que mientras Sakura llevaba a cabo la primera parte del plan, Tomoyo se encontraba lista para capturar la carta

-oye tu, crees que todo salga bien – pregunto las bestia guardián de las cartas kerberos a oracle quien seguía el vuelo de Sakura con los ojos

Oracle: no lo se, el plan de mi ama suena bien pero no se si esa niña pueda evitar todos los ataques de la carta- respondió sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo

kerberos (nota: -_- bien aquí les hago una aclaración como muchos me referiré a kerberos como a kerberos en su forma real y solo le diré kero cuando este en forma falsa, :P comete eso ulti) * quieres decir que Sakura podría correr gran peligro, para que sirves entonces no deberías estar tu en su lugar

Oracle: yo intente tomar su lugar, pero mi ama no me lo permitió, -_- además que poca confianza le tienes a tu dueña como para no confiar en sus habilidades

Kerberos: yo, he no es eso, digo, cállate

Oracle: -_- lo imagine- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para así entablar una comunicación con la maestra de cartas

"ama de las cartas, estas segura de esto, si no funciona podrías estar en grave peligro" escucho Sakura en el interior de su mente "recuerda que esta no es tu labor yo podría tomar tu lugar" continuo la voz –no te preocupes- contesto Sakura –tengo fe en Tomoyo y se que todo saldrá bien, ahora si me disculpas- Sakura tomo el báculo que empuñaba y lo puso frente a ella, no por que lo necesitara si no por que sabia que kero y shaoran se molestarían si la veían usando sus cartas sin el, así que lanzo una carta al aire y dijo- carta que esta bajo mi poder, muestras tu fuerza ahora y cubre todo con tu manto SHADOW- el grito final de la joven activo a la carta que giraba sobre su báculo, esta estallo y se convirtió en un ser oscuro cubierto por una gran capucha negra, el ser que parecía ser llevado por el viento estallo también y al hacerlo se disperso por todo el lugar provocando que todo lo que tocaba se tornara de un color negro

-ahí esta- grito kerberos al ver como es que justo frente a Sakura flotaba una silueta cubierta completamente por una gran capa pese a la cual se podía distinguir que era una silueta femenina, extrañamente la silueta no estaba cubierta por la sombra solo se podía apreciar la influencia de esta por la orilla de la capucha la cual estaba cubierta por una espesa línea negra, todo lo demás era de un hermoso blanco al parecer esta no había notado que su presencia había sido descubierta y aun intentaba llegar hasta Sakura, la cual al darse cuenta solo apunto su báculo en su dirección y musito "windy" al escuchar el llamado de su ama la carta salio disparada de su bolsillo y extendió su poder arrojando a la silueta lejos de ella el poder de windy hizo caer hasta el suelo a invisibility quien entonces se dio cuenta de la espesa línea negra que la cubría

-intenta escapar –dijo oracle al adivinar las intenciones de su hermana

-no si yo la detengo – se escucho decir a shaoran lee quien extrajo un pergamino blanco con caracteres chinos de su bolsillo mientras decía – fuego, únete al poder de este pergamino sagrado – al instante una esfera de fuego salio de sus manos y esta choco contra el pergamino al hacerlo las letras de este se tornaron de un rojo intenso y el pergamino estallo formando un circulo alrededor de la carta aun fugitiva, pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzado el circulo se había cerrado como si este fuera una jaula atrapando la carta en su interior –bien eso es suficiente, daidouji séllalo antes de que escape –le dijo a la joven que estaba tras de el

Tomoyo: si –contesto mientras se acercaba a la carta prisionera con pasos rápidos y elevaba su báculo sobre su cabeza, cuando llego junto a la jaula esta se desvaneció pero la carta no intento huir, sabia que su lugar estaba con la mujer que sostenía el báculo ya que ahora reconocía su esencia a la perfección, sentía el poder de su nueva ama llamándolo y pensaba acudir a su llamado así que la carta estallo en hilos blancos que se unieron en el cristal de la punta del báculo para formar un carta, la cual mostraba en su interior a la misma silueta con la larga capucha blanca, la única parte de su cuerpo que se distinguía eran unas delicadas manos que salían tímidamente de entre los pliegues de la capa para sostener la capucha en su lugar y así cubrir su rostro "the invisibility" tal y como lo dijiste oracle – dijo la joven mientras se volvía a este y le sonreía 

Oracle solo miro la sonrisa de Tomoyo y le contesto el mismo con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza para después volverse a otra dirección

Sakura: n.n amiga ya llevas 2- dijo una sonriente Sakura al descender al lado de su amiga y hacer desaparecer sus alas

Tomoyo: gracias, pero para ser justos esta carta realmente no me pertenece, si se tratase de una carta clow esta hubiera volado a tu lado o al de lee ya que ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo

Shaoran: quizás, pero ese no es el caso daidouji, tu te mereces esta carta ya que ella misma decidió ir a tu lado

Kero: ya déjense de tonterías y hagamos una prueba – dijo molesto el guardián al volver a su forma chibi – recuerden que es la tradición probar siempre la primera cara que se atrapa en ese momento

Oracle: -_- pero esta es la segunda, además no recuerdo que mi creadora me haya estipulado esa tradición

Kero: y a mi que , esa es mi tradición y como es la primera carta que ayudo a capturar y quiero ver si es cierto que estas cosas funcionan como dices, así que Tomoyo empieza

Tomoyo: o.o! bien kero, pero aun no estoy segura de que hacer exactamente, si se supone que estas cartas utilizan el poder de su usuario no debería primero tratar de convertir estar carta con mis poderes como lo hizo Sakura

Oracle: no, por 2 sencillas razones, la primera es que estas cartas ya te pertenece, son el legado que mi creadora te dejo, la segunda es que estas cartas se activan sin necesidad de que tu u otra persona las cambie de dueño esa es una cualidad única de las cartas y fue hecha para que estas sobrevivieran aun sin un dueño, mi creadora nos quería tanto que lo hizo de esa manera, sin embargo el costo fue que dependiéramos completamente de la magia de otro ser para vivir.

Tomoyo: bien entonces, lo intentare –dijo la joven mientras lanzaba la carta en el aire como Sakura solía hacerlo, antes de que esta cayera la chica ya la había tocado con el cristal de su báculo al hacerlo la luz de la luna en el reverso cubrió la carta y la hizo estallar liberando al ser en su interior, al hacerlo Tomoyo sintió como era que la carta sin decir nada le comunicaba que necesitaba de su fuerza para que esta pudiera hacer algo, Tomoyo concentro sus poderes en la encapuchada figura y al hacerlo pudo sentir a la carta recorriendo todo su cuerpo, los espectadores de este momento fueron testigos de cómo la carta se unía con Tomoyo y la empezó a hacer transparente casi indetectable sintieron como mientras Tomoyo concentraba mas su fuerza la carta provocaba el cambio y al final Tomoyo desapareció por completo –vaya increíble – escucharon la voz de Tomoyo desde el mismo punto donde antes había estado solo que esta vez no podían verla –esto es tan extraño- volvieron a escuchar – creo que lo mejor será volver a la normalidad –dicho esto Tomoyo reapareció frente a ellos y observaron como la femenina silueta encapuchada volvía a formar una carta –creo que para ser la primera vez no estuvo mal- se dijo satisfecha de si misma la joven –

Sakura: déjame intentarlo quieres Tomoyo –pregunto la joven con un rostro lleno de emoción 

Tomoyo: por supuesto- le respondió mientras le entregaba la carta 

Sakura la tomo y la arrojo al cielo, se sentía muy emocionada el mismo sentimiento de cuando utilizaba una de sus cartas por primera vez, realmente había extrañado sentirse de esa manera, mientras la carta seguía en el aire Sakura elevo su báculo y las 2 pequeñas alas en los costados de este crecieron al estar cerca de su objetivo, cerrando sus ojos se concentro en sus propios poderes mágicos para así lograr hacer lo mismo que Tomoyo – moon card- dijo en un dulce susurro – utiliza mis poderes para entregarme los tuyos, "invisibility" –dijo al final, pudo sentir a continuación el calor de la carta envolviéndola –se siente tan calido –pensó la joven – no es como la primera vez que tuve contacto con la carta "rope" esta vez es como si ya no estuviera desesperada, es mas puedo sentir como es que la carta se siente feliz, acaso fue Tomoyo la que hizo esto- Sakura abrió finalmente los ojos y pudo ver los ojos incrédulos de todos los que la observaban, después se volvió a si misma y se dio cuenta de que no podía verse –vaya lo logre – dijo con una gran sonrisa 

Oracle: vaya así que ese es el poder de esta niña –dijo el hombre con un poco de sorpresa

Tomoyo: o.o no pensé que fuera tan grande y ni siquiera se esforzó, a pesar de que es poco el tiempo que tengo en esto no pude sentir una gran liberación de poder

Kero: no se que les sorprende mi sakurita es la mejor 

Sakura: de que hablan – pregunto incrédula al ver las diferentes expresiones de todos

Shaoran: quizás deberías mirar atrás de ti –dijo el joven mientras señala en la dirección indicada, Sakura se volvió y se quedo sorprendida, tras de ella los enormes edificios que habían reaparecido tras vencer a invisibility ya no estaban, en su lugar la nada había aparecido Sakura pudo constatar como es que al menos en el espacio de 8 edificios no podía verse absolutamente nada, como si ese lugar fuese un agujeró muy, muy grande en la tierra

Sakura: n.n! hay exagere –dijo con una gran gota la joven mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa

Fin del flash back

Tomoyo no pudo contener una pequeña risa al tratar de imaginar el rostro que debió de haber puesto Sakura en ese momento

-vaya hace mucho que no te escuchaba reír- dijo una voz a espaldas de la joven

Tomoyo: no fue hace tanto –respondió Tomoyo mas calmada mientras seguía mirando al cielo –dime kero es hora de continuar –pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba al guardián

Kerberos: si, sabes que no debes de descansar demasiado mientras entrenas si lo haces no podrás tener un buen desempeño – dijo mientras se volvía y caminaba en dirección a donde había venido seguido por Tomoyo, desde hacia 2 semanas que el había estado tratando de entrenar a Tomoyo en la magia y vaya que resultaba difícil, a pesar de que esta ponía mucho de su parte la falta de verdaderas experiencias mágicas evitaba que sus poderes crecieran, el siempre había sabido que la mejor forma de hacer que tus poderes crecieran era ponerlos bajo condiciones extremas y así estos por muy pocos que fueran terminarían por desarrollarse plenamente debido al miedo que te causaba la experiencia, además ya había comprobado esto anteriormente debido a que fue de esa forma que Sakura había desarrollado los suyos, primero capturando las cartas clow y luego los hizo crecer increíblemente al pasar por las pruebas que la reencarnación de su amo le había puesto, pero al parecer las cartas que suponía debían aparecer lo mas rápido posible para evitar morir habían encontrado la manera de permanecer ocultas hacia ya una semana que ni siquiera sentían la energía de alguna de ellas por tanto era poco el avance de su nueva aprendiz, hasta ahora Tomoyo solo podía reconocer las presencias de sus amigos y no era a mucha distancia, sabia que el tiempo se terminaba si lo que decía el mocoso novio de Sakura era cierto el tiempo se les terminaba.

*********************

Sentado ahí con el viento meciendo sus rubios cabellos le parecía que todo estaba saliendo tal y como estaba planeado, al menos por el, ya que la verdadera forma como debió haber sido ese entrenamiento era muy diferente a pesar de que su ama lo había planeado a la perfección nunca pensó en que las personas son volubles y débiles y ante el mas mínimo golpe que la vida les daba estos se rendían , era por eso que encontraba a su nueva ama y sus amigos tan diferente al resto de los que habitaban ese mundo, ellos no parecían estar listos para renunciar a la vida de hecho ahora que todo cambiaba y se acercaba la oscuridad ellos parecían tener una mas decidida decisión acerca de ayudar y mejorar, eran extraños

-en realidad lo crees así- escucho en un susurro dentro de su mente oracle

oracle: para que preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta lo encuentro muy molesto –contesto el hombre sin moverse de su lugar y con su rostro impasible ante lo que parecía ser la voz de un ser dentro de el

-siempre has sido tan frió, solo trataba de hacer conversación –dijo la voz con un tono de burla- sabes ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que somos uno, y todavía no soy digno de una palabra de afecto

oracle: te arrepientes acaso

-no, eso ni pensarlo, es solo que , se me hace algo increíble que yo pudiera vivir todo este tipo de "aventuras" ahora, mientas que hace tan solo unos cuantos días estaba al borde de la muerte, postrado en esa cama-

oracle: y que esperabas, sabias por todo lo que pasaríamos cuando me uní contigo, tú me diste algo y yo te di algo es solo como si me devolvieras el favor

-eres tan distante, si me preguntas me tratas muy diferente de cómo tratas a nuestra ama

oracle: en estos momentos es cuando logramos separarnos un poco, es debido a que concentro todos mis poderes y sentidos mágicos en tratar de encontrar a otra de mis hermanas, por tanto separo mi magia de mi cuerpo, así que me comporto como realmente soy, cuando estoy con mi ama por lo general me encuentro unido contigo para así poder tener una presencia física que sea de ayuda a ella así que nuestras personalidades se unen, si alguien la trata con dulzura y afecto ese eres tu, no me culpes por tus cursilerías

-realmente eres raro-

oracle: soy solo como me han creado- puntualizo mientras volvía a concentrar sus sentidos algo había llamado su atención a lo lejos, se trataba de otra de sus hermanas, o acaso era otra cosa, se sentía tan extraño, como si solo lograra ubicar parte de la energía –ya entiendo, así que encontraron la forma de sobrevivir, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a sentirse unido con el cuerpo que su esencia ocupaba, para después encontrar la presencia de su ama y volver a su lado envuelto en una luz que lo hizo desaparecer.

**************************

-intenta sentir las presencias que se mueven y después adivina el lugar por donde te atacaran- grito el guardián de las cartas observando el entrenamiento al que ahora hacia pasar Tomoyo, a pesar de que solo tenia poco tiempo de que había aprendido a leer presencias y sabia que le resultaría muy difícil tratar de adivinar el lugar de donde provendría el ataque de Sakura que se encontraba corriendo utilizando a la carta "the dash" haciendo imposible que Tomoyo pudiera verla con facilidad.

Tomoyo cerro sus ojos y trataba de sentir a su amiga pero no lo lograba a veces sentía flashes de esta pero no lograba ubicarla se movía demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera adivinar donde estaba, fue entonces cuando lo sintió un golpe que la hizo caer al suelo Sakura la había atacado usando la carta "the shoot" a muy baja intensidad no tan fuerte como para provocarle algún daño pero suficiente para hacerla perder el equilibrio, otro golpe al parecer Sakura no se detendría, debía resistir kero se lo había dicho entre mas duro es el entrenamiento mas rápido evolucionara la magia así que no podía quejarse, -tengo una idea- se dijo para si la joven mientras sacaba una de las cartas que poseía abrió los ojos y observo al ser en su interior, esperaba que funcionara "rope" grito la joven mientras tocaba la carta con su báculo provocando el despertar del ser en el interior de esta, aun no podía ubicar a Sakura pero su plan no requería que la ubicara así que ordeno mentalmente a la cuerda de plata que se tensara y se pusiera a lo largo del circulo que formaba su amiga corriendo, esto impediría que Sakura cruzara –te tengo- musito al ver como era que el cuerpo de Sakura aparecía momentáneamente al brincar la cuerda que impedía su paso, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Tomoyo ordeno a su carta atrapar a Sakura el ser obediente a su ama envolvió a Sakura con sus poderes

Sakura: n.n muy bien hecho Tomoyo, me atrapaste – dijo la joven mientras descendía al suelo aun cubierta por la cuerda, pero al ver que Tomoyo había logrado su objetivo Sakura elevo su poder lo suficiente como para que la cuerda retrocediera, no por que quería mostrarle a su amiga que era mas fuerte que ella, si no por que sabia que entre mas tiempo ella pasara utilizando sus poderes mas se cansaría.

Kero: vaya realmente me has sorprendido Tomoyo, utilizaste otro método diferente a la magia para así poder atrapar a Sakura, sabias que no la ubicarías y empleaste otro método te felicito

Tomoyo: gracias, pero aun así no logre superar tu reto, ya que en verdad nunca ubique a Sakura, se movía demasiado rápido

Shaoran: no te sientas mal daidouji- intervino el joven chino que acaba de llegar al lugar con algunos libros bajo el brazo – estuve observando el entrenamiento desde hace un rato y creo que lo hiciste bien, en muchas ocasiones la astucia supera a la magia de hecho si mal no recuerdo muchas de las cartas que resultaron ser muy poderosas para ser capturadas en los tiempo míos y de Sakura, fueron capturadas por nuestra astucia

Sakura: si solo mira a "shoot" no pude superar sus poderes pero debido al plan que diseñamos yo y shaoran pudimos capturarla

Kero: aun que claro que mi querida sakurita lo hubiera hecho todo sola sin la ayuda de ese mocoso

Shaoran: -_- ya vas a empezar

Sakura: ya no se peleen n.n!

Tomoyo: dime lee que es eso bajo tu brazo –dijo joven para así evitar la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar

Shaoran: a esto- respondió dejando sin responder el ultimo insulto que kero le había dicho – es solo el libro en el que clow escribió sus profecías, o al menos las de esa mujer la creadora, según clow a pesar de que sus poderes no eran muy elevados tenia la extraña habilidad de poder ver el futuro con gran facilidad un don muy raro, la única persona que he conocido que tiene ese don es a Sakura

Sakura: pero hace bastante que no tengo un sueño premonitorio, ni siquiera recibí una advertencia cuando Tomoyo obtuvo sus poderes creo que en realidad esa habilidad ha desaparecido de mi, además te olvidas de la profesora Mizuki ella también poseía el poder para ver el futuro

Tomoyo: ahora que lo mencionas ella siempre sabía lo que iba a suceder, era bastante misteriosa, me pregunto donde estará ahora

Sakura: pues hace poco recibí una carta suya me decía que quizás pronto vendría al Japón

Tomoyo se contuvo de hacer otra pregunta al notar como era que todos los presentes adquirían un semblante serio –que es lo que pasa- pregunto un poco confundida

Kero: presta atención Tomoyo y lo descubrirás por ti misma

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta del guardián pero entonces recordó que era el mismo método que solía usar cuando Sakura debía darse cuenta de alguna presencia, la joven se concentro por un momento y pudo sentir entonces una fuerte presencia a lo lejos –parece ser una moon card- susurro la joven – pero es muy extraño no había sentido algo así antes, es como si fueran 2 presencias en una-

Sakura: si yo también lo siento, pero no encuentro ninguna explicación a esto

-es por que la carta ha encontrado una manera de sobrevivir diferente a la que alguno de nosotros pudo haber imaginado –dijo la voz de oracle quien había aparecido de repente frente a ellos, su semblante era cansado y podían verse finas gotas de sudor en su frente, aun así hablaba tan pausada y fríamente como solía hacerlo

kero: o.o vaya no sabia que tenías la habilidad de orbitar 

Tomoyo: disculpa mi ignorancia kero pero que es orbitar- pregunto llena de interés

Kero: pues, hum es como decirlo

Shaoran: básicamente- dijo sin hacer caso a los gritos que kero lanzaba en protesta de que no fuera el quien respondiera a la duda – es un poder que solo magos muy poderosos obtienen, es similar a la tele transportación con la diferencia de que esta transporta solo a una pequeña cantidad de energía, es muy precisa y con tan solo pensar el lugar en donde has de aparecer funciona, pero entre mas energía, es decir mas personas hayan de transportarse es menos eficaz

Sakura: n.n veo que has estudiado mucho shaoran

Oracle: debemos irnos ya- dijo secamente mientras se alejaba caminando del grupo –a menos que quieran quedarse charlando aquí y perder a la carta-

Tomoyo: bien creo que oracle tiene razón, Sakura, lee y kero ustedes adelántense por favor, estoy segura que tienen los métodos para llegar antes que yo a donde esta la carta, por favor intercéptenla para evitar que escape, yo me iré con oracle

Sakura: bien no tardes mucho –dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo y la lanzaba hacia arriba-

Kero: ni se te ocurra jovencita –dijo al guardián al adivinar las intenciones de su dueña –no utilizaras esa carta sin tu bastón- 

Sakura: pero kero, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie las profecías hablan de que pronto la oscuridad llegara a este mundo, si no me fortalezco no seré de gran ayuda, así que déjame entrenar un poco mas mis poderes, además la carta no esta tan lejos y si me canso siempre contare contigo para que me lleves-

Shaoran: bien usa la carta pero no dudes en decirnos si necesitas ayuda, ahora tu kerberos vuelve a tu forma real, yo iré contigo

Kero: y que te hace pensar que te llevare en mi espalda, no soy ninguna bestia de carga

Shaoran: es la única forma en la que llegare mas rápido y así asistiere a Sakura

Kero: odio cuando tienes razón –dijo mientras sus alas lo cubrían y un circulo mágico aparecía bajo el, después de unos segundos las alas se retiraron de su cuerpo mostrando la verdadera forma del guardián –anda sube –dijo un poco molesto mientras el joven chino se le montaba en la espalda

Sakura: n.n muchas gracias kero –le grito con una sonrisa al ver como era que su guardián se elevaba por los cielos llevando a lee en sus espaldas –bien ahora es mi turno – murmuro para si mientras volvía su rostro hacia la carta que aun flotaba sobre ella –fly, ayúdame a cruzar el cielo –dijo en el mismo suave murmuro al instante la carta se disperso en una corriente de viento que cubrió el cuerpo de la joven, para después formar unas delicadas alas blancas es su espalda –nos veremos haya-le dijo como despido a Tomoyo y oracle mientras tomaba la misma dirección que su novio

Tomoyo: deja de fingir ya y toma un descanso- dijo en un suave susurro a oracle –estas agotado y lo sabes

Oracle: veo que no aun no logro dominar como mentir, como lo hacen ustedes los humanos- respondió mientras se desplomaba en el suelo completamente agotado- se me hizo difícil fingir frente a ustedes solo unos segundos y ustedes no tuvieron ningún problema en engarme para irse mostrando una cara de completa confianza en que tu plan era bueno mi señora-

Tomoyo: deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me agrada- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le tomaba las manos ante lo cual oracle no pudo evitar intentar safarse de su agarre al sentirse un poco extraño –lo siento si te incomoda, pero esta es la única forma en la que puedo ayudarte un poco-agrego al ver la reacción del joven, dicho esto cerro sus ojos y concentro sus energías a sus manos, por un momento pudo sentir el corazón de oracle latiendo rápidamente, luego imágenes, recuerdos de cientos de personas y lugares, al final solo el inmenso resplandor de la luna fue lo que quedo en sus mentes, era su imaginación o un rostro se dibujaba en la luna, si definitivamente era el rostro de una mujer, ella la conocía, se veía un poco diferente pero en definitiva era ella, pero que significaba, antes de poder encontrar respuesta, fue lanzada lejos de oracle, le tomo unos segundos reponerse, no sabia muy bien que pasaba, quien era esa mujer, por que no pudo reponer las energías de oracle por completo

Oracle: no te preocupes, no pudiste llevar a cabo tu propósito por que no te lo permití, veras se muy bien que tus poderes mágicos están apenas surgiendo y no quiero que los agotes todos dándomelos, además nunca podrás llenarme de energía por completo ya que me encuentro en mi forma real y solo al estar así gasto energía, pero tus intenciones fueron buenas me siento mucho mejor

Tomoyo: aun así me extraña que me hayas rechazado de esa manera tan impresionante, es como si no pudiera llegar a una parte de ti –comento llena de extrañeza mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el

Oracle: creo que debes dejar los misterios para mas tarde, tus amigos nos necesitan y como aun no tengo la energía suficiente para orbitar tendremos que encontrar otra manera de llegar hasta halla

Tomoyo: por eso no te preocupes tengo justo la solución para ese problema, aunque quizás alguien como tu la encuentre un poco extraña –le respondió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la casa

******************************

No sabia muy bien que era lo que pasaba, la gente parecía correr sin control por todas partes y no lograba entender por que exactamente, además las presencia de la carta que buscaba era demasiado extraña se perdía y confundía con la de un humano normal, no podía ubicarla

-shaoran- grito Sakura para hacerse oír entre la gente que corría sin control, ya que a pesar de estar volando por encima de estas el sonido aun podía escucharse –puedes percibir la presencia de la carta-

lee: no puedo ubicarla Sakura, hay algo diferente en esta carta, es como si al sentir nuestra presencia hubiese desaparecido

kerberos: es increíble que una sola carta cause tanto caos- intervino al ver como era que a pesar de que ninguno de ellos hacia algún esfuerzo por ocultarse ninguna persona parecía notarlos –es extraño no les parece, la presencia de la carta aparece y desaparece como si no pudiera ocultarse del todo bien, pero estos humanos al estar tan desesperados hacen que mis sentidos se confundan, quizás si no hubiera nadie cerca-

lee: eso es –grito –Sakura utiliza la carta "time" si lo haces las personas sin magia quedaran atrapadas en su hechizo y podremos identificar a la carta

Sakura: lo intentare – contesto mientras extraía una carta mas de su bolsillo y la lanzaba hacia el aire – por favor carta, une tus poderes a los míos y libera tu magia, "TIME" –grito al final mientras la carta giraba con mas fuerza sobre su eje para después detenerse y expandir sus poderes como si una onda en el agua se tratase, poco a poco cubrió a la gente que se encontraba en los alrededores –son demasiadas- dictamino Sakura cuando finalmente la carta hubo cubierto todo –no podré resistir por mucho

lee: con esto es suficiente, mira- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia donde un joven se mantenía corriendo, al verlo con atención lee noto que llevaba una larga lanza en su mano, sin perder tiempo extraño un pergamino con palabras escritas de entre sus ropas, el cual pareció leer los pensamientos de su dueño ya que se coloco por si solo frente al joven chino, quien ya se encontraba concentrándose y estirando su mano lanzaba una ráfaga de aire directo al pergamino la cual pareció activarlo ya que al momento de ser golpeada por la corriente de viento provoco que las letras escritas destellaran con una luz verde que se convirtió en mayores vientos que envolvieron al joven dentro de una burbuja elevándolo hacia donde estaban, el joven dentro de la burbuja no se inmuto, solo los miro con odio y sus ojos de un color violeta parecieron destellar –esta poseído- sentencio al darse cuenta del estado del joven frente a el –la moon card lo tiene bajo su control- 

Sakura: entonces, esa arma que tiene en sus manos, es la carta- pregunto la joven al ver como es que el joven seguía blandiendo el arma dentro de la burbuja intentando romperla

Lee: lo primero será llevarlo lo mas cerca posible de la posición donde esta daidoji, y encontrar un lugar donde no seamos vistos-

Sakura: bien, quizás si lo llevamos a la parte trasera del parque que esta cerca de la escuela, ya sabes donde capture a la carta "mirror" no esta muy lejos de aquí y como casi nunca hay nadie cerca no será difícil para Tomoyo y oracle encontrarnos

Lee: bien – contesto al tiempo que se concentraba en la esfera y la empujaba hacia donde Sakura le había indicado, pensó que seria un poco mas fácil debido a que el resto de las cartas presentaban un nivel mas bajo que esta, pero mientras mas empujaba la esfera de viento notaba que el ser dentro de esta oponía mayor resistencia –es extraño- dijo en un susurro a Sakura mientras seguía empujando la esfera con su magia –a pesar de que puedo sentir como es que la energía de daidoji se mueve en la misma dirección que la nuestra la carta se rehúsa a ir hacia aquel lugar- 

Sakura: si ya lo he notado, definitivo oracle tendrá que darnos algunas explicaciones sobre el extraño comportamiento de esta carta cuando lo veamos

******************************

Definitivamente ese no era su medio de transporto predilecto, a pesar de que los vagos recuerdos del joven con el que compartía su cuerpo le daban el suficiente conocimiento para saber que en lo que viajaba era un automóvil, un transporte inventado por el hombre que funcionaba sin ningún tipo de magia, el solo estar sentado mientras avanzaba lo hacia sentirse inseguro

Tomoyo: sabía que no encontrarías ese transporte cómodo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de seguir las energías de Sakura y lee a lo lejos

Oracle: nunca me han gustado las cosas que funcionan sin magia o sin mi control, simplemente no las entiendo 

Tomoyo: n.n me recuerdas mucho a otra persona que conocí hace ya varios años, el también solía mostrarse frió cuando se trataba de los humanos, quizás por eso yo y el nunca nos llevamos bien

Oracle: te equivocas si piensas que me desagradan los humanos, solo me desagrada la cobardía con la que pueden mostrarse en ocasiones 

Tomoyo: no todos somos aptos para este tipo de trabajos oracle, algunos de nosotros si solemos temer por nuestras vidas

Oracle: pero me he dado cuenta de que en ocasiones lo has sabido superar y has luchado con todo, dime que es lo que te hace luchar tan fervientemente por algo 

Tomoyo: no lo se, cada ves que tenia un problema en el pasado o incluso ahora solo recordaba las palabras de Sakura, todo estará bien y de alguna forma me hacia sentir mejor, además siempre pensé que valía la pena luchar por esa persona especial por tener un futuro junto a esta, eso siempre me hizo tener confianza en que lograría resolver todo

Oracle: acaso se trata de la cazadora de cartas, me refiero a tu persona especial

Tomoyo: hubo un tiempo en que lo creí así- dijo para después guardar silencio –pero ya no

Oracle: no te entiendo

Tomoyo: bien quizás tu lo entiendas mejor que yo, pero cuando era niña no podía evitar sentirme extremadamente feliz cada vez que estaba con Sakura pero desde que tu llegaste ya no es igual – después de un corto silencio Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –quiero decir- dijo torpemente mientras trataba de explicar mejor sus palabras –desde que tu despertaste mis poderes 

Oracle: es simple de explicar, las personas con poder se sienten atraídas hacia otras personas con poderes mágicos

Tomoyo: entonces lo que sienten Sakura y lee se debe a eso

Oracle: podría ser un factor, pero generalmente solo se siente atracción hacia la persona cuyos poderes son de la misma naturaleza que la que uno posee, en este caso la maestra de cartas y el descendiente de clow poseen energías diferentes, en cambio tú y la maestra de cartas tienen energías similares, quizás por que provienen de la misma familia

Tomoyo: ya entiendo-respondió Tomoyo en un susurro al recordar que durante su niñez fue testigo de cómo lee sentía cierta atracción por el joven yukito, pero cuando yue le explico que esta se debía a la influencia de la luna, ese era su caso con Sakura- pero me resulta desconcertante como es que la magia tiene tanta influencia en la vida de unos mismo, además no entiendo como es que a pesar de carecer de poderes en ese entonces la magia me afectaba

Oracle: te equivocas, la magia siempre estuvo dentro de ti, estoy seguro que incluso seres mágicos se sentían un poco mas atraídos a ti que a otras personas debido a la misma, solo que ahora al fin la magia que se encontraba dormida dentro de ti ha despertado

Tomoyo no respondió solo recordó como durante su niñez al vivir las aventuras con Sakura y lee, fue victima de las cartas clow, como cuando la carta "dream" la había hecho ver una ilusión acerca de Sakura y los trajes que ella había confeccionado si lo pensaba ahora la única que no se vio afectada por la influencia de esta carta había sido Mei Ling quizás era por que ella carecía de poderes mágicos, además estaba también las cartas "song" y "voice" siempre se había preguntado por que si existían tantas personas con mejores voces que ella en la ciudad ambas la habían escogido justamente a ella para usar sus habilidades, ahora que lo pensaba había sido un poco ingenua al pensar que pude haber sido cualquier otra persona la que hubiera sido afectada por la carta.

Oracle: parece que están cerca- dijo el hombre de rubios cabellos al notar que la energía que seguían se hacia mas fuerte

Tomoyo: vaya al parecer Sakura y lee saben lo que hacen- comento mientras detenía el auto y observaba el lugar donde se encontraban –en este lugar será muy difícil que nos descubran, no lo crees así?- pregunto mientras bajaba del auto y se volvía a su compañero

Oracle: así es, aun así la energía de tus amigos parece ir en descenso a que se deberá

Tomoyo: quizás estén agotados después de usar tanta magia, después de todo tu mismo me hiciste ver como hace unos minutos ambos usaron grandes cantidades de energía, especialmente lee, démonos prisa quizás están en problemas –respondió mientras ofrecía una mano a oracle la cual este acepto con un poco de recelo para después correr siendo guiado por su dueña – veo que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo una voz en un susurro en la mente de oracle –cállate- respondió oracle mientras corría sintiéndose un poco apenado

***************************

quizás no había sido tan buena idea utilizar sus poderes de una forma tan poco inteligente, ella y shaoran habían desperdiciado grandes cantidades de energía transportando a esa carta y ahora esta les daba grandes problemas, especialmente a ella, después de transportar a ese ser hasta ahí shaoran había quedado tan cansado que solo podía sostener cortos encuentros con el joven de la lanza y ella carecía de habilidades de guerrera que le fueran útiles en el combate contra la misma, en un vano intento por defenderse de las estocadas del ser, kero tampoco era de mucha ayuda, la bestia era demasiado lenta para luchar contra su rápido enemigo y si intentaba lanzar fuego de sus fauces corría el riesgo de herir a alguno de ellos

Sakura: shaoran, déjame a mi luchar contra el, tu estas muy cansado- grito mientras observaba la pelea entre su novio y la carta

Lee: Sakura, tu no podrías mantener un combate contra este sujeto, es demasiado rápido

Kerberos: el mocoso tiene razón Sakura, ese ser pude matarte

Sakura: quizás si utilizo una carta para detenerlo mientras tú lo atacas shaoran, así podríamos vencerlo

-yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes- dijo una voz masculina tras de ellos, ante la cual los que peleaban contra la carta tuvieron que volver la mirada para saber de quien se trataba

Sakura: no puedo creerlo- fue lo único que atino a decir, pues esa figura le traía gratos recuerdos y pensó que no lo vería en mucho tiempo –yue-

_notas del autor: _

Si se que el final de este capitulo esta muy raro, pero si le sigo me saldría muy largo y a mi no me gusta que me queden largos, bueno espero que los que están leyendo este fic lo encuentren de su agrado y entiendan la historia.

Dudas, quejas o comentarios, realmente necesito sus comentarios así que no duden en escribirme:

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com 

Avances del próximo capitulo:

La presencia de yue no trae buenas noticias, además se deberá lidiar con las cartas de un modo que jamás pensaron llegara a afectar a un humano

_El próximo capitulo será:_

_Una batalla diferente _

Regresar"

Anterior"


	6. Una batalla diferente

LEGACY CAPIRULO 5:  
  
Una batalla diferente:  
  
Sus ojos esmeralda miraban con sorpresa al individuo de largos cabellos color luna, aunque se dijera día tras día a ella misma que el estaba mejor lejos de ella, aunque pensara que no importaba que no lo viera con tanta regularidad como antes, sabia en su interior que se mentía a si misma y el que sus ojos se empañaran de esas lagrimas de felicidad al tenerlo frente a ella eran prueba de ello -yue- volvió a musitar mientras le trataba de dedicar su mas hermosa sonrisa -tenia muchas ganas de verte- dijo mientras corría a su dirección y sin que el guardián pudiera evitarlo lo envolviera en un cariñoso abrazo que el cual el guardián de la luna contesto torpemente acariciando su cabeza Kerberos: este no es el momento ni el lugar para esas escenas, yue me alegro que estés aquí pero ayuda en algo quieres- les grito la bestia mientras ayudaba a shaoran lee a escapar del joven de la lanza utilizando sus ataques de fuego Yue: kerberos tiene razón Sakura- corroboro el guardián mientras se ponía en actitud defensiva frente a su dueña- no he venido hasta aquí solo para saludar, desde hace días he sentido como la energía de la luna ha ido creciendo en los alrededores de esta ciudad, lamentablemente no había podido venir antes, pero veo que mis suposiciones no eran equivocadas algo raro esta pasando de nuevo Sakura: se trata de una explicación larga yue- contesto la maestra de cartas mientras salía de detrás de yue- no tenemos tiempo de dártela ahora- Shaoran: Sakura ten cuidado- grito el joven chino mientras veía como es que su atacante perdía interés en el y se dirigía en dirección a su novia y al recién llegado -"shield"- grito la ama de las cartas mientras concentraba su energía en la carta que exploto para convertirse en una esfera de luz que cubrió tanto a ella como a yue, pero esto no detuvo la estocada de joven de ojos violetas, si no que al parecer solo provoco en el, el deseo de romper ese campo, haciendo chocar su arma varias veces contra el mismo, Sakura solo miro con ojos de lastima al hombre, no era su culpa, si no de la moon card que lo controlaba, así como "sword" controlo a Rika en alguna ocasión, sucedió en pocos segundos durante los cuales pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, de alguna forma el poder del joven exploto superando los poderes mismos de Sakura y rompiendo el escudo que la protegía, pudo ver la gruesa hoja de la lanza dirigirse en su dirección y sentir el frió metal atravesando su piel, pudo darse cuenta de cómo la sangre brotaba y manchaba de escarlata su blusa, pero sobre todo sintió como la energía de yue formaba otro escudo justo a tiempo para que no resultara herida de nuevo, para que después el guardián hiciera aparecer frente a el una serie de cristales de hielo los cuales no dudo de lanzar a su enemigo, pero este fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlos, quizás demasiado rápido, primero vieron desaparecer su arma y después fueron testigos de cómo el joven se movía con agilidad y una rapidez insuperable huyo de los múltiples ataques que cegados por la ira, el resto de los presentes le habían lanzado Sakura: estoy bien no se preocupen- dijo al adivinar lo que estaba en la mente de todos los presentes mientras trataba inútilmente de detener la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo, en donde había sido herida -me pregunto por que no me mato- Shaoran: deberías considerarte afortunada de que hubiera fallado y no hacerte esas preguntas- respondió mientras examinaba la herida y junto con kerberos trataba de hacer algo para que la sangre se detuviera Sakura: no lo tomes mal shaoran, es solo que. tuvo la oportunidad perfecta un ángulo claro, no estaba en guardia y así como me hirió pudo acabar con mi vida, es casi como si se hubiera arrepentido de atacarme Yue: espero que con eso hayas aprendido la lección- dijo yue interrumpiendo los cuidados de kerberos y lee- usas tus poderes de una manera insensata, si tuvieras un poco mas de practica mágica sabrías que debido al cansancio de usar las cartas sin un canalizador mágico, alguien instruido por muy débil que fuese podría superar con facilidad tus poderes Kerberos: veo que nunca podrás ser amable yue, bien por la razón que fuese ese ser se ha ido ya, no logro percibir una presencia mágica cerca de nosotros, deben admitir que la carta escogió a un excelente humano de quien posesionar, es rápido y ágil. Shaoran: concuerdo contigo, pero es raro no lo crees, digo la mayoría de las cartas solo quieren sobrevivir y esta no solo posesiono a un humano para extraer su energía directamente si no que escogió a un humano que tuviera cualidades de guerrero Yue: nuevamente hablan de cartas-interrumpió el joven cabellos de plata- sean lo que sean ese ser era regido por la luna, necesito una explicación -quizás sea mejor que yo te la de yue- se escucho la delicada voz de Tomoyo Daidouji hablando desde lejos -a pasado tiempo- dijo mientras se acercaba seguida por oracle, el juez de las cartas volvió su rostro al sentir la presencia de la luna, vagamente recordaba el rostro de esa jovencita que ahora tenia enfrente, podía aun verla sosteniendo una cámara de video con la cual grababa alguna de las sesiones de entrenamiento de Sakura, pero eso había sucedido hacia tanto tiempo ya, desde que su dueña había entrado a la adolescencia no recordaba haberla visto ataviada en algún extravagante traje ni a esa niña grabándola, pero como había podido dejarla pasar, ahora que sentía esa presencia en ella le pareció encontrar en ella algo mas atrayente que sus hermosos ojos de un azul profundo, algo mas encantador que su inmensa belleza -posees un aura mágica- dictamino el juez mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, para después pasar su vista al ser tras de ella, le basto una rápida mirada para darse cuenta de lo que era. Sakura: Tomoyo, oracle- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de yue -la carta ha escapado, lo sentimos, no pudimos retenerla- Tomoyo: no te preocupes ustedes han hecho suficiente al traerla a este lugar y lo que es mejor- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- aun la siento cercana a este lugar Sakura imito a su amiga de la infancia tratando de encontrar la misma presencia que esta había notado, le tomo unos minutos poder localizar una presencia muy débil en los alrededores del parque -como lo haces- pregunto Sakura con una cara de asombro -o.o como puedes sentir su presencia tan fácilmente- Oracle: nuestra dueña posee las habilidades de la luna, por tanto es mas sensible que tu ante los poderes de esta, no debió ser difícil sentir la fuerza de la carta, especialmente si esta cercana a nosotros Shaoran: se esta escondiendo- dictamino al terminar de rastrear el parque con sus sentidos mágicos y localizar a la carta- esta haciendo lo mismo que antes, se esconde de nosotros, combinando sus energías con la del humano que ha posesionado Yue: te equivocas si piensas que un humano esta posesionado por la carta- interrumpió el hombre sin quitar sus ojos de oracle- por lo que puedo sentir, la energía de la carta esta unida a la del humano por completo, es por eso que es tan difícil encontrar diferencia entre una y otra Kerberos: como puede ser eso posible, eso no seria algo muy. cruel- dijo al final al darse cuenta de que lo que decía el juez de las cartas era verdad.  
*********************** los pasos rápidos de los 3 jóvenes se podían escuchar haciendo eco por todo el lugar, a pesar de estar cansados de buscar a su objetivo no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, y menos en una situación como esa "veras, lo que quieren decir es que la carta se ha unido de un modo único con el humano, la energía mágica del ser ha posesionado por completo al humano, el control mental es demasiado fácil de romper, es demasiado frágil ya que las emociones humanas son regidas por el corazón y el alma de las personas, no seria difícil para un mago experimentado romper un control mentar, de hecho con el incentivo adecuado cualquier humano puede escapar del mismo"- las palabras de oracle aun hacían eco en la mente de Tomoyo, como era posible que algo tan horrible pasara, y lo peor por su culpa- " es por eso que la situación es preocupante, a pesar de ser tan solo la extensión mágica de alguien las moon cards aun son criaturas inteligentes, lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no seria difícil que un humano común podría deshacerse de su control, así que busco otro método, y este fue el de posesionar también el alma y corazón de la persona, hacerse uno con todo el individuo, por tanto ese joven no es un humano, al menos no el mismo humano que solía existir antes de ser posesionado por la carta, tampoco es la carta en si, tanto el hombre como la carta de han unificado en un nuevo ser, un ser cuyos pensamientos, creencias y sueños son diferentes a todo lo que antes representaban"- la voz de oracle se apago y la voz de yue fue la que lleno su memoria "si deseas una explicación mas lógica la tendrás en la carta "sword" esta no puede actuar por si sola si no que necesitaba de un cuerpo que pudiera utilizarla así que busco a un huésped, según recuerdo por las memorias de yukito este ser fue una de las amigas de Sakura, sin embargo la carta solo posesiono la mente de niña, por tanto su corazón y deseos siguieron siendo los mismos, por eso la carta "ilusion" fue la indicada para desarmarla, al mostrarle la carta sus mas profundos deseos el control que "sword" ejercía sobre ella desapareció momentáneamente" - recordó después el largo silencio que se hizo entre los individuos reunidos ahí, este fue roto por el comentario de shaoran lee "es por eso que ese sujeto se negaba a acompañarnos, aun debe tener recuerdos de su vida pasada y sabia que su existencia estaba en juego, si era sellado en la carta lo que el era desaparecía para siempre, el ya no seria mas un ser unificado, si no que volvería a su antigua existencia"- le tomo varios minutos el darse cuenta del por que alguien no querrían volver a su antigua existencia, sin importar la manera de cómo llego a vivir a este mundo, no creía que nadie le gustaría abandonarlo, después de todo sellar de nuevo a las moon cards no seria una tarea fácil y mucho menos un acto bondadoso, por que significaba deshacerse de un nuevo ser, alguien cuya existencia desaparecía para dar pie a otra. no se sentía segura de poder hacerlo, pero aun corría junto con Sakura y lee seguidos por kerberos a la búsqueda de la carta, le hubiera gustado tener el consejo de oracle, quien mas podría asegurarle que lo que haría no era nada malo que el conocía todos los secretos de las moon cards, aun así el junto con yue habían decidido quedarse a esperar su regreso, una prueba mas por parte de ellos, quizás, si era así, no se sentía segura de poder realizarla.  
  
************************ los ojos de ambos seres se encontraron por varios segundos y sus miradas de oro y hielo se fijaron en la otra con gran interés, como midiéndose el uno al otro, si oracle hubiera visto en la mente del juez de las cartas, hubiera previsto el movimiento de este, yue se lanzo con rapidez contra el guía de Tomoyo como una bestia que caza a su presa, oracle no se movió la sorpresa que la causo y la rapidez del movimiento lo mantuvieron estático, no fue hasta que vio la flecha creada con la energía de yue apuntándole a su cuello, que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba -crees que me has engañado- dijo en tono frió el antiguo juez -se muy bien lo que eres, la pregunta es? Debo exponerte ante Sakura y los otros o debo acabar contigo de una buena vez, a diferencia de los demás no me tocare el corazón para combatir contigo y si es preciso matarte- Oracle: vaya, veo que no mientes, aun así no te será tan fácil- sin que yue pudiera evitarlo su cuerpo fue expedido hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, no fue hasta que se encontró a varios metros sobre oracle cuando sus alas pudieron ayudarlo a detener su retroceso- que es lo que en realidad quieres, quedar como un héroe ante tu dueña, por lo que se no la has servido en mucho tiempo es acaso esta tu manera de retribuirle- yue: no, pero recuerdo algo de las antiguas profecías de Clow "el poder de la luna se desatara sobre la ciudad de la joven del cerezo" tu tienes algo que ver con todo esto, eres como ese individuo que escapo eres una carta que utiliza el cuerpo de un humano, le quitaste la vida a un inocente para vivir, solo siento lastima por ti- las palabras de yue causaron una sorpresa inicial en oracle quien al verse descubierto por el joven cabellos de plata no supo como reaccionar, sin embargo al desvanecerse la sorpresa inicial pudo responder el comentario Oracle: no eres quien para juzgar, tu eres como yo ambos usamos la energía de luna por tanto necesitas de alguien para sobrevivir, la única diferencia es que tu obtienes tu energía de tu dueña, yo tuve que buscar otra forma de subsistir si deseaba ser útil a la mía yue: me es difícil confiar en ti- le respondió mientras creaba una gran cantidad de estacas de cristal las cuales apunto al ser frente a el -he aprendido que no se puede confiar en nadie, a menos que su vida dependa de ello, así que veamos si tus palabras son verdaderas- sin decir mas dirigió los cristales a su adversario los cuales cortaron el viento con rapidez pero antes de llegar a tocar el cuerpo de este el poder de oracle entro en acción y detuvo todos los cristales flotando frente a el, con un solo movimiento de su mano los cristales se dirigieron de nuevo hacia su creador pero en lugar de intentar escapar yue voló en dirección de las dagas de hielo y antes de ser golpeadas por ellas creo una barrera que lo protegió de las mismas, sin dejar de avanzar hacia oracle hizo aparecer alrededor de su mano una energía azul, no fue hasta que yue partió el viento con su brazo que oracle comprendió lo que en verdad podía hacer ese poder, yue no se rindió y utilizando su brazo como una espada corto en remeditas ocasiones la nada en su intento de darle a oracle quien solo podía esquivar los ataques de su enemigo, ninguno de los 2 parecía querer ser el primero en rendirse ante el otro, al final el cansancio empezó a hacer estragos en ambos guerreros. Yue: te rendirás ya o debo seguir peleando- dijo el hombre mientras se preparaba para lanzarle otra de sus flechas Oracle: tu dímelo a mi, esta pelea es inútil y sin sentido, peleas para proteger a tu dueña, yo vivo para hacer lo mismo con la MIA, mi ultimo interés es en tu señora, después de todo ella también es necesaria para el futuro Yue: de que hablas-pregunto sin dejar de apuntarle con el arco Oracle: tu antiguo amo fue demasiado reservado en muchos aspectos por lo que veo, bien si has de saberlo dentro de poco el silencio llegara a nosotros apagando toda vida humana con el, no se demasiado solo se que mi ama y la tuya junto con el descendiente de Clow son algunos implicados sin embargo el futuro de mi ama fue cambiado por los deseos sin sentido del corazón de su madre, así que ella perdió durante años su camino, ahora me vi forzado a tomar esta forma, este cuerpo para señalarle su camino, el destino es el mismo, pero la manera como lo alcanzaremos será diferente- yue escucho cada palabra del rubio con atención, realmente tendría razón y eso explicaría la creciente actividad mágica por los alrededores eso explicaría ese hermoso y puro poder de la luna que solo había encontrado en sus amos llamándole desde lejos durante la noche, cerro sus ojos y nuevamente la vio a esa hermosa mujer bañada por la oscuridad pero cuyo purísimo vestido blanco y sus hermosos cabellos rubios aun podían verse -ve con ella- le había dicho en un tono de voz delicado y dulce- ella te necesita, ve- a pesar de la calma con la que hablaba yue podía notar la preocupación en su tono de voz y fue esta misma la que lo hizo volar desde tan lejos, solo para encontrarse con esas presencias tan parecidas a las de el cubriendo la ciudad, solo para enterarse de todos esos sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo desde hacia ya varios días, solo para pelear contra oracle en busca de respuestas -bien te creo- dijo al final mientras desaparecía su arma y le dedicada a oracle una mirada inquisitiva -ahora deberás explicarme todo-  
  
**********************  
  
el arma corto el aire y solo la agilidad del joven chino fue lo que lo hizo salvarse de la filosa hoja del arma, habían acorralado a la carta después de encontrarla y durante los últimos minutos habían batallado inútilmente de contenerla, el cansancio y la creciente preocupación por dañar al humano poseído habían evitado un desempeño bueno en el a batalla, además estaba el hecho los constantes intentos de la carta por acercarse a Tomoyo con intención de dañarla, varias veces ya tanto el como Sakura habían usado sus habilidades para evitar que la joven cabellos de ébano fuera lastimada por el cortante filo de la lanza, muy a su pesar Sakura solo servia de escudo mágico a Tomoyo ya que la sangrante herida en su brazo evitaba que pudiera hacer mas, solo kerberos y shaoran peleaban y muy pronto si las cosas seguían de la misma forma perderían -déjame salir, por favor- imploro Tomoyo a Sakura golpeando el escudo mágico creado por la carta "shield" -soy la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a la carta, por favor Sakura, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado Sakura: Tomoyo, sabes que no puedo, ese ser ya ha tratado de herirte en varias ocasiones el quiere hacerte daño, y no se detendrá ante nada, por favor entiende Tomoyo: pero Sakura, quizás si pudiera entablar una comunicación con la carta, quizás Sakura: no!- le grito imperativamente - hasta que encontremos la forma de sellarlo de nuevo, no te dejare salir- no hubo tiempo para mas charla entre las 2 jóvenes ya que el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo les llamo la atención, shaoran lee había perdido la batalla contra el ser al ser golpeado en múltiples ocasiones con una rapidez increíble del lado de su oponente, la bestia del sello trataba inútilmente de detener el ataque contra el chino poniéndose frente al cuerpo de lee y usando sus esferas de fuego contra la carta pero esta demostraba ser mucho mas rápida que los ataques, Sakura no perdió el tiempo y concentro el poder de la carta sobre los cuerpos de kero y su novio encerrando a ambos dentro de una cúpula protectora Sakura: es .. Demasiado- dijo tras unos minutos de sostener ambos escudos, durante los cuales la carta había golpeado con su lanza el escudo -muy pronto superara mi magia como lo hizo antes- sentencio con pesimismo- no lo soportare mas Tomoyo: Sakura desaparece este escudo- le pidió de nuevo- yo podré hacerle frente, por un poco de tiempo, por favor antes de que kero o lee salgan lastimados La maestra de cartas fijo su vista en los ojos azules de su amiga, con pesar se dio cuenta de que tenia razón si no hacia algo shaoran y kero serian lastimados, lentamente dejo de hacer fluir su poder en su propia barrera y concentro la fuerza de su magia solo en el de su novio, al momento de que el escudo hubo desaparecido el joven de lanza se lanzo con rapidez hacia sus nuevos blancos, pero en los escasos segundos que le tomo llegar hasta ellas Tomoyo había utilizado una de sus cartas, la delicada soga de plata envolvió a su enemigo con fuerza impidiendo su avance, la magia de Tomoyo se concentraba en la cuerda que envolvía al ser, a sabiendas de que su poder seria desvanecido si su concentración bajaba si quiera un poco, sucedió demasiado rápido, las 3 presencias la envolvieron y entraron a su mente haciéndola perder su unión con la carta, Tomoyo cubrió sus oídos dejando caer su báculo al suelo, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no quiera seguir sintiendo ese dolor, las 3 presencias le mostraban tanta desesperación, tanta tristeza y luego una sensación única de sentirse completas, de no estar solas, de que todo estaría bien si se mantenían unidas, la cuerda de plata volvió a su apariencia de carta y el joven de ojos violetas fue liberado de su prisión mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia donde su heredera se encontraba tirada lastimosamente en el suelo -lo comprendes ahora- hablo con una voz combinada de 3 seres -mi dolor, mi soledad, mi tristeza, ustedes y sus entupidos sentimientos humanos, ustedes que ignoran a los demás y dejan a todos hundirse en su propio dolor, por mucho tiempo estuvimos solos, abandonados en la oscuridad, aun cuando nuestro destino nos decía lo contrario, aun cuando nuestra creadora nos hubiese dejado como tu legado tu nos despreciaste- cada palabra impactaba a Tomoyo. Cada frase completada, cada uno de sus reclamos, las 3 presencias que antes la hubieses empapado de su sufrimiento, ahora le hablaban con odio, lo había entendido muy tarde, no era una si no dos cartas las que se habían apoderado del alma del joven- cuando fuimos liberadas nos dejaste a nuestra suerte, nos despreciaste de nuevo, nos abandonaste, estuvimos solas, por mucho tiempo estuvimos desamparadas- dijo el joven mientras hacia aparecer una lanza de mango violeta y cuya hoja puso sobre el pecho de la joven de cabellos como la noche - pero entonces, encontramos a otros que nos comprendieron, que nos abrieron sus corazones, quien estuvo dispuesto a dejar su vida para darnos nueva vida a nosotros, y ahora, quieres arrebatárnosla, tu jamás nos entendiste tu jamás nos quisiste, tu, te odiamos, te aborrecemos, a ti tu aura, a ti y a tu presencia que nos confunde y nos hace querer dejar nuestra nueva vida, debes desaparecer, debes morir y dejarnos solos, solo así podremos vivir en paz- el filo del arma rasgo los vestidos de la joven, encajando su punta en el pecho de a joven, Tomoyo no se movía no gritaba, no se defendía, todos sus sentidos estaban atentos a la dulce voz que le hablaba al odio -"windy"- se escucho decir a lo lejos mientras una corriente de aire chocaba contra el joven del arma lanzadlo lejos de su presa, Sakura miro con lastima el cuerpo del hombre que se había estrellado en un árbol cercano el impacto del viento contra su cuerpo y luego el del árbol habían sido suficientes para hacerlo perder el conocimiento- Tomoyo- grito mientras se acerba a ella, se sentía culpable todos sus sentidos habían abandonado la batalla de Tomoyo en cuanto la vio utilizar la carta "rope" se había concentrado mas en su novio y en sus heridas justo cuando volvió a la realidad fue cuando vio a su amiga en problemas y había actuado por instinto utilizando a la carta para salvarla -Tomoyo-volvió a llamar Sakura sin obtener respuesta, para la joven de ojos azules solo la hermosa presencia y aura de esa mujer existían, era tan perfecta era tan calida sentía como si la conociese -no permitas que siga sufriendo- le decía la voz en tono dulce- tu eres la única que puedes ayudarla, recuerdas ese conjuro verdad, aquel con el que siempre has llevado tu vida, aquel que sigues desde pequeña siempre que te mostrabas preocupada y no podías ayudar siempre recordabas esas palabras - le decía la voz -todo estará bien- susurro Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura y caminaba en dirección del hombre no sin antes recoger su báculo -te prometo que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- le dijo mientras alzaba su báculo sobre su cabeza provocando que la piedra brillara como el arco iris - abandona el alma de ese ser, MOON CARD!!!- grito al final mientras delgados hilos de luz salían del cuerpo de hombre, la lanza exploto en un remolino de viento y junto con la luz se unió en la punta del báculo formando dos cartas, ambas se dirigieron a las manos de su captora quien las toma entre sus manos con actitud protectora y las acerco a su pecho estrechándolas entre sus manos- lo lamento mucho- les hablo con delicadeza -pero de ahora en adelante- -todo estará bien- completo Sakura que se acercaba sonriente a Tomoyo seguida de kero y lee  
  
********************** los suaves sonidos del piano llenaban la mansión, era muy común ver a esa siniestra mansión sumida en la oscuridad y cubierta por cientos de enredaderas con miedo, pero en esas ocasiones en los que el piano llenaba el lugar, la mansión cobraba vida entre las sombras, y parecía brillar y recibir la luz del sol con alegría, poco se sabia del pianista, solo que su familia por siempre había vivido en ese lugar, alguna vez les pareció ver a un pequeño niño, un niño de cabellos azuladas que se confundían con la noche y sonrisa enigmática que mantenía en todo momento, como si esta indicara que supiera mas que nadie mas, un aire de sabiduría lo rondaba siempre, robándole esa inocencia que es común encontrar en cualquier infante, pero eso había sido hacia ya tanto tiempo, poco quedaba del niño de misteriosa sonrisa su lugar había sido tomado por el de un elegante joven que atraía a cientos de admiradoras con cada una de sus visitas a la ciudad, estudiar? No el joven nunca había sido visto mas de un par de veces en las universidades mas importantes de Inglaterra y siempre era por la misma razón, buscar un libro o incluso dar alguna conferencia, a la vista de todos el joven era un modelo de la sociedad, el tipo de personas que son solo para ser vistas por todos, admiradas y nunca se podía si quiera dirigirse las palabras, seria un atrevimiento, pocos sabían su nombre, solo sus mas cercanos lo pronunciaban para todos era el respetable señor Hirawizaga, siempre visto en compañía de la hermosa y popular señorita Akizuki quien al parecer fungía como su acompañante en toda ocasión, y era en días como esos en los que el piano resonaba por toda la casa y la música llenaba con regocijo a todos lo que por ahí pasaban que la gente podía darse cuenta de otra de las facetas del señor Hirawizaga y esta lo convertía en Eriol  
  
-señor Eriol- pudo escucharse la voz chillona de spinel sun volando con suavidad hasta llegar a la habitación del piano -todo esta arreglado, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero no he podido conseguir alojamiento a Japón si no hasta inicios de la próxima semana- dijo el guardián en su forma chibi posándose sobre la dura tapa de roble del piano sin que esto interrumpiera la música -lo lamento- pronuncio con cierto pesar -no ha sido tu culpa, mi estimado spinel sun- contesto el joven sin retirar la vista de las teclas del piano continuando con su música- creo que la heredera podrá arreglárselas muy bien por el momento- Spi( así como a kero lo llamare así en su forma pequeña): pero amo por lo que se la heredera es solo una novata, no esperara que ella pueda con la responsabilidad de las cartas solas, quizás si recibiera ayuda de la maestra de cartas en nuestra ausencia Eriol: Sakura tendrá sus propios problemas, además lo mejor será que no exista ningún lazo entre la heredera y ella. eso solo complicaría mas la situación- volvió a contestar con tranquilidad mientras se concentraba aun mas en el piano -además la heredera ya recibe ayuda, ella nunca esta sola- Spi: veo que como siempre sabe mas que lo que dice- dijo el gato alado saltando de la superficie de roble y flotando tras de Eriol sin que esto llamara su atención Eriol: un poco, nada importante- le respondió como tratando de disculparse - aun así, tengo grandes deseos de visitar Japón, después de todo hay muchas personas a las que tengo deseo de volver a ver- Spi: personas como la amiga de la maestra de cartas-le pregunto con una sonrisa picara- si no mal recuerdo esa es su canción*- dijo a su amo posándose sobre su hombre al haber reconocido la canción que años atrás había escuchado ser interpretada por la hermosa voz de Tomoyo Daidouji Eriol: no se a que te refieres- contesto despegando las manos del piano dejando la melodía incompleta y levantandose de su banco para dirigirse a la salida del lugar, dando entender que esa conversación había finalizado -heredera realmente tengo ganas de conocerte- se dijo para si mientras caminaba por los tenuemente iluminados pasillos de su mansión -la creadora nunca me hablo de ti, así que realmente tengo deseos de verte-  
  
******************** el sol ya había recorrido gran parte de su recorrido diario y se encontraba a solo unas horas de perderse en el horizonte, aun así para los ocupantes de esa casa el día apenas había comenzado, la mansión Daidouji no gozaba del movimiento continuo y las constantes entradas y salidas de la gente que ahí habitaba que siempre la había caracterizado, ese día a pesar de ser lunes nadie se encontraba trabajando solo un pequeño grupo reunido en el enorme jardín lleno de árboles medio desnudos a causa del otoño habitaba el lugar, había sido una inteligente jugada por parte de Fujitaka Kinomoto el haber despedido por el día a todos los empleados, ya que a pesar de no saber mucho sobre los asuntos en los que su hija y su ahora huérfana sobrina tenia la suficiente astucia como para poder imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo cuando había llegado el día anterior y encontró la casa vacía así que llamo a todos lo trabajadores y les pidió que tomaran el día del lunes libre, lo cual todos le habían agradecido enormemente ya que ahora se podía hablar con calma sobre lo sucedido el anterior -y después de que por fin sellamos a la carta, nos dirigimos al hospital papa- decía Sakura explicando lo sucedido el día anterior a su progenitor para después hacer una pausa y sorber un poco del te que tenia frente a ella- el resto lo debes de saber ya, al salir del hospital venimos aquí ya que era el lugar mas cercano, como nos encontrábamos tan cansados permitimos que shaoran durmiera en la ultima de las habitaciones de huéspedes así como oracle y yue, pus no se realmente que habrán hecho ellos - dijo Sakura mirando confundida a los nombrados al darse cuenta que en realidad ella llego completamente agotada y adolorida y al igual que Tomoyo y shaoran se había dirigido a su habitación en cuanto puso pie en la mansión- Yue: nosotros estuvimos hablando- contesto yue secamente- teníamos muchos asuntos de los cuales teníamos que ponernos al corriente Sakura solo abrió un poco sus ojos al imaginar la conversación de ambos, a pesar de que estimaba mucho a yue sabia que el no era exactamente un gran conversador y oracle en el poco tiempo que había tratado con el, no había demostrado ningún intento por hacer iniciar una conversación Oracle: quisiera saber como hicieron para sellar la carta- dijo oracle interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura Sakura: a eso.. Pues tendrás que preguntárselo a Tomoyo realmente ni yo misma entendí como pudo crear un conjuro tan efectivo tan rápido Tomoyo: no lo se- contesto mientras les dirigía una mirada de confusión- no recuerdo mucho de el momento cuando selle la carta es como si algo hubiese tomado el control de mi cuerpo. era como ver todo a través de un cristal borroso, solo recuerdo pequeñas palabras, alguien me susurraba al oído algo, al principio me imagine que eras tu oracle- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente- pero luego me di cuenta de que era otra persona, era una mujer- puntualizo Yue: una mujer- repitió mientras su mente evocaba la delicada figura de la joven que días antes le había advertido del peligro en el que se encontraba su dueña- como era esa mujer Tomoyo: no pude verla, sola la escuche, es extraño es casi como si la conociese de algún lado, pero cada vez que trato de recordar mas de reconocer la voz, no puedo- Sakura: pero no puede ser algo malo verdad?, me refiero a que si tratara de hacerle daño a Tomoyo no le hubiera dicho la manera de cómo sellar las cartas- dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en las 2 cartas de un color morado sueva, la primera tenia la misma lanza que el joven había usado el día anterior dibujada en ella, la segunda tenia 2 pequeñas alas, una en la esquina superior derecha y la otra en la esquina inferior del lado opuesto, las pequeñas alas parecían estar unidas a una pequeñísima esfera en el centro de la carta -"the apear" y "the speed"- la lanza y la velocidad- musito solo para ella- ambas tienen un parecido con 2 de mis cartas-dijo mientras extraía de su bolsillo 2 cartas de colores rosados Yue: "the sword" y "the dash" - pronuncio el guardián de ojos de hielo mientras tomaba las cartas de la espada y la lanza para compararlas - muy parecidas entre ellas , aun así diferentes, sword es una carta 100% defensiva la persona que la posee de inmediato aprende a tener un conocimiento básico de esgrima, en cambio esta- dijo observando la lanza- sirve mas para defender- Oracle: lo mismo podríamos decir de las otras 2, dash es solo una carta que da velocidad por cortas distancias y solo mientras se encuentra el usario corriendo, speed da velocidad a todas las acciones mientras reciba magia del usuario no dejara de dar poder Tomoyo: por que son tan parecidas, a caso la creadora se baso en las cartas Clow para crear las propias Oracle: es una posibilidad Shaoran: pero entonces eso significaría que Clow tuvo que enseñarle como hacer las cartas Oracle: es otra posibilidad Kero: hay algo que sepas concretamente -_- - pregunto un tanto molesto al recibir solo evasivas del hombre Oracle: que debemos apresurarnos a capturar el resto de las cartas, no poseemos mucho tiempo Tomoyo: no podemos dejar que un alma se pierda solo para que otra exista Sakura: ya no tenemos tiempo que perder  
  
********************** Sakura contemplo la luna y suspiro, había sido un día tranquilo después de esa conversación que habían sostenido, aun así todos se mostraban preocupados, oracle insistió en que Tomoyo descansara para el resto de las batallas que tendrían que pasar, shaoran se había retirado a buscar mas información, algo que pudiese serles de utilidad y ella había quedado sola, al menos solo por esos pequeños momentos que tenia de tranquilidad, y ahora en esa soledad era que había tomado una decisión- -me llamaste- escucho Sakura decir a yue tras de ella Sakura: si- contesto mientras le hacia una seña de que se sentara enseguida de ella- yue, tengo que pedirte un favor, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor, para ti y para yukito verdad, así que comprenderás la decisión que estoy a punto de tomar Yue: que es lo que intentas decir Sakura: quiero que te vayas de nuevo Yue: que- dijo torpemente sin saber que mas decir Sakura: hasta que encuentre la manera de separar tu conciencia de la de yukito no puedo tenerte a mi lado. es demasiado peligroso si algo te sucede, y yo no soy capaz de ayudarte- dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían- no puedo, no quiero que eso pase, no podría soportar perderlos a ambos, por favor yue, solo márchate por el momento Yue no contesto por unos minutos el silencio solo se mantuvo entre ambas personas al final yue extendió sus alas y empezó a levitar sobre Sakura -espero que entiendas que volveré en cuanto sienta que estas en problemas- dijo el hombre mientras ascendía un poco mas -pero hasta entonces haré lo que desees- sin decir mas el guardián de alas de ángel se perdió en el horizonte Sakura: adiós, realmente lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver al hombre desaparecer  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
  
A por fin termine este capitulo, a me llevo tiempo y me salio bastante corto pero les prometo hacer los siguientes caps mas largos. Si tienen algún comentario dejen un review por favor o mandenme un mail a: Luismanuel119@hotmail.com  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Ser un adolescente normal y lidiar con los problemas propios de esa época es bastante complicado, sumándole la magia las cosas se complican aun más  
  
El siguiente capítulo será: Marionetas del destino  
  
si no mal recuerdo esa es su canción* .- se refiere a la canción que Tomoyo interpreto junto con Eriol cuando este embrujo un piano para que la persiguiera y sakura cambiara otra de las cartas 


	7. Marionetas del destino

Legacy

**Por Luis-kun**

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com 

**Capitulo 6:**

**Marionetas del destino:**

-donde estoy, que es este lugar- se pregunto para si Sakura mientras seguía cayendo entre la oscuridad, sin poder moverse o si quiera hablar, sin poder tener una conciencia clara de lo que pasaba, ya había experimentado esa sensación, ya antes se había entregado a la misma nada y dejado que todo siguiera su curso mientras ella se convertía en una observadora mas -soy yo- se dijo mientras se observaba a si misma a la lejos, aun así la oscuridad seguía enredándolo todo, solo ella misma brillaba y se mantenía de pie en el centro de todo aquello

-ha estado durmiendo, esperando por mucho tiempo ya-

Sakura se sorprendió al ver como su contra parte del sueño le hablaba

-ya no quiere, ya no puede esperar mas, se ha dado cuenta de nosotros, nos desprecia y muy pronto llegara, para destruirnos a todos-

sakura: que no te entiendo de quien hablas, por favor dímelo- le rogó a su contra parte

-De Caelum procedo punitor- sus palabras parecieron iluminar el lugar una cortina de luz hizo desparecer la oscuridad y al ver el nuevo paisaje Sakura cayo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas invadían su rostro

Sakura: no… por que..- no pudo decir mas las palabras se la atoraban y las lagrimas brotaban sin control, a su alrededor estaba un escenario aterrador, no había ningún edifico de pie, pilas de cadáveres carcomidos invadían sus ojos por donde mirase niños, ancianos, jóvenes, adultos, no había distinción todos apilados, todos mutilados, todos muertos

-tu también has de morir- le dijo la Sakura del sueño mientras desaparecía y dejaba a la real jovencita sumida en la mas profunda tristeza

Sakura: yo también he de morir- dijo mientras las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus ojos y un poderoso dolor invadía un punto en su espalda -no- pronuncio suavemente -no lo haré- el dolor se intensifico, crecía al mismo tiempo que la furia acumulada en su pecho era casi como si ese dolor fuese solo el inicio de algo…

-nosotras podemos evitarlo- Sakura se volvió al oír a la femenina voz hablando tras de ella se encontró con 2 hermosas jóvenes una de hermosos cabellos rubios otra de inquietantes ojos de fuego- nosotras- dijo la de ojos de fuego- somos las únicas que podemos luchar contra el- de su espalda brotaron unas maravillosas alas de fuego que la elevaron unos centímetros de suelo -no lo olvides por favor, estaremos siempre juntas, solo tienes que llamarnos, cuando el destino para el que has sido predeterminada se cumpla y no puedas hacer nada para ayudar a los que amas, solo llámanos- le dijo la de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa mientras de su espalada brotaban unas alas de un puro color blanco las cuales parecían estar hechas de luz -estaremos pronto, muy pronto juntas- le dijeron ambas antes de desaparecer del lugar y estallar en un haz de luz que hizo volver a Sakura a su conciencia

Despertó confundida y desorientada, donde estaba, a su ardedor vio una sala blanca y enseguida de ella sentado en una silla y recostado sobre la cama estaba shaoran, le tomo segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de su escuela y que el mundo no estaba en ruinas… en ruinas el mundo estaba destruido en su sueño pero por que.. que había pasado, que era lo que recordaba, alas… si hermosas mujeres con alas y después solo 2 frases venían a su mente " De caelum procedo punitor" musito mientras dirigía una mano a su pecho

-has despertado- dijo el joven chino con mirada soñolienta mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos - me tenias preocupado-

Sakura: que paso- pregunto mientras le dirigía una mirada dulce pero llena de preocupación

Shaoran: no lo recuerdas?- le respondió - el golpe debió haber sido mas fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo con un poco de preocupación- no te duele nada?

Sakura: o.o pues ahora que lo dices me duele un poco la cabeza, pero eso es todo

Shaoran: solo un poco… pues veras te caíste, estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y sentimos una presencia extraña, bien pues decidiste ir a investigar y usaste a la carta "fly" al parecer la energía venia un árbol, no sabemos exactamente que te sucedió solo te vimos desaparecer entre los arboles y gritar algo sobre que la habías encontrado y después te desplomaste y caíste, ya hemos consulado a oracle y el piensa que al encontrar la carta estaba tan necesitada de energía mágica que te la absorbió y por eso perdiste el control sobre "fly" y caíste.

Sakura escucho la explicación de su novio mientras recuerdos fugaces sobre la historia cruzaban por su mente, logre verse a si misma sentada con shaoran y Tomoyo a la sombra de un árbol de la escuela, después a ella misma usando la carta "fly" sin su bastón por ultimo recordó el momento cuando encontró atrapada entre las ramas de árbol a una carta color morado "debió haberse quedado atorada y por eso no pudo buscar a una fuente de energia que la alimentara" recordó haber pensado para luego tomarla entre sus manos y sentir que un frió aire la cubría y la hacia sentirse completamente débil, a una voz hablándole -serás mía, tu preciosa energía, tu delicada gracia mía, juntos formaremos a un nuevo ser- esa voz.. si esa voz debió haber venido de la carta, al parecer había intentado formar parte de ella… ¿Por qué no lo había logrado? Después de todo si la carta fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla perder el control de su magia, pudo también apoderarse de su cuerpo, era extraño, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía a la carta sostenida fuertemente entre sus dedos, delicadamente la llevo frente a sus ojos y la vio por un momento antes de que el miedo la invadiese -"the future"- leyó en voz baja -entonces- pensó para si- ese sueño pudo ser una visión-

Shaoran: Sakura? Te pasa algo

Sakura miro a su novio por un momento para luego recordar unas palabras "estaremos pronto, muy pronto juntas" -no- le contesto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -todo estará bien, si no hay nada de que preocuparse-

************************

-Que te parece esa- dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba una falda de un color rosado que estaba colgado en el aparador de una de las tantas tiendas de aquel centro comercial

-es muy bonita- contesto Sakura al observar la falda -entremos aquí- le dijo a Tomoyo mientras ambas mujeres se dirigían dentro del local -seguros que no quieren venir- pregunto con una sonrisa a shaoran y oracle que las miraban aburridos desde un punto lejano, horas antes habían llegado a ese lugar ya que Tomoyo y Sakura habían decidido pasar un día de descanso de los entrenamientos de kero en ese centro comercial dejando sin muchas opciones a ambos jóvenes que tuvieron que seguir a las mujeres mas por sentido de la responsabilidad que por diversión, lee aun pensaba que Sakura no estaba en condiciones de ir sola a algún lugar esto a pesar de que el día anterior la enfermera de la escuela le juro que su novia estaba en perfecto estado y podía irse a clases, lo mismo se aplicaba para oracle quien pensaba que suficiente tiempo pasaba su ama sin su protección en la escuela y lo sucedido con sakura el día anterior lo demostraba, su dueña necesitaba información en todo momento, ahora comprendían que un centro comercial no era un lugar peligroso y mucho menos divertido para un par de hombres siguiendo a 2 chicas, todo lo contrario para sakura y Tomoyo que habían entrado a todas las tiendas donde pudieron ver algo "lindo" en el aparador y la historia se repetía

-no- contesto secamente oracle que se alejaba rápidamente de las mujeres, había cometido el error antes de entrar a uno de los locales con Tomoyo y pudo comprobar en carne propia lo que las mujeres hacían dentro de ellos

"esa ropa que siempre usa, lo hace ver muy pálido, no lo crees Tomoyo" le había dicho Sakura a su amiga mientras examinaba con cuidado los ropajes del ser

"si ya había pensado en eso"- le respondió la mujer de cabellos negros -"que te parece esto, bonito, cómodo y con mucho color" -dijo Tomoyo mientras sobreponía sobre oracle una playera que decía "bad" en el frente de un color rojo

"no ese no es su estilo" intervino sakura para alivio del hombre de cabellos rubios "me gusta mas para el ese" dijo señalándolo uno de los tantos atuendos modernos que la tienda ofrecía

"mmm en serio lo crees"- le dijo Tomoyo observando el traje "no lo se"

"oh mira, ese es realmente encantador" dijeron ambas a coro mientras ponían sus ojos en un atuendo "que te parece oracle" le preguntaron ambas

quizás si hubiese dicho que no, que el prefería mil veces sus ropas, después de todo era ropas con propiedades mágicas, con las que su creadora había pensado que pasaría desapercibido ante los ojos de la sociedad, pero debía apegarse a los deseos de su dueña y si estos consistían en hacerlo vestir esa nueva ropa, que podía hacer el, paso por uno de los tantos aparadores de ropa y este le devolvió su reflejo, por segunda vez se observo le pareció difícil reconocerse con ese atuendo, y lo repaso con los ojos de nuevo, el pantalón era negro y hacía juego con los zapatos del mismo color, le agradecía a dueña que al menos le hubiese permitido tener una pieza blanca entre su "nuevo estilo" como ella lo había llamado cuando salio del guardarropa completamente vestido, su camisa de un blanco espectral y de mangas cortas lo hacían lucir "muy bien" según la maestra de cartas… para el era solo un vestuario mas, aunque el mismo deseo imponer un porte serio a su atuendo por lo cual usaba su camisa fajada.

-oye espérame- le grito el joven shaoran lee mientras le daba alcance -se que sigues un poco molesto por que fuiste el conejillo de indias de sakura y Daidouji pero no puedes dejarme solo con ellas, que tal si ocurre algo-

Oracle: solo temes entrar a una tienda donde venden ropa de mujeres y que te dejen solo- le dijo el hombre sin mirarlo al recordar que el joven chino le parecía tener pavor a todas esas tiendas especialmente cuando en el primer de los locales que entro resulto ser de lencería y una mujer ataviada en un apretado corsé le pregunto como se veía

Lee: quizás…- dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas- pero aun así debemos permanecer juntos la presencia de las moon cards es algo que aun no he podido dominar, especialmente cuando están unidad a los humanos y en ese aspecto tu no tienes ningún problema-

Oracle no -respondió y observo a la gente pasar frente a el- todos divirtiéndose todos, perdidos en sus pequeños y egoístas mundos y con sus propios intereses y preocupaciones como pueden no darse cuenta de los sucesos mágicos a su alrededor, acaso con tontos-

Lee: no, yo no diría eso, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que la gente no ve lo que no le agrada, quizás es la forma que utilizan de protegerse y no ver las cosas como realmente son, me refiero a que le temen a lo que no controlan y en lugar de lidiar con sus temores los niegan, los ocultan-

Oracle: esa estupidez les traerá la ruina, en lugar de cuidarse unos a otros se desprecian en secreto, se odian y se maldicen, son tontos, es por esto que fui creado, para salvar a estos egoístas seres, ese mi destino

Lee: destino… odio esa palabra, siempre ha rondado mi vida y no puedo creer que exista alguien capaz de moldear la vida de los demás a su antojo, tratarnos como sus juguetes y hacernos caer en sus juegos sin sentido

Oracle: te equivocas, el destino solo puede ser alterado, al menos en ocasiones

Lee: a que te refieres

Oracle: mírame a mi, yo no debería estar aquí, al menos no de esta forma… yo era una carta mas un guía para mi dueña, mi existencia en este mundo y el de las demás cartas debía limitarse solo a convivir con mi ama en las ocasiones que me necesitara y ahora mírame viviendo como uno de esos egoístas mas

Lee: te arrepientes? Acaso hubieses deseado no conocernos y no convivir con nosotros

Oracle: ... no- dijo tras un corto silencio- soy lo que soy ahora gracias a los sentimientos humanos… la única cosa en este mundo que no he podido descifrar del todo, son complejos y sin sentido pero, al mismo tiempo son hermosos

Lee: si se lo que se siente tener emociones complejas, ya veras oracle que pronto te acostumbraras, a todo, incluso antes de comprender por completo esos sentimientos estoy seguro de que estos tomaran control de ti

Oracle: a que te refieres

Lee: es solo que… la gente siempre es emotiva, se deja llevar por lo que siente y no por lo que piensa, mira el comportamiento de Sakura y Daidouji hoy ellas solo se divierten y se dejan llevar, a eso se le llama felicidad, quizás alguna vez tu también te dejes llevar

Oracle: dejarme llevar -repitió para el mismo- quizás… no, no lo creo

Lee: por cierto quería preguntarte algo- dijo el joven chino después de un corto e incomodo silencio -que sabes de la profecía?

Oracle: pensé que investigabas por tu cuenta

Lee: si es solo que, poseo pocos datos de las profecías, no lo se es como si clow no quisiera que estas fueran conocidas, quizás ni el mismo sabia con exactitud que era lo que venia

Oracle: no te equivocas, clow era un gran mago, pero el don de ver el futuro no es algo que todo el mundo domine, hay solo un numero reducido de verdaderos psíquicos en el mundo y muchas veces estos no hacen evolucionar sus poderes

Lee: entonces es cierto, clow no tuvo nada que ver con las profecías, todas ellas fueran predichas por la creadora… tu creadora

Oracle: a si es, ni yo se bien cual era la relación que mi creadora y clow mantenían, solo que este fue su maestro y la enseño a crearnos, en agradecimiento mi creadora le advertía del futuro a clow

Lee: entonces tu sabes que es lo que pasara, ese mal que se aproxima "de caelum…

Oracle: .... procedo punitor"- completo el rubio - esa es la profecía del fin del mundo, pero ni yo mismo se que pasara, a veces cuando cierro los ojos imágenes vienen a mi, estas son representaciones del inevitable futuro, por eso fue que mi creadora nos hizo existir, por eso fue que mi ama es ahora quien es, todo lo que conoces y eres ya había sido previsto

Lee: entonces todo esto, Sakura, las cartas, los poderes de Daidouji

Oracle: fueron predichos por mi creadora, lógicamente ella no previó que existiría una nueva dueña, pero si vio el terrible mal que a este mundo le espera, así que junto con clow eligieron a una pequeña, una pequeña con grandes poderes, para que poseyera las cartas

Lee: no existió alguna otra razón, me refiero a que si necesitaban a alguien con magia por que no Hirawizaga, la reencarnación de clow en este mundo

Oracle: no lo se, la dueña de las cartas debe ser alguien sumamente especial, alguien muy importante que la hizo imponerse a las demas opciones

Lee: alguien especial?- se pregunto para si

-ahí estan- dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos que llamo la atención de los 2 hombres, al volverse vieron a Tomoyo y sakura acercándose con rapidez, ambas con una bolsa de compras en una mano y aun asi podian sostener 2 conos de nieve respectivamente

sakura: los hemos buscado desde hace tiempo, los helados estaban por derretirse- dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba cariñosamente uno de los conos a su novio

Tomoyo: por momentos pensamos que se escondían de nostras para no tener que seguir de compras- comento mientras sonreía y entrega su helado a oracle quien solo lo miro con un poco de confusión - acaso no te gusta el helado de vainilla?- pregunto al darse de cuenta de la mirada del joven de ojos azules

Oracle: que es esto?- dijo como respuesta, su mente no lograba darle nombre a aquella sustancia en sus manos, y como hacerlo desconocía tanto de la vida, el cuerpo humano que había adquirido siempre había sido muy frágil y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida internado en un hospital esa clase de placeres de la vida, le habían sido negados siempre

Tomoyo: o.o no me digas que nunca antes habías comido un barquillo de nieve- dijo completamente sorprendida

Oracle: no, nuca- contesto con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba

Sakura: o.o a vaya que te pareces a yue en ese sentido… no me digas que tu tampoco necesitas comer

Oracle: no es una de mis necesidades primordiales, puedo vivir de la energía de mi dueña por supuesto pero al tener una presencia física si lo deseo y necesito puedo alimentarme como lo hace cualquier humano común

Lee: y aun así no has probado una nieve

Oracle: no, por que es importante?

Tomoyo: no pero… veras oracle hay ciertos placeres en la vida que no deben ser negados para nadie, y un helado es uno de ellos, pero ahora mismo resolveremos esto, mira esto se come así- dijo la mujer mientras acercaba sus labios al cono de nieve sabor fresa y comía una pequeña porción, siendo imitada por el resto de sus acompañantes excepto por el joven rubio que solo les miro un poco extrañado -delicioso n.n, ahora tu-

Oracle miro de nuevo al pequeño barquillo de nieve que sostenía para después dirigirlo a sus labios y haciendo lo mismo que su dueña había hecho momentos antes probaba por primera vez la sustancia- no esta mal- dijo después de saborearlo unos momentos, provocando una sonrisa entre los presentes

Tomoyo: te prometo que la próxima vez te haré un pastel, también es delicioso

*********************

-estas segura de que me veo bien- pregunto tímidamente Tomoyo mientras se daba una mirada completa de nuevo al espejo -no lo se… no me siento como yo misma-

Sakura: vamos Tomoyo, cuando niñas tu eras la diseñadora, debes saber mas que yo acerca de las nuevas tendencias de la moda, y aun así te vistes de esa manera tan anticuada, ya hemos reemplazado casi todo tu guardarropa, pero es necesario deshacernos de ese vestido que llevabas puesto y esta es la opción indicada

Tomoyo: tu crees?- pregunto de nuevo con escepticismo mientras analiza el atuendo, era una mini falda de mezclilla combinada con un suéter de cuello de tortuga de un color rojo encendido combinado con unas botas altas del mismo color -si, me gusta- se dijo para si mientras empezaba a verse desde todos los ángulos que podía, después de comer los helados y prometer a lee y oracle que solo irían a un ultimo lugar, había llegado a esa tienda motivada por Sakura, quien no conforme con hacerla comprar ropa para todo un año le había convencido de comprar un ultimo cambio, y ese había sido el resultado -si, me agrada- volvió a decir solo para ella -entonces esto completa mi nueva vida… de ahora en adelante yo no puedo mirar atrás- dijo esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza que oculto a la perfección con su sonrisa -vamonos ya-

Sakura: si- corroboro sin poder evitar notar la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga -shaoran y oracle deben estar desesperados-

*************************

Era hermosa, aun mas de lo que su creadora le había contado, ella durante muchos años fue su mas querida confidente, su mas cercana compañía, lo único que ella podía relacionar con la palabra amistad, y era por eso que había secado sus lagrimas de tristeza al perderla y había esperado paciente y llena de esperanza a su nueva dueña, y ahora la tenía frente a si, pero aun debía esperar, solo un poco mas, no podía atacar ahí, no quería causarle problemas, miro de nuevo los hermosos cabellos de ébano y sus ojos de un intenso violeta y se dejo llenar de esa aura mágica llena de amabilidad y pureza, solo superada en belleza por la de la mujer cabellos ocres - ya falta poco- dijo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa

**************************

Cual era esa palabra… busco entre los mas recónditos lugares de su mente e incluso exploro la del joven lee para encontrar esa sola palabra que la describiera, pero se dio por vencido, simplemente no existía

-y bien que piensas oracle, no has dicho nada aun- dijo Tomoyo mientras le miraba sonriendo -lo sabía u.u este vestuario no se me ve bien, supongo que tendremos que devolver todo Sakura-

Oracle: no…- murmuro el hombre cabellos de oro - te ves… - detuvo sus palabras cuando la energía de la luna invadió su mente, se volvió con rapidez hacia donde creyó sentir la presencia pero no encontró mas que una multitud que le cerraba su búsqueda como una cortina-

Sakura: lo han sentido también verdad?- pregunto la maestra de cartas mientras también buscaba entre la multitud - se ha perdido al parecer- dijo después de unos minutos en los que no pudo reencontrar la presencia

Shaoran: demonios, esas cartas son demasiado escurridizas

Tomoyo: creen que debamos buscarla, que tal si causa algún problema como la vez pasada

Sakura: pero como encontrarla

Oracle: no deben preocuparse- dijo el hombre mientras sus ojos se clavaban en punto lejano a ellos le basto ver el solo resplandor de cientos de hilos de plata invisibles para el ojo humano común para reconocer a la carta - rápido- grito a sakura quien lo miro un poco sorprendida- usa la carta shield- Sakura no protesto simplemente desplazo su energía hacia las cartas que llevaba en su bolsillo y con su solo pensamiento ordeno a escudo que liberara sus poderes, la energía de shield los cubrió justo en el momento que miles de hilos de plata cubrían toda la zona del centro comercial en la que se encontraban trayendo la inconciencia a los humanos tocados por ellos, sola una persona fuera del poder de shield quedo en pie una joven de largos cabellos rojos con ojos sin vida y aura invadida con la fuerza de la luna, su rostro sin emociones se reflejaba en los ojos de sakura y el resto de sus amigos y la hermosa muñeca que llevaba en las manos, de cabellos con bucles dorados, de pómulos marcados y con los mas expresivos y alegres ojos azules que hubieran visto despedía la energía de la luna que invadía todo el lugar.

Oracle: doll- dijo en un murmuro que llamo la atención de todos los que estaban dentro del escudo mágico de sakura -la carta controla mentes

Shaoran: esa técnica - continuo el chino mientras veía como los hilos de plata se ceñían sobre los cuerpos de algunos de los humanos que habían caído bajo el influjo de la carta -es una técnica de clow, la recuerdo por que el la utilizo contra mí

Sakura: entonces eso significa que clow… debió habérsela enseñado- las palabras de la joven flotaron en el aire y tomaron por sorpresa a lee y Tomoyo quienes no pudieron responder de inmediato, solo la suave risa de una pequeña se escucho por el lugar al volver sus ojos sakura comprobó lo que por lógica había rechazado momentos antes, se trataba de la muñeca quien reía, lo sabía pues el aura mágica que sentía provenir de la joven frente a ella era muy débil mientras que la de la pequeña muñeca quien mantenía sus ojos de cristal fijos a ellos era bastante fuerte

-lo siento mucho- escucharon decir de los labios de la joven cabellos de fuego -es solo que me sorprende que no lo sepan, tantas cosas cambiaron, por el deseo de aquella persona, mi nombre es doll, soy una de las moon cards dejadas como parte del legado de mi creadora, lamento si los he asustado, pero debía asegurarme que se trataba de ella de mi nueva ama quien se encontraba con el oráculo de las cartas-

Lee: eso no tiene sentido, si hubieses querido comprobarlo simplemente te bastaba con sentir su energía en cambio has puesto bajo tu hechizo a toda esta gente, dinos que planeas

Doll: bien, eres un hombre justo descendiente de clow, jajaja mi creadora me lo contó solo a mi, que estarías con ella y que eras muy obstinado si hubiese sabido que me encontraría contigo de esta manera, me hubiese preparado mas, mi querida ama -dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de rodillas y bajaba la cabeza, soy su mas nueva sirviente y mi deber es acabar con su vida

No pudo comprender las palabras por completo, no entendió bien el mensaje por lo irreal que parecía, pero cuando vio como es que todas las personas se levantaban como zombis y que se dirigían a ellos con rapidez, cuando sintió las manos de esa gente arrebatándole sus cartas y que veía como es que a shaoran lo despojaban de su espada y talismanes lo comprendió, Tomoyo estaba en graves problemas -corre Tomoyo- grito sakura al tiempo que trataba de safarse de los brazos que la apresaban -te mataran-

Pero Tomoyo no se movió su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil y su mirada fija a la muñeca en la manos de la joven

Sakura: Tomoyo que esperas, huye- no fue hasta que vio como es que el cuerpo de su amiga se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo completamente rígido que lo comprendió los hilos de plata se ceñían sobre el cuerpo de esta y la tenían bajo su control - NO- grito al tiempo que observaba a la joven controlada por doll esbozar una sonrisa, volvió sus ojos en busca de ayuda pero sus cartas yacían tiradas lejos de ella, y su cuerpo atrapado por los zombis controlados por doll no odia moverse, lee también observaba la escena furioso y a pesar de que luchaba ferozmente su fuerza simplemente no era suficiente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de desesperación y solo hasta que vio como era que oracle se mantenía flotando en el aire cercano a Tomoyo que pudo volver a sentir un poco de tranquilidad -oracle- le grito -libera a Tomoyo después veremos como deshacernos del hechizo de doll-

Oracle: imposible- musito el hombre sin volverse a ver a la maestra de cartas -es algo que no me esta permitido

Sakura: que, de que estas hablando- grito presa de la desesperación -si no haces algo la mataran

Oracle: entonces que así sea, si es tan débil debe morir aquí y dejar de luchar contra lo que mas tarde le será imposible

Sakura: como te atreves a decir eso, pensé que eras nuestro amigo

Oracle: nunca etiquetes una relación elegida por clow, mi deber ante todo es guiar a la nueva dueña, pero si ella no es fuerte, si sus poderes no pueden vencer a una simple carta entonces merece la muerte

Doll: nosotras la amamos -interrumpió la carta a oracle -y no deseamos verla sufrir por eso queremos fortalecerla, solo un corazón fuerte resistirá el peligro que se avecina y si su corazón es débil mejor será que muera aquí

Sakura: que crueles -murmuro mientras bajaba la cabeza -que crueles son todos ustedes- grito con furia mientras el símbolo mágico que la representaba aparecía bajo sus pies liberando su aura que mando volar lejos a los que la aprisionaban y mientras sin siquiera notarlo se elevaba centímetros del suelo dijo -windy- el viento se libero en tornados y ráfagas huracanas las cuales llenaron el lugar amenazando con romper la barrera mágica que habían creado para sellar el lugar donde se llevaba la batalla, nadie quedo en pie todos fueron atrapados por el viento solo sakura y la carta doll quien aun sostenía a Tomoyo entre sus cuerdas flotaban en el centro del tornado -libérala- dijo Sakura secamente mientras sus ojos resplandecían delicadamente con una extraña luz rosada -libérala ahora-

-no- escucho decir Sakura suavemente dentro de su mente -no me liberes-

no lo comprendió inmediatamente, dentro de su cabeza Sakura escucho la voz de su amiga suplicando por ser retenida entre aquellos hilos de plata que atentaban contra su vida, pero por que? Que era lo que quería probar

-debo lograrlo, debo liberarme por mi misma, no deseo ser una carga, no deseo rendirme, solo deseo ser mejor- con esta ultima frase dicha a su mente el ciento ceso lentamente sakura y doll descendieron y mantuvieron fija su mirada en el cuerpo de Tomoyo que aun estaba atrapada en los finos hilos de plata quienes se ceñían cada vez mas en el frágil cuerpo de la mujer

sakura: vamos Tomoyo tu puedes lograrlo- dijo mientras veía como algunos de los hilos se tornaban rojos debido a la sangre que liberaba la heredera

Tomoyo había sentido la energía de sakura explotar y liberarse llena de furia, había sentido parte de su dolor y preocupación por ella y solo eso fue capaz de hacerla reaccionar de ir mas halla de ese dolor que recorría su cuerpo y tratar de encontrar la forma de liberarse, no podía rendirse, no lo haría no permitiría que alguien mas sufriera por su causa, a menos que ella luchara con sus propias fuerzas jamás protegería a aquellos que amaba, le rogó en silencio a la carta que no la soltara que le permitiera evolucionar, brillar, explorar sus nuevas fuerzas y al sentir la energía de sakura volver a la normalidad, empezó a concentra su fuerza, dolo debía hacer explotar su aura, de la misma manera como sakura lo había hecho hacia tiempo ya, si lo hacía bien la carta no podría detenerla mas tiempo sus poderes la derrotarían y seria liberada solo un poco mas, solo un poco mas de fuerza y lo lograría, mientras la energía de la luna la rodeaba lo pudo ver, a todas ellas, eran las cartas, las cartas que fueron heredadas a ella se conectaron entre si y le sonrieron a su manera, le hablaron y le calmaron, a su vez solo sonrió y lo supo esas cartas solo querían ayudarla y ahora que lo sabía no temería mas -LIBERATE!!!- grito mientras abría sus ojos y una energía azul eléctrico fue despedida de su cuerpo la cual deshizo todos los hilos plata que había en el lugar y choco contra la chica de cabellos de fuego quien fue lanzada hacía la pared mas cercana liberando a la muñeca en sus manos, mientras que el cuerpo de tomoyo cayo pesadamente rendido al suelo pero la sonrisa de satisfacción siguió grabada en su rostro aun momentos después de perder el conocimiento.

Sakura: lo logro -dijo llena de felicidad mientras corría a verificar el estado de su amiga pero se detuvo al ver descender a oracle frente ella y tomar a Tomoyo entre sus brazos

Oracle: se encuentra bien solo perdió el conocimiento debido a la fuerza liberada

Sakura: si… -dijo tímidamente al recordar la furia que había sentido contra el

Shaoran: sakura me dejas sorprendido -dijo el joven chino mientras alcanzaba a su novia

Sakura: o shaoran te encuentras bien- pregunto preocupada pensando que en la tormenta de viento su novio también debió haber salido volando -siento tanto si te lastime

Shaoran: nada que una noche de reposo no cure- contesto sonriente -ahora creo que tienes otros asuntos que atender- dijo mientras señalaba a la maqueña de cabellos oro quien estaba sentada sobre una fuente mirándolos con su sonriente rostro

Sakura: ._. no entiendo que pretendes que haga

Shaoran: vamos sakura no creo que doll este esperando a que Daidouji despierte me imagino que esta en espera de que tu la selles

Sakura: o.O que pero por que yo

Shaoran: pues tu eres la única entre nosotros con un báculo capaz de sellar las cartas

Sakura: pero pero pero

Shaoran: o prefieres que la carta busque un nuevo cuerpo para esperar a que Daidouji recupere el conocimiento

Sakura: no eso estaría mal, bien supongo que puedo hacerlo solo esta vez- dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas y extraía su llave -llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, LIBERATE-grito finalmente mientras la llave adoptaba forma de bastón -ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hice esto -se dijo para si mientras se colocaba frente a doll con el báculo en alto y trataba de encontrar un conjuró adecuado para sellar la carta, la respuesta le vino entonces directo a su mente proyectada desde la de oracle -gracias-le dijo sakura mientras miraba al rubio y le sonreía -REGRESA LA FORMA QUE SE TE ASIGNO, MOON CARD- el grito lleno el lugar y mientras la carta se convertía en hilos de humo la inconsciente gente a su alrededor empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, antes de que alguien lo notara sakura hizo volver a la normalidad su llave y mientras ella, lee y oracle se dirigían a la salida, sakura observo a la carta, al igual que las otras era de color morado y en su interior la sonriente cara de la muñeca la miraba inocentemente mientras que en sus pequeñas manos se encontraba entrelazado el hilo de plata que se extendía alrededor de toda la carta -creo que pronto empezaran los problemas para Tomoyo-

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Lo se, lo se, este cap. Es muy corto y bastante confuso pero pronto aclarare sus dudas, prometo no tardarme tanto en sacar un nuevo capitulo, bien pues no tengo mas que agregar solo recordarles que pueden contactarme a mi mail ya sea si tienen dudas, comentarios o quejas:

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

AVANZES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

El mago clow decide regresar a Japón y ayudar a su elegida y a la nueva heredera, pero como tomara eriol la noticia de que Tomoyo es la elegida por la creadora

El siguiente cap. Sera:

La llegada del hechicero de oriente

**Capitulo Anterior**

_Regresar_


	8. La llegada del mago de occidente

CAPITULO 7:

LA LLEGADA DEL MAGO DE OCCIDENTE:

-cuidado- el grito rompió las sombras de la noche y advirtió a la joven Tomoyo de la criatura halada que agito su larguísima cabellera al rozarla con sus filosas alas, mientras todos dormían en el distrito de Tomoeda, Sakura, Tomoyo, Lee y sus respectivos guardianes habían sentido la presencia de 2 seres mágicos, así que siguiendo sus instintos fueron guiados a la azotea de una edificio donde extrañamente ambos entes los esperaban, se trataba de un hombre y una mujer ambos exactamente iguales, desde sus cabellos color agua hasta sus hermosos ojos de oro

-gemelos- había susurrado Sakura cuando los vio a ambos iluminados por la luz de la luna y con una hermosa e inmutable sonrisa –ambos han sido poseídos por cartas- 

-mi nombre es "The blast"* –dijo el hombre mientras saluda con una leve inclinación y mi hermana es "The wings" esperamos serle de utilidad  nuestra querida heredera- fueron las ultimas palabras que había escuchado Tomoyo antes de que de la joven mujer brotaran un hermoso par de alas de un profundo color azul y volara hacia ella a toda velocidad- 

Sakura: esto es nuevo nunca habíamos luchado contra 2 moon cards a la vez –dijo la maestra de cartas mientras tomaba una carta de su bolsillo –Shaoran yo me encargare de la que vuela tu protege a Tomoyo del otro –"fly" –grito mientras la carta  se deshacía en hilos rozados entre sus manos para formar unas alas del mismo color en su espalda, para después elevarse por los cielos poniéndose frente de la mujer halada quien la miro divertida 

-ayudar a nuestra heredera, es algo hermoso- dijo en un susurro la joven cabellos agua mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa – pero tu entre todos ya deberías saber que no debes hacerlo- la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció y el cuerpo de  esta se elevo en dirección contraria a la de Sakura quien al ver que esta intentaba escapar la siguió por los aires, no dándose cuenta de que era guiada a una trampa, solo vio frente a ella una explosión cuya fuerza la lanzo lejos y la hizo caer  al suelo pesadamente ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos

lee: que le has hecho- grito enfurecido mientras extraía de sus bolsillos uno de sus talismanes

-Je, debía alejarla de mi hermana, además ella se lo ha buscado ya le han advertido que no debe intervenir- contesto el joven de cabellos azules con su aun congelada sonrisa mientras bajaba las manos y las ponía frente así en dirección del chino –y ahora sigues tu- lee tuvo que saltar lejos al ver  como el suelo bajo sus pies estallaba en una explosión similar a la que hizo caer a Sakura momentos antes, no podía explicarlo pero había sentido como el suelo  vibraba con rapidez  segundos antes de la explosión –no te preocupes no deseo que mueras si fuera así hubiese dirigido mi ataque a tu persona, solo deseo que no interfieras en el combate-

lee: que demonios es este tipo- pensó para sí mientras observaba el agujero humeante en el suelo – no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí- le grito de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba su talismán y lo hacia flotar frente a el mientras de sus manos surgía una pequeña esfera de fuego que al entrar en contacto con el papiro acrecentó su tamaño y con fuerza se dirigió a su enemigo 

Blast: tampoco a ti te será tan fácil- susurro el joven mientras ponía sus manos frente a sí y hacia estallar la esfera de fuego 

Lee: esto se pondrá interesante- dijo mientras corría en dirección de su contrincante y de sus manos hizo surgir un chorro de agua que se impacto contra otro de los talismanes que había extraído de sus bolsillos segundos antes, el chorro de agua golpeo al ojiazul y lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, quien molesto contraataco haciendo estallar el papiro que aun flotaba frente a lee, la misma explosión lanzo al chino al lado opuesto 

Blast: ¿sabes? Eres un digno oponente pero ya me has cansado- hablo mientras que concentraba su energía, pero al liberarla se vio en la necesidad de desviar el ataque al ver a una mujer interponerse entre el y su presa

-no permitiré que dañes a uno de mis amigos- le dijo la joven de cabellos azules con firmeza mientras que con sus manos extendidas se mantenía frente a lee 

Blast: pero ¿¡hermana!? – dijo adolorido mientras miraba la escena desde el piso, ya que incapaz de detener el ataque tuvo que redirigirlo hacia el suelo próximo a el, como consecuencia la explosión lo había alcanzado dejándolo en una lastimosa posición en el suelo

Wings: discúlpame- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo también, solo los hilos de plata que la sostenían flotaron unos momentos mas en el aire de la noche 

blast: ya entiendo- dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro volvía a la vida –has sido tu, me sorprende, que tus poderes hubiesen sido tan fuertes como para controlarla, quizás ella fue descuidada también- 

-lo siento- dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como es que hilos violetas se desprendían de los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes caídos –prometo que las cuidare bien-

Blast: confiamos en ti, ahora somos parte de ti, solo esperamos que sepas enfrentar las siguientes pruebas y que podamos serte de ayuda – las ultimas palabras del hombre se perdieron en el susurro del hechizo que Tomoyo convoco para sellarla en una carta al mismo tiempo que a su hermana, ambas cartas flotaron suavemente hacia Tomoyo quien las tomo con delicadeza mientras observaba los dibujos impresos en cada una de ellas, "Blast" estaba representada por una serie de ondas que se dirigían en dirección vertical por la carta, mientras que "wings"estaba representada por un par de alas en forma de mariposa una en posición opuesta ala otra 

Lee: fue muy inteligente de tu parte usar a "doll" para controlar a la carta "wings"

Tomoyo: si... aunque fue muy difícil-dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo completamente agotada 

-será mejor que las llevemos de vuelta a casa- hablo oracle quien se había mantenido en la cornisa del edificio sin involucrarse al igual que Kerberos –ambas están agotadas-

Lee: pero Sakura... quizás necesite un hospital

Kerberos: estará bien- dijo el guardián mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Sakura y esperaba a que con sus poderes telekineticos oracle la colocara sobre su espalda –la carta no la golpeo en realidad, pero la caída ha sido un poco fuerte, eso es todo-

Lee: y que me dices de Daidouji?

Oracle: solo esta agotada, a pesar de que la carta "doll" es muy útil su uso requiere de mucha energía y concentración, es una suerte que hayamos decidido entrenar como usarla durante los últimos días 

Lee: aún así no puedo dejar de preocuparme, esas cartas, son más fuertes de lo que pensé y no parecen dispuestas a rendirse, serán capaces de matar a alguno de nosotros si nos interponemos en su misión

Kerberos: necesitamos prepararnos mas... odio decirlo pero nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra 

*************************

-Amo Eriol, dígame no piensa ir a visitar a la heredera de la luz de luna- pregunto el felino color negro intenso mientras despegaba los ojos de un libro que leía-

Eriol: en estos momentos no tendría caso, no sé la situación exacta de la heredera pero me imagino que al igual que el resto de los jóvenes de Japón esta en clases, además deseo visitar a otras personas antes

Spi: se refiere a la maestra de cartas y sus amigos?

Eriol: así es, además no quiero apresurarme, hemos llegado a Tomoeda apenas hace unas horas, quisiera planear un poco mis movimientos

Spi: realmente no le gusta no estar al control de las cosas cierto? 

Eriol: en parte es eso- le contesto con una sonrisa al guardián mientras miraba a el sol ascender sobre el horizonte –pero también deseo descansar un poco-

Spi: bien, solo avíseme cuando este en condiciones de partir

****************************

El sol acariciaba su piel a través del cristal de aquella gran ventana, sin darse cuenta se había quedado paralizado mientras sentía el suave tacto de los rayos solares, soñaba con aquella persona que lo hacía tan feliz y en el futuro de la misma, lo sabía, ahora lo sabía, pronto el destino de ese mundo sería decidido y esa persona estaba involucrada, aun no sabía como ni por que, pero reflejadas en los antiguos escritos de Clow estaba el nombre de su mas apreciada persona. A pesar del incierto camino que les deparaba la vida, aun existía para él, algo de lo que podía estar completamente seguro, él estaría con ella, sin importar que sucediera.

-Shaoran?- escucho decir el joven chino a sus espaldas y procurando sobreponerse al gran sobresalto inicial que le causo escuchar su nombre de la aquella mujer en la que estaba pensando, se volvió para encontrarse con sus ojos esmeralda

Sakura: En que pensabas?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a el con un gesto de profundo desconcierto –te he estado llamando y no me respondías 

Lee: he.. si... es solo que estaba pensando en el futuro- dijo al fin incapaz de mentirle a aquella joven 

Sakura: el futuro?... y dime que clase de cosas pensabas, acaso era sobre nosotros?

Lee: a... er.. s.. SI- dejo escapar en un pequeño grito mientras trataba de volverse y evitar que su novia se diera cuenta del matiz rojo en sus mejillas – pero también... en el futuro de este mundo- dijo en un tono mas serio mientras de nuevo la encaraba

Sakura: ya veo... tu también estas preocupado por eso, Kero me lo contó, me dijo que según los antiguos escritos que Clow  había dejado en casa de su madre, el mundo... esta en peligro-hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada evitando que el se diera cuenta de la preocupación que en sus ojos se había acumulado a través de los días que llevaba sabiendo sobre aquella noticia- es extraño no lo crees? Kero... el jamás lo menciono, el jamás dijo que algo así pasaría, hasta... aquel momento

Lee: te refieres desde el día que Daidouji adquirió sus poderes, no es así? –Sakura solo asintió como respuesta el chino quien tomo este gesto como una señal para seguir hablando- quizás sea por que el tampoco lo sabía, veras se han dado casos, mas de los que te puedes imaginar, de el sello de las memorias, si Hirawizaga quiero decir el brujo Clow así lo deseaba las memorias de la bestia guardián del sello y del juez Yue pudieron permanecer selladas, para proteger algún secreto quizás o simplemente por que no deseaba que esa información se divulgara, o quizás... por lo incierto del destino

Sakura: que quieres decir con eso?

Lee: veras, aunque Clow hubiese obtenido aquellas profecías, el futuro, el destino del hombre jamás esta plenamente escrito, algunas veces los humanos, pueden hacer algo... algo lo bastante fuerte para escapar del camino que la vida les había puesto por delante, quizás Clow tenía esperanzas en que lo que fuera que el destino nos deparara, seríamos capaces de superarlo.

Sakura: entonces, lo hizo para que no nos preocupáramos, por el futuro? 

Lee: podría decirse, es extraño lo sé, pero él debió tener sus razones para sellar las memorias de los guardianes. Es como él dijo siempre en este mundo no existen las coincidencias

Sakura: solo lo inevitable... era todo inevitable, el que tu encontraras esos libros y que volvieras, y que Tomoyo adquiera esos poderes, inevitable... pero ahora que conocemos el destino de este mundo, quizás ya no lo sea.

Lee: solo tenemos que prepararnos para afrontar nuestro destino- cerro sus ojos y las palabras de oracle vinieron a su mente "la maestra de cartas debe ser alguien sumamente especial, para que Clow la eligiera" –si... en verdad es especial-

Sakura: Shaoran, té falta mucho?- pregunto la mujer mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación 

Lee: aa... si- dijo con decepción mientras de nuevo tomaba la escoba con la que hacia unos momentos barría el aula escolar- lo siento he estado un poco distraído-

Sakura: quieres que te ayude- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el borrador y empezaba a pasar el mismo por la superficie de la pizarra –así podremos salir mas pronto, dijiste que tenías ganas de comer un helado, cierto? Bien pues conozco un estupendo lugar, pero solo llegaremos a el si nos damos prisa

Lee: gra..gracias- dijo un poco apenado al darse cuenta de que en realidad había perdido mucho tiempo enfrascado en sus propias ideas sobre el futuro

********************

Tomoyo caminaba lentamente por aquella oculta vía en las instalaciones de la escuela, cuando ingreso a aquella preparatoria, decidió que lo mejor sería conocer todos los rincones de la misma y así evitar perderse, además sería una buena forma de lograr llegar a tiempo a cualquiera de sus clases utilizando aquellos atajos, ahora caminaba por su favorito, este pasaba justo por debajo de los árboles de cerezo, los cuales aunque desnudos por el frió otoñal, mostraban una oculta belleza que solo ella parecía percibir, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando las primeras notas del piano llegaron a sus oídos, hacia mucho que no entraba a ese lugar, ese día movida mas por el profundo sentimiento de melancolía que le producía el no estar cerca de ese auditorio, que por las ganas de entrar al mismo y verse bombardeada por cientos de preguntas sobre él por que había dejado de asistir a las practicas, había decido acercarse y escuchar desde lejos, las suaves notas del piano hicieron volar sus ideas a un lugar lejano, un hermoso recuerdo guardado de su niñez, en el cual había interpretado esa canción, solo para sus más fieles y queridos amigos, solo para ellos y nadie mas, aquel día en que habían capturado a la carta "The Song" 

-no se detenga por favor- escucho decir Tomoyo a un joven que se acercaba hacia ella con un poco de rapidez,  trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, le alegro ver un rostro amigo de cualquier manera –su voz sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre, entonces por que ha dejado de asistir a las practicas del coro?- inquirió el joven de cabellos azulados al llegar frente a ella, Tomoyo  simplemente sonrió ante el comentario y no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñera de un rubor rojizo al darse cuenta de que instintivamente se había puesto a cantar aquella canción provocando así que Kyo se le acercara

Tomoyo: quizás deje pasar el tiempo, demasiado tiempo, no deseaba que el coro se retrasase en sus practicas solo por mi causa

Kyo: señorita usted no tiene por que decir esas cosas, era una de las mejores voces del coro, se hablaba de que seria la voz principal en el concurso nacional de coros, pero se fue... y no dejo ninguna explicación, no soy tonto escuche los rumores sobre.. sobre su perdida, pero creo que en momentos de tristeza no se debe de dejar de hacer lo que se ama

Tomoyo le contesto con una sonrisa pensando que el chico hablaba con la verdad, recordó el día que lo conoció, fue en su primera practica en el coro, realmente lo que llamo la atención fue su sublime voz, que entonaba una suave canción, una canción de un amor desdichado, el chico le había puesto tal sentimiento a su interpretación que causo que varios de los reunidos derramaran algunas lagrimas, desde entonces se había dado cuenta de que cualquiera de sus interpretaciones futuras debían ser de igual manera, deseaba parecerse a el, por su parte Kyo decidió mostrarle a "Tomoyo-san" los trucos que usaba para sus interpretaciones, como no hacerlo, jamás había escuchado una voz tan hermosa. Así entre ambos había crecido una hermosa amistad, un profundo lazo que los unía... realmente extrañaba el hablar con él, el practicar con este y en recordar juntos a aquella persona especial a la que debía ser dirigida la canción en el momento de su interpretación, incluso los habían nombrado las voces principales para el primer concierto del coro pero..

Tomoyo: es solo que todo ha cambiado Kyo, mas de lo que se habla, pero sabes, no pienso rendirme, aun tienes mucho que enseñarme, y no pienso abandonar a mi maestro

Kyo: Tomoyo- san me encantaría volver a practicar contigo – le dijo el joven como respuesta – por favor venga a la presentación de la próxima semana, me gustaría mucho volver a verla, recuerde usted es mi nueva inspiración 

Tomoyo solo dejo salir una pequeña risa, mientras lo miraba amablemente –sabes que no soy ella, solo por que tenga un ligero parecido a tu hermana no significa que sea tu inspiración, por otro lado me encantaría asistir, pero como tu amiga 

Kyo: entonces que así sea- le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y caminaba en dirección al auditorio donde se dirigía originalmente- le reservare a usted y a sus amigos un lugar en primera fila – le grito mientras corría en dirección opuesta a ella

La joven sonrió de nuevo y se quedo unos minutos mas tratando de escuchar los ecos de la voz de Kyo que llegaban débilmente hasta donde se encontraba, mientras escuchaba esa hermosa pero triste melodía camino hacia la salida de aquella institución y recordó el incidente de la hermana de Kyo, quien años atrás había perecido en un accidente automovilístico, realmente admiraba a su joven amigo, por ser tan fuerte y no permitir que el dolor dominara si vida, camino lentamente por las calles de la ciudad sintiéndose muy feliz... mas de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

**********************

-¿te gusto?- pregunto la joven cazadora de cartas mientras observaba a su novio terminando de comer su barquillo de nieve, a pesar del frió otoñal, habían decidió comer el postre helado fuera del establecimiento, "tengo ganas de caminar" le había dicho Sakura  al joven chino mientras le tomaba del brazo y caminaban juntos por la ciudad

lee: mucho- le respondió mientras le sonreía y pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de su acompañante –a donde vamos exactamente-le pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio entre ambos –esta calle me parece conocida-

Sakura: es una sorpresa – le dijo como respuesta mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Shaoran para empezar a caminar un poco mas deprisa, la emoción embargo su pecho y sin darse cuenta empezó a correr  en dirección de aquel lugar que deseaba visitar desde hacía algún tiempo –ya... llegamos- pronuncio con cierta decepción al ver el estado de lo que alguna vez considero uno de sus lugares favoritos, los años no habían pasado en vano para aquel gran templo, el antes impecable letrero que rezaba: Templo Tsukimine, oscilaba ahora peligrosamente, suspendido sobre el suelo solo por un clavo que se negaba a dejarlo caer, como si con la caída de aquel recuadro de madera, representara el final de aquel templo.

-no- musito Sakura cuando su mirada recorrió la fina cinta amarilla que cerraba el paso al templo y en la cual se leía con claridad las palabras: Peligro, no entrar. –que le paso a este lugar, por que la profesora Mizuki no me dijo nada en ninguna de sus cartas-

lee: pensé que lo sabías –dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba por la espalda –cuando regrese a Japón una de mis primeras visitas fue a este templo, deseaba visitar a la Señorita Kaho, así que vine a este lugar, pero me encontré con que lo estaban clausurando, es extraño, los trabajadores me habían dicho que el gobierno no deseaba que el templo cerrara pero al ser una propiedad privada no podían disponer de el, trataron de comunicarse con Kaho ya que ella es el único familiar vivo que representa la línea de herederos del templo pero... nunca pudieron localizarla

Sakura: pero por que no me lo dijo, por que no dijo que habían cerrado el templo

Lee: no le dio importancia, tal vez

Sakura: ella no es así Shaoran y tu le sabes, si la Señorita Mizuki ya no quería hacerse cargo del templo, estoy segura que lo hubiera puesto a disposición del gobierno, o hubiera encontrado algún reemplazo... no... estoy segura que ella deseaba que este templo cerrara... pero por que?- se pregunto

Lee: esa mujer guarda muchos secretos, mas de los que podemos entender, supongo que ella habrá tenido sus razones

Sakura: me gustaría entrar –dijo mientras cruzaba la entrada del lugar, pasando por debajo de la cinta amarilla y haciendo caso omiso del mensaje escrito en la misma –solo para verlo, una ultima vez 

Lee: entonces vamos – respondió mientras también cruzaba la entrada 

************************

Observo la puesta del sol desde la ventana de su alcoba, para después volver de nuevo su vista hacia la pequeña niña que aun estaba parada fuera de su hogar, no tendría mas de 6 años y con esos enormes ojos ocres y esos larguísimos cabellos negros, le parecía simplemente adorable, aun así era extraño, había llegado a su hogar, hacia unos minutos y desde entonces esa pequeña ya estaba ahí, y no parecía tener intenciones de irse, estaba sola en aquella casa, Fujitaka había dejado la cena lista y una nota que decía que debía ir a la universidad a impartir una clase y después a casa por algunas cosas, los empleados de la mansión ya habían terminado sus labores y partido a sus respectivos hogares, la verdad era que desde que Fujitaka Kinomoto Y su hija se habían mudado a aquella casa el servicio domestico no era necesario, el padre de Sakura se encargaba de mantener todo en su lugar, y el resto de los habitantes de la casa no provocan mucho desorden, además generalmente se encargaban de limpiar sus propias habitaciones, solo en el caso de la habitación de Kerberos era necesaria hacer una limpieza profunda pues una gran cantidad de empaques de dulces y comida chatarra aparecían todos los días, la mucama  culpaba de esto al joven de cabellos blancos, que era el único ser que había visto entrar a ese cuarto, Tomoyo rió cuando recordó, que le había costado bastante trabajo hacer que oracle se quedara como un huésped mas en aquella casa y mas aun cuando este se entero que debía compartir la habitación con kero.

-supongo que debe de estar en alguna de sus excursiones- pensó para sí la mujer mientras recordaba que no era la primera vez que llegaba a casa y no había encontrado al hombre por ningún lugar, mas en todas esas ocasiones kero se encargaba de su entrenamiento, pero ese día tampoco la bestia guardiana estaba en la mansión –quizás pueda comunicarme con él- se dijo para sí mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la imagen del hombre, tratando de encontrar su energía, rastreando su poder, no era una labor simple, a pesar de que el rastrear energías mágicas había sido una de sus primeras lecciones en el mundo de la magia, el intentar localizar a una persona, entre millones era muy difícil, comenzó su búsqueda en los patios de su hogar, con la esperanza de que oracle se encontrara meditando escondido de los ojos de la mansión como acostumbraba, pero se equivoco, siguió concentrada y logro sentir la corriente mágica de la luna... pero era extraño estaba muy cerca... demasiado cerca, por que no lo había visto entonces, abrió sus ojos y la mirada oscura de la pequeña parada frente a su casa se encontró con la de ella, a pesar de que se encontraba tan lejos de ella, pudo entender lo que esta le decía mientras saltaba la verja sin dificultad –te encontré, Ama- 

*************************

Sakura pensó que si veía el interior del templo se sentiría mucho mejor, pero no fue así, tan pronto como sus ojos hubiesen visto el antes impecable y verde jardín convertido en un derruido lugar, sintió como si algo la golpeara fuertemente en él estomago, a su alrededor, todo lo que veía le provocaba  nostalgia, escucho los lamentos del templo, los sentía hablarle a su corazón, y la tristeza de este era tan grande que se sintió débil, extremadamente débil.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran al ver el rostro lleno de tristeza de su novia 

Sakura: no lo sientes

Lee: el que? 

Sakura: el dolor... la tristeza de este lugar... no lo puedo explicar, pero es como sí los espíritus... los protectores de este lugar.. Se sienten tan... tristes... siento su dolor y su desesperación... pero también... hay algo mas... alguien mas... esa persona es... no puede ser- dijo después de un corto silencio para salir corriendo en una dirección desconocida para el joven chino, este la persiguió segundos después, tras haber salido del estupor que las palabras de la mujer habían provocado en el, no fue difícil darle alcance, todo lo contrario a tratar de asimilar la visión en la que sus ojos se posaron, una vez que hubo llegado a su lado... ahí en medio del lago, parado en la orilla del pequeño muelle que estaba sobre el mismo estaba Eriol Hirawizawa y enseguida de este Kerberos.

Lee: que demonios- aventuro a decir el hombre después de tallar sus ojos con fuerza para comprobar que el sujeto frente a el no era una alucinación –Hirawizawa que haces aquí- no era una pregunta, si no una exigencia, pero ante esta la sonrisa del que alguna vez fue Clow se hizo mas amplia

Eriol: sigues siendo igual de desconfiado, Shaoran Lee-kun 

Shaoran: no contestaste a mi pregunta

Eriol: supongo que no puedo  hacerles una visita sorpresa, a pasado tiempo Sakura- el hombre se dirigió a una sorprendida cazadora quien solo se limito a mirarle con completa incredulidad –veo que tus poderes mágicos se han fortalecido, fuiste capaz de encontrarme, aun cuando no usaba magia, o quizás yo soy el que se los he tomado a la ligera, Kerberos también me encontr

Kerberos: dame un poco de crédito, después de todo eres mi creador, además-añadió después de unos segundos- la energía de Spi te ha delatado, debiste enseñarle como esconder su presencia mejor

-silencio bestia insoportable- dijo una vocecilla saliendo del lago, seguida por el cuerpo empapado de Spinel sun en su forma falsa –yo no estoy acostumbrado a esconder mis poderes, tengo mas libertades que tu por lo que veo, pero eso no te da derecho a arrojarme al lago- agrego molesto, mientras se posicionaba sobre la cabeza de Kerberos y empezaba a sacudir su cuerpo para eliminar el exceso de agua

Kerberos: oye me estas mojando- le riño – como se nota que no tienes sentido del humor, esa fue una estupenda broma 

Lee: no es el momento para ese tipo de cosas, no me has respondido Hirawizawa, acaso has venido por todo ese asunto de las Moon cards, cuando menos me alegra que no te haya tomado tanto tiempo esta vez

Eriol: no deberías cuestionarme tanto Lee, después de todo, ya deberían saberlo, la heredera debe ocuparse por si sola de esta amenaza, creí que cuando menos se mantendrían al margen de esta situación.

Sakura: no podíamos simplemente mantenernos fuera de esto Eriol, como hacerlo?

Eriol: llegara el momento de que no podrán ayudarla y entonces no sabrá como defenderse.

Sakura detuvo su respuesta cuando sintió la energía de la luna estallar, era un llamado de ayuda, tenía que serlo, hacia tiempo, cuando enseñaban a Tomoyo a liberar sus poderes, la educaron para que en una situación fuera de control los llamara usando su energía de una manera especial... de esa manera especial –resolveremos esto después, ahora debemos ir a ayudarla- dijo Sakura mientras subía a la espalda de Kerberos seguida por Lee –date prisa kero- le grito cuando hubieran levantado el vuelo, fue justo cuando el aire del atardecer  acariciaba su rostro, cuando noto de nuevo aquella extraña sensación... tristeza de nuevo... pero mas profunda que antes, concentro sus sentidos, buscando la fuerza mágica de aquella persona en el templo, pero lo único que encontró fue la fuerza mágica de Eriol, a quien vio levitar unos centímetros del suelo mediante un hechizo

Eriol: bien, me parece una perfecta oportunidad para conocerla- dijo mientras concentraba su energía y reforzaba el hechizo que lo mantenía levitando en el aire de manera que pudiera volar con rapidez tras Kerberos – espero que no te moleste, sé que deseabas que esperara un poco más pero... ya me han descubierto- hablo sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico, y dio una ultima mirada al lago, para después volar entre las pocas estrellas que habían surgido junto con la recién llegada noche.

***************************

Observo a la pequeña niña cruzar su jardín delantero y caminar hacia ella, Tomoyo salió a la terraza de su cuarto y elevo su fuerza mágica considerablemente –no tengo idea de que tan fuerte pueda ser- pensó mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia uno de sus bolsillos para extraer un hermoso cristal azul eléctrico que se mantenía flotando encerrado dentro de un circulo del mismo color –lo mejor será pedir ayuda- su mirada azul se topo con la de la pequeña quien simplemente le indico con una de sus manos que se acercara, la heredera respondió a esto exclamando –LIBERATE- ante lo cual, el pequeño cristal se vio inundado con una luz blanca y aumento de tamaño hasta convertirse en el bastón mágico de Tomoyo, después se volvió a su alcoba y con solo una mirada A su bolso, las cartas contenidas en él volaron a sus manos "Las cartas siempre le son fieles al dueño y están con este cuando les necesita, si en alguna ocasión se encuentra lejos de esta, solo llámelas y estas iran a su lado" le había dicho Oracle en alguna Ocasión y desde entonces había aprendido  llamar a sus cartas, cuando estas hubieran llegado a sus manos, busco entre ellas a la carta que necesitaba y la alzo en el aire donde fue interceptada por el cristal que coronaba la punta del bastón, hilos de plata surgieron de la carta al tiempo que la joven decía firmemente –Wings- los listones plateados se dirigieron sin demora a su espalda y formaron delicadas alas de mariposa negras que presentaban adornos amatistas, Tomoyo dio un salto desde su Balcón y las alas la elevaron por unos segundos, para que después la ayudaran a descender justo frente a el infante de cabellos negros, cuyos ojos se habían tornado de un oro intenso.

-me alegra encontrarla por fin-la voz de la niña no sonaba como la de un infante si no todo lo contrario, se podía sentir experiencia y sabiduría en cada palabra- él me lo dijo, que la encontraría aquí, en este lugar... pero quería esperar... no deseaba atacarla, a menos que estuviera completamente segura, de que era usted... gracias por mostrármelo, ahora podemos estar juntas, mi nombre es "The Bond" y espero serle de utilidad en un futuro, por favor atrápeme- la niña sonrió y se quedo inmóvil esperando la respuesta de la joven mujer. 

Al principio Tomoyo no supo que hacer, nunca antes ninguna carta se había mostrado tan cordial... al menos no sin atacarla inmediatamente después, pero esta, parecía diferente, pensó para sí que quizás la niña no poseía la suficiente energía como para mantener el poder de "The Bond" y que por eso deseaba ser capturada, así que decido intentar hacerlo

-sabes que sería trampa si te dejo capturarme, usa una carta contra mí- le expresó la pequeña mientras la sonrisa en su rostro sé hacia más prominente –vamos, no debe ser tan difícil-

Tomoyo: bien...- murmuro indecisa –si tu quieres-busco entre sus cartas aquella que le seria útil para atrapar a su peculiar "enemigo" y se decidió por una que aseguraría que la infante no sufriría ningún daño –Rope!- exclamo mientras su bastón hacia contacto con la carta, trayendo como resultado que una plateada cuerda surgiera de la misma y se dirigiera con rapidez hacia la niña, quien solo puso una de sus manos al frente como defensa –como es posible- musito completamente asombrada cuando, la cuerda quedo congelada a solo centímetros de la pequeña –esta usando... algún tipo de poder que no proviene de la luna- pensó mientras observada a su aun inmóvil arma –puedo ganarle si le doy mas fuerza al ataque- pero antes de que pudiera poner en practica su idea, fue testigo de cómo la cuerda parecía evaporarse en listones de plata, quienes se negaron a volver  su lugar de orinen, y se dirigieron hacia la niña quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos, ante los ojos de Tomoyo, los hilos de plata desaparecieron, absorbidos por el cuerpo del infante

-no te será tan fácil- pronuncio The Bond mientras, de nueva cuenta estiraba su brazo derecho y que de este brotara la cuerda de plata, la cual uso como látigo para golpear a Tomoyo en el rostro, tumbándola en el suelo – tendrás que esforzarte mas- de nuevo la joven libero un latigazo, el cual  pudo esquivar rodando en la hierba, a sabiendas de que la carta no fallaría de nuevo, Tomoyo decidió probar suerte con otra arma, esta vez tomo "The Spare" y mientras invocaba los poderes de esta haciendo uso de su cristal, su puso de pie y encaro a su adversario 

–estas decidida, bien entonces comencemos de nuevo- la voz de "The Bond" hizo eco en su cabeza, mientras la cuerda plateada recorría la corta distancia que separaba a ambas mujeres, la joven ojos azules, se concentro en el ataque y logro esquivarlo, haciéndose a un lado, mas la cuerda regreso hacia ella una vez que su controlador se hubo dado cuenta de su error, pero Tomoyo fue más rápida y corto con su arma el lazo de plata, provocando que la punta de la cuerda desapareciera centímetros antes de golpearla

Tomoyo: tampoco te será tan fácil a ti- grito volviéndose a su atacante

-nunca te distraigas en una pelea – fue la respuesta de esta, Tomoyo sintió que el aire le era robado de sus pulmones cuando la cuerda de plata se ciño a su cintura y después la levantó del suelo arrojándola con violencia al mismo segundos después – Debes de ser mas fuerte... mucho mas fuerte- las palabras de la pequeña llegaron hasta los oídos de Tomoyo quien seguía tendida en el suelo adolorida –vamos, ya has tenido suficiente tiempo como para recobrarte, en una pelea de verdad, ya hubieras muerto- sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la lastimada joven, quien intento ponerse de pie, mas en el cansancio era demasiado –VAMOS!- le grito mientras hacia usaba de nuevo la cuerda como un látigo contra Tomoyo estrellándolo en su espalda en repetidas ocasiones –no eres tan débil, no puedes serlo... no deseo que el te destruya... vamos!- los gritos de la niña se confundieron con las tristes lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas mientras observaba el lastimoso espectáculo que representaba el cuerpo de su nueva dueña –confió en ti!-  dijo con dolor la carta mientras descargaba un nuevo golpe contra la mujer –tu confías en mi?- pregunto mientras se preparaba para lanzar otro latigazo hacia la mujer, pero antes de que la cuerda hubiera tocado el cuerpo de Tomoyo, esta se vio envuelta en llamas ante la mirada de asombro de la pequeña -... no deberían.... intervenir – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras se volvía hacia el ser creado enteramente de fuego que se mantenía flotando sobre ella, para después dirigir la mirada hacia el grupo de recién llegados

Sakura: Cómo te atreves a decirnos eso!! Todas ustedes... dicen que solo desean lo mejor para Tomoyo... pero son capaces de hacerle esto –sus ojos se llenaron de una rosada luz mientras su mirada se perdía en la silueta de su amiga... habían respondido al llamado de esta demasiado tarde –SON DESPRECIABLES!- grito al tiempo que la carta fuego se dirigía como un bólido hacia el cuerpo de el infante, quien solo alzo sus manos y contuvo el ataque de la carta con estas, Firey  había chocado con esta como un bólido envuelto en llamas con esta, y  tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para arrojar a la niña lejos, pero esta se negó a soltar a la carta fuego, quien cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su enemigo intento escapar de ella... sin éxito 

-solo gracias a el... fue que  logre sobrevivir... tu fuerza, es simplemente abrumadora –hablo la niña mientras se ponía de pie, tras haber convertido a "The Firey"  en solo listones rojizos que se unieron a su cuerpo – aun no lo entienden, esta no es su labor... por que le hacen esto a mi creadora – exclamo mientras les lanzaba 2 bolas de fuego que había creado en sus manos a Sakura y Lee, las cuales fueron interceptadas por una bocanada de energía de Kerberos, pero solo fue hasta que vieron como era que la niña se volvía hacia el cuerpo de Tomoyo y concentraba sus nuevos poderes de fuego hacia el hombre que se había situado junto a ella que se dieron cuenta de que ellos nunca fueron el blanco si no...

-CLOW- grito llena de furia la niña mientras en sus manos el fuego aumentaba su intensidad –COMO TE ATREVES... COMO TE ATREVES A TRACIONARLA DE ESA MANERA- un pilar de fuego salió de sus manos en dirección de Eriol quien solo se volvió hacia este cuando  se hubo acercado demasiado al cuerpo de Tomoyo que  se encontraba atendiendo, en los ojos del hechicero cualquier señal de su habitual calma había desaparecido... la ira lo dominaba y sus gafas cayeron al suelo cuando el despliegue de poder del ingles se hizo presente

Eriol: ... por que ella! Y como te atreviste a hacerle este daño!- dijo invadido por la ira mientras en sus manos una energía azulada era liberada, la ola de energía choco contra el pilar de fuego y con el solo contacto de esta, el elemento dejo de existir, la energía de Clow recorrió toda la extensión del pilar provocando su extinción finalmente se estrello contra el cuerpo de la carta, quien solo atino a decir –"traidor"- mientras su influencia desaparecía del cuerpo de la criatura, quien cayo al suelo sin conocimiento, en el suelo a unos metros de ella se encontraban las cartas firey y rope y entre estas, representada por una chica que sostenía 2 esferas de plata en cada mano estaba "The Bond" –Spinel sun lleva a la niña con su familia, te será fácil si sigues las ondas mentales de esta, sus poderes psíquicos fueron los que debieron haber llamado la atención de "The Bond"- hablo inexpresivamente el ingles mientras sin prisa se dirigía al cuerpo desmayado de Tomoyo y la tomaba entre sus brazos para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa –te estaré esperando aquí a tu regreso, tengo que ocuparme de las heridas de la Heredera- 

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle y mientras que Shaoran ayudaba a Spinel con la niña que aun se encontraba desmayada, y decidía acompañar a la pantera negra en la que Spi se había transformado, Sakura se dirigió hacia las 3 cartas y las tomo entre sus manos, para después seguir a Eriol al interior de su hogar.

Notas del autor:

Bien, lamento cortar este capitulo de esta manera, pero esto se perfila para durar bastante y creo que un capitulo demasiado largo aburre a los lectores (._. si es que el fic los tiene jjajajaja) lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, es solo que como tengo otro fic me dedique mas a este por que me encontró cerca del final y pues fui dejando este un poco abandonado, pero ya prometo que máximo (y la verdad máximo) 2 meses tengo nuevos capítulos de Legacy y me podré dedicar por completo al mismo por que ya habré terminado el anterior, bien espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que mi mail siempre esta abierto a cualquier cosa:

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

The blast: bien para el que se dio cuenta, esta carta fue basada en los poderes de Piper Hallowey, el cual consiste en acelerar las moléculas de un cuerpo u objeto lo suficiente para hacerlo estallar

The doll: olvide mencionar, que esta carta fue inspiración de Ulti_sg, gracias n.n

Avances del próximo capitulo:

Explicaciones deben de ser dadas sobre el misterioso regreso de Eriol, al mismo tiempo de que se preparen para otra nueva batalla.

El próximo capitulo será:

Una canción para Tomoyo


	9. Una canción para Tomoyo

Capitulo 8:

Una canción para Tomoyo

Cerro sus ojos y susurro unas cuantas palabras en un idioma desconocido para ella, al instante un brillo azulado se extendió por el cuerpo inerte de Tomoyo, y unos segundos mas tarde las heridas de esta, al igual que el brillo azul, habían desaparecido, Eriol se dejo caer sobre el sillón mas cercano y trato de recuperar el aliento

-estará bien, solo debe descansar- dijo mientras tomaba las gafas que Sakura le tendía y las colocaba frente a sus ojos –lamento lo que paso-

Sakura: esta bien- atino a decir mientras se sentaba en otro de los grandes y mullidos sillones de aquella elegante sala, observo como es que unas gotas de sangre habían teñido la blanca superficie del sillón donde Eriol había depositado el cuerpo de su amiga –dime... como te encuentras tu?

Eriol: un hechizo de curación requiere el uso una cantidad considerable de energía, pero no te preocupes estaré bien en unos momentos

Sakura miro en los ojos del hechicero un cansancio que nunca antes había visto, de pronto, le parecía tan... pequeño, cerro sus ojos en un intento de huir de aquella mirada que la hacia sentir pena por aquel hombre, al hacerlo las ultimas palabras de la carta "bound" vinieron a su mente – de que hablaba la carta, a quien traicionaste- dijo sin pensar, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error pues la mirada del hechicero se endureció, justo como lo hizo cuando descubrió el cuerpo maltrecho de Tomoyo, tirado en el pasto como una muñeca sin vida

Eriol: es una historia muy larga... y sucedió hace tanto tiempo, mas del que puedo recordar, aun así el rostro de aquella mujer, es simplemente inolvidable- se había puesto de pie y ahora recorría la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, solo deteniéndose cuando sus pasos lo hubiesen llevado frente a un cuadro de gran tamaño, en el, el rostro juvenil de Sonomi Daidouji le sonreía sin preocupaciones y en sus manos, un infante dormía, su rostro oculto en su mayoría tras el delicado cabello negro, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, fina e inocente, como solo los pequeños poseen- cuando la conocí, no era mas que una niña perdida en el mundo, deseaba encontrar su lugar... nunca se sintió parte de nada, nunca se sintió amada por nadie, la soledad era lo único que conocía

Sakura intentaba escuchar las palabras de Eriol pero su mente no se lo permitía, sus ojos se cerraban y cientos de imágenes aparecían delante de ella eran tan poderosas, como para que la vida... su vida y todo lo que había en ella fuera si quiera importante, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y el paisaje de la primavera que se extendía por las calles londinenses la recibió, trato de pensar en lo que había sucedido momentos antes, recordaba haber estado en una hermosa mansión pero... era tan lejano... observo a su alrededor y solo recordó su pasado cuando vio a un joven de aproximadamente 17 años que caminaba en su dirección, por un instante no le reconoció, pero cuando noto el brillo en sus ojos, el nombre de aquel hombre broto de su garganta

–Clow...- dijo Sakura mientras el joven se acercaba a ella –pero entonces... ¡¿donde estoy?!- se pregunto alarmada, intento recordar la forma de cómo había llegado ahí, pero no pudo... los detalles de la hermosa mansión que antes aparecía en su mente se borraban lentamente, despareciendo de sus recuerdos, todo lo que había en su mente era la imagen de aquel joven que caminaba hacia ella –esto debe ser... el pasado- atino a decir mientras observaba el joven rostro de Clow, quien ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, pero entonces se detuvo, por fugaz segundo, Sakura pensó que el sujeto le había visto, no fue hasta que escucho el llamado de la niña tras Clow que se dio cuenta de que la razón de que el hombre detuviera sus pasos era esta, la maestra de cartas observo a la jovencita por unos segundos, de ropas rasgadas, ojos ocres y largos y enmarañados cabellos castaños, y aun así aquella niña le pareció hermosa, con una belleza hipnotizante, y oculta que solo los verdaderos sabios serian capaces de apreciar.

-Desea saber su futuro, señor? – pudo escuchar Sakura decir a la pequeña, aun dando la espalda a la niña, Clow esbozo una sonrisa escéptica, a los ojos de Sakura el hombre parecía bastante divertido ante el comentario de la pequeña, como si fuera un chiste viejo que ya le habían contado una vez y que no se cansaba de escuchar.

El hombre se volvió y los ojos ocres de una pequeña de aproximadamente 13 años le devolvieron la mirada, camino en dirección de esta y se puso de rodillas para estar a su nivel, aun sonriendo pregunto:

-que puedes saber tu, sobre los misterios del mundo, sobre el abrumante futuro, sobre las corrientes del tiempo, que aun para los hechiceros experimentados resultan confusas-

-nada- respondió la pequeña con genuina inocencia infantil- pero si puedo decirle su futuro, por un precio claro

-donde están tus padres?- Pregunto Clow haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta

-no lo se... lejos de mi supongo, me dijeron que era rara, que no podía seguir con ellos, que el demonio me había poseído, pero eso no importa, ¿quiere saber su futuro?- volvió a preguntar ansiosa, como si aquella conversación sobre su pasado, restara tiempo valioso de su vida.

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y al acercase pudo ver que en el rostro del hechicero la sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza, de alguna forma sabía que este pensaba lo mismo que ella, aquella niña había sido abandonada a su suerte en las calles, sin comida o refugio, en verdad era una chiquilla valiente

–te diré algo, si logras adivinar mi futuro te llevare conmigo a casa, ¿te gustaría?- pregunto Clow sonriéndole a la infante quien solo asintió –pero si no lo logras, te llevare a un lugar donde puedan ocuparse de ti, que te parece, ¿estas de acuerdo? –la pequeña lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió vigorosamente, el mago se sintió complacido ante la respuesta, pues en el no cabía duda de que para esa tarde, esa chiquilla estaría bajo los cuidados de algún convento o casa hogar, donde se encargarían de ella –bien pues, comencemos- dijo el hombre tendiéndole una mano a la pequeña, esta la tomo entre las suyas y cerro sus ojos. Sakura sonreía mientras observaba aquella acción, realmente aquel hombre era inteligente, y entonces pudo sentirlo, una fuerza oculta, antigua, tan poderosa como el mismo mago frente a ella, aun así era tan cálida y pura que le lleno de alegría, la alegría que solo se encuentra en los corazones de los niños

-Su nombre es Reed Clow- la pequeña hablo con una voz poderosa pero que aun mantenía la inocencia infantil- ha vivido otras vidas, otros pasados, ha conocido el mundo desde sus inicios y sus poderes son enormes... mas de los que cualquier otro humano... pero no siempre será así... el destino de su vida, de esta vida al menos, será cumplido, pero no podrá ocuparse de ellas por mucho tiempo – Clow escucho las palabras y se dio cuenta de que había subestimado los ojos de aquella vidente, el camino del futuro solo se abría para pocos y Clow no era uno de los agraciados, por tanto siempre había pensando que los que poseían el don, eran hechiceros imponentes, cuya aura despertaría temor en el corazón de quien lo conociese, pero una vez mas se había equivocado –es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora- anuncio la pequeña mientras liberaba la mano del hombre y se sentaba en el suelo –¿he acertado?-

-lo has hecho muy bien- dijo Clow mientras la sonrisa afable se volvía a dibujar en sus labios- bien, vamos a casa – Sakura les observo a alejarse y estaba tentada de seguirlos pero una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella de nuevo, cerro sus ojos y cientos de imágenes desfilaron delante de ella, trato de mantenerse en pie, de no dejarse vencer por el peso de los recuerdos pero no pudo, cayo pesadamente al suelo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar al abrirlos

-estarás bien, no te preocupes- la voz de Eriol le llegaba desde lo que parecían ser kilómetros de distancia, aun así abrió los ojos y se encontró con la reencarnación de Clow frente a ella, trato de dar sentido a lo que pasaba, recordaba haber estado charlando con Eriol, recordaba el ser envuelta por su aura, recordaba ser llevaba lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde ella ya no era mas... su cuerpo, su mente, habían viajado lejos, lo recordaba todo, la niña, la visión, el aura con la esencia de la luna –que... que paso- pregunto torpemente Sakura mientras se ponía de pie –yo... ¿vi el pasado?-

Eriol: un simple hechizo, se trata de poner las memorias de una persona en la mente de otra, es simple realmente-hablaba con calma mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con un pañuelo que momentos antes había extraído de su bolsillo- es mas fácil no crees, después de todo una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- dijo sonriendo.

Sakura no dijo nada, tan solo se sentó en el sillón frente a Eriol y después de unos cuantos minutos pregunto: ¿y que paso después... con la heredera?

Eriol: la eduque, al menos tanto como pude, hice brotar sus poderes, desperté su aura mágica y la ayuda a encontrar su lugar en el mundo... a cambio ella me enseño o al menos intento ayudarme a despertar el poder de ver el futuro, con el tiempo logre adquirir los conocimientos sufrientes como para presentir ciertos eventos importantes

Sakura: entonces eso explica el por que algunas de las cartas que hemos capturado están basadas en hechizos que alguna vez te hemos visto utilizar, ella los aprendió de ti

Eriol: así es

Sakura: aún así, no entiendo, por que crear sus propias cartas, por lo que he visto no son tan poderosas como las cartas clow, y necesitan en todo momento de la energía de su dueño

Eriol: el poder de ver el futuro, es un don triste, en sus sueños, ella veía la destrucción de este mundo, ella fue capaz de ver la tristeza en los corazones de los cientos de personas que perecerían cundo ese momento llegase y por eso decidió prepararse, dejar al mundo un legado, una defensa mas contra el destino que parecía inmutable.

Sakura: y por que Tomoyo, por que no alguien mas... alguien con mas poder, con mas experiencia, mas...- se detuvo no sabía como expresar aquella frustración que por semanas le atormentaba

Eriol: no lo se... estoy tan sorprendido como tu, yo... yo sabía de la heredera, de las Moon Cards, de las pruebas que la elegida por ella... pero nunca espere... que, que ella tuviera que ver en esto- los ojos del hechicero de oriente se posaron en Tomoyo, ahí recostada en el sillón, con el cabello cayendo suavemente sobre sus ojos le parecía tan frágil... que el solo pensar que aquella mujer tendría que enfrentarse a tantas pruebas le hacia sentirse miserable, pues sabía que no podría intervenir- yo debía ayudarla, se lo prometí a ella hace ya tantos años... que ayudaría a que el destino de la heredera se cumpliera pero... no pensé, que ella fuera...

Sakura recordó entonces la reacción de Eriol, cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo, inerte en el pasto, la ira en sus ojos cuando vio el estado lastimoso de su amiga, el aura mágica que se expandió con rapidez a su alrededor cuando el hechicero ataco a la carta, llena de furia, tan diferente a la usual calma que por siempre había caracterizado al chico... se sintió como una tonta por haberlo olvidado, se acerco al mago y dándole una palmada en el hombro dijo: -no te sientas triste, Tomoyo es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, estoy segura que ella saldrá adelante, quisiera que me hablaras mas del futuro Eriol, que es lo que esa mujer...

Eriol: Alice- interrumpió- su nombre era Alice

Sakura: Alice vio, que es lo que le depara a este mundo?

Eriol: su destrucción... ella me lo dijo, en poco tiempo el final de los tiempos llegara, algo terrible se acerca, algo que yo no puedo detener...

Sakura: pero entonces ¿quien? Si Alice sabia que tu no podías detenerlo, que tu no podías hacer nada, por que dejar esas cartas a Tomoyo, ella nunca será mas fuerte que tu

Eriol: por que ella tenía esperanza, quizás ella no forme parte de aquellos que definirán el destino de esta tierra, pero si podría brindar sus poderes para apoyar a la tierra... en este difícil momento, ese es nuestro único motivo de existencia... ayudar a aquellos que tendrán el verdadero poder.

Sakura: y por que no nos deja intervenir Eriol, parece que su deseo es el de dañar a Tomoyo, cual es el misterio tras las Moon cards, que es lo que esa mujer ... Alice, realmente quiere!- sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz, debido a la frustración y coraje que atravesaba su cuerpo, quiso seguir hablando, dejar salir todo lo que en su mente había, pero no pudo, de nuevo sintió sus párpados pesados, y cientos de imágenes empezaron a pasar delante de ella, el aire ya no alcanzaba sus pulmones, se ahogaría, trato de salir de aquel encajamiento, y libero su energía, pero no fue suficiente, la inconciencia la trago, lo siguiente que escucho fue el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, abrió sus ojos y una hermosa sala le recibió en silencio, dirigió su vista hacia los ventanales y se dio cuenta de que el sol entraba por ellos, tallo sus ojos y por unos segundos observo confundida a través de este el paisaje que ofrecía el hermoso jardín que crecía en los patios de aquella hermosa mansión, permaneció así unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo volverse para encontrarse con la delicada figura de una mujer de largos cabellos ocres que entraba llevando una bandeja con ella

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto la mujer mientras colocaba la fuente en una mesita que adornaba aquel lugar, por un momento Sakura estuvo tentada a contestarle, pero al posar sus ojos sobre el sillón de terciopelo rojo que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de aquella hermosa mesita, descubrió que el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos risueños se encontraba recostado en este

-magnifico- respondió con una sonrisa el hombre y procedió a servirse un poco de te de la tetera que se encontraba en la bandeja –tuve un sueño interesante, algo me dice que se hará realidad- Sakura miraba aquella escena con cierta extrañeza... había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello, era otro recuerdo de Clow, aun así, le parecía un poco raro el ver a aquel hechicero comportándose de aquella dulce manera, cierto era que siempre había sido amable, pero había algo en la manera en la que actuaba hacia aquella mujer que la hacía sentirse un poco... incomoda, especialmente cuando el mago coloco la taza de vuelta en la bandeja para después atraer la mujer hacia sí con delicadeza, sentándola sobre sus piernas para después besarle en los labios por un largo rato –te extrañare- dijo Clow cuando el beso hubo terminado –no quiero que te vayas- abrazo el cuerpo de la joven con fuerza y se mantuvo así por un largo rato, temiendo que si la soltaba ella se marcharía para siempre

-es necesario-sujeto la cabeza del hombre sobre su pecho y beso su frente con ternura–nos volveremos a ver, en ambas vidas-

-no es suficiente... – respondió el hechicero con tristeza –yo aun puedo enseñarte, hay tanto que podemos ver juntos, tantos cosas que aun necesitamos el uno del otro...- Alice coloco su dedo índice sobre la boca del hombre y le sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de la alegría que su hermosa sonrisa denotaba, lagrimas cubrían sus ojos avellana.

lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Sakura, ahora lo entendía, Clow había amado a esa mujer, había deseado estar a su lado para siempre y había soñado con nunca dejarla ir, pero en ese día... los caminos de ambos personajes se separarían y la tristeza en los ojos de ambos le rompía el corazón.

-ya te lo he dicho, el futuro del mundo esta en juego, ya he encontrado a la persona ideal para que lleve tus cartas , y junto con ella he encontrado a mi persona ideal, la elegida para heredar mi poder, pero si mi poder no es fuerte no servirá de nada-parecía que con sus palabras intentaba darse valor ya que mientras hablaba las lagrimas brotaron lenta y dolorosamente de sus ojos- debo irme, viajar, encontrar la fuerza de mi ser, me has ayudado a crear mis cartas mas poderosas, pero... no es suficiente, falta poco, muy poco –de entre sus ropas extraño un sobre que puso entre las manos de su amado con delicadeza –son mis ultimas predicciones, la vida de tu elegida esta ahí, eres muy bueno para planear el futuro Clow, se que las usaras con sabiduría –se levanto y las manos del hechicero se deslizaron lentamente desprendiéndose con tristeza del cuerpo de la mujer, al final Alice tomo la mano del hombre entre las suyas y la beso con cariño, fijo su mirada en sus ojos y sintió su corazón destrozarse cuando se dio cuenta de que silenciosas lagrimas habían aparecido en los ojos del hombre – en verdad... te amo, no importa lo que pase en nuestras vidas recuérdalo, siempre será a ti a quien ame, pero esto... es mas grande que nosotros dos-

-no podemos pensar solo en nuestra felicidad- musito Clow citando las palabras de que la chica alguna vez había usado –pero- cerro sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –quisiera ser egoísta... solo por esta vez- Alice sonrió y le beso de nuevo para después dirigirse hacia la puerta

-aun no te he contado mi sueño –se había puesto de pie y le había dado alcance abrazándola tiernamente por la espalda- soñé contigo, en tu vida futura, estabas observando las estrellas –la mujer sonrió y Clow deslizo sus manos hacia su pecho mientras besaba su cuello - quiero estar ahí contigo, observando las estrellas- la hizo volverse hacia el para besarla con pasión en los labios, Sakura se ruborizo ante la escena, intento decir algo, hacerlos notar su presencia, detener aquella embarazosa acción, pero no pudo, el aire le faltaba, trato de aferrarse a algo para no caer, pero no lo logro, por que la maravillosa sala no estaba ahí, nada estaba, la habitación giraba con rapidez y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayo al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza con fuerza con la dura superficie, abrió sus ojos y Eriol la miraba con preocupación

-lo siento, debí avisarte que haría el hechizo de nuevo- dijo mientras tendía la mano a Sakura y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –¿has visto algo interesante? –tras la pregunta, el silencio se cernió sobre ambos, era evidente que la ultima escena del recuerdo había resultado bastante incomoda para la maestra de cartas

Sakura: si -susurro mientras tocaba su frente con su mano tratando de mitigar el dolor y ocultar el color carmesí del cual se había pintado su rostro –ella dijo que mientras buscaba a la persona para llevar tus cartas había encontrado a la persona para llevar las suyas... quiere decir que la única razón por la que Tomoyo haya sido elegida es por que estaba cerca de mi...

Eriol: no te sientas mal, recuerda ella es muy fuerte – Sakura le sonrió y miro por la ventana al sentir la energía de Spinel sun acercarse a la mansión

Sakura: iré a recibirlos, tu descansa –y sin decir mas salió de la habitación

Eriol: eres tu quien me preocupa... Sakura-

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Oracle quien dormía a los pies de su cama recostando medio cuerpo en esta, la lógica la hizo pensar que el hombre debería estar sentado sobre la alfombra al no haber ninguna silla visible, lentamente se levanto y trato de recordar lo que había sucedido –una carta!- pensó alarmada cuando las imágenes de una niña que la atacaba repetidamente con su propia magia cruzaba su mente, intento salir de su lecho, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de este, noto la superficie púrpura de una carta entre sus sabanas, la tomo de entre sus manos y leyó la nota que tenía pegada sobre esta, la cual decía simplemente "todo arreglado, sigue durmiendo" –Sakura- musito cuando hubo reconocido la caligrafía de su amiga –creo que preocupe a muchas personas- se dijo mientras miraba a Oracle quien a pesar del movimiento no parecía haberse despertado, lentamente, la joven se movió hasta alcanzar un lugar cercano al guardián para después deslizar delicadamente su mano sobre un mechón de cabello que caía justo sobre el ojo del hombre –muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo- dijo por lo bajo

-es mi trabajo- Tomoyo dio un pequeño salto y alejo la mano del hombre

Tomoyo: no sabía que estabas despierto- hablo intentando fingir serenidad -siento haberte molestado-

Oracle: no te preocupes, si alguien debe disculparse soy yo- se levanto y bajo su rostro, la sola mirada de su dueña lo hacia sentirse basura - por mi culpa... fuiste herida de gravedad

Tomoyo: no es cierto, aunque hubieras estado ahí no hubieras podido hacer nada, tu mismo lo dijiste nadie debe de interferir en mi enfrentamiento con las cartas –bajo de la cama y fue a su lado, tomando la barbilla del hombre entre sus manos le obligo a dirigirle la mirada para que este viera la sonrisa que esbozaba

Oracle: yo... yo en verdad lo siento- tomo la mano de la mujer entre las suyas y sus ojos reflejaron un inmenso dolor –no volveré a separarme de tu lado, lo prometo – Tomoyo sonrío de nuevo y se volvió hacia la cama de donde tomo la carta desprendiendo el mensaje de Sakura el cual doblo con cuidado y coloco dentro de una gaveta

Tomoyo: "The Bond" es realmente poderosa, deseo que me ayudes a usarla- dijo mientras se la tendía para que la inspeccionara –el hombre solo asintió y el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar –y ¿donde estabas?- dijo después de unos minutos con la esperanza de que la pregunta rompiera aquel incomodo silencio –no pude encontrar tu presencia- en respuesta Oracle busco entre sus ropas por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente extraño de la bolsa superior de su camisa un arrugado pedazo de periódico, el cual tendió a su dueña.

Oracle: me pareció sospechoso es todo- dijo mientras Tomoyo leía aquel fragmento del diario, cuyo encabezado rezaba: "Otro hombre accidentado en la colina de la sirena"

Tomoyo: ayer por la tarde, Yoshimura Saegusa –leyó en voz alta del recorte que sostenía frente a sus ojos- ingreso al hospital debido a heridas que sufrió al caer de la colina de la sirena, es el tercer accidente en un periodo de 2 meses, las autoridades tratan de determinar si la zona es segura y si debe seguir abierta al público ya que al interrogar a los afectados ninguno de ellos recuerda mucho del suceso – dejo de leer y miro al hombre frente a ella esperando que sus palabras comprobaran las sospechas que aquel texto había levantado en ella

Oracle: aun no estoy seguro si es una carta- dijo mientras tomaba el trozo de papel de las manos de la joven- podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, un espíritu que se niega al descanso quizás, lo siento.

Tomoyo: ya te he dicho que no debes disculparte, seguiste tus instintos y eso es bueno, tendremos que mantenernos alerta de cualquier modo, si se trata de una carta no me gustaría que mas gente saliera lastimada –el guardián asintió y segundos después se dirigió hacia la salida del recinto –espera ¿a donde vas?- pregunto alarmada al pensar que el hombre había tomado sus palabras como una orden para que continuara inmediatamente las investigaciones

Oracle: solo iré a avisar a la maestra de cartas que mi ama ha despertado- hablo sin volverse.

Tomoyo: espera – dijo dándole alcance de nuevo- quiero pedirte un favor- se sentía un poco ansiosa y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta aun así al final dijo: me gustaría que me acompañaras a un concierto el fin de semana- Oracle no respondió de inmediato y el silencio se torno sobre ellos de nuevo- me daría mucho gusto si me acompañaras- añadió

Oracle: entonces, ahí estaré, ¿puedo retirarme?- la joven asintió sin poder borrar la sonrisa que aquella respuesta había provocado en ella.

El auditorio escolar había sido arreglado majestuosamente para aquella ocasión, adornos florales engalanaban cada rincón, y los banderines en cuyo centro se dibujaba el escudo de las escuelas participantes cubrían las antes desnudas paredes de fresno, el lugar que hasta antes del intermedio presentaba un lleno total se había vaciado casi completamente cuando el presentador del concurso anuncio que se tomaría un descanso de 20 minutos, solo Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Oracle permanecían en sus asientos mirando el escenario, los cuales, como Kyo le había prometido, estaban en primera fila

Sakura: me hubiera gustado que Eriol y mi padre nos hubieran acompañado, les habría gustado – dijo la joven mientras miraba al ahora vació escenario –les hubiera gustado mucho

Tomoyo: si... – hablo la mujer, pero lo cierto era que desde que Sakura le había contado que la reencarnación de Clow era el responsable de haberla salvado, se sentía un poco incomoda alrededor de este, el solo verlo le provocaba un sentimiento de timidez que se presentaba como un ligero tartamudeo cada vez que deseaba comentar algo, quizás el aura mágica que despedía tendría algo que ver con aquel sentimiento, pero por lo pronto, prefería poner distancia entre ella y el hechicero, el cual aparentemente había captado aquel sentimiento pues no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos – y dime que te ha parecido el concierto hasta ahora – pregunto en un desesperado intento por cambiar de tema

Sakura: es hermoso, esa ultima canción realmente me ha conmovido

Li: debo admitirlo Daidouji, pensé que esta presentación seria un poco aburrida, pero me he equivocado

Tomoyo: me alegro que les guste- sonrió complacida

Sakura: nunca pensé que tanta gente asistiera al evento, y todos tan elegantes, creo que fue una buena idea pedirte prestado este vestido- dijo mientras alisaba la telas de la vestidura, un largo vestido color rosa pálido, en el cual la mujer parecía toda una princesa –ustedes también se ven muy apuestos Shaoran y Oracle, ha sido un buen cambio- sonrió al contemplar los smokings que vestían ambos caballeros –Tomoyo, recuérdame tomarles una foto antes de que termine la noche

Tomoyo: ya me tome la libertad de hacerlo- sus ojos se iluminaron cuando extrajo una pequeña cámara fotográfica de su bolso de noche –nunca se dieron cuenta, también tome varias de ti Sakura

Li: es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres, verdad Daidouji- dijo debatiéndose entre la risa y la pena

Tomoyo: si, pero al menos ahora soy un poco mas sutil

Oracle: a que se refieren

Tomoyo: a cierto, a veces olvido que tu no estabas entonces Oracle, veras cuando éramos pequeños –procedió a explicar toda la historia de cómo confeccionaba trajes de batalla para su amiga y en alguna ocasión para Li, en algunos casos la mujer detallaba los trajes con una impresionante exactitud –creo que aun tengo algunos en casa- finalizo mientras reía por lo bajo, Sakura a su lado, solo había bajado la cabeza apenada y Shaoran sonreía divertido

-lamento interrumpir- la voz de Kyo los hizo volverse hacia el –pero tengo que decirle algo a la señorita Daidouji- dijo sonriendo el joven

Tomoyo: kyo, no tienes que ser tan formal- hablo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie frente al hombre- muchas gracias por los asientos, son increíbles- dijo con gratitud Tomoyo mientras le sonreía ampliamente

Kyo: me alegra que le hayan gustado, espero que usted y sus amigos estén disfrutando el concierto

Tomoyo: hablábamos precisamente de eso, por cierto, quiero presentarte, ellos son Kinomoto Sakura, Li Shaoran y ora..- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no podía presentar a oracle de aquella manera, resultaría demasiado extraño

-Kikawa Atsumo- le interrumpió Oracle, mientras se ponía de pie y entregaba a Kyo, una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre

Kyo: mucho gusto – dijo sin notar la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo – bien solo he venido a darle un mensaje a la Tomoyo y...

-Kyo! Ya es hora de que regreses a los camerinos!- grito una mujer de cortos cabellos azulados que se acercaba a ellos, la joven vestida con un uniforme de similar estilo que el que Kyo portaba, tomo a este del brazo en cuanto lo hubo tenido a su alcance y lo jalo hacia ella en un vano intento de jalarlo en la dirección por la que había llegado–demonios, por que tienes que ser tan pesado!- dijo molesta al darse cuenta de que no podría moverle a la fuerza

Kyo: Moe, te dije que esperaras, solo quería

Moe: se muy bien lo que dijiste!, pero el telón se abrirá en 5 minutos y el pianista a perdido la partitura! Le dije que tu tenias una copia, pero por lo que veo no llegaras a tiempo- dijo todo muy a prisa y fue solo hasta que hubo terminado cuando noto que el grupo de 4 personas que momentos antes había estado hablando con Kyo, la observaban con atención –aaa este lo siento – mientras hablaba realizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza – interrumpí su conversación, es solo que, siempre me dejo llevar por esta clase de cosas

Sakura: no hay problema, ¿eres del coro de la escuela verdad?, así que debes estar preocupada

Moe: gracias por comprender... por lo general, esta clase de cosas no me pone nerviosa... pero esta noche tendré mi primer solo, eso si es que Kyo encuentra las partituras!

Kyo: tranquilízate, tengo un juego en el camerino, ahora quizás pueda salvar un poco de tu dignidad si te presento- dijo divertido mientras pasaba su mano sobre las cabellos de la mujer - les presento a Kimishika Moe, mi compañera de coro, la mejor voz desde, Tomoyo y mi novia- el comentario causo un ligero revuelo, y a continuación un atropellado mucho gusto por parte de los presentes con excepción de Oracle, quien se mantuvo distante y sereno ante aquel comentario

Tomoyo: vaya... nunca me imagine que tuvieras novia Kyo, jajaja lo tenias muy escondido

Kyo: si.. bueno... es que...

Moe: Kyo es un poco penoso con esta clase de cosas- hablo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – como sea, dime ¿ya has terminado aquí Kyo?

Kyo: no aun no

Moe: bien, entonces lo mejor será que te de un poco de privacidad, te estaré esperando- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia el escenario

Tomoyo: ¿privacidad? –pregunto confundida

Kyo: si... vera, lo que pasa es que, quería decirle que le prestara mucha atención a la siguiente canción, es un obsequio de mi parte- le sonrió un poco apenado y se volvió siguiendo los pasos de Moe

Tomoyo: un obsequio... – murmuro mientras veía al chico alejarse, fue cuando noto que las luces del recinto parpadeaban, y unos segundos mas tarde una voz dijo: "por favor, todos los asistentes vuelvan a sus asientos, la función comenzara en unos minutos" –bien, sea lo que sea, lo descubriré pronto- pensó mientras retomaba de nuevo su lugar entre Sakura y Oracle –y bien señor Kikawa Atsumo, hay algo que quiera decirme- pregunto divertida la mujer, dirigiéndose al guardián

Oracle: el señor Kinomoto pensó que seria buena idea- hablo sin darle importancia al asunto- yo solo he hecho lo que el me pidió

Sakura: mi padre, vaya... –quiso continuar pero en ese instante las luces se apagaron, y una suave melodía se extendió por todo el lugar, por un momento se quedaron, así envueltos en la oscuridad, escuchando aquella hermosa canción, y entonces los reflectores iluminaron el escenario, posándose sobre dos personas- Moe y Kyo- susurro la chica emocionada.

Tomoyo escucho la melodía por unos instantes y después escucho las voces de Kyo y Moe elevándose juntas, interpretando aquella magnífica canción, le pareció hermoso, y por unos instantes no pudo pensar en nada mas que en seguir escuchando aquella preciosa interpretación, escucho atentamente las palabras que brotaban de cada uno de los integrantes de aquel magnifico coro, sonrió al escuchar aquella canción que hablaba sobre ser fuerte, luchas contra las adversidades, cosas que ella nunca había entendido por completo.. hasta hacia algunos meses y entonces pudo escuchar el solo Moe, levantándose limpia y claramente por todo el lugar:

Ganbatte iru nara yume wa kanarazu kanau saSi das lo mejor tus sueños se realizaran  
Dakara nee akiramezu hashiritsuzukeyou yoAsí que sigue corriendo, sin rendirte  
Furikaereba hora minna no egao ga mieru Si miras atrás podrás ver a todos sonriéndote  
Dakara ima kimi wa hitori ja nai Es por eso que no estas sola

Aquellas palabras..de alguna forma lo sabía, fueron dichas especialmente para ella, por unos segundos lucho contra si misma para evitar el llanto, pero al escuchar el solo de Kyo, las lagrimas brotaron sin detenerse

Wasurenaide ite itsu datte hitori ja nai Nunca olvides, que nunca estas sola Tookutemo kimi no koto mimamotte iru yo Incluso desde lejos, te estoy observando  
Tsurai koto datte kitto norikoerareru sa Se que puedes superar los tiempos difíciles  
Taisetsu na suteki na yume dakara Por que tus sueños son hermosos y maravillosos

Ahora lo sabía, durante aquellas semanas, se había sentido siempre un poco sola, cierto era que Sakura y los demás siempre intentaban de animarla y ayudarla, pero cuando no estaba en su compañía, cuando ellos no la protegían, sentía el peso de la soledad cernirse sobre ella, pero ahora, al escuchar aquella hermosa canción, sabía que nunca había estado asilada o perdida, todo ese tiempo, había estado siendo protegida y amada, por todas aquellas maravillosas personas, ahora podía entender los sentimientos de Kyo, los sentimientos de sus amigos, que ciegamente había ignorado por todo ese tiempo, tan pronto como la canción hubo terminado, se puso de pie y aplaudió, aun con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, y con sus ojos empañados debido a estas, se dio cuenta de que el resto de los asistentes a aquel festival la habían imitado, le parecía que los segundos duraban años y solo quería quedarse en aquel momento para siempre, se volvió hacia sus amigos, buscando en sus rostros la misma felicidad que existía en su alma, pero no pudo hacerlo, a su lado Oracle se había puesto de pie, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, le había tomado entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia si, y empezado a alejarse de sus amigos, atemorizada Tomoyo intento preguntarle lo que pasaba, y no fue si no hasta que observo hacia atrás que lo supo, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, Sakura se había elevado del suelo, sus ojos verdes habían adquirido una tonalidad rosada y corrientes de aire se desprendían de su cuerpo, aun así mantenía la mirada fija en el escenario, y fue cuando lo sitio, la energía de la luna expandiéndose –una carta- fue lo ultimo que atino a decir antes de volverse al escenario y comprobar aterrorizada que Kyo dejaba escapar de sus manos 2 líneas doradas que cortaban todo a su paso.

Sakura escucho con atención la música que invadía la sala y sonrió al escuchar la canción, ahora comprendía el por que Kyo quería que su amiga la escuchara con atención, se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, no pudo evitar reír un poco... y después un poco mas, aquella situación, la hacia completamente feliz, no podía detenerse, empezó a reír a carcajadas, el estomago le dolía debido al esfuerzo, no podía detenerse, después de tanto tiempo en búsqueda de un hogar, de un alma que poseer, ahora encontraba una que le sería perfecta para sus necesidades- ¡¿Sakura estas bien?!- escucho que preguntaba Shaoran, pero no pudo responderle, en su mente solo existía aquella felicidad intoxicante, quería gritar, pedir auxilio, que alguien la salvara de aquel sentimiento que la envolvía, se sentía impura, malvada, llena de aquella felicidad malsana que sabía que no le pertenecía... y entonces sintió el poder estallar dentro de ella, una energía, pura, poderosa y gloriosa que la protegía, liberándola de aquellos sentimientos ajenos, observo el escenario, buscando al dueño de los mismos, y lo encontró, pequeño, asustado y encogido dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre llamado Kyo, quiso detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, aquel ser utilizo sus dones para atacarla y a ella no le quedo mas opción que defenderse, no solo a ella si no a todos los demás, sin pensarlo mucho susurro –Time- y la carta voló desde su bolso hasta sus manos, donde libero su poder, deteniendo el tiempo, congelando el momento, atrapando a todos en aquel estado estático, con excepción de sus amigos y la carta, quien misteriosamente había resistido el sometimiento al poder de la carta –imposible- musito mientras observaba como era que aquel ser se escapaba sin que nadie lo detuviera.

-Sakura!- grito Tomoyo mientras observaba como es que Kyo saltaba sobre ellos y corriera hacia la puerta –¡¿que esta pasando?!-

Sakura: ese hombre, esta siendo poseído por una carta- el brillo rosado en sus ojos desapareció, pero aun así mantuvo el poder de "time" activado – debemos seguirlo-

Tomoyo: Kyo...- dijo llena de preocupación, para después, romper el abrazo en el que aun la mantenía Oracle y correr tras su amigo

Oracle: espera, ¡¡es peligroso!!- grito en un vano intento por detener a su ama, pero la mujer lejos de detenerse, corrió aun con mas fuerza- maldición- murmuro mientras corría tras ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar el llamado mental de la cazadora de cartas

Sakura: Oracle... necesito que ayudes a Shaoran, esa carta... de alguna forma pude sentir sus emociones... desea... desea enfrentarse a Tomoyo, es peligroso, incluso para ti! Necesito, que junto con Shaoran se aseguren de sacar a toda esta gente de aquí, es peligroso, Kyo golpeo las paredes con su poder... no se que tanto daño pudo causar, pero lo mejor será que mantengas una barrera alrededor de las paredes junto con Shaoran

Oracle quiso replicar, gritarle que su misión no era proteger la vida de unos cuantos humanos, si no ayudar a su dueña... pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, concentro su fuerza y poder sobre aquel recinto, tal como la maestra de cartas se lo había pedido

Sakura: muchas gracias- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de gratitud, para retirar el poder de la carta "time" y correr en dirección de su amiga

Shaoran: Sakura- le grito antes de que hubiera llegado a la puerta- ten cuidado!- la maestra de cartas asintió y después salió de aquel recinto.

Corrió hasta una pequeña arboleda, que se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, a su alrededor observo los grandes árboles que se elevaban imponentes, y los pequeños arbustos que crecían sin control, sonrió para si y concentro sus sentidos hasta que pudo sentir el poder de la Heredera acercándose hacia el –ven... te estoy esperando- pensó para si, para después saltar hacia un árbol y quedarse ahí, sentado en una de las ramas, esperando... deseando que su futura ama llegara pronto, se sentía inmensamente feliz y emocionando, el cuerpo de ese hombre era el ideal, por mucho tiempo busco un recipiente para sus poderes, un alma que estuviera cerca de su heredera, que la conociera mejor que nadie... pero aquellos que estaban mas cercanos a esta eran poderosos e imposibles de manipular, así que espero pacientemente, alimentándose de la energía de los humanos durante las noches, pero ahora, por fin podría pelear, por fin podría serle útil a su heredera, el, una carta de combate, creada exclusivamente para destruir, por fin podría ser útil, por fin podría crear algo... fortaleza para su nueva dueña, y si esta no era capaz de ganarle, y si esta no era capaz de cumplir su sueño... entonces, aun cuando su alma pereciera del dolor, aun cuando su esencia desapareciera de esta tierra, el tendría que acabar con la vida de aquella mujer, y fue cuando la vio, envuelta en su mítica aura lunar, caminando temerosa por aquella arboleda, sosteniendo un bastón azulado frente a ella, era la heredera, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo un ataque hacia la mujer, quien no fue capaz de esquivarlo y cayo herida al suelo, debido al cortante ataque, el hombre salto al suelo, cayendo frente a la mujer, con dolor, observo como era que la sangre empapaba la blanca tela de su vestido, aun así, endureció su expresión y se acercó sin vacilar hasta ella

-veo que la heredera del poder de la luna no es tan fuerte como su antecesora- dijo en un tono frió, mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Eriol observaba la ciudad a sus pies con aire pensativo, el viento de octubre mecía sus cabellos y las pequeñas luces de la ciudad iluminaban sus ojos, pero nada de esto parecía importarle

-no acostumbras a mostrarte tan preocupado- la voz de Nakuru interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia esta intentando esconder con una serena sonrisa, la ansiedad que rondaba su mente

Eriol: tu crees eso, es solo que, desde ahora, todo se tornara mas complicado- hablo fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto

Nakuru: no... es algo mas... te preocupa esa niña Daidouji, ¿no es así? –el mago le volvió la espalda como respuesta y se mantuvo así, aun cuando la mujer le abrazo

Eriol: es solo que, me siento tan impotente... no puedo leer el futuro, no tengo el suficiente poder para detener la llegada de ese cruel destino... esa joven, tiene un largo camino delante de ella... solo espero que sea fuerte y pueda resistir el peso de su destino.. se que le dije a Sakura que confiáramos en ella... pero se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte, inalcanzable para todos... será imposible para ella...

Nakuru: es fuerte...-dijo serenamente deteniendo las palabras de su creador- de otra forma no hubiera sido elegida

Eriol: espero que tengas razón- dijo mientras observaba un pequeño punto de luz a lo lejos, justo desde donde sentía el poder de la luna estallar, preparándose para luchar con la energía de una carta

Notas del autor:

n.n bien, bien, quizás creerán que este episodio termino emocionante, pero la verdad no es así ajjaajaj si, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero si leen el prologo, encontraran como fue que termino la lucha de Tomoyo contra la carta "cut" se que el fic se pone mas y mas raro, pero pronto se explicara todo.

Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo! Ya se han pasado años desde que actualice pero las cosas se complicaron, por suerte, he logrado quitarme el peso de mi otro fic de encima y podré dedicarme a este fic por completo, realmente a la gente que sigue leyendo este fic, les agradezco ser tan pacientes.

El próximo capitulo será:

El llamado de la Sirena

La canción que fue utilizada es: Akiramenaide de Digimon 01 interpretada por Naim, agradecimiento especial a: por publicar los lyrics n,n (yo solo los traduje del ingles al español...)


	10. El canto de la sirena

Legacy 9

El canto de la sirena:

Dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos y que el mar mojara sus blancas piernas, ahí tocada por el sol y sintiendo su calor, se sentía feliz, completamente feliz, Tomoyo aspiro de nuevo la brisa marina y después sonrió, le parecía imposible que el día anterior tuviera que usar gruesos abrigos para protegerse del frió otoñal, mientras que ahora podía darse el lujo de caminar tranquilamente a orillas del mar, vistiendo solo un delgado vestido de algodón, se volvió y encaro el rostro del hechicero de oriente que la miraba complacido.

-le ha gustado el lugar, por lo que veo- dijo sonriéndole, a diferencia de la mujer frente a el, Eriol Hiragizawa vestía de manera sencilla pero elegante, el pantalón y camisa de diseñador que portaba ya habían levantado la atención del resto de los pocos visitantes de aquella playa, algo a lo que el hechicero no prestaba atención, incluso parecía disfrutar las miradas de sorpresa que levantaba a su andar.

Tomoyo: me encanta la playa –respondió la joven volviéndose con rapidez, aun no era capaz de sostener la mirada de aquel hombre, penetrante, sabia y brillante, parecía leer sus pensamientos, desnudar su alma y abrir su corazón, un sentimiento que la incomodaba, el hechicero que un principio se comporto distante y cortes, había utilizado aquel viaje para pasar mas tiempo con ella, y así demostrarle que podía contar con el cuando lo necesitase, o al menos eso le había dicho momentos antes, cuando el joven decidió acompañar a Tomoyo en su paseo por la playa.

Habían llegado a ese lugar hacia pocas horas, siguiendo los instintos de Oracle, quien, tras enterarse que había ocurrido otro accidente en la colina de la sirena, convenció a su ama de que era el momento de investigar mas a fondo aquel lugar.

La colina de la sirena se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo pesquero, en el no había muchas atracciones turísticas, y el único hotel se alzaba imponente sobre el resto de los humildes hogares de los lugareños, naturalmente la primera idea de Sakura y los demás fue hospedarse en aquel viejo hotel, pero Eriol las persuadió, "Tengo el lugar ideal para hospedarnos" les había dicho el hechicero unos días antes al enterarse del viaje. El lugar ideal, resulto ser una casa a orillas del mar que aparentemente perteneció a la vida pasada del joven ingles, o al menos eso suponían Shaoran y Tomoyo quienes no encontraban otra explicación probable para aquella antigua construcción, alejada del pueblo, y rodeada de misterio, pues al parecer ningún habitante de aquel poblado había notado nunca la presencia de aquel lugar, aun cuando se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de la ahora famosa colina de la sirena. Así que desde su llegada esa mañana habían decidido dividirse y tomar turnos para vigilar la colina, siendo Sakura y Shaoran el primer grupo, quedándose en la casona desde donde podían observar cómodamente cualquier acontecimiento sospechoso en la colina. Por su parte Eriol aprovecho esta oportunidad para invitar a Tomoyo a pasear por el pueblo, con el propósito según este, de investigar entre los lugareños, la investigación los llevo hasta orillas del mar, donde ahora se encontraban

Eriol: me alegra que le guste- dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, la mujer le observo por unos segundos y después comento:

Tomoyo: sabes… hacia mucho tiempo que no observaba esa sonrisa en tu rostro- el hechicero le miro confundido, riendo Tomoyo prosiguió: -cierto es que sonríes todo el tiempo… pero cuando éramos pequeños, poseías una sonrisa mas… ¿como explicarlo?… brillante, eso me agradaba de ti, parecías feliz, extremadamente feliz… pero, desde que regresaste, tu sonrisa ha perdido fuerza, como si solo lo hicieras por mera costumbre… me da gusto ver esa sonrisa de nuevo –Eriol permaneció en silencio, incapaz de encontrar respuesta a aquellas palabras, acaso era verdad lo que esa mujer decía… por unos momentos se sintió desconcertado y no pudo decir nada, finalmente murmuro –veo que no ha perdido ese maravilloso don de la observación que siempre la caracterizo señorita –Tomoyo se sintió halagada y recordó vagamente como era que durante su niñez la reencarnación de Clow ya le había dicho estas mismas palabras –es quizás, lo que mas recuerdo de usted – la mujer le sonrió como respuesta y se volvió dispuesta a marcharse pero Eriol la detuvo, obligándola a volverse para que le viera a los ojos– quisiera… quisiera que me considerara alguien de confianza, puedo verlo, aun cuando trate de ocultarlo, aun ahora su aura lo refleja… Caos…, todo su ser aun se encuentra confundido… invadido por el mismo, quisiera ayudarle, permítame ayudarle- las palabras del hombre eran sinceras y Tomoyo lo sabía, aun así se alejo de nuevo del hombre, solo para detenerse su marcha a unos cuantos pasos para decir:

Tomoyo: usted no puede ayudarme…no hasta que sea honesto con sus sentimientos, yo también puedo verlo sabe –volvió su rostro y en el Eriol pudo observar un sentimiento de extrema tristeza, pero no era pena por ella misma, si no por el – no necesito leer su aura, tampoco necesito ver sus pensamientos, su corazón lo grita de tal manera que es imposible no darse cuenta, ignoro las razones que han confundido su corazón, pero veo que ha decido protegerse de los sentimientos de este mundo, con esa coraza… magia… es un don triste si lo usa solo para evitar el calor humano- se dispuso a marcharse, pero de nueva cuenta el joven la detuvo, su eterna sonrisa se había disipado, sus brillantes ojos se habían nublado, aun así la miro sin furia, enojo o tristeza

Eriol: tienes razón Tomoyo- La mujer mostró ligera sorpresa al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de los labios de aquel hechicero – quisiera entonces pedir por tu ayuda, ayúdame a ver el mundo como un humano mas, ayúdame olvidar aquel pasado lleno de tristeza, ayúdame a confiar en mis sentimientos de nuevo y no acallarlos dentro de mi ser, en pago yo te ayudare a controlar tu aura, a invocar tu verdadera fuerza, por favor- Tomoyo quería negarse, deseaba hacerlo, pero no pudo, el "no" se atoro en su garganta y lentamente asintió, aceptando así el trato del hechicero

Tomoyo: pero… quisiera pedirte un favor…

oooo

Sentado en la parte mas elevada de aquella colina, Oracle concentraba toda su energía en localizar al ser que despedía aquella energía que cubría sutilmente el lugar, "imposible, el rastro es muy tenue no puedo seguirlo" se dijo para si, "eso significa… que el ser que ha sido responsable por esos accidentes, no quiere ser encontrado" la sola idea lo aterro, si se trataba de una de sus hermanas ¿Por qué escondería su esencia? ¿Acaso había alguna que se había revelado a su creadora y no deseara pertenecer a su ama? Había descartado la idea de aquellos accidentes fueran causados por algún espíritu errante, a pesar de que el rastro de energía dejado por el ser era débil, podía decir con seguridad que en el captaba la esencia de la luna "¿Por qué has decidido huir de nuestra ama?" se pregunto para si, miro hacia abajo, desde aquella montaña podía ver con toda claridad el azul mar. La colina de la sirena, era el ultimo trozo de tierra que se alzaba imponente sobre el océano, una barrera metálica había sido puesta a unos cuantos pasos del limite de la misma, como ultima precaución para el desfiladero cuyo fin eran filosas rocas en las que las olas rompían con fuerza en un vano intento por derribar la colina, Oracle pensó en los hombres que habían caído bajo el efecto de la carta y llego a la conclusión de que estos habían corrido con suerte, según las noticias que había leído sobre el asunto, todos los hechizados habían sido llevábamos hasta a orillas de aquel barranco, pero todos ellos habían logrado salir del hechizo antes de caer al vació, logrando asirse al borde de la montaña y así salvar la vida, "eso significa que mi hermana no desea hacerles daño… pero entonces… ¿Qué busca? La pregunta vago por su mente unos instantes hasta que un inmenso dolor que atravesó su pecho le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo, la tos le invadió, rápida, incontrolable y salvaje, intento contenerla, pero el dolor en su pecho era enorme y solo la acción de toser parecía brindarle un poco de alivio, cubrió su boca con sus manos para aminorar en un vano intento de detener el ataque, el dolor y el cansancio le hicieron caer al suelo donde se mantuvo, hasta que la tos se detuvo por completo, agotado dirigió su mano frente a el, donde pudo comprobar que esta se hallaba manchada de sangre expulsada de sus pulmones –no… no me queda… mucho tiempo- musito con debilidad justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

oooo

Miro a su alrededor y observo aquella escena que durante días la había estado acosando, -"de nuevo este sueño"- pensó mientras su mirada recorría los derruidos edificios, los cadáveres carcomidos, el fuego que consumía todo lo que aun se mantenía en pie, mujeres, niños y hombres gemían por auxilio, los mas afortunados habían muerto ya, y ella solo podía quedarse ahí, de pie, llorando por aquellas personas, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada -¡ya fue suficiente!- gimió llena de dolor, pero nada cambio, -despierta por favor- grito cubriéndose los ojos para ya no ver mas aquella horrible escena, pero nada cambio, ya antes había vivido aquel mismo terror, durante los pasados días aquel sueño siempre venía a su mente, pero siempre parecía mas horrible, mas doloroso, como si cada vez que se repitiera su mente encontrara formas para hacerle encontrar con mas horror y tristeza, siempre terminaba en lo mismo, ella observando las ruinas de la ciudad que no pudo proteger, pero esta vez no parecía tener fin.

-pronto… pronto llegara el día- las palabras la hicieron volverse, y encontrarse con la oscura silueta de un individuo que volaba sobre ella, a pesar de que el fuego iluminaba todo con su resplandor y de que la luna estaba alta y llena en el cielo, todo el cuerpo del individuo estaba invadido por la oscuridad, impidiendo que sus ojos pudieran apreciar cualquiera de los rasgos de aquel ser –mi querido ángel… ¿por que lloras? Es que acaso le temes a este destino- la voz del hombre eran amables e incluso reconfortantes, pero Sakura no encontró en ellas ningún refugio, en su lugar sintió que una fría aura invadía su ser.

Sakura: ¿Quién… quien eres tu?- pregunto llena de temor alejándose de aquel ser

-¿yo?- la figura oscura pareció divertida con aquella pregunta –yo soy todo lo que te han contado-

Sakura: ¿todo lo que me han contado?- repitió tratando de darle sentido a aquellas palabras

-De Caelum Procedo Punitor- aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la maestra de cartas, le parecían conocidas, trato de recordar el lugar de procedencia de las mismas y encontró la respuesta en una tranquila voz que hablaba en susurros directo a su corazón

Sakura: de los cielos proviene el castigo…- murmuro mientras de nuevo encaraba al ente, pero en sus ojos ya no había temor, una fe renovada brillaba en forma de una tenue luz rosada que iluminaba sus pupilas.

-mi querido ángel, pronto nos encontraremos, por favor mantén esa encantadora sonrisa, deseo borrarla yo mismo- la vos hizo ecos a su alrededor y la oscuridad atrapada dentro del sujeto se disperso por todo el lugar, invadiéndolo todo, Sakura observo la negrura que pronto la consumiría y se sintió aterrada de ser atrapada dentro de esta, pero antes de que esto sucediera un aura rosada la cubrió, de nuevo escucho esa calida voz que hablaba directo a su corazón, que la hacia sentirse tranquila, una tranquilidad que solo recordaba haber sentido en aquel momento en el que tras utilizar su magia sin su bastón por primera vez, había agotado sus fuerzas y caído sin energías al suelo, en aquellos preciosos segundos se sintió protegida, amada, y fuerte, y ahora aquellos mismos sentimientos estaban presentes en su corazón, de alguna forma lo sabía… alguien la estaba protegiendo.

-Sakura- escucho que la llamaban desde lejos, levanto su vista y pudo distinguir entre aquella oscuridad un pequeño punto de luz –Sakura- escucho llamar desde el punto de luz y se dejo llevar por la voz, estirando sus manos hacia ella, sintiendo la calidez que de esta emanaba.

-Sakura, ¿estas despierta?- la maestra de cartas abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y contemplo a Shaoran que la observaba sonriendo.

Sakura: pude escuchar tu llamado- dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras se levantaba del largo sillón en el que estaba recostada para después abrazarle – gracias- el chino se sintió confundido ante las palabras, aun así correspondió al abrazo de la joven

-oh amor de juventud- dijo Nakuru ingresando a la habitación para después sentarse en el sillón frente a Sakura y Shaoran –ya veo por que te tardabas tanto, Shaoran Li Kun – dijo en torno burlesco sin tratar de ocultar su diversión ante la reacción que la pareja tuvo por sus comentarios.

Shaoran: yo… este… Sakura estaba dormida y pues… - las palabras se confundían unas con otras y su rostro se había adquirido un tono rojo brillante, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio pero su rostro también brillaba de carmesí.

Nakuru: aaa no tienen que explicarse, son jóvenes y sin preocupaciones, disfruten sus días de libertad –la mujer seguía sonriendo y se había recostado en el sofá dejando colgar su cabeza y sus extremidades al ser este demasiado pequeño para acomodar su cuerpo entero.

Shaoran: si bueno… ¿no tenías algo que decirnos?- pregunto el chino para acabar con aquella embarazosa escena.

Nakuru: no eres divertido Shaoran Li Kun- dijo la mujer sentándose de nuevo en el sofá –al menos ofréceme algo de té, el viaje ha sido largo- mientras hablaba trenzaba su largo cabello y se quito el pesado abrigo que llevaba sobre su cuerpo –o quizás algo refrescante, hace un poco de calor-

Sakura: le preparare algo- salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del lugar- ¡no tardo!- grito mientras se alejaba.

Nakuru: sigue igual de adorable – el semblante de la mujer adquirió un tono pensativo y su vista se perdió en la puerta por la que momentos antes Sakura había salido- por favor… mantén esa sonrisa- murmuro, Shaoran la miro extrañado esperando una respuesta para aquella suplica, pero Nakuru se limito a sonreírle –bien, ¿que has averiguado?-

Shaoran: nada realmente, Hiragizawa y Daidouji han ido al pueblo a investigar, Oracle salio hace unos minutos, tenemos la esperanza de que encuentre algún rastro de una carta, si no es así asumiremos que se trata de un espíritu.

Nakuru: no… no creo que sea un espíritu, o al menos eso fue lo que Touya me contó... jajaja es tan encantador, el tampoco a ha cambiado nada – El día anterior la mujer se había reunido con el joven Kinomoto buscando respuestas para aquellos raros accidentes, se había enterado (gracias a Sakura) que Touya había realizado investigaciones en aquel sitio unos días antes y le pareció prudente ir en busca de respuestas.

Sakura: has encontrado a mi hermano- dijo con alegría la joven mientras entraba al cuarto cargando una charola sobre la cual descansaba una jarra llena de limonada, así como algunos vasos –dime ¿como esta?, siempre que nos llama nos dice que esta bien pero… he pasado algunos meses sin verlo.

Nakuru: jajaja esta a la perfección, igual que siempre, aunque no pude hablar con Yukito, una lastima realmente- la mujer parecía bastante divertida con aquella historia y mientras hablaba se sirvió un poco de limonada.

Shaoran: ya habrá tiempo para hablar de frivolidades- dijo el chino interrumpiendo la charla- puedes contarnos que te dijo.

Nakuru: no eres divertido, ya veo por que tu y Touya se llevan tan mal, tienen el mismo carácter, bueno eso y el hecho de que trataste de robar sus dos grandes amores- dio una mirada a Sakura para después agregar- aunque finalmente tuviste éxito – Shaoran se sonrojo de nuevo y se volvió con la intención de salir de aquella habitación- el dijo que en este lugar no había registrado ninguna presencia errante- las palabras tuvieron efecto en el chino quien se quedo paralizado justo en el quicio de la puerta – pero que si pudo sentir la esencia de la luna… lo cual significa

Shaoran: que podría tratarse de una carta- completo la oración mientras se volvía a encarar a la joven.

Sakura: pero que clase de carta atacaría a los humanos de esa manera… si quisiera hacerles daño ya lo hubiera hecho…

Shaoran: debemos investigar un poco mas y resolver esto antes de que ataque de nuevo.

Nakuru: Touya me dijo que los testigos afirmaban haber visto a una sirena llamándolos…había algo en su voz que no podían resistir… y luego despertaban a orillas del abismo

-creo que deberíamos ir a revisar esa colina- la voz les hizo volverse para encontrarse con Eriol y Tomoyo que en esos momentos ingresaban a la habitación.

Sakura: quizás tienes razón.

Eriol: Nakuru, has regresado, dime como estuvo el viaje- un día antes de que ellos viajaran hasta aquella playa, la guardián de la reencarnación de Clowl creyó prudente viajar a Tokio e investigar un poco por su cuenta, o al menos esa fue la excusa que la mujer había usado cuando le comento al ingles de sus planes de viaje, su amo no podía evitar pensar que aquella travesía tenia un significado oculto, pero si esto era verdad, la guardián guardaba muy bien su secreto.

Nakuru: de lo mejor… he logrado entender muchas cosas- dijo con seriedad mientras miraba al ingles – bien entonces… creo que iré a revisar esa colina- se puso de pie con intención de cumplir con sus palabras pero la suave voz de Tomoyo la detuvo:

Tomoyo: espere por favor señorita Akizuki, ¿podría esperar a que Oracle regrese?- pregunto timidamente.

Nakuru: ¿por que?-pregunto sin verle –temes que le pueda hacer algo

Tomoyo: no… nunca diría eso, es solo que…-intento encontrar las palabras correctas para definir a su guardián- a el le gusta trabajar solo, por decirlo de alguna manera, estoy seguro que su presencia ahí solo lo incomodara, por favor ¿podría esperar?

Nakuru: será como tu órdenes entonces- las palabras iban cargadas de un tono irónico que solo fue percibido por el hechicero de oriente quien solo se limito a dirigir una mirada de desconcierto a la mujer, incapaz de delatarla.

Tomoyo: se lo agradezco mucho- dijo sonriendo

Shaoran: bien entonces supongo que solo nos queda esperar

oooo

Nakuru Akizuki se encontraba en el jardín de la vi vivienda, con su vista fija en el azul cielo y un cigarrillo en una de sus manos, daba la impresión de que por su mente no pasaba ninguna preocupación, y se sentía completamente orgullosa de haber creado ese imagen, ni aun su propio creador había sido capaz de leer a través de aquella fachada, pero lo cierto era que parte de ella deseaba que la descubrieran, parte de ella deseba compartir su dolor y dudas, con esa idea en mente viajo a Tokio en búsqueda de Touya Kinomoto, pues sabía que si alguien seria capaz de descubrirla y guiarla sería aquel hombre, por eso ahora observando las estrellas recordaba las palabras del joven detective "solo tu puedes decidir tu destino" aquellas palabras le parecían tan simples y sin embargo, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, pues estaba segura de eran tan sabias y acertadas que mientras rondaran sus pensamientos tomaría la decisión correcta cuando llegara el momento.

-no acostumbras a mostrarte tan pensativa, Nakuru- la guardián no se volvió al escuchar la voz de su amo, en su lugar lanzo el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con su pierna derecha para asegurarse de extinguir su fuego –dime por que te has apartado de todos, pensé que solo llamarías a casa de la señorita Tomoyo para asegurarte que Spinel sun y Kerberos se encuentraran bien- ambos guardianes habían sido dejados atrás a cuidados de Fujitalka Kinomoto, para disgusto de kero, pues la maestra de cartas no había creído prudente que estos viajaran escondidos entre el equipaje, ya que al tratarse de un viaje tan largo en tren y otro tanto en auto, los guardianes podrían lastimarse.

Nakuru: quise fumar un cigarrillo, no pense que fueras a extrañarme tan pronto

Eriol: lo lamento… he hecho algo que te lastimase- el hombre se mostraba preocupado y un dejo de culpa corrió por el cuerpo de Nakuru

Nakuru: no… yo soy la que debe disculparse, creo que el viaje me ha puesto de mal humor- hubo un momento de silencio, solo roto por el vago sonido de las olas rompiéndose a orillas del mar a lo lejos- dime Eriol… ¿que significo yo para ti?- por segunda vez en aquel día el hechicero se había quedado sin palabras, aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa –es solo que… cuando yo me vaya de tu lado… ¿que sentirás?- el hombre sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería, pero aun así no pudo encontrar palabras para responderle, simplemente le parecía una situación irreal- ¿soy alguien importante para ti?- el sonido de cristal quebrándose se escucho lejano pero claro, seguido por el grito de una mujer.

Eriol: dejaremos esta conversación para después- dijo el hechicero antes de correr en dirección del ruido, Nakuru lo observo alejarse y en respuesta volvió a levantar su mirada hacia el cielo.

Nakuru: tienes un sentido del humor muy raro- hablo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, para después seguir a su amo, en cuanto hubo entrado a la sala se dio cuenta de lo que sucedida, sentada en el suelo, Tomoyo mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho, en su rostro una mueca de dolor se había dibujado, a su lado un vaso de cristal hecho añicos, su amo, Sakura y Shaoran se mantenían cerca de la joven, tratando de descifrar lo que esta decía.

Tomoyo: es…Oracle- su voz era débil y llena de un profundo cansancio- esta sufriendo… puedo sentirlo- aprisiono su pecho con mas fuerza y una nueva mueca de dolor cubrió su bello rostro –esta en la colina de la sirena… por favor… tienen que ir por el-

Shaoran: yo iré- el chino se levanto con decisión y camino hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por Nakuru.

Nakuru: no, tu quédate aquí, serás mas útil que yo, no te preocupes puedo hacerlo sola- dijo al ver en el rostro del joven un dejo de escepticismo – recuerda que no soy tan débil- el signo de Clow se dibujo bajo sus pies y unas hermosas alas negras le cubrieron por unos segundos, cuando estas se apartaron, Ruby Moon ocupaba el lugar de la joven inglesa –lo traeré en unos cuantos minutos, tengan preparada una cama.

ooo

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que había visto a Tomoyo colapsar frente a ella anunciando el peligro en el que Oracle se encontraba, ahora sentada junto a ella y Shaoran afuera de la habitación que le habían preparado esperaban el veredicto de Ruby Moon, quien por alguna razón había insistido en encargarse ella misma de atender al guardián. Desde entonces habían estado esperando a las afueras de la habitación, afuera el cielo se había tornado rojizo y las primeras estrellas habían aparecido, y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba el nerviosismo de los ahí presentes. Sakura miro a su amiga tratando de darle alguna clase de apoyo, lo cierto era que esta le preocupaba tanto o mas que Oracle, nunca la había visto tan preocupada.

La puerta se abrió lenta y suavemente, Nakuru Akizuki surgió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Nakuru: estará bien… solo necesita descansar- un gesto de alivio cruzo los rostros de los presentes

–me ha dicho que la esencia de la colina de la sirena es definitivamente una carta-agrego mirando a Shaoran quien solo asintió ante la información dada- ahora si no les molesta iré por un vaso de agua y volveré con el, no debe quedarse sin vigilancia- sin decir mas se dirigió a la cocina del lugar.

Tomoyo: señorita Akizuki, gracias por todas sus atenciones… -dijo secando las lagrimas de felicidad que habían aparecido en sus ojos- y lamento haber dudado de usted- la joven inglesa se detuvo unos instantes, lo suficiente para volver su rostro y sonreírle a la mujer, para después continuar su camino. Tomoyo se sentía un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento pues lo cierto era que, al igual que el resto de los presentes, cuando Nakuru Akizuki anuncio que ella se encargaría de los cuidados de Oracle, trajo consigo el desconcierto general, pues la joven no parecía ser la indicada para ocuparse de un enfermo, se necesito un poco de calma y las palabras de sabiduría de Eriol para convencerlos a todos de que Nakuru era la mejor opción, pues desde su creación, la mujer había sido dotada de conocimientos en el área de la medicina, química y matemáticas, todo para el cuidado de Eriol, o al menos era lo que el les había dicho, de igual forma les contó como era que Spinel Sun había sido envestido con conocimientos en las áreas humanísticas, para encargarse de la educación del joven mago.

Aunque pasado el asombro inicial Sakura pensó que no hubiera sido necesaria la explicación de Eriol, pues al observar el comportamiento de Nakuru estaba segura de que lo hubiera adivinado, la mujer no solo había tomado a Oracle bajo su estricto cuiado si no que su actitud había cambiado por completo, se torno delicada y silenciosa, su presencia era ligera, tan suave que parecía imperceptible, realmente había tomado la faceta de una doctora, no les sorprendió que cuando la mujer volviese al cuarto junto con el enfermo,( mientras ellos estaban en la terraza de aquella mansión) ni siquiera lo notaran hasta que escucharon el ligero –click- que indicaba que alguien había puesto el seguro por el otro lado.

Sakura: oh… olvide preguntarle que es lo que le pasa a Oracle- y es que a pesar de que sabía que el guardián ya no corría peligro, su repentina debilidad le parecía extraña, en un principio había pensando que quizás sufría de la misma debilidad que Yue sufría, la energía de su dueña no era suficiente, pero había descartado esa idea casi de inmediato, pues tras pensarlo un poco, no recordaba haber notado jamás que el cuerpo de Oracle despareciera por segundos, como solía sucederle a su guardián.

Shaoran: ya podrás hacerlo en la mañana… por ahora lo mejor será que nos preparemos, si lo que Nakuru dijo es cierto, esa carta podría atacar en cualquier momento.

Tomoyo: cuando menos ahora puedo estar un poco mas tranquila… no se que hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido que seguir esperando-aun se sentía inmensamente preocupada, pero por lo menos pudo sentir como su corazón se tranquilizaba un poco, no recordaba nunca haberse sentido de esa manera y eso aunque no deseara reconocerlo la asustaba un poco.

El silencio se adueño de ellos, dejándose llenar por la tranquilidad que este les transmitía, se dejaron llevar por esta, solo concentrándose en escuchar los sonidos marítimos, el mar estrellándose contra la orilla, la brisa meciendo las plantas, y una bella pero lejana canción que alguien entonaba –que bella melodía- dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo las miradas de sus acompañantes a ella.

Sakura: me pregunto ¿quien la cantara?… su voz… es simplemente hermosa- le parecía que nunca antes había escuchado algo similar, la voz parecía llamarle, la melodía que entonaba era tan triste… que le hacia sentir pena por la mujer que la entonaba, la canción le transmitía un sentimiento de perdida… como si la que la entonase buscara a alguien… y solo aquella triste melodía lo guiaría hasta ella –¿a quien buscas?- se pregunto a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos, la sonriente imagen de Clow apareció en su mente, tan clara y nítida como si este estuviera frente a ella… y de alguna forma lo supo, aquella canción lo buscaba a el, atemorizada abrió los ojos y la vio, a lo lejos, con los ojos cerrados y el largísimo y rubio cabello meciéndose a la par del viento, una sirena cantaba -Eriol- murmuro la joven, pues a los pies del monte de la sirena, la figura del ingles observaba a la rubia mujer, aun a través de la distancia y la oscuridad pudo notarlo, los ojos de este estaban perdidos en la silueta del marino ser –no vayas- dijo provocando que sus acompañantes volvieran la vista al mismo sitio que ella y notaran como era que el mago subía lentamente el cerro en pos de la sirena

-POR FAVOR NO VAYAS- grito con desesperación, pues en su corazón lo sabia, si Eriol llegaba con aquella mujer, lo perderían para siempre.

oooo

Nakuru ayudo al hombre a sentarse sobre la cama de manera que pudiera beber el vaso con agua que había salido a buscarle, con delicadeza recostó su cuerpo una vez que hubo terminado, para después sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, que había estado ocupando desde las últimas horas

-bien, dime ¿como te sientes?- pregunto la mujer observándole con cuidado, en espera de detectar si este le mentía.

Oracle: mejor… pero este cuerpo aun es débil- no mentía, y lo pudo ver en sus ojos –creo que será mejor que descanse… no deseo que mi ama me vea en estas condiciones- se sentía un poco avergonzado al pensar en aquella mujer de cabellos de ébano, pues sabía a la perfección que la había preocupado y desde hace tiempo había notado que su pecho se llenaba de dolor cada vez que las lagrimas empañaban aquellos ojos amatista.

Nakuru: ¿fue por eso que me pediste que no dejara a nadie pasar?… ¿y por lo que me pediste que yo cuidara de ti?- el recuerdo de encontrar al sujeto frente a ella, sin conocimiento en la sima de aquella montaña vino a su mente, por alguna razón tan pronto toco al hombre este volvió en si, no por mucho tiempo, solo para mirarla con detenimiento unos segundos y después murmurarle: "no dejes que nadie cuide de mi… solo tu puedes hacerlo" a pesar de lo extraño de la petición Nakuru la había acatado a la perfección, tan pronto como hubo llegado a la casona donde se hospedaban, llevo al hombre al cuarto que su dueño le había preparado con anterioridad y no había salido de este, hasta cerciorarse de que el guardián de la heredera se sintiera mejor.

Oracle: No…-respondió con completa seguridad- hay algo en ti… algo que no puedo entender, tu rostro… es tan familiar y tu energía es tan calida… quiero estar cerca de ella… quiero estar junto a ti… no deseo compartirla con nadie… solo tu yo… solo esta vez – Nakuru sonrió ante las palabras del hombre y con delicadeza aparto los cabellos que caían sobre los ojos de este, para después besarle la frente.

Nakuru: tu también… te aferras a lo que ya se ha ido… supongo que por fin has aceptado tu parte humana – el guardián pareció confundido ante las palabras de la joven, esta le miro con dulzura y prosiguió- nos aferramos a los viejos sentimientos, por que no deseamos que desaparezcan… todos los humanos, todos vivimos de nuestro pasado, pues estos nos han hecho lo que somos ahora, tu también lo has empezado a hacer. Eriol me lo dijo hace ya tanto tiempo… y aun así los sentimientos que experimente aun siguen frescos en mi memoria… recuerdo que justo antes de contarme el propósito para el que fuimos creados... me lo dijo "tu eres como ella… como la mujer que ame hace ya tanto tiempo, todo en ti es igual a ella… todo tu cuerpo… al menos cuando te encuentras en tu identidad falsa" Nakuru Akizuki… es solo la copia de Alice… al menos en apariencia, es natural que mi presencia te traiga nostalgia… es natural que mi presencia te traiga recuerdos.

Oracle: ¿por que tus ojos se llena de tristeza cuando recuerdas?… ¿es algo que hacen los humanos tambien?

Nakuru: solo a veces… cuando los recuerdos son tristes- intento sonreír, pero la sonrisa se borro rápidamente de su rostro como si nunca hubiera existido

Oracle: he escuchado que la tristeza nunca debe quedarse encerrada en el corazón, he escuchado que debes dejarla salir, ¿quieres compartir tu tristeza conmigo?

Nakuru: tu dueña… es una mujer maravillosa- dijo al intuir que estas palabras provenían de la heredera –bien… creo que a ti si te lo puedo contar… después de todo… ambos deseamos lo mismo.

oooo

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, pero la pesada arena no le permitía dar un mejor rendimiento, Shaoran Li maldijo en silencio aquella playa, cuando su pie se atoro por tercera vez en la blanda superficie, esta vez haciéndolo caer, mientras se levantaba elevo sus ojos hacia la colina de la sirena, este se alzaba imponente y silenciosa a unos metros de ellos, el camino que llevaba hasta su cima (tenuemente iluminado por una hilera de luces puestas ahí años atrás por el gobierno), mostraba la silueta de Eriol, quien ya había escalado la mitad de aquel monte, la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, con una esmeralda cola de pez en lugar de piernas, seguía entonando su melodía en la parte mas alta de la misma –si no llegamos pronto… Hiragizawa podría caer al vació- la sola idea helo su sangre y con movimientos rápidos extrajo un pergamino de entre sus ropas –DIOS DEL VIENTO- grito liberando su energía y con esta una ráfaga de aire que elevo la arena unos cuantos metros del suelo apartándola de su camino –DIOS DEL AGUA- grito inmediatamente después provocando que un chorro de agua brotara del pergamino, humedeciendo la superficie –listo… así será mas fácil- dijo para después seguir corriendo, siendo seguido por Sakura y Tomoyo

Sakura: como pudo Eriol caer bajo el hechizo de esa carta… ¿es acaso tan poderosa como para atraparlo?.

Nadie respondió, la pregunta se perdió en la noche y solo resonó en la mente de Tomoyo, pues sabía la respuesta, era su culpa, a su mente vino la promesa que hizo jurar a Eriol esa misma tarde, cuando ambos se habían comprometido a ayudarse mutuamente. "Quisiera pedirte un favor" le había dicho hace tan solo unas horas, si hubiera sabido el resultado jamás se lo hubiera pedido:

-Quisiera que dejaras de usar magia… puedo darme cuenta de la barrera que existe a tu alrededor… y no creo que sea correcto mantenerla- noto que el rostro del mago reflejaba sorpresa y después le escucho preguntar "¿Cómo lo notaste… mi hechizo no es fácil de detectar" aquella pregunta le había parecido graciosa pues había sido relativamente sencillo descubrirlo.

-tus pies- señalo a los mismos –hemos estado caminando a orillas del mar por algunos minutos ya… y tus zapatos no están mojados… de hecho no tienen ni un solo grano de arena- el mago rió ante la respuesta "nunca pensé que un detalle como ese me delataría" había dicho mientras reía.

-¿no crees que es un poco triste vivir tu vida tras esa burbuja?- le había preguntado con seriedad, quizás con demasiada… no pudo evitar pensar que aquella pregunta pudo haber sido la causante de todo –este mundo es tan hermoso… y son pocos los que lo notan… una persona como tu, tan llena de poder y experiencia debería saberlo mejor que nadie, deseo que experimentes el mundo… solo así podrás comprender la fuerza de las emociones – y solo con esas palabras el ingles retiro la barrera que durante años lo había protegido… aislándolo del mundo… pero sin esa barrera.. el hechizo lo afecto, o al menos esa la conclusión a la que la joven Daidouji había llegado.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima, unos cuantos metros adelante Eriol caminaba hacia su muerte, quizo seguir tras el pero fue cuando la canción se hizo mas fuerte, la hermosa voz invadió todo sus sentidos, podía incluso sentirla abrazar su cuerpo, podía escuchar su mensaje oculto –VAYANSE… EL ES MIO… EL SIEMPRE LO FUE- ya no le parecía hermosa, era estridente molesta, el sonido proveniente de la sirena le hizo taparse los oídos buscando refugiarse de aquel horrible canto, la cabeza le dolía, se sentía mareada, cayo de rodillas al suelo pues el silbante sonido atravesaba su ser, a su lado vio caer a Li y Sakura, intento ponerse de pie, atacar a la hermosa mujer que con su voz le hacía tanto daño, pero no pudo. Y entonces, estallando en una energia rosada, el poder de Sakura se libero y con el, el manto protector de "shield" lo hizo también, el sonido aun llegaba hasta ella pero ya no le lastimaba, lentamente alzo la mirada y comprobó aterrada que Eriol se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del abismo, volvió sus ojos hacia la sirena, desde ahí podía verla claramente, su traslucida figura flotaba en los aires, sobre las aguas del mar, y las rocas en las que aquel risco terminaba. No sabía que hacer, ¿como acercarse a Eriol sin caer victima del poder de la sirena? Li respondió su pregunta al extraer sus talismanes.

Shaoran: no se preocupen no lo lastimare- dijo en respuesta de los rostros llenos de dudas de su novia y amiga - solo utilizare el viento para llamar su atención, DIOS DEL VIENTO- llamo por segunda vez a la ráfaga de aire, esta fue liberada de su prisión de papel y después de formar giros rápidos sobre su creador se dirigió hacia el mago de occidente, pero antes de siquiera alcanzarlo fue rechazada al chocar contra una barrera que se formo alrededor de este, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para hacerla desaparecer y arrojar a su creador lejos, de no ser por las paredes mágicas de la carta "shield" el chino hubiera encontrado su fin al rodar por la colina –¡¿que demonios fue eso?!- se pregunto molesto mientras se ponía de pie -¡¿acaso la carta tiene ese poder?!-

Sakura: no… recuerdo que ya he visto algo como esto –sus memorias la llevaron unos años atrás, cuando aun era una niña en búsqueda de las cartas Clow y se enfrento con "ilusión" – en aquel momento… inconscientemente utilice mi energía para crear un campo a mi alrededor… no deseaba que nadie llegara hasta mi… deseaba seguir por siempre en compañía de mi madre… o de lo que pensé que era mi madre… quizás… Eriol este haciendo lo mismo – el comentario causo terror en el rostro del chino pues sabía muy bien que si aquel campo era creado por Clow, les seria imposible romperlo sin causarle daños a Eriol –por favor… Eriol… no la escuches mas- imploro la mujer mientras observaba como es que el hombre se acercaba al abismo y a su muerte

-EL ES MIO- de nueva cuenta la escucharon, la amenazante voz proveniente de la carta, de alguna forma atravesaba el escudo y transmitía su mensaje- LO BUSQUE… LO ESPERE POR TANTO TIEMPO, FUI CREADA SOLO PARA LLAMARLO… FUI CREADA SOLO PARA AMARLO… USTEDES NO ME LO ARREBATARAN… HE VIVIDO ASÍ… SIN ALIMENTARME DE HUMANOS… PUES NO ERAN MI CAMINO… SOLO DESEO SEGUIR COMO AHORA… UN ESPIRITU ERRANTE… Y CUANDO EL MUERA… SU ESPIRITU TENDRA QUE ESTAR CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE… - las palabras hicieron un hueco en sus corazones, Li golpeo el suelo con fuerza, molesto, iracundo ante el desarrollo de los hechos, Sakura cayo de rodillas, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y un suave "por favor… no la escuches Eriol" saliendo de sus finos labios, Tomoyo corrió presa por la tristeza, golpeo las paredes del escudo con fuerza, lagrimas adornaban sus ojos amatista al tiempo que gritaba "ERIOL! NO VAYAS!!" –pero no la escucho. El ingles siguió marchando hacia el risco… y hacia su muerte.

Sakura: si tan solo nos escuchara… si tan solo pudiéramos sacarlo de la oscuridad- recordó su propia experiencia, de cómo la voz de Shaoran la ayudaron a escapar de la prisión de su mente, hacia tan solo unas horas –pero… ¿que podríamos hacer para que nos escuche?-

Tomoyo: … si el nos escucha… podría regresar- su mirada se volvió a Sakura, en sus ojos había un dejo de esperanza, quizás no funcionaria, pero debía intentarlo, oh como deseaba que funcionara- Sakura… tengo una idea-

oooo

Caminaba por la oscuridad, tenía miedo, frió y se sentía infinitamente solo, solo deseaba salir de ese lugar, no recordaba su nombre, ni su lugar de procedencia, no recordaba por que caminaba por ese lugar o si alguna vez saldría de el, pero entonces la vio, el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que le sonreía había aparecido frente a el, a su alrededor no había luz, ni tampoco podía sentir calor de sus blancas manos, que entrelazo con las suyas y lo jalaba hacia ella –por favor… ven conmigo- le pidió con una hermosa voz, que hizo que de su corazón se borrara toda preocupación –por favor Clow… solo deseo estar contigo… ven… para que nunca estemos solos de nuevo- lo guiaba por aquel camino oscuro, jalándolo con ella y así lo hizo por un largo rato, solo la seguía, no por deseo propio o curiosidad, si no por que si no lo hacía, ¿que sería de el en aquella oscuridad?, pero se volvió… le pareció escuchar algo tras de el y por un segundo las vio, las traslucidas siluetas de 3 personas, pero desaparecieron tan rápido… que ni si quiera pudo saber si aquella cosa que gritaban con tanta desesperación fuera dirigida a el.

-no te preocupes- dijo la mujer viéndolo con amorosos ojos- son solo fantasmas… cosas malas, no debes escucharlos, solo conmigo encontraras la felicidad- el solo asintió y siguió caminando siendo guiado por la mujer y entonces lo volvió a escuchar, un murmullo lejano y apenas audible seguido por la aparición de los tristes rostros de 2 mujeres, "Eriol" le pareció escuchar que decían, pero de nueva cuenta la rubia lo jalo con fuerza mientras le sonreía –no dejes que te molesten… ya casi llegamos-

-¿a donde vamos?- pregunto el confundido viendo que frente a el no había nada mas que oscuridad

-a un lugar especial… solo tu y yo- respondió la joven –solo un poco mas… solo unos cuantos pasos mas- le rogó la rubia.

Y entonces lo escucho de nuevo, alguien tras de el, estaba diciendo algo, se volvió pero no vio nada, aun así escucho el sonido… -¡¿una canción?!- se pregunto el apartándose de la mujer y caminando en dirección al sonido.

-NO LE HAGAS CASO- le grito furiosa la sirena mientras lo tomaba de nuevo de la mano –SIGUE… SIGUE POR FAVOR- grito colérica… pero tras su voz el hechicero pudo sentir un profundo dolor

-pero… me están llamando- dijo el joven mientras volvía su mirada atrás –estoy seguro de que me están llamando –una pequeña chispa de luz apareció frente a el… y con ella la canción tomo fuerza -¿Qué es lo que deseas?- pregunto confundido a la chispa

-VEN CONMIGO- grito la sirena tomándolo de las manos dolorosamente, pero se libero y volvió a centrar su atención en la canción, y en la chispa dorada, esta brillaba mas fuerte que nunca y había formado la silueta de una mujer… el la conocía, la había visto antes, era uno de los fantasmas llenos de tristeza que murmuraban algo momentos antes… pero el la conocía antes de eso… el sabía su nombre –Tomoyo- dijo suavemente, escucho la canción que esta entonaba con suavidad, su voz era tan hermosa como siempre –

Escucho a una voz…

Que pudo oír aun a través del horizonte

Ven aquí

Le pidió con dulzura en su canción, Eriol avanzo hacia ella, y lentamente estiro su mano hacia la mujer, esta le sonrió e hizo lo mismo, tras el, los gritos de furia de la rubia llegaban como un murmullo lejano pues el no deseaba escuchar otra cosa que no fuera la canción de la joven frente a el. Lentamente junto sus manos con las de ella y al hacerlo la luz que se mantenía alrededor de la heredera se libero iluminando todo el lugar, a su alrededor se formo una colina y unos metros tras de el un risco, pero a el no le importaba solo miraba los ojos amatista de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: me alegra mucho… que me hayas escuchado- dijo con felicidad mientras le abrazaba, siendo seguida por Sakura, el ingles respondió al abrazo de ambas.

Eriol: todo era tan oscuro… muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí –el abrazo duro unos segundos mas hasta que la voz de Li les interrumpió

Shaoran: creo que deberían ver esto- tras de ellos la sirena lloraba amargamente, su intangible cuerpo se convertía en listones que se apartaban de ella y lentamente formaban una carta frente a su cuerpo.

-yo solo deseaba… felicidad… felicidad que para mi y mi creadora…- hablo la joven rubia mientras se desintegraba – realmente lo siento… pero esta es mi naturaleza- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de convertirse en una carta que voló a las manos de Tomoyo.

Eriol: esa carta… la creamos Alice y yo… justo antes de que partiera…-recordó el joven mientas miraba la morada superficie de la misma- yo escucharía su llamado desde donde estuviera, e iría con ella… para jamás separarnos… supongo que los sentimientos que compartíamos cuando la creamos fueron transmitidos a la carta y por eso actuó de esa manera.

Tomoyo: es un poco triste… solo deseaba sentir ese amor una vez mas… - miro con atención el dibujo de la triste sirena atrapada en la carta y leyó el nombre bajo esta "The Siren" –yo también lo lamento-

Notas del autor:

.. un capitulo muy corto… y no pasa mucho en realidad… u.u aun queda algunos así… XD pero pronto iniciara el final de este fic jojojo y ahi si se pondra un poco mas interesante.

Bien nos vemos luego y ya saben, dudas, preguntas y comentarios 

Nota: "Escucho a una voz…Que pudo oír aun a través del horizonte, Ven aquí": son realmente los lyrics traducidos de una canción interpretada por la seiyuu de Tomoyo (creo que solo aparece en algún cd con la música de la serie) como sea se llama: koko no kite que significa: ven aquí.


	11. Alas

Capitulo 10:

Alas

Se mantuvo atento a cualquier energía, dispuesto a descubrir cualquier irregularidad, alguna señal de que algo que no perteneciera a aquel lugar, pero no podía sentir nada. A donde quiera que concentrara su atención, solo sentía la energía que irradiaba de los humanos que paseaban por el inmenso parque.

¿Aun nada?- pregunto Tomoyo a su lado. Su guardián respondió negando con la cabeza.-Es raro… hace unos momentos pudimos sentirlo- esa mañana habían salido de la mansión Daidouji, al sentir a lo lejos la energía que irradiaba de una carta. Siguiendo la misma, llegaron a un parque cercano, inmenso y lleno de humanos inocentes. Pero la energía había desaparecido, decepcionados se sentaron en una banca cercana, en espera de que la entidad mágica dejara brotar su energía de nuevo, y esta vez capturarlo.

¿no crees que la maestra de cartas podría preocuparse? Dejamos la casa sin decir nada- Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar aquel intento del guardián por iniciar una conversación, lo cierto era que desde que habían vuelto de la casa de la playa, Oracle se mostraba mas distante que nunca, las pocas palabras que dirigía a la heredera siempre eran respetuosas y amables, pero le parecía que habían perdido el toque de familiaridad con el que antes solía dirigírsele. "Como si le hablase a un extraño" había pensado la joven la primera vez que le escucho hablarle de esa manera. La distancia a la que le mantenía le parecía dolorosa y de alguna forma inexplicable, el que su guardián le dirigiera la palabra, incluso para iniciar una conversación tan rutinaria como aquella, la hacia muy feliz.

Tomoyo: no te preocupes, le deje una nota, no hay por que molestarla siempre, dejémosle disfrutar su cita.- un nuevo silencio se cernió sobre ellos, y esta vez fue la joven quien hablo, en un intento desesperado de impedir que la charla terminara -Oracle… ¿estas molesto conmigo?- tan pronto como lo hubo dicho cubrió su boca con sus manos, en un vano intento de capturar las palabras que se le habían escapado. Aun así volvió sus ojos hacia el guardián quien seguía con su vista clavada en el vació, espero una respuesta, un simple y frió "no" la hubiera hecho feliz. Pero el hombre permaneció en silencio. Y esto la hizo sentir miserable.

Oracle: ¿Por qué piensas eso?- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida y por unos segundos la mantuvo sin respuesta, pues pensó que sus oídos la engañaban.

Tomoyo: es solo que… antes podía verme reflejada en tus ojos. Cada vez que charlábamos… podía sentirlo… pequeño, brillante, como la luz de una vela, aquella necesidad tuya de protegerme, el sentimiento de que yo era alguien importante para ti… -se detuvo un momento, y recordó todos aquellos momentos en que esa verdad se había hecho evidente para ella -sabía que no eres el tipo de persona que deja fluir sus sentimientos, en cambio, dejas actuar a los mismos. Es por eso, que cuando me mirabas a los ojos, sabía que no debía preocuparme… tu siempre estarías ahí, solo para mí. Se que es un pensamiento egoísta… pero creo que esta vez, no me importa serlo. Pero…. ya no puedo ver la luz en tus ojos… ya no puedo sentir ese cariño especial que compartías solo conmigo. Y solo puedo pensar ¿acaso… esta enojado conmigo? ¿Acaso, fui tan cruel como para herirlo? Si es así, quiero pedirte que me perdones. Por favor- hundió su mirada en el rostro del guardián que aun tenía la suya fija en algún lugar perdido de la nada.- perdóname- finalmente el hombre se volvió, y por un segundo pudo ver la diminuta luz en sus ojos, brillando con mas intensidad que nunca. Quiso acercarse a el, abrazarle e impedir que esa luz se perdiera de nuevo, pero el guardián la alejo empujándola con fuerza a lo lejos, haciéndola caer al suelo, a unos pasos de la banca y el peligro. Pues justo en el lugar donde había estado sentada una afilada columna de metal había atravesado el suelo.

No pensó en que si hubiera mantenido su cuerpo en ese lugar durante otro segundo hubiera muerto, tampoco pensó en que aquella afilada columna (que ahora se desvanecía, pues el metal había adquirido la consistencia de liquido) había sido causada por una carta. Solo pensó en Oracle, quien, golpeado por aquel ataque había caído al suelo, en dirección opuesta a la de ella y sangraba del pecho.

Aterrada volvió su vista en busca de su enemigo, pero no encontró nada, el metal líquido también se había desvanecido, trato de localizar alguna energía extraña pero nada llamo su atención, de no haber sido por la herida del guardián y la banca destruida por el ataque hubiera llegado a pensar que nada había ocurrido. Corrió hacia Oracle, sin pensar si quiera que podría ser atacada de nuevo, al llegar hasta el intento hacer presión en la herida con la esperanza de evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando de la misma, pero no funciono, aun a través de sus manos el líquido vital seguía brotando.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A lo lejos algo llamo su atención, se trataba de una pequeña ave que atorada entre los arbustos intentaba levantar el vuelo, Sakura se acerco a ella para después ayudarla a liberarse y verla alejarse volar, su vista siguió a la criatura en vuelo y después se quedo fija en los cielos, imaginando lo maravilloso que era volar a través del mismo. Cerro sus ojos y pudo recordar a la perfección la sensación de vació en el estomago, que aun sentía cada vez que se elevaba del suelo.

¿en que piensas?- la maestra de cartas se volvió hacía su novio que se le acercaba con un humeante vaso de chocolate caliente, el cual le ofreció cuando hubo llegado a su lado.

Sakura: en nada realmente- sonrió y volvió a mirar a los cielos, pensando que le gustaría compartir la alegría del vuelo y aquel sentimiento de libertad infinita con aquel hombre- dime, ¿que te preocupa?

Shaoran: ¿como es que siempre sabes lo que pienso?- dijo mientras le sonreía, tratando de ocultar aquel sentimiento que invadía su ser. No estaba seguro si ella lo entendería.

Sakura: simplemente lo se… últimamente, me pasa muy a menudo- perdió su mirada en sus ojos y pudo sentir el genuino dolor del corazón del chino, un dolor vinculado con ella, y que existía solo por ella. –no puedo explicarlo, pero es como si pudiera leer tu corazón, antes… solo sucedía por casualidad-su mente viajo hasta aquel concierto en el que había experimentado aquella habilidad por primera vez, en aquella ocasión pudo sentir y experimentar los sentimientos de "The cut" - pero ahora, creo que lo hago sin darme cuenta- trato de sonreír para calmar el dolor de la duda que asaltaba a Shaoran- no debes inquietarte, estoy bien.

Shaoran: no es cierto, no lo estas, y no necesito "leer tu corazón" para saberlo, hay algo que no esta bien. Desde hace tiempo puedo sentirlo hay algo extraño en ti, hay algo que te rodea- recordó todos esos momentos en el que había sentido una extraña energía alrededor de la mujer, siempre materializándose cuando estaban en peligro, pero en realidad nunca desaparecía, solo se escondía dentro de Sakura, y eso le preocupaba, ¿Qué podría ser aquella energía que la cubría? Solo sabia que siempre se materializaba como un halo rosado alrededor de su cuerpo y liberando tal poder que podría destruirlo a el y a cualquiera que se le opusiera- quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que dejes de cargar con ese peso sobre tus hombros, puedes decírmelo- sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor y tristeza, y Sakura pudo sentir el mismo dentro de su corazón.

Sakura: últimamente… he tenido sueños

Shaoran: ¿Qué clase de sueños?

Sakura: pesadillas… no se como explicarlo, pero se que están ligados con esa energía que has sentido a mi alrededor… pero ella no es mala, ella solo quiere protegernos, ayudarnos. Hacerme ver la verdad.

Shaoran: ¿ella?

Sakura: si, puedo sentirlo, ella me esta avisando, que algo se acerca, algo muy grande, algo que no puede ser detenido, a menos que confié en ella y su poder. Y confió en ella, se que si lo hago. te prometo que todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte mas- de nueva cuenta sonrió, en sus ojos no quedaba ninguna duda, estaba segura de que mientras tuviera aquella energía a su lado todo estaría bien.

Shaoran quiso preguntar mas, pero el sonido de un celular se lo impidió, derrotado, miro como su novia extraía de su bolso un compacto teléfono- de acuerdo, voy para haya- le escucho decir, por el tono de su voz, supo que algo no andaba bien.

Sakura: era Tomoyo, fueron atacados, Oracle esta en el hospital.- sin decir mas se volvió corriendo seguida por el chino, esperaba que el guardián estuviera bien.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Trataba da poner en orden sus ideas, de darle coherencia a la situación, y por quinta vez se sentó con los ojos cerrados en aquella incomoda silla de hospital, el olor a antiséptico llenaba sus pulmones y las ropas manchadas de sangre le daban un aspecto lastimoso. Observo el reloj por segunda vez en un minuto y se molesto al ver que las manecillas no se habían movido de su posición que anunciaban las 11 de la mañana. De nueva cuenta se concentro y trato de recordar, imágenes recorrían su mente, pero no sabía si la ambulancia había llegado después de sus gritos desesperados por ayuda o antes de su arrebato de furia cuando no le dejaron ingresar a la habitación con Oracle pues no era un familiar. Eso había sido una hora atrás, de eso no lo cabía duda. De nueva cuenta miro el reloj –las once con un minuto- murmuro mientras se ponía de pie – ¡¿por que nadie me dice nada!- intento llamar la atención de alguna enfermera pero nadie le presto atención.

Frustrada Tomoyo se puso de pie y deambulo por el hospital, alejándose de la recepción y adentrándose por los pasillos blancos de aquel hospital, "quizás pueda encontrar la sala donde lo tienen y entrar sin que me noten" pensó exasperada. Sus pies la guiaron por el largo pasaje y solo se detuvo cuando hubo llegado al final del mismo, trato de volver pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pérdida -izquierda o derecha- murmuro al llegar a la bifurcación de caminos, decidió ir por la derecha, pero solo hubo avanzado unos metros cuando noto que era otro callejón sin salida. Iba a regresar pero entonces la vio, la puerta del cuarto numero 87 estaba entreabierta. Había algo en aquel lugar que le llamaba la atención, no sabía que era, pero algo ahí la llamaba. Trato de no hacerle caso a su curiosidad, pero el sonido de maquinas encendidas, la aterro "quizás aquí trajeron a Oracle" pensó desesperada. En silencio entro al cuarto y al encontrarlo a oscuras, sus manos automáticamente se dirigieron a la pared, en busca del apagador. Un grito ahogado broto de su garganta al encender la luz, al menos 10 maquinas diferentes estaban distribuidas alrededor de la cama, reconoció algunas pues las había visto antes en programas de televisión, pero otras eran completamente nuevas para sus ojos. Las delgadas cortinas que volaban con el viento, dejaban ver la cama vacía, como si el ocupante, arto de aquellas maquinas hubiera escapado por la ventana. Recorrió el cuarto con sus ojos, las paredes desnudas en color blanco, las frías cortinas de color verde pálido, un cuarto de hospital común y corriente, pero había algo en el que le parecía familiar, y entonces lo vio, oculto tras la cortina, un buró de manera y sobre este un pequeño pero elegante marco que resguardaba tras el cristal la fotografía de una familia, se acerco a este y contemplo a los ocupantes de la foto, un hombre y una mujer, cada uno al lado de la cama de hospital tomaban la pequeña mano de un niño, con hermosos ojos ocres y alegre sonrisa, observo la fecha de la foto y se dio cuenta que había sido tomada 5 años antes.

¿Se le ofrece algo?- asustada se volvió para ver el rostro amable de una joven enfermera de cabellos azules que le sonreía amablemente.

Tomoyo: a yo… -intento inventar algo para justificar su presencia en aquella habitación pero ninguna excusa parecía convincente.

¿acaso era amiga del joven Akira?-

Tomoyo: si, eso es, soy su amiga, dígame, ¿Cómo sigue? Mucho mejor por lo que veo, ya no esta conectado a las maquinas.

¿no lo sabe? El joven desapareció, justo de este mismo cuarto, extraño ¿no lo cree? La enfermera en turno no se lo explica, tampoco los doctores, todos afirman que estaba aquí, tenía vigilancia constante, ya sabe, su cuerpo ya estaba muy deteriorado, creían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y así como así desapareció. Han descartado el secuestro, estamos en el quinto piso después de todo, y ¿como pasar con alguien como el joven Akira por la puerta principal sin que nadie lo notara, después de todo, todos lo conocían, llevaba aquí tanto tiempo… pero no se preocupe- agrego al ver en el rostro de Tomoyo un dejo de asombro, el cual la enfermera malinterpreto como tristeza- hay quienes creemos que en realidad, alguien le dio una segunda oportunidad, alejado de toda la tristeza que sufrió durante su vida- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que le recordó vagamente a Eriol- bien, será mejor que salgamos, a sus padres no les gusta que nadie entre a esta habitación, después de todo pagan para que la mantengamos tal y como estaba cuando el joven desapareció, no se preocupe, tienen mucho dinero, sabía que son dueños de…- pero Tomoyo ya no escuchaba. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el número 87, recordando la imagen del niño que sonreía alegremente al lado de sus padres, pensando que había visto aquella mirada en algún otro lado.

OOOOOOO

Le tomo unos minutos explicarle a Sakura el por que Oracle había ingresado al hospital, después de asegurarle que tanto ella como el guardián estaba en perfectas condiciones (había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con el doctor minutos antes de la llegada de la maestra de cartas y Shaoran, quien le aseguro que el hombre se encontraba bien y solo necesitaba un poco de descanso) y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, logro convencerla de que fuera a casa a descansar, renuente Sakura espero hasta que el reloj anunciara las 4 para marcharse "debo avisarle a mi padre, y a los demás, volveré en cuanto pueda" le había dicho antes de despedirse, seguida por Li, quien había permanecido con ellas todo el tiempo. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en los buenos amigos que la acompañaban en todo momento y esta permaneció en su rostro hasta que el doctor (un hombre canoso de unos 50 años) se le acerco para decirle que la condición de Oracle era estable y podía ingresar para verle.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros camino en dirección de la habitación, siguiendo al doctor que la llevaba a través de los largos pasillos, suspiro de alivio cuando llego a la habitación 70, muy lejos de la habitación 87 y sus sospechas.

por favor, mantenga la visita corta y no lo incomode, su situación es estable pero delicada.- dijo con monotonía el hombre de bata blanca mientras abría la puerta para permitirle el ingreso. Tomoyo se apresuro a entrar al cuarto y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al ver la penosa condición del hombre. La culpa que le había acompañado durante las horas de espera en aquel hospital y que milagrosamente había acallado, ahora brotaba en forma de llanto. Observo desde lejos la palidísima piel del guardián, así como sus ojos (siempre brillantes y llenos de sabiduría) esta vez se veían cansados y sin vida, gruesas vendas sobre su abdomen indicaban el punto donde el ataque de la carta o lo que fuera que los había atacado, había impactado. Aún así sonrio débilmente y levanto un brazo en señal de saludo permitiendo a Tomoyo ver varios cables pegados en este y que se dirigían a una maquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

Tomoyo: lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo llorando mientras se hincaba al lado de la cama y tomaba las manos del guardián entre las suyas –si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa, si tan solo prestara mas atención.- el dedo del hombre se posiciono sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar y la hizo volver sus ojos a los de el, de nueva cuenta y a pesar del cansancio que vislumbraba en los mismos pudo verla, la pequeña luz.

Oracle: prometí protegerte, esto no significa nada- su voz se escuchaba cansada pero llena de bondad- lamento si te preocupe- Tomoyo sonrió con debilidad y negó con la cabeza, la culpa se había desvanecido de su cuerpo, solo deseaba estar con ese hombre, para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

OOOOOOOO

Camino por las concurridas calles en dirección a su casa, Shaoran se había despedido de ella hacia tan solo unos minutos "Iré a casa, quiero investigar algunas cosas" le había dicho antes de marcharse en dirección contraria a la de ella. –Se preocupa demasiado- pensó mientras esperaba a que la luz cambiara del rojo al verde para cruzar la calle. Fue entonces cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda, dirigió su mano derecha hacia sus hombros y los golpeo con suavidad, con la esperanza de acabar con el dolor al relajar sus músculos –debo dejar de dormir en el sillón, creo que me empieza a afectar- murmuro mientras buscaba algún lugar donde sentarse para descansar, finalmente lo encontró a las afueras de una enorme tienda departamental. No era la primera vez que aquel dolor en su espalda le molestaba, desde hacia varios meses había sentido el padecimiento, pero durante las ultimas semanas este se había intensificado.

te odio-

Permaneció estática unos segundos, tratando de saber si en realidad había escuchado aquellas palabras, quizás era solo su imaginación.

te desprecio-

Esta vez no le quedo duda, había escuchado aquellas palabras, o más bien las había sentido, de nueva cuenta, lograba captar los sentimientos de alguna persona. Busco entre la multitud al dueño de los mismos, pero no encontró a nadie que le prestara atención –quizás… no se referían a mi- se dijo en tono tranquilizador –debo encontrar la forma de controlar esto… -fue cuando lo sintió, la furia desmedida de un ser, no necesitaba encontrar el rostro entre la multitud para saber que se trataba ella a quien le eran dedicados aquellos horribles sentimientos.

te matare-

El metal líquido se dirigió hacia ella, en la forma de decenas de agujas, no lo dudo ni un segundo antes de gritar "SHIELD" liberando así un escudo que la protegió de todo peligro. Dentro de este observo como el ataque se perdía en la superficie del campo de energía -¡¿una carta!- volvió su vista hacia enfrente donde pudo ver la aparición de un ser metálico, con la misma consistencia que el mercurio, sobre su mano derecha flotaban algunas agujas de metal.

tu eres la causante de todo- la voz de la carta era apagada y sin emociones –es por tu culpa que ella sufrirá- un nuevo ataque de agujas se dirijo hacia ella, esta vez mientras era bombardeada por el ataque observo a la gente escapar, todos huían del monstruo de metal y el terror de sus agujas.

Sakura: estaré a salvo aquí, su poder no puede tocarme- no recordó la historia de cómo Tomoyo y Oracle habían sido atacados hasta muy tarde, cuando sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, levantado por estalagmitas de metal que se levantaban bajo sus pies, pudo escapar al invocar a "Fly" pero sintió la sangre fluir de su piel al ser lastimada en su pie derecho.

no escaparas- el ser de metal dirijo sus manos hacia ella y observo con terror como es que el metal de la construcción tras de ella se levantaba atacandola.

Sakura: "Windy"- grito aterrada mientras dirigía al ser de viento hacia los barras de metal que atravesando el concreto se dirigían hacia ella, el viento empujo a las mismas hacia atrás y las hizo caer sin vida al suelo – ¡¿que quieres de mi! ¡¿Por qué haces esto!- le grito al individuo de metal. En respuesta las barras cobraron vida de nuevo atacándola, esta vez, con mas fuerza y rapidez.

OOOOOOO

disculpe, ¿podría salir mientras me encargo de administrarle la medicina?- dijo sonriendo la enfermera de cabellos azules, la misma que Tomoyo había visto en la habitación 87.

Tomoyo: no hay problema- respondió la mujer mientras se levantaba de la silla (que ella misma había acercado a la cama del enfermo) y salía de la habitación- volveré en unos minutos, de cualquier forma quería tomar un poco de café- Dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

en verdad, es una niña muy hermosa, creo que fue una buena elección- la enfermera se acerco a Oracle y puso su mano sobre la herida, al hacerlo el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor –lo siento, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil- una energía púrpura surgió de las manos de la mujer y fluyo hacia la herida -te he esperado bastante tiempo, pensé que no volverías-

Oracle: has estado oculta aquí desde que fuiste liberada por lo que veo, has hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo tu energía, no supe que eras una de nosotros hasta que utilizaste tu poder. Aunque… debí imaginarlo, quien mas que "Cure" para ocultarse en un hospital.

no me des todo el crédito, después de todo, te seguí hasta aquí. O al menos a tu esencia, quería ser la primera en llegar a las manos de la heredera, pero cuando llegue aquí ya te habías marchado. Jajajaja has creado un mito sabes, ese chico Akira, se convirtió en toda una leyenda, hay todo tipo de conjeturas, desde rapto de extraterrestres hasta combustión espontánea. Pero es como le dije a la heredera, hay quienes creemos que nunca se fue.- los vendajes, antes manchados por la sangre de Oracle se tornaron blancos de nuevo, mientras la mujer hablaba.

Oracle: me ha servido bien… no pensé fuera tan útil el obtener un cuerpo humano para actuar y estar al lado de mi creadora.

y es por eso que las cartas siguieron tu mal ejemplo, aunque si, es muy cómodo, y divertido, nunca me la había pasado mejor-

Oracle: algunas no lo piensan así- dijo al tocar su vientre, donde su herida solía estar, la única prueba de esto eran los blancos vendajes, pues la mujer ya había retirado sus manos de este. –solo quedan unas cuantas-

tu tiempo también se termina, el cuerpo del señor Akira es muy débil, siempre lo fue, me sorprende que hayas logrado resistir tanto-

Oracle: ¿Cuánto? Se que es poco… pero no estoy seguro de cuanto

¿quien puede saberlo?- sus ojos de nuevo mostraban aquel brillo singular- El misterio mas grande del hombre siempre ha sido el de saber cuando llegara el final de sus días, has llegado muy lejos, alégrate de que pudiste disfrutar su compañía… mejor deberías preguntarte ¿Qué harás cuando se termine el tiempo? – el Hombre no respondió, pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que le pasaría una vez que esto sucediera, solo existía algo inevitable, y eso era el entregar a su ama el resto de sus hermanas.

¿Crees que este lista? – Pregunto la joven con preocupación -Se acerca la prueba final, y es muy fuerte… demasiado. He podido verla y en verdad… es aterradora

Oracle: debemos confiar en nuestra ama. Si estamos a su lado y damos todo de nosotros, Tomoyo lo lograra-

veo que le tienes un cariño especial- sonrió y miro por la ventana –por favor, no la hagas llorar.-

Oracle: sabes bien que todo lo hare por su felicidad.

recuerdalo. No te queda mucho tiempo- listones morados se desprendieron del cuerpo de la mujer, uniéndose en un rectángulo del mismo color que se encontraba frente a esta –ella lo entenderá, estoy segura que lo hará- la carta se dirigió a las manos de Oracle y este la observo por unos segundos, sin molestarse en levantar a la enfermera que se había desmayado a su lado, leyó en silencio el nombre de la carta "Cure" y observo con nostalgia a la jovencita de ojos amables que ahora dormía dentro de la misma, sus manos juntas y frente a ella como si esta estuviese orando, brillaban con una luz dorada.

Oracle: espero que tengas razón- murmuro pensando que en poco tiempo el también volvería a aquella forma.

OOOOO

Sakura esquivo por centímetros las barras de acero, pero sabía que no lograría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, el metal se levantaba de las paredes del edificio frente a ella y el suelo. Al esquivar un nuevo enviste del metal utilizando a "Shield" se dio cuenta que el hombre sabía que la tenía en sus manos.

Sakura: debo derrotar a la carta, si lo hago, lograre acabar con todo esto- con el pensamiento llamo a una de sus cartas y retiro el escudo que la protegía. "

"Time"- murmuro, y observo como es que el metal se detenía a unos cuantos metros de ella, atrapados en el hechizo, con rapidez descendió al suelo, y extrajo otra carta de entre sus ropas –"Firey conviértete en cadenas"- grito, liberando el poder de la carta y acabando así con la influencia de Time, sobre ella, escucho el sonido del metal chocando uno contra otro, al desparecer el blanco inicial, pero mantuvo su vista fija en el ser de metal que asombrado por la desaparición de Sakura, volvía su vista muy tarde para detener el contraataque de esta. El fuego lo atrapo e hirió, y por unos segundos, Sakura estuvo segura de haber ganado esa batalla -¿Por qué me has atacado? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- pregunto la maestra de cartas al hombre de metal, este la miro con rencor y respondió:

por que la lastimaras… el también lo hará, el guardián. Ustedes dos son solo hipócritas que intentan dañar a mi nueva ama.-

Sakura quiso responderle, decirle que se equivocaba, que ella nunca haría algo para lastimar a Tomoyo, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues el ser exploto convirtiéndose en agujas, que se dirigieron hacia ella, la mujer grito y se lanzo al suelo tratando de evitar la explosión de metal, aun así algunas agujas hirieron su cuerpo. Solo volvió su vista hacia arriba cuando "firey" regreso a sus manos, lentamente se levanto, el ser de metal no había dejado rastros de su presencia – ¿habrá huido?- se pregunto mientras buscaba en el suelo la carta morada en la que las Moon cards se tornaban una vez capturas. Muy tarde pensó en que quizás se encontraba tras de ella, pues el ser metálico, la golpeo con fuerza en la espalda lanzándola lejos, cayo unos pasos adelante, impulsada por el ataque de la carta, desde el suelo comprendió que la explosión de agujas solo había sido una forma para escapar de su poder, de alguna forma se había unido tras de ella. Aterrorizada observo como es que la mano del ser se transformaba en una afilada espada mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Te haré sentir el dolor que has causado- le dijo mientras se acercaba, derrotada, Sakura solo observo al hombre, el dolor en su espalda había vuelto, pero esta vez era mas fuerte, seguramente a causa del golpe de la carta, intento ponerse de pie, pero en algún momento el dolor se hizo tan agudo que le impedía moverse, como si la espalda se abriera de dolor, como si el sufrimiento de la humanidad pasara frente ante sus ojos. Lentamente se elevo, pero no lo hacia con su cuerpo, ni con su magia, si no a través de unas maravillosas alas en su espalda, fuertes, angelicales y con un suave toque de rosado, el mismo color de sus ojos.

OOOOOO

Daba vueltas en la biblioteca de su hogar, buscando frenéticamente un libro, aquel que hablaba de las profecías de la Creadora, con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta de las nuevas habilidades de su novia, así como de "Ella". Entonces lo sintió, no muy lejos de el y con una fuerza impresionante, la explosión de poder lo hizo apresurarse a la ventana, en búsqueda de la mujer.

Sakura… ¿que te esta pasando?- se pregunto preocupado desde aquella biblioteca.

OOOOOO

Eril Hiragizawa se encontraba en el balcón de su residencia en el hotel, cuando sintió la explosión de energía, la había estado esperando, y de alguna forma se sintió aliviado cuando por fin pudo sentir el impresionante poder de aquel ser estallar –Esta comenzando- murmuro mientras veía a través de un hechizo a la maestra de cartas que se levantaba del suelo con sus hermosas alas de ángel.

OOOOOO

Tomoyo dejo caer su café cuando la energía de Sakura atravesó su cuerpo, era una fuerza tan imponente, que le hizo pensar que a era un ser insignificante. –Sakura- atino a decir mientras volvía su vista en dirección de donde había sentido la explosión de energía de su amiga, había algo en ella, parecía envuelta en un nuevo poder, algo antiguo y poderoso, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

OOOOOO

Las alas la elevaban del suelo, y con sus rosados ojos sin pupilas miro al ser de metal, sus heridas habían sanado, sus dudas desaparecido, todo gracias a aquellas magnificas alas. Desconocía lo que le pasaba, temía a su nueva forma, y no le tranquilizaba el sentir aquel poder recorriendo sus venas. El ataque de agujas de metal puso fin a sus preocupaciones, intento protegerse y puso sus nuevas alas frente a ella al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos se sorprendió al encontrarse con un escudo protector formado a su alrededor, lentamente bajo las alas y el escudo se desvaneció.

¡maldita!- le grito la carta mientras intentaba alcanzarla con otro de sus ataques, pero las alas elevaron a Sakura con rapidez, de un solo aleteo la alejaron del peligro y la hicieron subir tan alto que el ser metálico se había encogido al tamaño de un mano.

Sakura miro sorprendida hacia abajo, aquellas alas parecían tener vida propia, y estaban llenas de poderes impresionantes, recordó las visiones de terror que le habían atormentado en sueños, así como aquella nueva habilidad para leer los sentimientos, todo debía estar ligado con esas alas.

Descendió a un par de metros del suelo, y se preparo para defenderse de los ataques de aquel ser, pensando que ese no era el momento de preocuparse por aquella nueva habilidad, ahora mismo, debía vencer a aquel individuo de metal para mantener la seguridad de la gente. –no permitiré que lastime a nadie- se dijo para sí antes de invocar de nueva cuenta a "firey" –solo debo atacarlo en lugar de atraparlo- pensó mientras liberaba su magia para liberar el ataque sobre el ser. Este intento defenderse utilizando un escudo metálico. –No, ¡esto se acaba ahora!- grito utilizando mas magia para impulsar su ataque, pero el escudo resistió. Elevo su poder y sus brillantes ojos rosados desprendieron su brillo, intensificando su energía mágica, esta fluyo a la carta. El fuego fue rodeado por una aura rosada, el escudo que el metálico sostenía para protegerse se rompió como cristal y el ataque de fuego le golpeo directamente, haciéndolo desaparecer bajo la inmensa esfera de fuego. Sakura observo con terror el orificio que se había abierto en la tierra donde su ataque se impacto, no había rastros del hombre de metal.

–oh por Dios… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- musito aterrada al darse cuenta de era ella la causante de aquel cráter en el suelo, jamás pensó que su poder tuviera la fuerza de hacer eso- ¿en que me he convertido? -se pregunto mirando su mano, aun podía sentir correr el poder a través de sus venas, el miedo creció en su corazón, al pensar que aquella fuerza sin control crecía dentro de ella. Sus alas desaparecieron y cayo pesadamente al suelo, donde se quedo sin moverse, encogida y temerosa de hacerle daño a alguno de los que amaba.

Notas del autor:

Este fue un capitulo muy corto y que abre las puertas a muchas preguntas (y también responde algunas cosillas que habían estado rondando el fic) n.n con 3 capítulos para el final, les prometo que aun quedan cosas por verse, y no se preocupen, todo tendrá su respuesta tarde o temprano. Tratare de traerles el otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible (XD yo estoy mas emocionado que nadie por que ya quiero acabarlo!).

Mi mail sigue abierto para todo tipo de comentarios. 


	12. Temores ocultos

Capitulo 11:

Temores ocultos

Aun tengo miedo. A pesar de que dolor en mi espalda se ha ido, y que Syaoran esta a mi lado y que me prometí a mi misma no temer mas ante la luz del sol… No he dejo de temblar. No creo haber dormido, sería imposible… estoy segura que pase mi noche evocando aquellas alas. Una y otra vez revivo mi pelea con esa carta… el poder que corría por mis venas, el aire que acariciaba mi cabello y el recuerdo vago y lejano de haber disfrutado cada uno de aquellos segundos. creo que es lo que mas me asusta. ¿Qué me pasa¿Qué soy¿Quién es ella¿Por que llego a mi vida¿por que me Eligio a mi? Mi único deseo es saberlo, encontrar la verdad, entender. Se que no podré soportarlo… no podré vivir tranquila. No sin saber que no soy una amenaza. Ese poder, ese magnifico poder, lo extraño, lo necesito, lo quiero de vuelta… y eso me aterra.

Sakura-

Syaoran, no me llames… no me veas. Soy horrible, malvada, todo lo que odias. Hace unas horas te mentí, me preguntaste por ella, y te mentí. Solo deseaba calmar tus dudas, solo deseaba hacerte feliz. Por que me encanta verte sonreír, aun cuando me mientas al hacerlo, aun cuando lo hagas solo por tranquilizarme. Como lo haces ahora. No se quien es ella, no se que es lo que desea, solo tengo esos sueños, y esas alas. Por eso no quiero dormir, por que aquel sueño podría regresar a mi… y esta vez no se si podría resistirlo. Recuerdo a los Ángeles, solo pienso en ellos últimamente, si son mis guardianes por favor no tarden, encuéntrenme, explíquenme que es lo que me pasa. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Sakura-

No me abraces, no me sonrías, no me mires así. Y por favor no me dejes, no me dejes nunca.

OOOOOOO

Tomoyo disco el teléfono del hechicero por quinta vez en diez minutos, no contestaba. No lo había hecho en toda la noche y se negaba hacerlo de nuevo. Estaba preocupada, como todos los habitantes de aquella casa. Reunidos ahí para cuidar a Sakura, para ayudarla a superar aquella etapa. No sabia con seguridad que era lo que pasaba, había pasado su noche en vela. Como todos, y ni aun así pudo descifrar el misterio, recordó como inicio todo, con aquella ola de poder que la mujer libero el día anterior. Llamados por la misma, acudieron al lugar de procedencia del aura de la maestra de cartas. Pero la habían encontrado sola, confundida, desolada y tirada en el piso, entre escombros, metales retorcidos y abrazando una carta, como si esta fuera su único amigo en el mundo. La llevaron a la mansión (pues se negó a ir a otro lado) y la refugiaron en su habitación, donde aun se encontraba. No había dicho mucho, levemente les explico como es que le habían brotado alas, y como es que estas le dieron poder, el suficiente para derrotar al poderoso enemigo contra el que se enfrentaba. Fuera de eso la chica del cerezo no sabía nada, y había tomado la decisión de no salir de su habitación hasta que supiera que era lo que ocurría, pues como ella misma había dicho "Si vuelve a pasar… quiero estar segura que no dañare a nadie".

Desde entonces Tomoyo trataba de localizar sin resultado a Eriol. Durante los últimos minutos había marcado el celular del mago sin respuesta, buscar su energía tampoco funcionaba, era como si el hombre se hubiese desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Incluso Oracle (quien tras curar sus heridas había "salido" del hospital) trato de ir a su suite, pero le negaron el acceso, tanto mágico (aparéateme con una barrera alrededor de la habitación del mago.) como humano, pues nadie quiso darle alguna referencia sobre el ingles.

Molesta marco el numero del hotel donde se hospedaba el hechicero (lo había intentado varias veces antes pero la recepcionista se negó a pasar la llamada) y esta vez se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que la recepcionista la comunicaba.

¿si?- escucho la voz de Spinel al otro lado de la línea, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos pues no esperaba que este le contestara.

Tomoyo¿Spinel¿Podrías comunicarme con Eriol? es muy importante que lo encuentre veras Sakura…

El amo esta conciente de la situación- contesto con voz neutra el guardián

Tomoyo¿Lo esta? Entonces ¿Por qué no ha venido a ayudar?

el amo acudirá a ustedes cuando lo crea necesario-

Tomoyo¡¿Cuándo lo crea necesario!- pregunto molesta la mujer –¿que quieres decir con eso! Sakura esta en problemas, lo necesita, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos se atreve a…

El amo tiene sus razones, por favor señorita Daidouji, tranquilícese y espere por el. Le aseguro que ira tan pronto como pueda-

Tomoyo¡¿y cuando será eso!- impotencia y enojo se mezclaron en la pregunta

no lo se - dijo el guardián antes de cortar la comunicación.

Tomoyo arrojo el teléfono al suelo, y sentó en el sillón, respirando agitadamente y maldiciendo con lagrimas en los ojos al hechicero de oriente.

¿Esta bien que le hayas hablado de esa manera?. Si la haces enojar, Eriol se disgustara- Nakuru había escuchado toda la conversión y se mantenía frente Spinel quien regresaba al sillón sobre el que había pasado la noche leyendo, se posiciono frente al libro retomando la lectura del mismo.

Spinel levanto su vista del texto unos momentos y susurro: el amo nos dijo claramente que no podía ser molestado, no hasta que estudiara las profecías.

Nakuru: eso no justifica la manera en la que le hablaste.

Spinel: te preocupas mucho por esa mujer…pero supongo que es tu responsabilidad- murmuro, esta vez sin despegar sus ojos del libro, provocando la retirada de su "hermana".

OOOOOOOOOO

Todo esta mal. Lo se… y todos pueden sentirlo, Eriol complico todo… como quisiera poder odiarlo¡me uso! como una muñeca, como un ser sin voluntad. Un simple peón en todo su enfermizo juego y aun así no puedo siquiera culparlo. eres un ser odioso. Intentas controlarme, hacerme jugar tu enfermizo juego del destino…me ataste a ti y ni siquiera te atreviste a advertirme…¿acaso solo soy tu juguete?.

Pero al final me odio a mi misma… por que se que nadie tiene la culpa de ese futuro. Se que note odio, se que no te maldigo, se que no te culpo… soy yo la esclava del futuro y ellos solo los mensajeros del mismo.

Sin en verdad soy un ángel, entonces no quiero mis alas. Solo me han traído dolor. Y si en verdad tengo el poder de salvar este mundo, solo pido que este desaparezca de mí, no soy fuerte, o valiente, simplemente no soy la adecuada para esta misión.

OOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran estaba sentado en la ultima silla de aquel amplio comedor, fingía que comía la ya fría sopa que Tomoyo había ordenado que almorzara. Arrojo la cuchara al plato y se puso de pie. ¿Cómo esperaba que comiera si la mujer que amaba estaba recluida en una habitación con el corazón destrozado? Maldijo en silencio y camino en círculos por la habitación, deseaba estar con Sakura, abrazarla, tomar su mano y decirle al oído que todo estaría bien. Pero esta no se lo permitía –por favor… déjame sola- le había pedido hacia ya 2 días, justo después de que Eriol se marchara, y lo culpaba a el por ese aquel suceso. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de ignorarlos por 4 días acudía a aquella casa y soltaba esa bomba sobre sus vidas.

supongo que tienes muchas preguntas- había sido la primera frase que salio de los labios del mago de occidente, ni siquiera un frió hola, o un fingido ¿Cómo están, no le importo en su momento, el tampoco estaba dispuesto a escuchar ridículas formalidades y excusas inventadas. Solo quería saber lo que pasaba, las preguntas se mezclaban en su mente, peleando por ser la primera en brotar de sus labios, pero antes de que alguna pudiera escapar de los mismos, Sakura se le adelanto.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- sencilla y sin sentimentalismos, la voz de la mujer había adquirido el mismo tomo que la de su interlocutor. El hombre esbozo una media sonrisa, sus ojos parecieron iluminarse, al parecer había estado esperando aquella pregunta.

Fuiste elegida para salvar a este mundo-La respuesta parecía haber sido practica muchas veces- ya no eres un humano común y corriente, eres algo mas. Te has transformado en un ángel guardián- el silencio cayo sobre ellos, abrumador, lleno de tensión e incertidumbre o al menos así fue como lo percibió Sakura.

¿un ángel?- pregunto Kero con una incrédula sonrisa en los labios–¿te refieres a esos seres con alas? debes estar bromeando Clow.

El Hombre no respondió, con toda tranquilidad camino hacia el tocador de la maestra de cartas, sin prisa abrió el primer cajón de este y extraño un libro rosado del mismo, el cual paso a Sakura quien lo miro sin entender. –Solo el dueño puede abrirlo- dijo el mago mientras la observaba desde el borde de la cama –¿serías tan amable de prestarme a "Return" y "Ilusion"?- pregunto una vez que la joven hubo abierto el libro. Sakura pasó ambas cartas a Eriol. –Tomoyo, quisiera pedirte que me prestaras a "Bound"- confundida la mujer salio de la habitación, solo para volver segundos después con la carta y entregársela al mago.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- el chino se sentía molesto por la misteriosa y calmada actitud de la reencarnación de Clow, deseaba respuestas y este solo se limitaba a pedir cartas.

–siempre lo he dicho- respondió– una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- concentro su magia hacia las tres cartas entre sus manos, las rosadas se quedaron quietas flotando a escasos centímetros del hombre, mientras que la morada giro con rapidez unos segundos antes de estallar liberando listones violáceos que se dirigieron hasta "The Return" y "The Ilusion" atrapándolas entre ellos, provocando que las cartas se fusionaran con los mismos. Los listones regresaron entonces al punto de partida. Hubo una pequeña explosión de luz, y finalmente una sola carta descendió a manos del hombre.

bien, supongo que ahora podré mostrarles a lo que me refiero - sonrió el hechicero de oriente mientras sostenía las ahora fusionadas cartas- Oracle observo aquel hechizo en silencio, y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que aquella carta había sido creada solo para aquel momento, después de todo para su creadora, la mujer cuyas visiones habían alcanzado a tocar y planear las vidas de todos los presentes en aquella habitación no resultaría difícil el saber que la reencarnación de Clow encontraría útil una carta como "Bound".

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Sakura miro al hombre un poco confundida.

utilice a "Bound" para fundir el poder de tus cartas en uno, como ya sabes "return" te lleva al pasado, pero gasta demasiada magia y al ser nosotros tantos, creo que seria poco practico. "Ilusion" muestra imágenes, falsas por supuesto, pero siempre obedeciendo los deseos del usuario. Así que ¿Qué se obtiene si mezclamos ambas?

recreación de memorias- dijo Oracle sin emoción en su voz.

exacto- esbozo su acostumbrada sonrisa llena de misterio -Las cosas se pondrán interesantes- Los presentes pudieron sentir la energía de Clow siendo liberada, concentrándose en la carta y creando la ilusión que pronto los atraparía. bajo sus pies ya no había suelo, solo aire, flotaban en el cielo, cerca del sol, tanto que si no fuera una ilusión su piel se quemaría y sus ojos serían cegados por la luz. Pero no fue así, solo volaban en los cielos. Observando la diminuta ciudad debajo de ellos.

Aquí fue donde todo el camino empezó para ti Sakura- Eriol señalo al lejano suelo, la ilusión cambio, acercándolos al mismo, dejándolos solo a unos metros de este y a pocos pasos de otra Sakura, una que luchaba con toda su fuerza por salvar a un autobús de caer al vació. La maestra de cartas recordaba aquel momento a la perfección, la primera vez que utilizo su magia sin bastón. Y entonces como si aquel recuerdo fuera la llave de sus perdidas memorias, recordó que aquella fue la primera vez que pudo verlas en sueños, dos seres angelicales llamándola.

al salvar a aquel pequeño- dijo Eriol mientras el recuerdo avanzaba, Sakura ya no luchaba por rescatar el autobús. Ahora se precipitaba al vació sin conocimiento, mientras que "windy" llevaba a un pequeño entre sus manos, depositándolo a salvo en el suelo- hiciste un gran sacrificio, uno que pocos son capaces de realizar. Diste tu vida por alguien que no tenía ninguna esperanza, y por eso fuiste elegida. Ya que los Ángeles solo pueden nacer de esta manera.- la ilusión se congelo, aun mostrando a Sakura precipitándose al suelo, y revelando la verdad en las palabras de Eriol. Pues pudieron ver como era que la mujer había sido rodeada por 3 siluetas apenas visibles, todas hermosas, sonrientes y aladas.

esas son… las tres energías que sentí- kero observo impresionado a las siluetas que rodeaban a su dueña mientras recordaba el haber sentido la presencia de las mismas, pero nunca haber visto a sus dueñas… hasta ahora.

La imagen a su alrededor cambio, ya no mostraba a Sakura descendiendo al vació. En su lugar se habían vuelto a elevar a cientos de metros del suelo, tanto así que abandonaron el planeta, a lo lejos vieron a la hermosa esfera azul que llamaban hogar, y rodeándolos cientos de pequeñas estrellas.

desconozco como fue creado este universo- Eriol llamo la atención de todos, perdida por la impresión de contemplar el interminable cosmos –pero si se, que es el único y verdadero milagro de todos los tiempos. En esta vida, crecí escuchando que detrás de cada pequeña criatura existe un solo ente, un ser sin nombre y al mismo tiempo con decenas de estos. Una entidad en la cual los humanos refugian ante la desesperanza, el dolor y la tristeza. Supongo que existe. No puedo saberlo después de todo. Pero quiero creer que es real… si no lo fuera, como explicar todo esto- las imágenes cambiaron, mostrando diferentes planetas, prados, animales, personas – no le daré un nombre… para que hacerlo, después de todo. De alguna forma, todos creemos en el, diferentes versiones para una misma verdad.

todo eso es muy bonito Hirawizaga¿pero que tiene que ver con Sakura?- Syaoran se sentía molesto, las divagaciones de aquel hombre no parecían llevarlos a ningún lado.

¿Qué harías si supieras que todo lo que has creado, todo lo que amas, esta en peligro de ser destruido¿Permitirías que ocurriera¿O lucharías por salvarlo? –nadie respondió, todos observaban al mago sin atreverse a interrumpirlo –naturalmente, tratarías de protegerlo… el así lo hizo. Creo a tres seres especiales. Tres Ángeles nacidos en la tierra, para defender al planeta. Solo ellos, bendecidos con sus poderes pero con corazón humano serian capaces de derrotar a esta amenaza. La leyenda dice que hay uno en cada momento, representando lo mas importante de este planeta: Luz, fuego y amor.- su mirada se dirigió a Sakura, y le sonrió con amabilidad –tu eres uno de ellos Sakura, el amor, ese es tu símbolo.

La mujer no respondió¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba convencida de que aquello era una broma, una comedia malsana puesta en su contra. A pesar de que podía sentirlo, en el corazón del ingles, no había ni rastro de engaño. Aun así esperaba las risas, el grito de: "caíste". Pero no paso.

¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?- Sakura se volvió a su novio aliviada. Si, seguramente aquella pregunta terminaría por romper la fantasía. se imagino a Eriol riendo, diciendo algo como: "eso no lo había pensando, me han descubierto". Pero en lugar de esto, el mago de occidente movió su mano con delicadeza, cambiando la imagen a su alrededor de nuevo. Ya no flotaban en el espacio, si no que observaban a una mujer sentada frente al fuego de una chimenea. Sakura la reconoció al instante.

¿Nakuru?- dijo Tomoyo confundida observando a la joven sentada frente al fuego.

No- oracle respondió- es mi creadora- hubo un pequeño suspiro generalizado, Sakura había olvidado comentarles la apariencia de Alice, a quien ya había conocido con visiones creadas por Clow.

así es- Eriol retomo el relato- supongo que realmente nunca se olvida al primer amor- sonrió con un poco de tristeza. – Ella y sus visiones me ayudaron a planear el futuro. Tu futuro- de nuevo se dirigió a Sakura- pues ambos deseábamos salvar a esta tierra. – la imagen cambio de nuevo, Alice fue lo único que se mantuvo, pero a su alrededor pronto se dibujaron los rastros de una derruida ciudad, cadáveres, fuego y sombras, no luz, no sol no luna. Todo había sido devorado por la noche y lo único que alumbraba la penumbra era el fuego, que podía arder una eternidad alimentándose de los cadáveres. Tomoyo cayó de rodillas y lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Oracle puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando confortar no solo a ella, si no a el también. Shaoran, no dijo nada solo apretó los puños molesto, furioso y lleno de sufrimiento por aquel espectáculo. Kerberos se poso sobre el hombro de Sakura aterrado mientras murmuraba - ¿Qué ser podría causar tanta destrucción? - Sakura agacho la mirada y noto una punzada de dolor en su espalda, aun así trato de controlarse. Aquella visión había atormentado sus sueños desde hace tanto tiempo que se sentía con mas fuerza para afrontar la ilusión. Como deseaba que solo fuera una ilusión, un invento de su mente, un temor oculto en su alma… pero al ver aquel espectáculo, se daba cuenta de que todo aquello en realidad era una escena del futuro.

Entonces las vieron, hermosas, aladas e iluminando el manto de oscuridad, tres ángeles descendieron a la tierra. La primera con alas de fuego, con cabello y ojos resplandecientes del mismo color y una armadura de abrasadores colores rojos que protegía su cuerpo. La segunda de alas blancas y largísimo cabellos plateados, vestida de los mismos colores y con un hermoso y largo cetro entre sus manos. Y la tercera con preciosas alas rosadas, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de amor y esperanza, todos la reconocieron al instante. Era Sakura.

Las tres ángeles los sobrevolaron, y se dirigieron frente a ellos. Ahí donde parecía que nacía la oscuridad, un ser de ojos azules los esperaba. No podían verle, pues las sombras lo envolvían. Pero los ojos, hermosos, brillantes y casi amables, brillaban indudablemente sobre la negrura que lo cubría. Un ángel, aquel de alas de fuego. Lo ataco primero, pero antes de que la espada que esta portaba lo alcanzara un rayo de energía salio disparado de la oscuridad, atravesando el pecho del ser alado y haciéndolo caer, apagando sus alas y el fuego de sus ojos, por unos segundos lucho contra la inexorable muerte, trataba de moverse, alejarla de ella, pero al final, fue derrotada y desechada, quedándose ahí, inmóvil, fría y sin vida. Las ultimas dos decidieron atacar en conjunto, concentrando sus fuerzas en un solo disparo de energía, atacando al enemigo en común, pero el rayo fue rechazado con facilidad y regresado a sus creadoras, golpeándolas con fuerza, haciéndolas caer, el ángel de luz murió al instante, el pecho atravesado por su propio poder, las alas rotas y el cabello plateado manchado de su sangre. La guerrero de ojos verdes aun se mantenía con vida, la herida en su pecho era grande, pero no mortal, trato de ponerse de pie, de batir sus alas y acabar con la oscuridad, pero no pudo, se quedo ahí, esperando la muerte, la cual llego a manos del ser cubierto en el manto oscuro, sus ojos azules se detuvieron un momento en el cuerpo de cada uno de los guardianes muertos y después susurro "De caelum procedo punitor" la voz helo sus almas, lleno sus corazones de miedo y los hizo contener el aliento, pues a pesar de que sus mentes gritaban que todo aquello era una ilusión, un simple juego mental. Sus cuerpos podían sentir la cercanía del fuego y el ser oscuro, el cual sin dudar un segundo enterró la punta de su dorada hacha en el corazón del ángel, arrebatándole la poca vida que aun quedaba entre sus venas.

La oscuridad… pronto se tragara a este mundo- Alice hablaba sin emoción, sumida en un trance y con los ojos perdidos en la nada –los tres Ángeles que por siempre protegieron a la tierra serán derrotados y entonces el ganara. Y este mundo desaparecerá.- a su alrededor la oscuridad se expandió, atrapando entre sus mantos todo lo que tocaba – todo perecerá en sus manos, "De caelum procedo punitor".

Volvieron a la sala donde hacia tan solo minutos se encontraban, Alice mantenía su lugar frente al fuego, nadie se atrevió a moverse, o exigir explicaciones para las preguntas que azotaban sus corazones.

cuando me fue mostrado este futuro, decidí hacer algo. Tenia que ayudar a esos seres con mis poderes, pero Alice me lo dijo: "no podemos intervenir en el destino de esos guardianes, ellos son los únicos que poseen el poder para enfrentarse al destino", aun así, no pude aceptarlo. Busque la manera de ayudar, de ganar esa batalla, de evitar la destrucción. –su voz estaba llena de pesar. Un dolor contenido desde hace años que solo hoy podía brotar- así que, hice lo único que estaba en mi poder… entregarle mi fuerza a uno de esos ángeles. En un principio… pensé en conceder mis poderes con equidad a los tres protectores… pero no pude hacerlo, el destino del ángel de la luz y el del fuego era demasiado complicado, sus vidas presentaban sus propios retos, simplemente no podía darme el lujo de hacerlas pasar por mas problemas… y es así como decidí donar mis mas preciadas creaciones al único ángel que podía superar aquella carga, el ángel del amor… Sakura.

Todos se volvieron a verla, pero ella no deseaba sus miradas, su temor, su esperanza. Lo sentía, todo lo sentía, aquellos sentimientos que se habían apoderado del corazón de sus amigos atravesaban su alma, recorrían su cuerpo, era horrible… aquella "bendición" angelical, el poder de la empatia, deseaba arrancarse el corazón y no sentir mas… no sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportarlo.

Gracias a las habilidades premonitorias de Alice pude verla. Una jovencita con un corazón puro, y con habilidades mágicas sorprendentes desperdiciadas. Pues en su futuro su esencia mágica apenas era perceptible. Así que decidí fortalecerla. Primero entregándole mis cartas, dispersándolas por el mundo, para despertar su poder escondido. Y después obligándola a cambiarlas con su propia estrella, para que su fuerza mágica emergiera por completo. Incluso me encargue de crear a su persona especial, pues sabía que no hay corazón mas fuerte que el que ama. Así que cree a Yukito Tsukishiro. Una persona capaz de cautivar el corazón de la niña que se convertiría en la esperanza de la tierra. Supongo que no todo sale como uno espera- se detuvo un segundo para observar a Syaoran quien se mantenía a un lado de su novia.

quieres decir… que toda mi vida ¿pudo haber sido diferente?- por primera vez hablo, Sakura mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo, pero su voz detonaba tristeza.

No lo se. El futuro es impreciso, a veces un pequeño cambio en el pasado puede desencadenar sucesos inesperados en el futuro. Otras veces, estos cambios pueden pasar desapercibidos-

No me mientas- lo sabía, podía sentirlo, el hechicero le ocultaba la verdad.

Tienes que entenderlo… a veces pequeños sacrificios deben hacerse por alcanzar el bienestar para toda la humanidad. Los sentimientos de unos cuantos, poco importan para el resto del mundo- se sentía acorralado, sus pecados finalmente lo estaban alcanzando.

¡No tenías derecho Eriol!- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos –¡decidiste por mi, no me dejaste nada¿acaso no te importo lo que podría sentir? Te llevaste todo de mí…

Sakura, tienes que entenderlo, el mundo estaba en peligro, no podía dejar que todas esas personas murieran, no podía permitan que el mundo fuera destruido.-

¿y por eso te pareció correcto matar a mi madre!- el silencio cayo sobre ellos. La acusación desato el llanto de Sakura, pues lo sabía. Cuando vio aquellas imágenes del posible futuro, pudo sentirlo… la culpa en el corazón del mago de occidente, corrompiendo su alma, gritando la verdad, en aquel futuro, su madre aun estaba con vida, a su lado. Fueron los cambios en su pasado realizados por Eriol los que la llevaron lejos de ella y su familia -¡la arrebataste de mi vida¿acaso no había otra forma?

¡No! Tienes que entenderlo, cientos de veces. Planee el futuro, siempre con el mismo resultado…¿tienes idea de lo que es ver la destrucción de este mundo una y otra vez y saber que nada de lo que hagas es capaz de detenerlo? Al final… solo quedo un posible camino, y ese sería el mantenerte siempre bajo mi inmediata protección. Nadeshiko era grandiosa, una mujer con habilidades mágicas mas antiguas que las mías, su poder procedía de familias tan antiguas como la tierra. Aun así, no era importante para el futuro. Y ella lo sabía. Nos encargamos de que lo hiciera, y acepto…

"Deseo que este mundo continue… aun si yo debo partir, quiero que este maravilloso lugar siga aquí" – Todos se volvieron. La voz provenía de la traslúcida figura de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, de pie sobre el viento. Con una hermosa sonrisa, los saludaba desde lejos, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, como si hablase con alguien que no estaba ahí. Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakura, al ver aquella ilusión.

¡como te atreves!- le grito molesta a Eriol –que truco tan bajo¿crees que eso arreglara todo¿Cómo se si es real? Pudiste haberla inventado, quizás eso nunca paso-

Sakura tú me conoces. Jamás te mentiría-

creí conocerte… ya no se quien eres, no manejaste esto bien. Pudiste contarme todo esto hace tiempo, ayudarme a prepararme para lo que sucedería, pero actuaste en las sombras. Y eso me hace pensar que sabías que lo que hacías estaba mal. Aun así no te importo lastimar ni a mi, ni a mi familia. Creaste un mundo perfecto para mi, un lugar donde sin importar lo que pasara "todo estaría bien". No quiero que todo este bien… solo quiero… solo quiero que todo sea como antes.- La ilusión a su alrededor se desmorono, pronto, las paredes de la habitación de Sakura en los interiores de la propiedad de los Daidouji apareció frente a ellos. –Vete por favor-

Pero Sakura-

he dicho que te vayas- los grandes ventanales se abrieron movidos por una súbita corriente de aire, el viento pronto lleno la habitación, todos se volvieron a Sakura, sus ojos brillaban con luz rosada, ya no lloraba, ya no reflejaba tristeza –vete por favor- repitió tratando de contenerse al tiempo que el viento redujo su fuerza para que sus palabras pudieran llegar a oídos de la reencarnación de Clow.

esta bien. Lo haré, pero recuerda, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado- dejo las cartas prestadas sobre la mesa, que volvían a ser tres al perderse el hechizo que las mantenía fusionadas. Segundos después Clow salía de la habitación, dejando tras de el un silencio pesado e incomodo, el cual se mantuvo aun minutos después de que el ingles hubo abandonado la residencia.

Sakura- Kerberos fue el primero que hizo el intento de hablar, el viento se había detenido, dejando como única evidencia de su presencia a los grandes ventanales abiertos de par en par.

no quiero hablar ahora- de nuevo su rostro denotaba tristeza, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero intento ocultarlas con frías palabras –por favor déjenme sola-

Sakura, por favor, se que estas dolida, pero ahora es cuando mas…-

solo quiero estar sola- por unos segundos nadie se movió, solo se quedaron ahí, esperando.

Estaremos aquí cuando te sientas mejor- Fueron las palabras de Syaoran antes de salir de la habitación, marcando la pauta para todos los demás, que lo siguieron en silencio.

El sonido de un auto saliendo de la propiedad llamo su atención, "seguramente se trata de Tomoyo" pensó al mirar por la ventana y ver uno de los tantos coches de la familia Daidouji alejándose de la mansión. Se sentó a la mesa de nuevo, observando la desagradable consistencia que la sopa había tomado. Se sentía como un inútil. Desde aquel día Sakura no había abandonado su habitación, se mantenía alejada de todos, sin hablar con nadie, en las pocas ocasiones que había podido verla (solo para llevarle comida) se mostraba distante, como si su alma hubiese volado lejos y hubiera dejado el cascaron sin vida de su cuerpo, que había olvidado morir y se movía entre las paredes de su cuarto tratando de atrapar a su esquiva alma.

Se puso se pie y subió las escaleras que lo separaban de la mujer que amaba, toco la puerta de su habitación. No hubo respuesta. No se sorprendió. Trato de abrir la cerradura pero el seguro estaba puesto, se dejo caer en el suelo y golpeo la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza.

Syaoran: por favor… déjame estar contigo- solo silencio. –te extraño demasiado, no puedes seguir haciendo esto… solo te lastimas a ti misma, aislarte de todos no servirá de nada, te queremos. Comprendemos… -se detuvo, aquella palabra sonaba pretenciosa- quiero comprenderte... déjame mostrarte que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase… solo… no me rechaces de esta manera. – la puerta se abrió, el chino levanto la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Sakura. Se levanto con rapidez y le abrazo –jamás te dejare ir, si tu me lo permites me quedare a tu lado para siempre- era un ruego, solo comprensible para aquellos que aman con la fuerza de su alma, se mantuvo abrazado a la mujer por un largo rato.

Sakura: aun no estoy lista Syaoran…todo es tan diferente, nada tiene sentido. –abrazaba con fuerza al hombre decida a hacerlo cumplir su palabra –pero me di cuenta de algo- beso los labios del hombre con dulzura, lo necesitaba tanto como el a ella –no puedo hacerlo sola, si los tengo de mi lado, no habrá nada imposible, con tu ayuda. Te prometo que todo estará bien- esta vez lo decia convencida, no había rastro de duda o temor, pues ahora comprendía que no había poder mas grande que el suyo, el poder del amor.

OOOOOOOOOOO

No me hables, no me hagas abrir la puerta. No deseo que me veas, tu te mereces algo mejor Syaoran, no a una cobarde que se oculta del mundo en una habitación oscura. Por favor calla, no digas esas palabras, no puedes estar conmigo.

¿Por que insistes¿por que no respetas mi silencio, te amo, te extraño y te necesito. Pero no puedo estar contigo. Puedo hacerte daño, puedo resultar una decepción. Cómo quieres que no te rechace, es la única forma que conozco de mantenerte a salvo, no puedo herirte. No a ti, sencillamente no resistiría verte sufrir por mi culpa. Me obligaras a decírtelo cara a cara ¿no es así?.

Eres perfecto, desde que descubrí que eras la persona más importante para mi, desee que me abrazaras como lo haces ahora. Por favor, cumple tu promesa, por favor mantéeme a salvo, por favor no me dejes nunca.

Notas del autor:

Para todos los que creían que el fic no podía ponerse mas raro… pero bueno, esta mini explicación, aclara muchas dudas que han aparecido a lo largo del fic, solo quedan 2 caps. para el final, y creo que serán interesantes. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	13. El oráculo

Capitulo 12:

Oráculo…

-Mi padre estará con usted en unos momentos- anuncio la mujer. Tomoyo asintió como respuesta y se preparo para lo que parecía seria una incomoda espera. No deseaba estar ahí, su mente aun estaba encerrada en su propio hogar, sus pensamientos atrapados en la preocupación que la consumía, pues Sakura aun se negaba a salir de su habitación. Había dejado su casa sin decirle a nadie a donde se dirigía, sabía que no estaría ahí mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para decirle al abogado de su madre que el testamento de la misma no era importante. Al menos no ahora.

-siento haberla hecho esperar- el anciano entro a la habitación con una sola carpeta entre sus manos y una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

Tomoyo: Señor Fujiwara, no deseo ser maleducada, pero podríamos acelerar este proceso un poco, debo estar en otro lugar.

-la juventud de ahora. Siempre de prisa- mientras hablaba negaba con su cabeza, mas no parecía prestar atención a las palabras de su interlocutora, pues con calma servia el te de una tetera frente a el –debe probarlo- dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba una taza a la joven Daidouji –el té de mi hija es delicioso. - la mujer le miro con un dejo de indignación, a aquella persona no parecía importarle mucho ninguna de sus quejas. El anciano respondió sonriendo con amabilidad, vencida, Tomoyo tomo un sorbo del humeante líquido. –Bien, así me gusta- complacido se sentó frente a la mujer y dejo escapar un pequeño grito de emoción, la joven lo miro como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-genial, he esperado tanto para esto, debe entenderlo, no estoy acostumbrado a estos asuntos de la magia. – Tomoyo se atraganto con el te ante el comentario.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto tratando de fingir serenidad.

-aaa yo se que suena infantil, pero soy viejo y no comprendo ninguna de esas cosas tecnológicas a los que ustedes están acostumbrados y que seguramente son las que han hecho posible todo esto- sonreía un poco avergonzado –así que prefiero llamarlo así, espero no le moleste- se disculpo al malinterpretar la mirada nerviosa de Tomoyo con algún tipo de regaño-pero bueno, supongo que desea saber por que la he estado molestando durante las ultimas semanas.-

Tomoyo: sería bueno- dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Lo cierto era que la razón principal por la que había asistido aquel día era para terminar el constante juego de escondite que vivía con aquel hombre. No solo había dejado de contestar el teléfono de su casa por temor a entablarse en una largísimo charla con aquel individuo (en su experiencia resultaban una total perdida de tiempo, pues Fujiwara solo hablaba de que aun no habían terminado los tramites legales) si no también había tenido que hablar con el poco personal que restaba en la mansión para ordenarles no pasarle las llamadas del mismo. Finalmente, el abogado fue mas listo y logro atraparla apostándose a las afueras de su casa y esperando a que ella saliera de la misma y negándose a marcharse hasta obtener una reunión con ella.

-me alegra terminar con esto, soy un poco viejo y temía que mi edad me impidiera terminar con los asuntos de mi mejor cliente- mientras hablaba extrajo un pequeño sobre de la carpeta entre sus manos –bien, si es tan amable de firmar estos papeles- a continuación le paso un documento, tras una rápida lectura la joven imprimió su firma en el mismo. – con eso basta- Tomoyo noto un dejo de tristeza oculto entre la amplia sonrisa del hombre. –si… esta hecho.- Le miro con reproche, ¿eso era todo? Un sobre y una firma, ¿por eso la había estado acosando durante los últimos meses? Un suspiro lleno de exasperación salio de sus labios.

Tomoyo:¿En serio hemos terminado?-trato de calmarse y pregunto esperanzada. Por muy preocupada que estuviera por Sakura, aquel ritual le parecía tan seco y decepcionante que intentaba encontrar alguna razón oculta para que el anciano la hubiera perseguido de aquella manera.

-claro, claro. Debo decirle señorita me ha hecho muy feliz, un viejo como yo, nunca pensé servir a una mujer como su madre, era tan joven, usted también lo era. Pero hasta el día de hoy nunca había visto ojos tan tristes como los de aquella mujer… recuerdo que cuando la vi por primera vez hice la promesa de cumplir todas las peticiones de esa dama, solo así me sentiría tranquilo. Y aquí estamos hoy, tal como ella lo dijo. Realmente debo darle crédito a su madre, ha sabido cumplir su palabra, todas y cada una de las cosas que me dijo se han cumplido, supongo que solo podía corresponder a su fascinante caso con un trabajo bien hecho.-

Tomoyo: le agradezco que se haya tomado tantas molestas- se sentía un poco culpable, aquel anciano solo había intentado (en una manera bastante inusual) de cumplir su trabajo. Le dirigió una última sonrisa y se puso de pie, tomando el pequeño sobre que Fujiwara había puesto sobre la mesa.

-señorita… una ultima cosa, la señora Sonomi me pidió que abriera el sobre en la dirección indicada en la parte de atrás del mismo.- Tomoyo observo los finos trazos de la letra de su madre, leyó con rapidez el domicilio y miro al hombre extrañada- no intente entenderlo, dios sabe que he gastado noches enteras en hacerlo yo mismo. Solo siga los deseos de su madre, no se arrepentirá.- una ultima sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre, después de corresponderla débilmente salio de aquella casa.

OOOOOO

Fijo su vista en el cielo, esperando encontrar a alguna estrella distraída que hubiera llegado antes que sus hermanas para adornar la superficie celeste. Se sintió un poco defraudada cuando constato el cielo seguía tan azul como siempre.

-ansias verlas, ¿cierto?- pregunto una voz tras de ella. Kaho Mizuki se volvió y sonrió al mago de occidente.

-he encontrado tranquilidad en las estrellas, me hubiera gustado verlas de nuevo.-

Eriol: ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto? ¿no existe otra forma?

-tu sabes bien que no, el futuro fue cambiado… al final me di cuenta que no importa mucho lo que mis visiones me muestren, solo el corazón de las personas es lo que decidirá el camino a seguir. Supongo que fui una tonta. Nunca quise darme cuenta de esto… -el hombre la abrazo, impidiéndole continuar.

Eriol: ya no vale la pena… mis pecados finalmente me han alcanzado, y han manchado tu preciosa alma, si pudiera, si tan solo hubiera otra forma… pero no la hay. Por favor mantén tu sonrisa, mantén tus esperanzas, Tomoyo es fuerte, Sakura también. Confiemos en ellas… y en su maravillosa amistad… solo eso las salvara.

OOOOOOO

Se sentó frente a la pequeña laguna, el único lugar donde los estragos del tiempo no parecían haberse presentado. Contemplo el agua, que como un espejo reflejaba su figura y se sintió mas confundida que nunca. Aun no comprendía el por que su madre había dejado aquellas extrañas instrucciones, ni por que las había seguido al pie de la letra, pero ahí estaba. Sentada en el templo Tsukimine, con el sobre entre sus manos, y un sentimiento de temor en su estomago. ¿Cuál sería el contenido de aquel sobre? El solo pensarlo la aterraba. Tantos secretos le habían ocultado, tanto desconsuelo le habían provocado, acaso ¿aquel sobre contenía aun mas sufrimiento?. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre, su corazón se detuvo al encontrar una sola carta morada. –Memories- leyó en un susurro. Contemplo por un segundo el pequeño libro abierto que estaba dibujado en la superficie de la misma, había algo escrito en el, forzó a sus ojos a descifrar la pequeña caligrafía –A mi… querida hija- murmuro en voz alta. -¿Qué significa esto?- se pregunto en silencio apartando los ojos de la carta y cerrándolos con fuerza para aminorar el dolor en la frente que le había provocado el leer la pequeña escritura. Los abrió de nuevo solo para encontrarse con la pequeña y traslucidas figura de una mujer sobre la carta, cerro sus ojos de nuevo y los tallo con fuerza -¿pero que…?- dijo confundida al tiempo que su vista se topaba de nuevo con aquella pequeña mujer, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que se trataba de su madre.

-Me alegra verte - la pequeña mujer le saludo con alegría y realizo una pequeña reverencia aun de pie sobre el libro dibujado en la carta. Mismo del cual si silueta era reflejada.

Tomoyo: ¿madre?- pregunto un poco confundida, pues no se explicaba la razón de aquella aparición. -¿en verdad eres tu?

-soy solo un recuerdo- dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza-deseos hechos realidad por esta carta, un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fui- la heredera miro una vez mas al reflejo de su madre y sonrió con debilidad.

Tomoyo: aun así… me hace muy feliz verte de nuevo.

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, lamento haber sido tan egoísta como para solo pensar en mi misma y olvidar lo que realmente era importante… no recuerdo cuando comenzó… pero quisiera hablarte de ese pasado que te negué, la esencia de quien eres, la sangre que siempre negué.- el fantasma de la mujer miro a los ojos a su hija, una mirada llena de dolor y que Tomoyo comprendió decía: "En verdad lo siento".- Cuando era pequeña, siempre estuve sola, aislada de los otros. Pues sabía que no éramos iguales.-comenzó la traslucida mujer- separada por la barrera de mi herencia sanguínea, pensé… pensé que mi destino era vivir en la soledad. Y entonces la conocí, era tan pequeña y aun así tan grandiosa, dentro de ella brillaba la misma esencia que yo intentaba ocultar con todo mi ser, pero en su caso. Su aura era liberada con tanta fuerza y calidez, que pensé… que valía la pena vivir en ese mundo, solo para sentirla.

Nos hicimos amigas. Poco después de saber su nombre, también supe que era mi prima. Y como yo, poseía la misma sangre que aun siendo tan pequeña había aprendido a aborrecer. Ella me cambio, me mostró que la vida puede ser hermosa, y aun mas si posees el don de la magia, que te permite darle un toque especial a todo lo que te rodea. Y gracias a eso pude aceptar finalmente mi destino. Yo era la heredera de un antiguo poder. Encerradas en un libro y ocultas para el mundo, pero aun así mías. Las Moon cards. Pero no era mi destino ser la dueña de las mismas, solo debía cuidarlas, llevarlas a salvo hasta el próximo heredero, hasta que su dueño apareciera. Como se había hecho por generaciones antes que yo. –una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero sus ojos aun estaban llenos de tristeza.

Crecí, acepte mi cargo y viví muy feliz, siempre al lado de mi querida Nadeshiko. No quería separarme nunca de ella, y no imaginaba mi vida sin su presencia. Aun así, este cariño especial, este sentimiento en mi corazón. No fue correspondido. Al final ella se fue cuando encontró a la persona que era solo para ella. –A Tomoyo le pareció ver una sola lagrima brillar en los ojos de su madre, pero si esto era verdad desapareció cuando quiso cerciorarse- El la amo… quizás mas que yo, y poco a poco, pude dejarla partir. No podíamos compartir nuestra vida para siempre y a pesar de que su felicidad me tranquilizaba… simplemente no pude evitarlo, hui de su vida, dispuesta a olvidar.

Conocí a otra persona entonces, la segunda persona que mas amaría en esta vida (la primera siempre sería ella) un hombre cuyo corazón era solo para mí. Me entrego todo su amor, y yo supe amarlo a mi manera. Pero a vida fue cruel conmigo y me hizo pagar por mis mentiras… apartándolo finalmente de mi lado y dejándome sola de nuevo… Mi mas grande pecado es el que no pude darle en vida el mismo amor que el compartía conmigo, lo intente, en realidad lo intente, pero no fue suficiente. Aun así el me hizo un regalo, una hija, un pequeño trozo de esperanza para escapar de la soledad y por eso, le estoy infinitamente agradecida.

La vida siguió su curso, las estaciones fueron y vinieron… pero en mi interior, necesitaba verla de nuevo, solo una vez mas… solo quería decirle que lo sentía, que me arrepentía de haber huido, que quería volver a compartir nuestras vidas… aun si no fuera para siempre, solo deseaba estar cerca de ella. Pero me equivoque al pensar que por siempre estaría ahí, me equivoque al pensar que la vida pasaría sobre ella dejándola intacta, y cuando logre alcanzarla de nuevo, una enfermedad había atacado su cuerpo, y su vida, así como mi corazón, estaban a punto de romperse… para siempre.

¿Puedes creer que aun en su lecho de muerte me recibió con una sonrisa? Me entrego una carta y una flor, tal como su nombre, tal como ella, bella pero frágil. Recuerdo que me lo dijo antes de partir "lamento entregártela ahora, pero creo que no estaré aquí el 14 de febrero". No pude soportarlo, no pude concebirlo, ¿Por qué ella? Era especial, diferente, feliz. Todo lo que yo no era. Y aun así la vida se la llevaba, era injusto, horrible. Quise utilizar mi magia para robar de las puertas de la muerte a una persona. A mi persona especial. Pero no lo logre, el destino me la quito con tanta facilidad… -"la magia solo tare sufrimiento"- recuerdo que pensé, justo en el momento en que vi su cuerpo descender a la fría tierra –"la magia la trajo hasta mi, pero no pudo mantenerla a mi lado, la magia… solo trae sufrimiento"- ese mismo día renuncie, dejaría todo atrás, mi magia, mi corazón y mi legado. Mi hija no sería una nueva guardián de aquel libro, mi hija viviría sin preocuparse por aquellos poderes que solo le traerían desgracias. Selle mis poderes y ate los tuyos a los míos. Aquel libro pasó a ser solo un volumen mas en mi biblioteca y obtuve un poco de alivio, pues pensé, que desde ese momento, ni mi hija ni yo sentiríamos las desgracias de la magia.

Pero me equivoque. Jamás, ni por un solo segundo, me detuve a pensar en que mi pequeña… mi adorable hija, pudiera ser la portadora de un destino diferente al mío. Mi egoísmo me cegó de nuevo y por muchos años viví tranquila, pensando que había hecho lo correcto. Hasta que Kaho Mizuki llego a mi puerta –Tomoyo dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más, no deseaba que aquella historia terminase.-

Ella me hizo ver la realidad, el verdadero destino de mi hija, la única heredera del poder de la luna. Comprendí entonces que el peso de mis acciones te habían condenado.

Teníamos que actuar de prisa, buscar de algún modo tu modificado destino. Había arruinado el delicado equilibrio de la vida con mis decisiones egoístas, era tiempo de reparar mi error. Las visiones de la creadora se harían realidad, y el sello que había puesto sobre ti era imposible de romper… a menos… a menos que aquel a quien hubiera atado tus poderes fuera destruido. –un nudo se formo en la garganta de Tomoyo, finalmente comprendía la verdadera naturaleza del asesinato de su madre.-

Aun eras muy pequeña y la noche prometida estaba muy lejos. Decidí guardar silencio y dejarte disfrutar un poco de felicidad. Después de todo… ni yo podía liberarte de tu destino. Un camino cruel aun te deparaba y mis erradas decisiones solo encrudecieron el mismo. Deje que el juez tomara mi vida, solo así podría salvar la tuya y deshacer el sello que había sobre ti y sobre el libro, al momento de liberar tus poderes, las moon cards fueron liberadas, pues debían encontrar a su creadora. No es de extrañarse que se encuentren confundidas, no están preparadas para enfrentar el mundo, pues su creadora había forjado tan brillantemente su legado, que no permitiría que nunca tocaran otras manos que las de su heredera.

Tomoyo… tienes un largo camino que recorrer, la ultima prueba… el juez… confió en ti y en tu maravillosa amistad, se que lo lograras. Pero promete… que pase lo que pase… lucharas con todas tus fuerzas…-la imagen perdió fuerza, como si la magia que la atara a este mundo desapareciera, Tomoyo observo como la figura de su madre se perdía de la superficie de la carta. Intento utilizar sus propios poderes para mantener la ilusión, pero no funciono.

-Madre- dijo desesperada al ver que los labios del recuerdo se movían, pero ningún sonido brotaba de los mismos -¡Madre!- grito esta vez. Pero la imagen desapareció, dejándola sola de nuevo.

OOOOOOO

-Un sueño… de nuevo- Al menos se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que no poseía alas y que aquella elegante biblioteca no ardía en llamas.

La maestra de cartas se paseo por el lugar, debió haberse quedado dormida en brazos de Shaoran, esto la tranquilizaba un poco, pues sabía que aquel hombre la traería desde el mismo infierno. Su vista se poso sobre un blanquísimo libro que descansaba en sobre el escritorio, se acerco a este. Lo deseaba, debía tenerlo, le pertenecía después de todo, nadie era merecedor de el, solo ella podía portarlo, solo ella debía poseer su magnifico poder.

-No te pertenece- una voz femenina dijo a sus espaldas, se volvió con rapidez y encaro a la misma. Sonomi Daidouji le miraba con rencor. Sakura no se movió, la observo por un largo rato con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sentía odio y desprecio por aquella mujer, así como ira terrible, ella había jugado con el destino, y ahora pagaría.

-tampoco es tuyo, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será.- hablo la maestra de cartas, pero en su mente el pensamiento de que aquella voz no le correspondía la lleno de preocupación. Podía sentir la ira creciendo en su interior, llenando su alma, controlando su cuerpo. Pronto noto que la ira lo dominaba todo, una presencia que no era ella movía si cuerpo sin su consentimiento, y ella solo podía verlo todo, aterrada. En algún lugar de su mente.

-Termina con esto… ambas sabemos que es lo que deseas- Sonomi avanzo hacia ella desafiante, una ligera aura mágica se desprendía de ella, impregnada con la esencia de la luna y tan transparente como el viento. Le Parecía imposible que aquella mujer fuera la guardián de aquella magia ancestral.

-Será como tu ordenes entonces- Fue cuando lo noto, llevaba una espada entre sus manos, pero el momento de la convocación de la misma le era imposible de recordar. –la rueda del destino debe seguir girando, y tu debes pagar con sangre el si quiera haberte atrevido a tratar de pausar su camino.- la espada se movió con una rapidez y gracia ajenas a ella, "detente" grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios, su cuerpo se movía con vida propia y sus ruegos parecían darle mayor rapidez. "no lo hagas" grito de nuevo, pero no funciono, el cuerpo que antes le pertenecía era un ser ajeno, como si nunca hubiera sido suyo. Alguien lo controlaba, de eso no había duda ¿pero quien? Y ¿Por qué? Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente cuando de la espada corto limpiamente el cuello de Sonomi, la cabeza cayo sin vida unos metros atrás, y el cuerpo pronto le siguió. La sangre lleno todo, salpicándola a ella y a la antes pulcra biblioteca. Sin prisa se alejo del cadáver, acercándose al escritorio y al libro blanco. La espada entre sus manos volvió a transformarse en una rosada carta, escondiéndose inmediatamente entre sus ropas. Tomo el libro, la magia que lo sellaba había desapareció. Lo abrió con cuidado, pero en su interior no encontró a ninguna de sus hermanas. –Maldición-mascullo Sakura con aquella voz que no le pertenecía, se acerco molesta al cadáver de la madre de su amiga, y lo miro con desprecio. –De nuevo te interpones… - murmuro molesta mientras arrojaba el vació libro a su lado. Observo la cabeza de la mujer, caminado hacia ella, la verdadera Sakura gritaba "detente" "deja en paz" "¿quien eres?" pero sus gritos no eran contestados y finalmente se apagaron, cuando a través de los ojos del que antes fue su cuerpo pudo observar la cercenada cabeza de una mujer, iluminada por la luz de la luna, con lagrimas en los ojos y el cabello revuelto y lleno de sangre, "…Tomoyo…" murmuro el nombre de su amiga al observar como la cabeza de esta ocupaba el lugar de la de su madre y era levantara con desdén por la entidad que controlaba su cuerpo.

OOOOOO

Nakuru tomo rompió el papel entre sus manos y continuo dando vueltas por la sala, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento. Deseaba que Eriol llegara pronto, deseaba que todo terminara, y era eso precisamente, lo incierto de su destino lo que la tenía nerviosa.

-Te ves preocupada- La voz de Spinel sun la hizo volverse, el guardián ocupaba su acostumbrado lugar en el sillón leyendo otro antiguo libro. –El amo no debe tardar mucho, trata de tranquilizarte-

Nakuru: Ya se tardo mucho, ¿no te parece?- intento seguir con aquella conversación para encontrar un poco de alivio.

Spinel: no realmente. Siempre que se ve con esa mujer se entretiene un poco.

Nakuru: Pero hoy es diferente.

Spinel: precisamente por que lo es no debería sorprenderte que el amo se tome su tiempo. Aunque imagino que en tu caso es diferente, esa niña Daidouji… todo esta a punto de terminar para ella ¿cierto? –Nakuru no respondió, se acerco a la ventana y observo la ciudad que crecía bajo sus pies.

Nakuru: Eriol no debe de tardar… supongo que preparare la cena.-cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir mirando por aquella ventana fingiendo que los hechos que ocurrirían en esa noche eran completamente ajenos a ella.

OOOOOOO

-no quiero dejarte sola- se aferraba a ella con fuerza, sabía que si la dejaba ir ya nunca regresaría. La amaba, solo así podía explicar el dolor que su corazón sentía al saber que la perdería. Pensaba, estaba seguro que cuando el momento llegara podría dejarla ir… pero una vez mas se engañaba a si mismo. –Por favor… tiene que haber otro manera- Se sentía patético, como un niño suplicando por un deseo imposible. Pero no podía evitarlo, no deseaba que la mujer se fuera de su lado. Kaho jugo con sus cabellos azulados y le beso la frente, aquella tristeza en los ojos del hechicero, solo la había visto una vez… en otra vida.

-El destino que tejí, no puede ser cambiado. Por mi culpa, se han perdido tantas vidas, extinguido tanta felicidad. Esta será la forma en la que pagare por mis errores.-

-yo podría ayudarte, no me importaría tomar tu lugar. No me importaría irme antes que tu-

-shh- sello los labios del hechicero con uno de sus dedos al tiempo que le sonreía –tu vida es importante, tu camino aun no ha terminado. Además, lo prefiero de esta manera… yo no soy fuerte como tu, no podría seguir sin ti- beso los labios del hombre suavemente, y seco la única lagrima que corría por su mejilla. –vete por favor… si no lo haces, estoy segura que me detendrás.- El mago camino sin prisa hacia la salida, mirando el cielo que aun se negaba a proyectar las estrellas.

OOOOOOO

No se había movido desde que el fantasma de su madre había desaparecido, se había quedado ahí. Esperando. No sabía exactamente que, pero quería esperar un poco mas. Todo era tan diferente, su vida parecía construida en mentiras, engaños y medias verdades. Quizás si se quedaba ahí un poco mas, alguien la ayudaría a comprender, a hacerla ver lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Pero quien podría esclarecer su mundo? ¿Quién podría hacerle ver el camino que debía tomar ahora?

-¿Esta usted bien?- La pregunta le pareció un poco tonta, era obvio que no lo estaba. Volvió sus ojos y se encontró con Oracle quien la miraba desde lejos. ¿Acaso había escuchado su ruego silencioso? ¿Acaso el le ayudaría a comprender todo? Sonrió. Por un momento la confusión se borro de su corazón, aquel hombre era su salvación.

Se puso de pie, y mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios. Sus pies la guiaban hasta el hombre. Lo imagino recibiéndola con ternura entre sus brazos, abrazándola, dándole palabras de confort.

Lo imagino tomándole de la mano, prometiéndole que el se quedaría para siempre, la única constante en una vida que ya no parecía pertenecerle.

Lo imagino aclarando las dudas de su corazón, logrando alcanzar la felicidad a su lado, dándole un nuevo propósito. Haciéndola olvidar aquellas cartas, aquel solitario camino que desde hacia unos meses había seguido.

Por eso corrió hacia el, por eso seco sus lagrimas, por eso no se movió cuando lo vio levantando su mano hacia ella, encender su aura y atacarla con una onda psíquica obligándola a caer al suelo, solo a unos cuantos palmos de distancia de el.

No se levanto, se quedo inmóvil en el suelo, tratando de explicar lo que había pasado ¿El la había atacado? No, debía ser una mentira, una equivocación. Un enemigo, si eso lo explicaba todo, algún ser que atentando contra su vida obligo a Oracle a utilizar sus poderes en su contra. Se levanto y busco en el arruinado templo al enemigo, trato de sentir su energía. Pero no lo encontró.

-Ha llegado el momento- Tomoyo observo al guardián por unos segundos, antes de notar que sus ojos se habían tornado dorados. –Hoy es la noche en la que tu destino se decidirá- El tono usado por el guardián le hizo sentir un poco de miedo. ¿A que se refería?

Tomoyo: Oracle… ¿Qué esta pasando?- No contesto, en su lugar el hombre alzo su mano contra ella y la ataco de nuevo. Esta vez cayó de espaldas y se golpeo la cabeza con el duro suelo, le tomo unos segundos el recobrarse. Cuando puso volver a entornar sus ojos, el guardián ya estaba frente a ella.

Oracle: Levántate- movió sus manos, y una fuerza cubrió a la mujer frente a el, obligándola a levantarse. –Pelea… Utiliza tus poderes contra mi, solo así ganaras-

No lo entendía, no quería hacerlo, solo quería que el hombre se detuviera, no pelearía contra el, no pretendía hacerlo… no podría hacerlo.

Oracle: ¿no pelearas?- Le pareció que la pregunta estaba cargada de dolor.

Tomoyo: no… no puedo hacerlo, no me pidas que lo haga. Tu… tu eres una de mis valiosas amigos… mi mas valiosa persona. Si te ataco… la sola idea de herirte… me resulta imposible.

Oracle: ¡este no es el momento de esas tonterías!- grito, pero en su rostro no había furia, si no tristeza. La heredera observo sus dorados ojos, la pequeña luz, aquella que estaba llena de ella brillaba mas que nunca. –Se acerca… ¿acaso no puedes sentirlo, es terrible, mas de lo que nunca imagine… si no te haces mas fuerte no lo lograras, ¡no vivirías!- una ráfaga de viento se desprendió del cuerpo del guardián, Tomoyo fue empujada por el mismo, pero resistió lo suficiente para no caer al suelo. No tenía idea de que aquel hombre poseyera tales habilidades. La sorpresa se intensifico cuando sintió que la tierra a sus pues se movió. Miro horrorizada a Oracle, grietas se abrían en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de el, y se dirigían hacia ella. El viento seguía soplando, levantando con el, pequeñas rocas que la golpeaban en el cuerpo. Oracle había caído al suelo, tosía y sus manos intentaban atrapar el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito cuando el hombre, al toser, escupió un poco de sangre.

Tomoyo sintió una punzada de dolor, justo en el corazón. Pero no era como aquel dolor que había experimentado en la casa de la playa cuando pudo sentir a pesar de la distancia el sufrimiento de su guardián. Este era diferente, la punzada parecía llegar hasta su alma y hacia brotar lagrimas de sus ojos. La tierra dejo de moverse, el viento se tranquilizo y ella corrió en dirección de aquel hombre que hacia que su corazón se llenare de tristeza.

-¡No vengas!- grito el oráculo, alzando su vista hacia la mujer que se acercaba hasta donde estaba, sus palabras crearon a su alrededor un circulo de fuego, alto como una muralla, impenetrable como una pared. Sería imposible para Tomoyo cruzarla para llegar al guardián.

Tomoyo: ¡¿Por qué!- estaba molesta, triste, desesperada. Solo quería ayudar al hombre y este le cerraba el paso con aquella barrera. No entendía como es que este había obtenido el poder para controlar los elementos, pero no le quedaba duda de que el usarlos le quitaba mucha energía, aun a través del fuego sentía como es que el aura mágica impregnada de luna disminuía. –¡Oracle, por favor, tienes que dejarme ayudarte. Ya casi no tienes energía, tus poderes se debilitan… acaso… ¿acaso quieres morir? – No hubo respuesta. Espero por lo que le pareció una eternidad, trato de pensar como atravesar aquella barrera, pero el fuego había creado un impenetrable escudo. Volvió sus ojos y observo el pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas, esa tenía que ser la solución.

OOOOOO

-¡Mas rápido, mas rápido¡- rogó Sakura desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Demonios- murmuro Syaoran al encontrarse con que la calle que los llevaría con mayor rapidez al templo estaba cerrada. Dio una vuelta en U, y no hizo caso a las maldiciones que el resto de los conductores profirieron.

Sakura: Debimos haber utilizado a Fly- dijo la mujer observando con lagrimas en los ojos la calle que se abría frente a ella.

Syaoran: no estas en condiciones de usar magia- Era cierto, hacia unos minutos Sakura se había tambaleado por los pasillos de la mansión Daidouji, gritando por ayuda. Cuando Syaoran la encontró (Solo se había apartado de su lado un momento, en búsqueda de un vaso de agua) la mujer había caído al suelo envuelta en lagrimas. "!Tomoyo esta en problemas!" había dicho con desesperación al chino. Vagamente le había explicado el sueño que había tenido, y el presentimiento que le carcomía el corazón. "nos necesita… puedo sentirlo". Syaoran hubiera querido negarse a llevarla, a explicarle que solo se trataba de un sueño, pero en su lugar solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el auto su auto. "Templo Tsukimine… ella esta ahí" le dijo tan pronto hubo encendido el motor.

Syaoran: llegaremos a tiempo… no te preocupes – le dijo mirándola aprovechando la luz roja de un semáforo para detener el auto. Solo lo vio por un fugaz instante, un dorado color que lleno los ojos de su novia, aparto su vista y tallo sus ojos.

Sakura: ¿Te sucede algo?

Syaoran: No… debió haber sido tu imaginación.

Sakura: si… tu imaginación- susurro mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

OOOOOO

El agua goteaba de cuerpo, sus ropas estaban empapadas y el cabello se le pegaba a la cara. Corría con toda la rapidez, pero sus pesadas ropas llenas de agua le resultaban un obstáculo más. Observo la pared de fuego, no pensaba detenerse. Lo había visto en algunas películas, pero no sabía si funcionaria. Siguió corriendo, la barrera de fuego estaba cada vez mas cerca. No lo pensó, no podía hacerlo o se arrepentiría. Tan pronto hubo llegado a una distancia que le pareció prudente, salto. Sintió el calor del fuego abrazando su cuerpo, pero no le importo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que había logrado cruzar la barrera. Pudo percibir en el aire un ligero olor a quemado, reviso su cuerpo y se alegro de ver que el agua que la cubría logro proteger en gran medida al mismo. Busco con sus ojos a Oracle, el estaba ahí, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Se puso de pie pero sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Por alguna razón, el verlo de aquella manera la llenaba de terror.

-¿Oracle?- se acerco a el sin esperar respuesta, el tenía que estar bien. Llego hasta el guardián y se inclino sobre este, pero el hombre no se movió.

-fracase- le murmuro al oído, la joven se sobresalto. Recuperándose lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo junto a ella. –Espere demasiado tiempo… y fracase- su voz era débil, solo un recuerdo de lo que solía ser. En ella Tomoyo encontró infinita tristeza. –No quería hacerlo… quería estar un poco mas tiempo contigo… tuve tantas oportunidades, pero nunca quise aprovecharlas… solo quería… mantenerme a tu lado por un poco mas. Debí saberlo…pero pensé que aun me quedaba algo de tiempo. Pero cuando sentí la presencia de la creadora… me di cuenta de que debía ser hoy el día en el que todo terminaría. Te falle… No pude hacerte mas fuerte… no pude controlar a mis hermanas, ellas confiaban en mí, por eso estaban conmigo. Por que confiaban en que al prestarme sus poderes lograríamos ayudarte… pero soy un cobarde y no pude cumplir con mi misión.

Tomoyo: no es cierto, tú me ayudaste más que nadie, tú me diste fuerza cuando pensé que no lo lograría, tú siempre estuviste de mi lado. ¿Cómo puedes decir que fracasaste? Todo este tiempo, si no te hubiera tenido de mi lado… yo no lo hubiera logrado. –el hombre la miro y sonrió con debilidad al tiempo que pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la joven.

Oracle: eres y siempre serás la persona mas importante en mi vida –dijo con un hilo de voz- no quiero separarme de ti… -

Tomoyo: ¿separarnos? ¿Por qué tendríamos que separarnos?- la desesperación se había apoderado de su voz, aquellas palabras sonaban como una despedida, el dolor en su corazón se hizo mas fuerte.

Oracle: mi tiempo ha terminado… hoy he utilizado todo el poder del que disponía-una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios- ni siquiera pude ayudarte un poco…

Tomoyo: ¡deja de decir eso! ¡Me ayudaste, no quiero que te vayas, dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado guiándome, ¡aun no estoy lista!- una sola lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Oracle: confió en ti… siempre fuiste muy fuerte, mas de lo que jamás espere que serías. Pero ya no puedo quedarme junto a ti… la energía que me daba vida esta por terminarse, también he abusado de la gentiliza del hombre que permitió que utilizara este cuerpo.

Tomoyo: ¡Si lo que necesitas es energía toma la mía!- le grito con desesperación.

Oracle: es imposible… yo no soy una carta como el resto, ni tampoco un humano, soy ambos. Este cuerpo esta muriendo, y mi poder mágico se ha agotado por el uso excesivo que hice de el. Aunque revivas mi aura, el cuerpo morirá y nadie… ni siquiera el mago mas fuerte. Puede traer de vuelta a aquellos que se marchan.- sus ojos perdieron el color dorado, tornándose de un castaño opaco, los mismos que había visto en los ojos de un niño que había pasado su vida en la habitación 87 de un hospital.

Tomoyo: pero… ¡no puedes irte ahora!- las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pues se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre se marcharía para siempre.

Oracle: por favor… no llores… no deseo verte triste… por favor… se que soy egoísta… pero déjame ver por ultima vez… esa sonrisa. – Tomoyo intento secar las lágrimas pero no pudo, el llanto no dejaba de brotar de sus ojos. Aun así sonrió. Sonrió para despedirse de aquella persona. Mientras lo hacia noto el ligero vapor morado que se desprendía del cuerpo del hombre para formar una carta frente a ella. Le pareció verlo sonreírle al final, pero quizás había sido su imaginación. 5 cartas cayeron en su regazo. Con manos temblorosas las tomo. -"Water" "Fire" "Earth" "Wind"- leyó con tristeza. Tomo la ultima de ellas, y la miro por un largo rato, había un hombre en la carta, uno que con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa placentera la hizo sentir mas tranquila.

-"The oracle" - leyó en un susurro.

-Lamento interrumpirla- Tomoyo se volvió con rapidez, dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Kaho Mizuki.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Por alguna razón se había llenado de temor, en su mente una frase resonaba "En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo no inevitable".

Kaho: es mí deber estar aquí… después de todo, yo aquella a la que llaman: la creadora.

Notas del autor:

…Siguiente capitulo final… lo terminare en cuanto pueda aprovechando las vacaciones, espero que les guste. creo que no estaré aquí el 14 de febrero: Cada día se san Valentín Nadeshiko regalaba flores y cartas a Sonomi y su abuelo para hacerles saber lo feliz que era con Fujitaka.


	14. Juez

Legacy 13

… Juez:

"La creadora" esas palabras resonaron en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer fuera la causante de todo? Confiaba en ella, la estimaba incluso. Ella no sería capaz de hacerla pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento. No. La creadora tenia que ser alguien más. Alguien malvado, alguien que la aborreciera. Solo así ella podría justificar aquel sentimiento en su corazón, aquel que crecía con fuerza alarmante. Rencor. Si, rencor por hacerla sufrir, por quitarle lo que más quería. Solo si la creadora la odiaba a ella, tendría la libertad de gritarle, hacerle daño, reclamar el egoísmo y frialdad con que la trato. Como un títere, un ser que solo respondiera a su voluntad. Pero no era así. Ni siquiera se le daba esa oportunidad. Y lo sabía bien pues la creadora estaba frente ella. Sonriéndole con debilidad, como una disculpa secreta.

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?- Ni siquiera sabía si quería saberlo, pero la pregunta broto de sus labios.

Kaho: era necesario… -Solo eso. Aun así la frase estaba cargada de tristeza.

Tomoyo: ¿Necesario? ¡¿Eso es todo! – Sin darse cuenta había empezado a gritar. No le importaba si le conocía, o si le estimaba. Solo deseaba gritar. –Me quito a las personas que mas amaba, orillo a mis amigos a arriesgar su vida y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírmelo a la cara. Lo oculto todo, ¿Por qué no detuvo a mi madre? ¿Por qué orillarla al suicidio? ¿Acaso disfruto todo esto, ¿soy solo eso? ¿Un juego enfermizo que quiso probar?- Continuo gritando, vaciando su alma, tratando de encontrar alivio en sus ofensas. Pero Kaho no respondió, se quedo inmóvil, sin interrumpir, recibiendo los reclamos e insultos, pues era sabia y sabía que solo aquella catarsis ayudaría a la joven a seguir adelante. Finalmente se canso de gritar, se quedo quieta, con lágrimas en los ojos. Solo esperando. Pues estaba segura que si la mujer frente a ella había intentaba excusarse de alguna manera, la que fuera. No podría soportarlo.

Kaho: Si he de ser franca… solo me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor para hacerte ver tu destino mucho antes de lo que tu madre decidió.–Aquellas palabras la dejaron un poco sorprendida, espera cualquier cosa, una excusa tonta, una disculpa sin fuerza. Pero no aquello. – Debes escuchar, Solo así lograras entenderlo, solo así encontraras algo de paz. Y también… entenderás finalmente la importancia de tu destino.

Tomoyo: ¡No me interesa saberlo!-De nuevo aquella palabra "Destino". Tantos se excusaban con ella, que ya le parecía una mentira creada para protegerse de los reclamos de gente como ella. De gente que ha sufrido por causa del mismo. -¡Me esfuerzo y la gente muere! No puedo proteger a nadie, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo… debería… simplemente debería dejarme morir- El dolor que le provoco el impacto de la mano de Mizuki en su mejilla la hizo callar, se volvió a verla, era la primera vez que parecía molesta.

Kaho: ¿Cómo te atreves a rendirte tan fácilmente? –La tristeza que le pareció percibir hacia unos instantes era de nuevo latente - Todos te han protegido, han estado a tu lado e incluso han sacrificado sus vidas por ti y ¿así es como les pagas? Con unas cuantas lágrimas y una furia incontenible. Comprendo tu dolor. Debes creerlo- y le creía pues en los ojos de la creadora existía aquella tristeza que solo poseen aquellos que han sufrido a causa de la palabra "destino". –pero esto ya no se trata solo de ti… desde el primer momento, debiste estar sola. Debiste encontrar y capturar las cartas sin ayuda. Pero nadie te abandono, estuvieron de tu lado en todo momento. Tu madre, el oráculo… ellos dieron su vida por ti, por que confiaban en ti y en tu maravillosa habilidad para darles felicidad. – Tomoyo escucho en silencio, sin darse cuenta nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – se que es difícil- acaricio con ternura la cabeza de la joven y le sonrió con dulzura –pero por favor, se fuerte… solo una vez mas. – La heredera la miro por unos segundos. Todo enojo había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por una profundo tristeza… y curiosidad. Quería entender. Debía saber el por que entre tantas opciones en el mundo ella había sido elegida para llevar a cabo aquella difícil tarea. Asintió con lentitud, y Kaho prosiguió.

Kaho: Al principio… en aquella vida que pase al lado de Clow, deseba tanto convertirme en algo útil para el… era solo una niña, alguien prescindidle, desechable. Por eso me esforcé, aprendí, seguí sus indicaciones y fortalecí mi poder, logre incluso poseer un poco de control sobre mis visiones, invocarlas en ocasiones, pero sobre todo entenderlas. Y fui feliz, pues lo había hecho todo para aquella persona que amaba. Fue cuando los sueños comenzaron.- Mizuki se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Tomoyo sintió el frió del metal en ellas, su antigua maestra había colocado algo en sus manos, forzándola a detenerlo con las propias. Como si nada hubiera pasado prosiguió- Pensé que era una pesadilla recurrente, me negaba a creer que el destino de esta tierra fuera el ser destruida por la oscuridad. Quería morir, desparecer, solo así ahuyentaría aquellas horribles visiones que irrumpían en mis pensamientos, el control que había pensado tener de mis visiones se desvaneció y pensé que pronto moriría. No había razón para seguir con esta vida si el destino de todo era ser devorado por la oscuridad.- Bajo la mirada, parecía avergonzada- Pero entonces los vi. aun en las sombras, en la muerte, en la devastación de esta tierra, los vi. Tres seres capaces de enfrentarse a la oscuridad, de hacerla retroceder. Se oponían a ella, luchaban por recuperar la luz… y al final eran derrotados por el mal. – se detuvo un momento y por un instante Tomoyo observo en sus ojos cristalinos una tristeza tan profunda como la suya- Aun así aquellos seres me dieron esperanza. Esperanza que yo pensé estaba perdida para siempre. Eso me dio fuerza, me alentó a recuperarme y contar a Clow de mis visiones. Tal como yo. El no deseaba que ese destino se cumpliera, deseaba que la luz de esos seres brillara para siempre y por eso dedicamos nuestra vida a entrenar. Pues deseábamos ser fuertes para enfrentar al futuro. A su lado fui capaz de Fortalecer mi poder. Así mismo me ayudo a darle forma y crear mis cartas, aquellas que me seguirían hasta mi siguiente vida. Junto con las creadas por Clow, ambos nos convertiríamos en apoyo, la segunda línea defensora de esta tierra… pero no funciono. Mis sueños cambiaron de nuevo… Esta vez para mostrarme futuros terribles, donde la oscuridad nos tragaba a nosotros incluso antes de llegar a ayudar a los seres de luz. Fue cuando lo pensó. "Entreguemos nuestros poderes a esos seres" Las cartas ya habían sido creadas, solo tendríamos que encontrar la forma de hacérselas llegar. Los busque. Durante años solo me dedique a encontrar la verdadera identidad de los seres de luz, al final, pude localizar a uno. Aquel que representaba al amor. Sabíamos que era imposible entregar la responsabilidad de las dos juegos de cartas a una sola mujer (El futuro estaba siendo afectado demasiado) así que solo le haríamos llegar las creadas por Clow. Pues eran las mas fuertes. - se detuvo un momento, como si esperara algo. Cerro sus ojos y murmuro "aun tenemos tiempo", sonrió una vez a Tomoyo y aclaro su garganta para proseguir. - Pensé que mis cartas, mi legado se perdería para siempre. Pero mientras leía la vida de la joven destinada a convertirse en una de las defensoras de la tierra la encontré. Una jovencita cuyo poder mágico, era compatible al mío. Una criatura que en todo momento se mantenía al lado de aquella destinada a salvar este planeta, esto más que nada me animo a entregarle mis cartas.- No necesito decirlo, hubiera sido tonto el preguntar a quien se refería.

Tomoyo: ¿y que te detuvo a quedártelas tu? ¿Por qué ceder la responsabilidad? –Tenía que preguntar. Entendía hasta cierto punto el por que, el que Sakura tuviera las cartas de Clow fuera tan importante. ¿Pero que papel jugaba ella?.

Kaho: "La materia no se crea ni se destruye… solo se transforma"- De nuevo se detuvo, esta vez contemplo a Tomoyo por un segundo antes de añadir- Lo mismo podría aplicarse a la magia. Así mismo mi magia se transformo… fui castigada, hice un uso indebido de mis habilidades. Pocos son los que son elegidos para tener control total del tiempo. Y aun estos seres no están autorizados para inmiscuirse en la historia, son protectores, guardianes de las puertas del tiempo. Si bien mis visiones me advertían sobre el futuro y me preparaban para enfrentar al mismo, no estaba capacitada para interferir de ninguna forma. Aun así… quise ayudar, y por eso sería castigada. Y lo sabía. Aun si renacía mis poderes no me seguirían. Por eso te busque. No tendría suficiente poder para controlar a mis cartas, pero tu sí. Debo admitirlo. En un principio no te reconocí, ¿Cómo hacerlo? nunca te había visto, solo eras una esencia, un ser que se mantenía en todo momento al lado de la maestra de cartas. Una con aura de luna. Cuando llegue a Tomoeda pensé que te reconocería por medio de las cartas pero… al no encontrarlas decidí mantenerme cerca de Sakura y así llegar hasta ti. Me tomo tiempo, pero cuando finalmente te reconocí me sentí aterrada… tu no conocías tu destino. Eras ajena a los planes que con tanto cuidado diseñe. Acudí hasta la única persona que podría explicarme la razón de tu ignorancia ante el camino que se te había predispuesto. Sonomi Daidouji. Cuando me confeso el hechizo que había impuesto sobre ti toda esperanza se perdió… aun si tus poderes te fueran devueltos en ese instante ya no podrías alcanzar la cazadora de cartas. Estaba muy lejos de ti y pronto sería inalcanzable. Así que pensamos en una ultima salida. Una que consistía en el sacrificio de su vida… y la mía. – No tuvo tiempo de preguntar si mentía, pues Mizuki arrastro sus manos junto a las propias, volvió su vista hacia abajo, pero el rayo de sol que se reflejo en la hoja de la daga que Kaho la había obligado sostener cegó sus ojos. Solo unos segundos, quizás unos minutos incluso pudieron ser horas. No lo sabía con seguridad pues su mente parecía haberse llenado de oscuridad. Oscuridad que la cegaba, que la protegía del terror que encontraría en el mundo real. No abrió sus ojos pues sabía lo que le esperaba. Algo húmedo golpeo su rostro, algo tibio y suave que corría por su mejilla. Aun así mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados, atrapo aquella lágrima ajena entre sus dedos y dirijo los mismos frentes a ella. Por un segundo se mantuvo así, temblando ligeramente y con sus dedos frente a ella, congelada por el miedo a que sus pensamientos fueran reales. Finalmente abrió los ojos y observo la única gota de sangre que la había alcanzado. Una infinita tristeza la invadió. "El sacrificio de su vida… y la mía" las palabras resonaron en su mente, un eco lejano y triste.

-no- murmuro. Era entupido, lo sabía. Una plegaría constituida de una única palabra. Pero ¿Qué mas podría decir? Especialmente cuando sabía a la perfección lo que su maestra de la infancia se había hecho a sí misma arrastrándola consigo. Sus piernas de nuevo le fallaron, pero no experimento aquella punzada en el corazón. (Y dudaba sentir de nuevo algo parecido) cayo al suelo, hincada al lado de Kaho Mizuki, cuya vida había escapado de su cuerpo hacia ya unos segundos (quizás mas… no era capaz de saberlo con seguridad) utilizando la herida que aquella daga de plata había hecho como túnel de escape. Imágenes llenaron su mente, ni siquiera eran recuerdos, si no fragmentos creados por su imaginación, que le mostraban la daga perforando el pecho de la mujer. Una daga empujada por sus propias manos obligadas a llevar a cabo esta tarea por las manos de la misma Mizuki. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear. Pero no podía. Sus sentimientos parecían encapsulados dentro de ella. Atrapados por siempre para evitarle más sufrimiento.

-Tomoyo- una voz le llamaba, una que ella conocía. Pero no se volvió. Hubiera sido una locura hacerlo (incluso mas que el escucharla) pues la dueña de aquella voz estaba tirada frente a ella, sus ojos sin vida observándola, su pecho cubierto de sangre.

-Tomoyo-De nueva cuenta aquella voz le llamaba, si hubiera podido habría gritado. Pero su voz parecía también atrapada dentro de su ser.

-Por favor… no tenemos mucho tiempo, Tomoyo- La voz denotaba un poco de impaciencia. Incluso parecía asustada. ¿De que? No estaba segura. –Se que tienes miedo… se que no sabes como manejar esta situación, pero por favor tienes que escucharme.- Esta vez si pudo ver a la dueña de la voz, pues la mujer se había cansado de esperar a que se volviera y había flotado hasta ella obligándole a encararla. Le pareció aun más hermosa en esta nueva forma. La luz del atardecer le confería un toque de color dorado al aperlado y transparente cuerpo de Kaho Mizuki. –Es importante que lo sepas… solo así lograras enfrentarte al juez, es fuerte, demasiado. Pero se que lo lograras, debes lograrlo.- un dejo de desesperación se reflejaba en su voz, le parecía que lloraba, pero eso era imposible. Los espíritus no podían llorar o sufrir, no podían sentir nada. Excepto la fría muerte ¿Cierto?

Tomoyo: ¿Juez?- finalmente logro encontrar su voz escondida dentro de si, solo era un murmullo, un recuerdo de lo que solía ser. Pero ahí estaba.

-Si, el juez, la ultima prueba. Justo como Clow, después de todo fui su aprendiz, su única seguidora.-explicaba con rapidez, desesperación. Algo de lo que nunca pareció sufrir en vida.- Cuando decidimos entregar nuestras cartas, nuestras más preciadas posesiones pensamos que el dueño debería probarse así mismo. Más de demostrar que son aptos para manejar nuestro poder, es una prueba para que el nuevo dueño descubra sus habilidades ocultas, y entienda que si las cartas llegaron hasta sus manos es por que el mismo se las gano. No son solo un legado, son una prueba de su valor y poder. Pero justo ahora tu no podrás vencer al juez. Es por eso que decidí seguir este camino. Yo fui la que te obligo a caminar esta ruta seré yo la que te ayude a superar los obstáculos que se te presenten. Te entregare mi poder, toda mi esencia mágica, toda la fuerza que alguna vez poseí.

Tomoyo: pero… tus poderes tu dijiste que-

-Así es. En esta vida mis poderes mágicos fueron suprimidos, por eso necesitaba convertirme en algo mas. Abandonar mi vida, transformarme. Solo así sería capaz de entregarte toda mi magia- el espíritu le sonreía, tratando de animarla, de hacerle ver que si había elegido la muerte era solo para ayudarla y no para hacerla sufrir. Lentamente floto hasta ella abrazándola. Contrario a lo que pensaba el cuerpo de Kaho era sólido y calido. Delgados hilos aperlados se desprendieron de esta, chocando contra el cuerpo de Tomoyo, inundando su ser. Podía sentirlo, la esencia mágica de Mizuki le llenaba. Y mientras lo hacia el espíritu se desvanecía. Solo duro poco tiempo, suficiente para hacerla sentir fuerte de nuevo. Liberando sus atrapados sentimientos. Permitiéndole llorar de nuevo. Esta vez por la perdida de una mujer, una maestra, una amiga.

Quería ser fuerte, quería seguir adelante, sonreír tal y como Oracle se lo había pedido, pero no podía. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control, lloraba por los que había perdido, por aquellos que habían dado su vida por ella. Lloraba pues sabía que solo así se mantendría cuerda, el dolor, el inmenso dolor que existía en su corazón la orillaría a la locura y solo las lágrimas le salvarían. Se quedo ahí, junto al cuerpo de Kaho Mizuki, sus ojos muertos la observaban quizás con infinita tristeza, aunque Tomoyo no podía evitar el pensar que aquello era solo su imaginación. No se atrevía a mirar al joven de cabellos ocres que había dejado atrás como un cascaron sin vida Oracle. Sabía que no podría soportar esa mirada triste (imaginaria o no) de los ojos de aquella persona que, alguna vez. En lo que parecía ser una vida pasada, le había enseñado tanto.

La luna llevaba varios minutos en lo alto del cielo cuando escucho los ligeros pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta ella, pasos lentos y seguros. Pasos femeninos, pues solo una mujer caminaría con tal cuidado.

-Finalmente te encontré- Sakura parecía sonreírle desde otro universo, uno que no conocía el dolor que perturbaba el alma, uno donde ella quería estar por siempre, para nunca mas derramar lagrimas. –Espere tanto tiempo por ti… tanto tiempo para preguntarte muchas cosas y finalmente te encontré- Tomoyo miro confundida a su amiga, aquellas palabras no se dirigían a ella, incluso parecía que Sakura ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Toda su atención se concentraba en el cuerpo sin vida de la creadora. –Veo que no estaba equivocada… tu también fuiste una victima de esta niña- su mirada se desvió hacia el cadáver del que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de Oracle. -¿Cuántos mas sufrirán por ella?- murmuro al oído de Kaho, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos del cuerpo con ternura –Mi querida creadora, por siempre tu serás mi ama. Yo soy la única que se la verdad, soy la única en la que puedes confiar. Comprendo a la perfección tu sufrimiento, tu dolor. Solo querías la felicidad, solo deseabas ver un mundo lleno de luz. Los humanos… ellos fueron los que te negaron la felicidad, todos ellos te traicionaron. Incluso Clow, aquel al que amaste más que a nada se puso del lado de esta niña… y ella te pago con la muerte, la infelicidad, la traición. Ese es el camino de los humanos… - se detuvo un momento, sus palabras habían llenado de miedo a Tomoyo, pero el verdadero terror se apodero de ella cuando vio sus ojos, unos que habían perdido todo rastro esmeralda, toda amabilidad y cariño. Eran unos ojos dorados. –Heredera… ¿estas lista? Esta es la ultima prueba, debes derrotarme, matarme si es preciso. Pues yo si te matare. Las manos de la elegida por Clow fueron a su vez las elegidas para acabar con tu vida, debes probarme que eres apta para vivir. Que mereces seguir adelante. –una rosada carta voló a manos de Sakura donde se transformo en una hermosa y delgada espada la cual apunto directo al corazón de Tomoyo- ¿Por qué no te acercas? Para que podamos hablar- una sonrisa, una brisa llena de magia, una gota de sangre seguida por muchas más y un grito que rompió la oscuridad.

OOOOOOO

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 25 y Eriol Hiragizawa descendió del mismo. Estaba cansado, un agotamiento mas haya del desgaste físico. Una ligera punzada de dolor en el corazón y la desaparición de la energía mágica de Kaho Mizuki le advirtieron que la última prueba estaba a punto de comenzar. Camino sin prisa los pocos metros que le separaban de su departamento y se detuvo ante la puerta unos minutos mas. Esa noche tendría que despedirse de alguien más.

-Eriol, que bueno que has regresado- Nakuru corría hacia el, tras de ella las puertas del elevador se cerraban –He estado tan preocupada… he tenido que salir a fumar un cigarrillo. Ya sabes que a Spi le molesta que lo haga frente a el.- Miro unos segundos al joven, y en sus ojos encontró la tristeza que tanto temía. -¿Ha comenzado ya? ¿Quieres que vaya?- El mago negó con la cabeza, no le apetecía tener esa charla con ella… al menos no por ahora.

-Aún debe superar al juez… cuando me entere que era ella la heredera… si hubiera sido una desconocida, una completa extraña. Quizás no estaría tan preocupado-

Nakuru: Pero no lo es… no podemos cambiar su destino… no ahora. Solo podemos…

Eriol: confiar. Lo se, pero también se que enfrentarse a alguien como Sakura no será fácil, ni siquiera cuando eran niñas lo hubiera sido. Pero ahora… es inalcanzable, su poder es tan grande, no creo que Tomoyo sea capaz. No creo que nadie hubiera sido capaz. La prueba de Kaho, es cruel.

Nakuru: ella hizo lo que creyó era conveniente. Algunos preferirían la muerte a olvidar aquel sentimiento especial por la persona que mas quieres en este mundo. Así mismo estoy segura que al crear la prueba, ella no pensó en el sufrimiento de la gente que rodeaba a su heredera. Si no en el sufrimiento de la heredera misma. Si al fallar la prueba le hubiese quitado las cartas, o sus poderes mágicos ¿crees que la heredera… Tomoyo podría llevar una vida fácil? Solo por un minuto… imagina su dolor, su infinita tristeza, cuando el día de la batalla final llegara. La heredera tendría que quedarse al margen, viendo morir a los que ama, sabiendo que no puede serle útil a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma. Alice… fue una mujer inteligente, ella decidió que la muerte era un destino mas apacible que el eterno sufrimiento al ver todo lo que amas desaparecer.– Eriol observo a su guardiana por un largo tiempo, tan solo imaginando el tiempo que paso tratando de comprender la verdadera esencia de la prueba de Kaho.

Eriol: entremos- dijo finalmente mientras introducía una tarjeta que servía como llave a un orificio sobre el pomo de la puerta- y esperemos. Solo eso podemos hacer.

OOOOOOO

La espada corto el aire y fallo por centímetros ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Se pregunto Tomoyo mientras observaba aterrada a Sakura. No podía moverse, era como un conejo atrapado por las luces de un auto. Y como tal, se quedaría inmóvil esperando su muerte. La tibia sangre que corría desde su hombro proveniente de la poco profunda herida provocada por la primera estocada del juez descendía por su brazo, manchando sus ropas, y el suelo, donde grandes gotas carmesí se confundían con la sangre proveniente del cuerpo sin vida de Kaho. Ahora estaba sentada, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había estado desde que Sakura había llegado, gritando de terror cada vez que observaba la espada cortar el aire y fallarle. Y estaba segura, que la mujer solo jugaba con ella. Pues había probado que podía herirle cuando quisiera.

-¡Vamos! Te estoy dando una oportunidad- Sakura hablaba con aquella voz desconocida, una que parecía divertida ante los gritos de Tomoyo.

-No… no luchare contra ti- Fue como despertar de un sueño, uno en el que había olvidado debido al terror que tenía la capacidad de hablar – ¡No lastimare a Sakura! –Trato de sonar firme, valiente, convencida. Pero sabía que no lo había logrado pues el ceño del juez no cambio en lo más minino.

-Incluso la dueña de las cartas de Clow tendrá que sufrir por tu causa. Niña cobarde.- La delgada hoja de la espada se había situado justo sobre corazón, aún así Tomoyo permaneció inmóvil.

Tomoyo: Sakura… por favor, despierta- Rogó Buscando los ojos de la mujer, segura de que si los observaba encontraría la mirada esmeralda de su amiga, pero solo encontró el dorado iris del juez.

Sakura: de nada te servirá… ella no puede escucharte- El oro en sus ojos brillo con mas intensidad –Nunca fuiste apta para tenernos. Todos lo sabían, por eso te protegieron a todo momento, por eso no te dejaron sola. Que penosa existencia debes de llevar. Una donde tu fragilidad es comprendida por todos los que tocan tu vida –sonrió por un instante, una sonrisa que helo la sangre de Tomoyo - No te preocupes… te prometo que todo estará bien- La frialdad en las palabras le hizo retroceder un poco, pero no lo suficiente para evitar el ataque. La espada volvió a cortar el aire, esta vez dirigiéndose al pecho de la heredera, cerró los ojos y se pregunto si cuando la espada atravesara finalmente su corazón le dolería tanto como cuando lo hizo al ver que Oracle se desvanecía.

-Dios de los vientos, obedece mi llamado - Pudo sentir un aura mágica, una que le rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una burbuja, una creada por viento. Reconocía aquella técnica, volvió su mirada y se encontró con Shaoran Li. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Entre los pergaminos que llevaba entre sus manos reconoció una rosada carta.

Sakura: A… vaya, lograste desatarte- parecía un poco sorprendía, aun así sonreía.- La magia de las cartas de Clow es bastante deficiente.

-Soy su descendiente, su poder es menos efectivo contra mi- Se acercaba al Juez, una espada en su mano derecha, pergaminos en su izquierda y la rosada carta que arrojo con desdén a Sakura.

Sakura: Shaoran… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- unas cuantas lagrimas adornaron sus dorados ojos- ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera tan fría?-

Shaoran: ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de fingir que eres ella!- Esta vez parecía verdaderamente furioso – ¡Abandona su cuerpo!-

Sakura: Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- Su voz había adquirido un tono indiferente y las lagrimas habían desaparecido –Además… no puedes culparme por intentarlo, después de todo. Funciono la primera vez.- Shaoran miro con enfado a la mujer, se sentía como un estupido ¿Cómo no había reconocido la esencia de la luna en Sakura, ¿Cómo la había llevado hasta Daidouji? Incluso había pasado por alto aquel brillo dorado en los ojos de su novia. No fue si no hasta que llegaron a la entrada del templo que pudo notar que una carta le controlaba. Pero fue muy tarde. El juez había usado a "Wood" para atarlo, y luego escapar. -¿Realmente piensas atacarme?-

Shaoran: Tu no eres Sakura- Por primera vez su voz denotaba otra emoción que la ira. Miedo, y "Judge" lo noto.

Sakura: A pero mi querido Shaoran, si lo soy. Quizás su mente, sea otra, pero sigo siendo Sakura. Y una vez que haya cumplido con mi trabajo- dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo- desapareceré para siempre.

Shaoran: ¡No puedo permitir que dañes a Daidouji! Ella nunca me lo perdonaría.

Sakura: ¿Pero si te perdonaría que destruyeras su cuerpo? Veras mi muy estimado Shaoran. Los he observado, yo fui la primera carta en salir de aquel largo letargo. Antes de que mis hermanas se escaparan del libro, yo fui liberada, pues mi propósito era poner a prueba las habilidades de la heredera. Pero cuando desperté, ella no estaba ahí. Su madre había roto las reglas, había mantenido el libro consigo y como no había presencia mágica a la cual seguir, tuve que ir al lado de Sonomi y cumplir mi trabajo… Poner a prueba las habilidades de aquella que tenía el libro. Una completa decepción debo agregar- Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había sido Sakura manipulada por el Juez quien había acabado la vida de su madre. – Antes de morir, esa mujer libero a mis hermanas, a sabiendas de que mientras las cartas no estuvieran reunidas yo no tendría el poder para juzgar a la verdadera heredera. Así que me vi obligada a esperar. Esperar dentro de este cuerpo, impidiendo que cualquier otra carta se apoderara de el –Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Shaoran. La imagen de Sakura rescatando una Moon card en los alrededores de la escuela y el ataque de la misma hacia ella. En aquel momento pensó que la debilidad de la carta había le impedido apoderarse del cuerpo de su novia. Pero ahora comprendía que debió tratarse de Judge quien la ahuyento –Durante ese tiempo tuve la oportunidad de observarlos. Eres fuerte descendiente de Clow, pero este cuerpo también lo es. Y en estos momentos el se encuentra bajo mi completo control. Si me atacas yo haré lo mismo. Y no pienses ni por un momento que un hechizo tan patético como este me detendrá – sus ojos se posaron sobre la burbuja de aire que aun rodeaba a Tomoyo- Si peleas contra mi ten por seguro que necesitaras algo mucho mas fuerte. Al final sin importar el resultado el cuerpo de esta niña quedara dañado… incluso destruido. Así que ¿Qué harás? Mi querido Shaoran.- Li se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos pues sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Sakura era muy fuerte… demasiado. Si se proponía a pelear contra ella no podía esperar que todo se resolviera fácilmente, lentamente bajo su espada, mientras contemplaba a Tomoyo. De alguna forma debía rescatarla y ayudarla a vencer a Sakura sin lastimarla. –Buen chico- Dijo mientras una rosada carta volaba hasta la punta de su espada –"Thunder"-murmuro liberando su energía hacia la carta, la cual libero una corriente de energía que golpeo de lleno al chino, rodeando su cuerpo, quemando su piel. Finalmente el joven se desplomo en el suelo y la energía eléctrica ceso. –No podemos arriesgarnos de nuevo ¿verdad?- se había vuelto hacia Tomoyo y le sonreía de nuevo. La esfera protectora de Li se desvaneció junto con la conciencia del mismo.

Tomoyo: Acaba con esto- dijo débilmente mientras observaba al chino en el suelo. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad. No deseaba dañar a Sakura y si Li no había logrado liberarla del hechizo de "Judge" entonces nada lo haría. No le quedaba más que permitir que el Juez hiciera su trabajo.

Sakura: Vaya que eres una niña débil- lentamente se acerco hasta ella – Tantos se han sacrificado por ti, y todo terminara sin que hagas un ligero intento. Supongo que es lo mejor… así nadie mas tendrá que salir lastimado. Excepto claro, tu. –Tomoyo no respondió, solo se quedo ahí con la cabeza gacha, recordando a aquellos que le habían ayudado. Su madre, Oracle, Sakura, Eriol, Li… y Kaho. Ahora lo recordaba con claridad, aquel día que había atrapado a la carta "Spear", una voz que le había dado ánimos, una voz familiar. La voz de Mizuki. – Todo terminara pronto- La espada corto el aire y descendió con rapidez, pero fue detenida, esta vez por un bastón azul eléctrico. Uno que tenía una gema plateada en la punta. –Vaya… eso si fue una sorpresa- Parecía divertida y un poco sorprendida.

Tomoyo: He reconsiderado… - sostenía el bastón frente si, utilizando toda su fuerza para impedir que la espada del juez atravesara su cuello. Aquellas alabaras seguían haciendo eco en su mente "Tantos se han sacrificado por ti, y todo terminara sin que hagas un ligero intento". No. Lo intentaría, aunque fuera imposible, aunque todo estuviera en su contra lo intentaría. Y lo haría sin lastimar a Sakura. - Tenías razón ¿Sabes? Muchas personas se han sacrificado, y es por ellos que no me dejare morir, luchare.

Sakura: Encantador ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que soportaras?

Tomoyo: El que sea necesario. ¡"Wind"!- fue en lo primero que pudo pensar, su grito invoco a la carta hasta la punta del cristal, que brillo con una luz violeta liberando el poder la misma, el cual golpeo a Judge apartándola de ella y arrojándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sakura: Bien hecho- Se había puesto de pie y sacudió el polvo de sus ropas – "Firey"- Dijo mientras sus ojos dorados destellaban. Un pilar de fuego ataco a la heredera, pero lo evito elevándose del suelo utilizando unas hermosas y moradas alas de mariposa invocadas con la carta "Wings" –Tomoyo, niña traviesa. Baja de ahí- De nuevo hablaba con esa voz peligrosamente dulce. Levanto sus manos en dirección a la chica y el fuego le imito, levantándose y persiguiendo a la heredera, quien volaba tratando de esquivarlo.

Tomoyo: "Water"- grito al fin, pues comprendió que no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Un chorro de agua salio disparado de la carta al momento en que esta toco el cristal en la punta de su bastón, dirigiéndose directamente al pilar de fuego que le seguía. Chocando contra el mismo. Por unos segundos se mantuvieron así, luchando por superar al otro y justo cuando le pareció ver al agua ganar terreno el fuego este se dividió en 2, evadiendo el agua y dirigiéndose con velocidad a ella. Grito presa del pánico y observo a los pilares rodeándola y golpeando su espalda, justo en el punto donde nacían sus alas, las cuales ardieron en llamas. Perdiendo su poder y haciéndola caer pesadamente un par de metros al suelo.

Sakura: Divertido ¿No crees?- se mantenía alejada aun así vio una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Segura que quieres continuar?- Tomoyo no respondió, estaba cansada de su mirada, esa que la hacia sentir pequeña, sin valor. – Bien… por que esta vez. Ira en serio-todo rastro de sonrisa se borro de su rostro, la espada entre sus manos reflejo la luz de la luna por un segundo, aquel que paso justo antes de se lanzara de nueva cuenta contra ella.

OOOOOO

Observaba, solo eso podía hacer. Justo como en su sueño. Debió saberlo entonces, había sido una premonición. O quizás Judge quería mostrarle el destino de Tomoyo. No lo sabía con seguridad. De nada servían los gritos, las lágrimas, los ruegos por que se detuviera. Ya lo había intentado todo. Ni siquiera podía invocar el poder de sus alas. Quizás… se quedaría ahí para siempre. Lo cierto era, que si aquella carta mataba a Tomoyo no querría salir nunca de ahí.

Observo también a Shaoran y sintió una oleada de gratitud cuando lo vio enfrentársele, el le derrotaría, el evitaría que le hiciera daño a Tomoyo. Pero no fue así. El juez lo engaño, se aprovecho de su corazón y lo había derrotado.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería verlo más, Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a pelar, sin importar cuanto le gritara desde la prisión de su propio cuerpo no parecía escucharla y finalmente el juez estaba listo para terminar su trabajo. Así que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, completamente segura de cuando los abriera vería el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, pero no fue así. Luchaba, en verdad se oponía a Judge. Sonrió, finalmente Tomoyo se defendía… pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ella había dicho que el que fuera necesario, pudo escucharla… pero ¿que significaba eso? Exactamente ¿que esperaba que sucediera? y aun si algo la salvaba aquella noche, ¿sería una solución permanente?. Lo dudaba pues sabía que el juez no se detendría ante nada para cumplir con su trabajo. Y sabía que ella no podía detenerlo. ¿Acaso estaba condenada?

Fue cuando lo sintió una oleada de poder de luna. Una esencia mágica tan luminosa, cuya sola presencia desaparecía las preocupaciones de su ser. La oscuridad desapareció tragada por el luminoso ser, una joven de largos cabellos rubios. Un angel. Justo como ella. Y cuyas palabras la llenaron de esperanza.

OOOOOO

Pudo ver al juez corriendo en su dirección, si no hacia algo seguramente todo acabaría con aquel ataque. Desesperada paso sus ojos en derredor, en busca de algo que le ayudara a detenerlo. Su vista se poso sobre la superpie oscura del pequeño estanque, aquel donde había entrado antes en un desesperado intento por llegar hasta Oracle. –Eso servirá- murmuro. Volvió su vista de nuevo Sakura estaba a punto de alcanzarla, primero debería entretenerla. Mentalmente llamo a una de sus cartas, no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en una tarea en particular, debía confiar el poder de esta. –"Earth"- dijo mientras hacia fluir su energía a la carta. Esta brillo por un instante y después libero su esencia. Estalagmitas surgieron del suelo interponiéndose entre Sakura y ella. –Eso no la detendrá por mucho tiempo- pensó al tiempo que observaba al Juez detenerse debido a aquellas estacas. –Debo darme prisa- se levanto y corrió hacia el estanque, tras de ella escucho la invocación de "jump" seguido de un salto. –Me alcanzara… por dios me alcanzara- unos cuantos metros, solo un par, quizás si saltaba lo lograría. Siguió corriendo, no debía detenerse por nada. Sintió una mano que rozaba sus cabellos mecidos por el viento, pero no le importo, corrió y justo cuando creyó desfallecer, estaba junto a la oscura superficie de aquel estanque, salto y se hundió en sus aguas. Alejándose de su perseguidor.

Sakura: ¿En verdad crees que no te seguiré dentro del lago?-estaba molesta, casi la había tenido entre sus manos. Pero ya no escaparía, de eso estaba segura, no había forma de escapar. Ella misma se había derrotado. – Te seguiría hasta el infierno. –su aura mágica creció, y una carta voló hasta sus manos. –"Arrow"- leyó en voz baja, ante lo cual una decena de flechar rosadas surgieron sobre la superficie oscura –Fue divertido, lastima que se haya terminado… - Observo la luna reflejada en el espejo que formaban las aguas -¿Pero que…?- Las aguas habían empezado a girar con violencia, extrañada se acerco un poco mas, algo estaba mal. Muy tarde lo comprendió. De lejos le llego un susurro, una delgada voz que atravesó las aguas.

-"Water"-

El tornado de agua salio de su prisión en la tierra, liberando su fuerza contra el juez, atrapándola. El remolino giro sobre su eje, negándose a detenerse. Tomoyo surgió de las aguas, llevada por sus delicadas alas de mariposa, entre sus manos llevaba su bastón, la piedra en la puntaba brillaba intensamente, permitiendo así que el poder de la morada carta con la que hacia contacto siguiera fluyendo.

Tomoyo: Ríndete- sabía que no tenía escapatoria, aquella corriente de aguara reforzada por las aguas de la laguna era poderosa, lo suficiente para atraparla. Tendría que rendirse pues el aire en sus pulmones se agotaría.

-No estés tan segura de ti misma- La voz del juez llego clara aun a trabes de las aguas. Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta del por que, ahí en el centro del remolino flotaba una burbuja de aire, una creada por la carta viento. –Shaoran Li me dio la idea. Debo admitirlo fue una buena estrategia. Lograste tomarme por sorpresa, incluso rompiste mi unión con "Arrow". Pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme.-

Tomoyo: ¡¿Y que mas puedes hacer! Aun dentro de esa burbuja estas atrapada en mi magia.

Sakura: aaa pero pequeña, tu energía no soportara. Eres débil, recuerdalo. Haz usado mucha magia el día de hoy. Y este hechizo si bien es poderoso, también es desgastante. De no ser por el poder que le robaste a mi creadora no estuvieras parada ahora mismo. Sin embargo…- Sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente- no pienso esperar ni un segundo mas, "Freeze"- sus palabras liberaron a pez de plata que brillo con intensidad antes de dejar fluir una capa de hielo que congelo el remolino en poco tiempo. Dentro de la congelada prisión Sakura sonrió de nuevo.

Tomoyo: ¿eso es todo? Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que tu misma has complicado tu situación- gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y una parte de ella se sintió aliviada de no tener que mantener su magia fluyendo a la carta "Water".

Sakura: ahí es donde te equivocas. A diferencia del agua, el hielo es algo que puedo tocar… y si puedo tocarlo, también puedo destruirlo. "Power"- Un aura rosada la cubrió momentáneamente, Tomoyo observo impresionada al juez. No podría lograrlo, ni siquiera con la carta "Power" era imposible… tenía que serlo. Pero no fue así, Sakura golpeo con fuerza la pared de hielo más cercana haciéndola añicos. La delicada estructura de hielo se hizo pedazos, trozos de hielo afilados como dagas volaron en todas direcciones. Tomoyo grito presa del terror y una sola carta morada voló de entre sus ropas, sin importarle nada mas dejo su energía fluir a la misma y se sintió alivia cuando vio una espesa capa de metal que había surgido de esta para protegerla.

Tomoyo: Gracias- murmuro aliviada, aquella carta era la que Sakura había "capturado" cuando había dejado escapar por primera vez aquellas hermosas alas angelicales y aquel extraordinario poder. Un escalofrió le recorrió al pensar que aquel momento estaba luchando contra el mismo. O quizás aun no… pero si el juez decidía invocarlo… nada la salvaría.

Sakura: La suerte nunca te abandona- el juez estaba frente a ella, sus ojos dorados brillaban mas que nunca –Me sorprendes realmente, has logrado…- pero se detuvo. Por primera vez Tomoyo vio otra cosa en el oro de sus ojos. Miedo. -¡No! ¡tu no puedes hacer eso!- de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con ella, su rostro reflejaba ira. Una emoción que nunca había visto adornar la cara de su amiga. -…Tomoyo…- fue solo un segundo, un murmullo que salio de los labios de la mujer, uno que intento atrapar entre sus dedos cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Uno que pareció borrar la ira de ella y reemplazarla con temor. Y la heredera sabía por que, aquel susurro, débil, lejano y cansado. Había sido entonado con la voz de Sakura. La verdadera Sakura.

Tomoyo: ¡Sakura!- le llamo con desesperación. Si por un segundo había logrado tener control sobre su cuerpo debía ayudarla a regresar. Lentamente se acerco hasta ella,

Sakura: ¡NO!- el grito libero una ráfaga de energía que le hizo caer. –Aun no es tiempo… aun no me ha vencido.- parecía histérica, golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de lagrimas… lagrimas que la heredera supuso no le pertenecían a ella si no a Sakura. –¡Aléjate! Espere demasiado tiempo, ¡no me detendrás ahora!- parecía cansada y débil, aun así una carta voló hasta sus manos, donde activo su poder. Media decena de flechas rosadas rodearon a Tomoyo. –No escaparas… incluso si esa niña pretende arrojarme fuera de su cuerpo. No escaparas- Las flechas fueron liberadas, de nueva cuenta la heredera grito aterrada, estaba muy cansada, demasiado. No tenía fuerza para invocar de nuevo aquella pared de metal, pues la última vez que lo había hecho sus piernas habían temblado tanto que temió que se vencieran bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero. Pero nada paso, aun escuchaba las maldiciones del juez que luchaba por el control de Sakura y cuando abrió los ojos y comprobó que todas las flechas se habían desvanecido. Su mirada se desvió hacia su amiga quien mantenía una mano levantada hacia ella y en sus ojos había aquel inigualable brillo esmeralda.

Tomoyo: ¡Sakura!- Grito llena de alegría, pues sabía que finalmente había terminado aquella dura prueba. Pero toda felicidad desapareció cuando un flash de luz dorada se apodero de los ojos de esta. –Por dios… sigue ahí ¿no es así?- Sakura asintió con dificultad, toda su energía estaba concentrada en evitar que el juez se apoderara de nueva cuenta de ella.

Sakura: …No… no te permitiré que le hagas daño.- sus manos estaban en ambos lados de su cabeza, la cual parecía a punto de estallarle del dolor. –Déjanos tranquilas- Sus ojos se tornaron color oro, por un momento toda la lucha contra si misma termino. Se quedo ahí, quieta, observando a Tomoyo con aquellos impresionantes ojos. Una espada surgió de una rosada carta y justo cuando la heredera había perdido toda esperanza. Un par de hermosas alas angelicales surgieron de la espalda de su amiga. La espada cayo al suelo, donde volvió a su antigua forma. Sakura cayo de rodillas al tiempo que espirales de delgados hilos morados se desprendían de su cuerpo. Uniéndose en un solo punto sobre ella.

Tomoyo: Sa… ¿Sakura? – estaba segura que era ella, pero su corazón seguía lleno de temor, pues sobre la mujer un rectángulo de luz violeta había aparecido, no necesitaba leer su nombre ni ver el dibujo que seguramente aparecerían en aquella superficie. No le cabía duda de que diría "Judge" -¡Ten cuidado!- grito rompiendo aquella profunda paz en la que habían caído por unos segundos. La carta había empezado a girar sobre su eje convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz que estaba dispuesta a chocar contra Sakura.

Sakura: Shield- Dijo llamando a un escudo que apareció sobre ella, protegiéndola de caer presa del juez de nuevo. Pero la esfera no se detuvo choco de nuevo contra el escudo de luz rosada, para después volar lejos de ellas. Aparentemente huyendo. –Shaoran- murmuro. Al tiempo que se levantaba y corría siguiendo a la esfera seguida por Tomoyo. No podía explicarlo, solo lo sabía. Aquella carta iría tras el joven chino. –Tienes que sellarlo, es la única manera de detenerlo.- le dijo mientras corrían. Unos cuantos metros mas haya la esfera se había detenido justo sobre Li. Tomoyo asintió. Aun corriendo susurro las palabras que utilizaba para sellar a las cartas. El cristal en la punta de su bastón brillo y delgados hilos de plata se desprendieron del mismo atrapando a la esfera morada entre ellos.

Tomoyo!No esta funcionando¡- Se había detenido y concentraba toda su energía en su bastón, pero nada sucedía. La esfera de luz seguía en el mismo lugar y los listones de plata no parecían ser suficientemente fuertes como para obligarla a retroceder. Lentamente la esfera avanzaba hacia su objetivo, desesperada volvió a murmurar el hechizo, esta vez poniendo mas fuerza en la invocación del mismo. Cayo de rodillas, se sentía infinitamente cansada. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro, una que le lleno de energía. Se volvió, solo un segundo. Ruby Moon le sonreía con dulzura. Ignoraba por que estaba ahí. Y también por que el contacto con ella le llenaba de energía. Pero en su interior agradeció su presencia. Incremento la fuerza de su hechizo, esta vez segura de que lograría atrapar a la esquiva carta. La esfera poco a poco retrocedió. Tomoyo noto como es que esta luchaba por escapar, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. Un último esfuerzo y la esfera morada toco la punta del cristal. Por un momento todo se lleno de luz. Una preciosa luz añil. Y después cayó al suelo agotada. A su lado una carta.

"Judge"

OOOOOO

-Hola mama- Había ido por primera vez a aquella tumba sin la compañía de Sakura. Nunca antes había tenido el valor de hacerlo. –Lamento no haber venido antes… pero teníamos que ocuparnos de ciertas cosas. Hace dos días cremamos a la señorita Mizuki… no estoy segura si Eriol quería realmente eso pero… creo que fue lo mejor. Ella hubiera querido que sus restos fueran esparcidos en el templo. No te preocupes, le di un buen lugar. También a Oracle. –Se había sentado junto a la tumba. No le importo mojarse la ropa con el roció atrapado en el pasto. Frente a la tumba Había depositado un ramo de Glicinias. –Me alegra que todo haya terminado… aunque no estoy segura si lo hice bien. Di mi mejor esfuerzo mama.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. –se que eso es lo que querías… lo que todos querían. Pero… me hubiera gustado… me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente. – Atrapo la única lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente- Me hubiera gustado que ninguno de ustedes se fuera.- se mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes, solo escuchando al viento que mecía los árboles, se protegió la cara del frió invernal. –Eriol volverá mañana a Inglaterra… La señorita Akizuki… quiero decir Nakuru me lo dijo. Se siente un poco triste ¿sabes? Le pedí que volviera con el si eso la hacia feliz pero no quiso. Ya debes de saberlo creo, ella fue creada para Alice. Cuando Eriol renació en este mundo la creo para encontrar a la señorita Mizuki, y cuando lo hizo se la entrego. Pero ella pensó que sería mejor que la "heredera" se quedara con ella. Es un poco triste ¿no crees?- con cuidado quito las hojas muertas que habían quedado atrapadas por el pasto frente a la tumba.

-Sakura esta un poco mejor… últimamente ha logrado controlar más y más aquel extraño poder. Creo que aun le da un poco de miedo salir de casa… pero estoy segura que pronto volverá a la normalidad. ¿Sabes? Li también se ha recuperado, sus heridas no fueron de gravedad. Aunque creo que se siente culpable por no detener a "Judge" no te preocupes, ya le he dicho que pienso que hizo lo correcto. Creo que le tomara algo de tiempo sentirse cómodo a mi alrededor. Aunque eso tampoco importa mucho, lo que en verdad es importante es que todos están bien, creí que te gustaría saberlo… yo también… estoy un poco mejor. –De nuevo silencio. Pero esta vez lo disfrutaba, se dejo envolver por el. Aquel momento le parecía perfecto.

-Te extraño mama… te extraño.-

FIN

Notas del autor:

.. Sip… un final raro, pero supongo que va acorde con el resto del fic. Bien antes que nada les agradezco por leer el fic. Fue un camino muy largo y si me lo preguntan desesperante. Así que realmente les agradezco por leerme hasta el final.

Ahora una cosa, pudieron notar que deje varias cosas en el aire… estas serán respondidas en el fic continuación de este: Angels. Será un Croosover entre otras series, así que si les quedo algún pendiente. Despreocúpense pues será resuelto en la continuación.

Gracias de nuevo. XD Libertad! Hermosa libertad! este fic realmente me dio muchos problemas.


End file.
